


No Love Match

by learashi



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 110,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Wanting this whole farce to be over with as soon as possible Jun swallowed hard and turned to look Lord Sakurai in the eyes for the first time. He was surprised to see a handsome and strong face with pronounced cheekbones, large round eyes and plump heart shaped lips. He was looking back at him with an unreadable expression in his eyes as he bent down and pressed his plush but cold lips briefly against Jun's.





	1. Chapter 1

"Before God and these witnesses I declare the contract of marriage to be complete. Congratulations, you are now legally wed. May your lives together be filled with great blessings and very many children."

The assembled guests applauded and offered their best wishes, but Jun, who had managed to make it through his vows without crying, suddenly felt hot tears streaming down his face.

This was no love match, it was a match based on politics. It was decided by King Ohno that a marriage between the two families would ensure peace and prosperity in the region and shore up his support in area which had previously shown a rebellious side.

The thirty-two year old Lord Sakurai Sho was twice his age and Jun had not laid eyes on him until the marriage ceremony. Portraits had been exchanged a month ago as part of the final arrangements. He remembered that his personal servant Nino had been pleased with what he saw.

"He's not the wrinkly old man that we were expecting. He looks as if he could be quite the tiger in bed."

Jun refused to even glance at the portrait, trying to ignore the fact that in a few weeks time he would leave his home forever to spend the rest of his life with a man he was certain he could never love.

"We aren't all obsessed with sex like you are." Jun said blushing, referring to Nino's recent nocturnal activities with one of the kitchen assistants.

"You're only sixteen, I'm sure your desires will emerge soon enough." Nino replied with a smirk, speaking with what he felt was the wisdom of his two extra years, remembering exactly what he had done earlier that afternoon with his current bed mate when he went to fetch some of his master's favourite snacks from the kitchen.

It had been six months ago, shortly after his sixteenth birthday, when the King's official healer had arrived to conduct a slightly invasive physical examination and other various tests to determine whether Jun was a Carrier or not. Only a small percentage of males were capable of bearing a child, and because of this the lucky few were considered to be a precious resource and were valued accordingly.

To no one's surprise, the tests had come back positive. Jun had already shown some of the symptoms that appeared when Carriers became fertile. He had fainted while at his lessons when he was still only fifteen, and had suffered severe mood swings while adjusting to the new balance of hormones in his body.

His father was greatly pleased and hoped that his son would come to the attention of the King since at sixteen he was of prime marriageable age. In fact Jun's mother had been barely seventeen when she had given birth to him. Unfortunately, she had been a delicate woman who had been unable to provide him with further children.

If he could marry off his son to a strong man he could ensure that his land and property would remain intact even after his death. He knew that his sensitive son, so much like his mother that it was sometimes painful to look at him, would never have the necessary strength to defend what was rightfully his without the backing of a strong husband.

Jun had hoped that if his mother was still alive things might have been different, but she had been dead for five years now so there was no one to talk his father out of giving him away to a man he had never met, without any thought to his feelings or desires at all.

He was pulled out of his reverie by his father poking him in the side "Give your husband a kiss. The people expect it. Pull yourself together and stop crying. You are embarrassing me."

Wanting this whole farce to be over with as soon as possible Jun swallowed hard and turned to look Lord Sakurai in the eyes for the first time. He was surprised to see a handsome and strong face with pronounced cheekbones, large round eyes and plump heart shaped lips. He was looking back at him with an unreadable expression in his eyes as he bent down and pressed his plush but cold lips briefly against his own.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur of food, drink, and merriment, but Jun was unable to eat or drink anything, even though Nino brought him all of his favourites trying to tempt him to at least try a little bit of something. All he could think of was what would happen later and what Sakurai expected of him in bed that night. His new husband didn't eat much either but also only drank a moderate amount of wine, something that Jun was grateful for. He had seen what drink could do to a man, and had heard the cries of women as his father's men had taken them after a night of heavy drinking.

All too soon he was led to the bed chamber where Nino undressed him, bathed him and wrapped his body in a soft silken robe, offering him quiet words of encouragement before leaving him alone to await his lord's pleasure. This would be the last time Nino would perform these tasks for him as there had been no mention from his father of allowing him journey with Jun to his new home; yet another burden for him to bear. His heart began racing uncontrollably when he spotted the small jar of scented oil waiting on the table beside the bed. He knew what it was for and the very idea of it filled him with terror.

++++

Sakurai took a deep breath as he took hold of the door handle and entered the bed chamber. He couldn't deny that he was pleased with the choice of husband that King Ohno had made for him. Jun, although young was already beautiful, with the kind of looks that would only improve as he matured. He had known Jun's mother many years ago and had found her to be a beautiful, kind-hearted and warm woman who he was sure would have done all in her power to make sure that her only child had been raised in her image.

Jun was perched on the side of the bed, chewing nervously on his bottom lip. He immediately leapt to his feet folding into a deep bow, before standing upright, his entire body trembling with nerves.

Sakurai sat down on a handy chair and tried to remove the shiny new boots that he had been forced to wear for the ceremony rather than the soft well-worn pair he usually favoured.

"Jun-kun could you please come over here?"

Jun dragged himself reluctantly towards him and stood in front of him bracing himself as if expecting the worst.

"Could you help me get these damn uncomfortable boots off?" Sakurai asked as he tugged at the left one.

Was it his imagination or did his young husband almost smile at the sight of him wrestling with the too tight footwear?

When his boots were off he went and had a quick wash in the bath that his husband had obviously used a short while ago as the water was still pleasantly warm and scented.

When he returned Jun was lying stiffly in the bed, the sheet pulled tightly and primly up to his neck.

Tired from what had been a stressful day and knowing that there was a long journey to be made to return to his own lands in the morning Sakurai slid into bed beside his husband, his hand accidentally brushing against his arm as he did so. Jun immediately tried to wriggle even further over to the far side of the bed, until he was barely holding himself up from falling on the floor.

Seeing that he was about to fall out of the bed and possibly crack his head on the stone floor, Sakurai reached out, grabbing his arm and tugging him back until he was safely away from the edge. To his dismay the expression on his young husband turned to one of terror as a frightened squeak came out of his mouth. To Sakurai he sounded like a kitten, scared of being separated from its mother.

"D-do you wish me to remove my robe?" he asked in a tiny voice.

"Do you usually sleep naked?"

"Sleep? Don't you want to...to consummate our marriage?"

"You want me to take you right now?" Sakurai asked, grasping Jun's hand and pressing it to his groin.Jun emitted another mewl of fear at the feel of the thick length under his fingers, his eyes huge and his whole body shaking.

"Do you really believe that I am the type of man to take you by force? Do I look so much like a rapist?" Sakurai growled looking searchingly into his terrified eyes. "You don't have to worry, my kitten. I won't force you into anything. Your mother's memory is dear to me; I would do nothing she wouldn't approve of."

Some of the tension left Jun's body as his husband released his hand.

"Trust me; I won't take you until you tell me that you are ready. We are joined together for life, and I would prefer it to be a happy one. Now try and get some sleep. We have a very long journey tomorrow, and I don't want you to be overtired. And don't worry, I have spoken with your father and arranged for your servant Ninomiya to accompany you. I have been told that he is like a brother to you and I would hate to make you suffer further, since being married to me already seems quite distressing for you."

He gave Jun a chaste kiss on his forehead, before rolling onto his side and soon falling into a deep sleep.

Jun lay staring at the back of the man he was married to, wondering if it wasn’t going to be such an ordeal as he had imagined after all and feeling guilty for treating him like some sort of molester.

++++

They had been riding for some hours already and Jun was beginning to feel the effects. He was not used to riding for such long distances and even though they had stopped regularly, he was beginning to ache. He was almost starting to feel envious of Nino who had found himself a comfortable spot sitting on the front of the luggage wagon.

As they rode along a narrow path through the woods Jun’s mind drifted back to that morning two days earlier.

When he awoke Sho’s (as he now thought of him) side of the bed was already empty and cold. He was surprised that he had been able to sleep so soundly that he hadn’t even awoken when his husband left. He chose to ignore the tiny twinge of disappointment that his husband hadn’t tried anything this morning either after leaving him untouched last night.

He was sitting up in bed when Nino had arrived shortly after, carrying his breakfast on a tray.

“You look remarkably well. I thought you might have been too sore to sit up, since your husband ordered me to bring breakfast to you here in your room.” he commented as he placed the tray on Jun’s lap.

“What do you mean?” Jun asked, puzzled by the comment.

“Well, I would guess by the bulge in his trousers that your husband is hung as generously as his stallion.” Nino responded with a leer.

“I….we…no. I mean, we didn’t do anything like that.” Jun spluttered, feeling as if his whole face was on fire.

“Oh, he really is as much of a gentleman as they say then.” Nino said, looking disappointed.

As Jun made his way outside to begin the journey to his new home, it seemed as if Nino wasn’t the only one speculating about last night’s activities, if the whispers that seemed to be following him were any indication.

Sakurai had surprised him with a wedding gift of a beautiful grey mare, an almost exact replica of the stallion that he was riding, but only half the size. Sakurai passed him the reins saying “Her name is Beauty. I thought that you two would make a fine pair.”

“Thank you Sir, um My Lord Sakurai.” Jun said haltingly looking down at the ground.

“You are my husband; to you my name is just plain Sho.” He replied holding Jun’s chin between his fingers and pulling his head up for a brief but tender kiss.

Jun didn’t know why, but that brief touch had been enough to make his heart beat faster.

He couldn’t help noticing what a fine figure his husband cut as he sat relaxed and confident on the huge stallion, controlling him with ease.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that when a bird suddenly took flight under Beauty’s hooves, he had no time to react.

As the mare reared up in fear he was flung off her back, his right foot trapped in the stirrup. He felt a sharp pain in his ankle and then everything went black as his head made contact with the ground.

++++

Sho, who was riding ahead talking to one of his men, only realized what had happened when he heard Nino’s terrified scream.

He turned and saw Jun being dragged on the ground, his foot still caught in the stirrup. He immediately leapt off his own horse and grabbed the reins of the startled mare, holding her still as he struggled to free his husband.

To his horror, he realized that Jun was unconscious, blood flowing from a cut on the back of his head.

An ashen faced Nino was panicking about the place until Sho took him by the shoulders and gave him a hard shake.

“Go back to the supply wagon and fetch me some clean cloths to use as bandages and bring a bowl of water as well so we can cleanse the wound.”

Nino nodded and ran off to do his bidding.

In the meantime Sho ran his hands over Jun’s body. He was relieved to discover that apart from the knock to the head and the damage to his ankle, he appeared to have no other injuries.

They were still almost two day’s ride away from his Manor House, so he decided to treat his young husband’s injuries as best he could, using the limited amount of skill he had gathered on the battlefield, before slowly resuming their journey.

He dispatched one of his men on a fast horse to ride ahead with all haste and return with the local healer, who was also a good friend, hoping that by meeting along the way they could lessen the amount of time before Jun could receive proper treatment.

++++

Jun felt as if he was swimming through warm mud as he fought his way back to a fuzzy consciousness. He seemed to be somewhere safe and apart from the pain in his head and ankle he felt as if he was in a place he never wanted to leave. Gradually he came to the realization that he was nestled against a strong, muscular chest. He breathed deeply enjoying the sweet but manly scent as he nuzzled his face against a smooth neck. He shifted position slightly until he found a pair of soft lips and began to explore their taste and texture. He felt himself being kissed in return, the tip of a tongue exploring between his lips, seeking entrance to his mouth. With a sigh he allowed the tongue entry where it tangled with his own in a passionate kiss.

As something was pressed to the wound on the back of his head, the sharp sting suddenly brought him to his senses. He jerked backwards, pulling out of the kiss as he realized that it was Sho who he was kissing with such enthusiasm. He felt as if he had dozens of butterflies in his stomach and his entire body was tingling.

"Stop moving around or you’ll make this worse than it already is." Nino said as he cleaned the cut on his head, his voice sharper than normal, as he tried to compensate for his earlier panic.

"Please hold still, while Nino cares for your injury." Sho agreed, holding him tight against his chest again. "I don't want you to feel more pain than necessary, my love."

Jun's dazed feeling wasn't just because of his head. Did he really just kiss his husband with such abandon and did Sho just say the word he thought he did?

Under Sho’s careful instructions Nino bandaged his damaged ankle, being careful not to move it around too much in case it was broken, while his husband held him still, rubbing a soothing hand across his back when he flinched at the pain caused by Nino’s touch.

Realizing that once again he was nestled against his husband’s chest, he struggled to try and stand up by himself, wanting to try and separate himself from him and sort out these new and unexpected feelings he had seemingly developed for the man who had only ever acted as a gentleman towards him since their first meeting.

As he tried to balance on his good leg, Jun was overcome with a fresh wave of dizziness and would have fallen to the ground if not for Sho, who swept him up into his arms saying “No standing up or walking around for you, my kitten, you are too unwell. Just ask, and I will carry anywhere you wish to go.”

Embarrassed at being treated like a baby and appearing to be so weak, Jun tried to argue with his husband, but soon found himself overwhelmed by his dizziness and fell unconscious once again still lying nestled in his arms.

++++

Sho reined his stallion in and called for a rest break, as he returned to the wagon that carried his husband. He had been unsuccessfully scouting ahead, trying to see some sign that his friend the healer was making his way to meet them.

Nino had been caring for Jun nonstop as he drifted in and out of consciousness, the fever he had developed after the accident wracking his slender body and making him weaker with every passing hour. He lay almost naked as Nino wiped his body with a wet cloth, another on his head in an attempt to bring his temperature down.

Sho could see that the servant was almost at the end of his strength as he hadn’t slept and refused almost all food since his young master had fallen ill.

“Nino, we have stopped for a while. Go and rest while you can.” He said passing him some bread and a cup of water.

“I can’t leave Jun when he is like this My Lord. It’s my job to care for him. It’s been my duty for the last ten years….I….” Nino’s voice faltered as he swayed with exhaustion.

Sho held him steady and helped him down to the ground, leading him over to a shady tree and propped him up against the trunk before reassuring him “Nino, he is my husband, I will do my best to care for him while you rest. I may not be as diligent as you, but I hope that you can trust me with him for just a little while?”

Nino could only nod his head in agreement, astonished that a great lord such as Sakurai would speak to him as if he was an equal. It made him even more convinced that Jun had been lucky in King Ohno’s choice of husband for him. He could see that if given the right chance a great love could blossom between them.

++++

Sho was sitting beside Jun pressing a damp cloth onto his face in an attempt to make him more comfortable. He looked impossibly young and so unwell. Sho’s heart was filled with guilt. If only he had been paying closer attention before the accident. He knew that Jun was not completely confident on a horse to begin with and his unfamiliarity with the mare had made the chance of a fall that much greater.

When he’d heard the scream and had seen Jun on the ground his heart had almost stopped beating.

Even though they had known each other for such a short amount of time, the younger man had already stolen his heart. Jun’s ready smile, his willingness to try his hardest, his composure despite his youth and after being thrust into a situation not of his own making; the respectful way that he treated all of the servants, not just Nino who Sho was amused to see treated Jun like a younger brother most of the time, had made him realize that his husband was a real treasure who deserved to be cherished.

Of course there was also a sexual attraction towards him as well. Jun’s body was slender but well muscled; the slim hips balanced by shoulders which Sho could tell would broaden and strengthen as he matured. His eyes were large and luminous and conveyed every fleeting emotion and when paired with his luscious lips dotted with three beauty marks, it made for a devastating combination.

Sho hoped with all his heart that the kiss they had shared after the accident hadn’t just been a product of Jun’s confusion, but had instead been an indicator of true feelings that had been hidden beneath a mantle of shyness.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of riders approaching at speed. At last help had arrived.

++++

Nino jumped to his feet as a tall thin man with shoulder length light brown hair approached, carrying a bag in his right hand and with a sack slung over one shoulder.

When Sho appeared, the man leapt upon him pulling him into an enthusiastic hug almost knocking him off his feet.

“Sho, my friend, why do you look so sad? You can stop worrying, I’m here now and soon this husband of yours will be as good as new.” The stranger said with a smile bright enough to dazzle.

“Masaki, please help him. I don’t know what I would do if I lost him. We haven’t even had the chance to get to know each other properly yet.”

The smiling man responded by hugging him even tighter before heading off to commence his work.

++++

Nobody quite knew how Aiba Masaki had acquired his skills in the healing arts. He spent much of his time wandering through the forest seeking medicinal herbs and mushrooms. Such was his affinity with animals that some said he could speak with them and that he could diagnose a person's illness by reading their soul.

Five years ago Sho had returned from doing a service for King Ohno with Masaki in tow. He had installed the healer in a cottage on his land and allowed him to work as he willed. There was much whispering about their relationship, and nothing was ever proven, but the two men seemed to be particularly fond of each other. Everyone knew that due to his position at court, Sho would never be able to officially acknowledge his relationship with the slightly younger man.

There was much speculation when Sho announced his impending marriage that Masaki would leave his lands, but it was not the case. He continued to visit his friend daily, but no longer spent his nights at Sho’s manor. Nothing else about their friendship seemed to change.

In fact Masaki was greatly pleased for his friend and had great hopes for his future happiness. They both acknowledged that their relationship was more one of friendship and mutual comfort, rather than romantic love.

++++

Masaki spent ten minutes alone with his patient before emerging to report on his findings. He handed an eager Nino a small pouch filled with dried herbs, telling him to go and brew then into a cup of tea. When he had scurried off, he turned to Sho saying “Don't fret. It's not too bad at all. There is no lasting damage to his head once his current dizziness passes, and luckily his ankle is not broken, but merely badly sprained. He really is much stronger than his looks would suggest.”

“But what about the fever?”

“I think that emotional strain from the last little while is at its root. The tea your servant is preparing should restore him to health quite rapidly.” Masaki looked at his friend fondly “You are very fortunate in the King's choice for you. I think he will suit you much better than I ever would. Plus, he will be able to provide you with an heir, something that I never could” he added with a hint of sadness.

Sho reached out and brushed Masaki's cheek lightly with his fingertips saying “You know that you prefer to animals to humans anyway.”

Masaki laughed in agreement, his dogs were much easier to deal with than his sometimes short tempered friend.

++++

By the next morning Jun's fever was almost gone and Masaki deemed him to be well enough to complete the journey to his new home.

The building, though large and imposing, had a warm feeling, perhaps because it was built from mellow golden coloured stone bricks, and also because it was surrounded by acres of beautiful gardens which had been designed by Sho's mother when she had first arrived as a young bride. Both of his parents had passed away ten years ago, his mother seeming to simply fade away after her husband's death.

Jun had hardly any time to admire his surroundings before being swept up into his husband's arms and carried into the building. He was gently deposited onto a comfortable bed in the middle of a sunny and beautifully decorated bedroom.

“This was my mother's room. I hope you like it.”

Jun nodded, feeling very at home in the lovely room.

“My room is next door, just through this doorway.” Sho said almost looking shy.

“W-we aren't sharing a room?” Jun asked, surprised by how disappointed he felt at the thought.

“My lovely kitten, you can join me any time you wish. I just thought that you would like to have your own private space. There is a small room just down the hall for Nino to sleep in. I know he likes to keep a close watch on you.”

Jun was so surprised by his husband's thoughtfulness that he had to pull Sho to him for a kiss.

Sho was greatly pleased. It was the first time that Jun had initiated contact with him apart from when he was dazed from his fall and not fully in control of his senses.

++++

For the first few days, Masaki insisted that Jun remain in bed. Sho spent as much time as possible with him keeping him company while telling him about his parents and his happy childhood in this very house. Jun was discovering that his husband seemed to be a warm and caring man who according to Nino was very popular with his staff and with his men. Much to his surprise Jun began to rely on Sho’s visits and felt very lonely when his husband was forced to leave his side and attend to his duties.

While Sho was otherwise occupied with catching up on estate business Masaki kept Jun enthralled with stories about Sho which revealed a whole different side to his personality.

Jun couldn't help giggling the next time he saw him, remembering Masaki's tale of Sho falling head first into the fish pond, or the time he tried his hand at cooking and almost set fire to both himself and Masaki.

Sho, sensing his husband's frivolous mood, leapt upon him, tickling his sides and turning his giggles into full on laughter, both of them rolling around on the bed until they ended up with Jun pinned beneath his body, panting slightly and gazing up at him, his beautiful eyes sparkling with mischief. He couldn't help but to be drawn to the three tiny moles dotted around Jun's luscious lips. Bending his head down he placed a light kiss on each of the beauty marks.

Jun's eyes darkened in response as he tilted his head to one side, allowing Sho access to his neck which he nibbled his way down before sucking on a delicate collarbone.

Realizing that he was resting his full weight on his still recovering husband, Sho flipped then over so that Jun was on top. He grabbed the younger man's pert buttocks, pressing their groins together. Jun stiffened slightly at the feel of Sho's semi erect member, but soon relaxed as his sides were lightly tickled once again, causing him to wriggle against the older man's muscular body.

Soon they were both lost to pleasure as they continued to rut against each other showering each other with breathless kisses. Jun's eyes opened wide with surprise and a small gasp left his mouth as he came in his night clothes, Sho finding release shortly after.

Jun rolled away, blushing furiously “I'm sorry....I didn't mean to...”

Sho gently pulled him back to his side, kissing him on the tip of his nose. “My love that was nothing to be ashamed of. It was an expression of our feelings for each other.” he said as he cleaned them both up with a handkerchief and some water from the jug beside the bed, his heart singing as he realized that his feelings were slowly being reciprocated by the shy young man.

\+ + + +

When Nino came into the room later, he knew immediately that something had happened. The room still smelled of sex and Jun was dozing lightly, his hair in disarray, his cheeks flushed, and a small bite mark visible on his neck. He was looking more relaxed that he had since he had found out about the marriage.

Nino was sorely tempted to tease his young master, but for one decided to hold his tongue, not wishing to impede the progress that was being made towards their ultimate happiness.

Instead he went to report his findings to Masaki knowing that he would be pleased to hear his update.

++++

A week later Masaki declared Jun to be fully recovered and since his presence was no longer required he decided to undertake one of his regular ventures into the woods. His supply of medicinal herbs was running low and he also realized that the couple needed time together alone without any outside interference. There was one last thing he could do for them though, and after making arrangements with Nino he asked Jun to accompany him on the first part of his journey. Jun who was keen to learn more about Masaki's skills and sick of being confined indoors readily agreed to accompany him.

They had walked for only fifteen minutes when Masaki said “This is where our ways must part. If you follow this path it will lead you to a small lake. At this time of day you should be able to spot some interesting wildlife,” followed by a very poor attempt at a wink.

Sad at parting from his new friend so soon, but intrigued by what he was hinting at, Jun waved the healer goodbye until he could no longer see him before eagerly heading towards the lake.

Hearing splashing as he approached, he hid himself behind a bush not wanting to frighten away whatever creature it was that was swimming in the clear waters.

To his surprise it was no wild creature, but his husband instead. Sho was revelling in the feel of the cool water upon his naked skin. Jun's breath caught in his throat as Sho stood up in the shallows and slicked his hair back before once again diving under the surface. His body was magnificent, strongly built and heavily muscled, faint scars from old battle wounds tracing across one shoulder and down his right side. Jun found himself walking towards him as if he was being pulled by an invisible string, overcome by the urge to run his fingers over these marks of past pain and make Sho whole again.

As he headed towards the lake he felt a twig snap underneath his foot, the loud crack making Sho turn towards him with a startled expression. Jun felt his step falter a the first sight of Sho's manhood as it lay long and heavy against his thigh, swallowing hard as he realized that Nino's quip about him being hung like a stallion wasn’t far from the truth.

“My kitten what are you doing here all alone?”

“I am not alone, because I have you.” Jun replied feeling quite bold. Summoning up all of his courage he slowly began to undress under the unwavering stare of his husband.

Sho was spellbound by the sight of ivory skin slowly being revealed until Jun was completely naked. He could feel desire pooling low in his stomach at the sight of the flawless skin and perfectly sized cock that the young man was unsuccessfully trying to shield with his hand as he waded into the water until it was deep enough for him to swim over to join him under the shade of some overhanging willow trees.

Sho waited, motionless, not wanting to do anything to break the spell that seemed to overtaken his usually shy husband. As Jun approached his face was suddenly illuminated by a mischievous grin as he swept his arm across the surface of the water, splashing Sho's face, before turning and swimming away. Sho responded with a pretend growl as he pursued him across the lake. They chased each other until they were breathless, ending up lying in the shallow water near the edge, kissing each other passionately.

Plucking up all of his remaining courage Jun hugged Sho tightly around his neck whispering in his ear “Take me. Make me yours.”

Feeling Sho stiffen and pull away slightly, Jun's mood changed in an instant; digging his nails into his upper arms in an attempt to push the stronger man away “You don't want me....” he said with a stifled sob “I'm sorry that you don't find me desirable.”

Sho grabbed his hand to stop him from inflicting any further damage, unable to control his amusement as he laughingly replied “My kitten suddenly has the claws of a fully grown tiger.”

Jun, tears of anger and humiliation burning his eyes, hissed as he tried to free himself, but as Sho once again claimed his lips, he felt his body go limp against his will as he found himself moulded to this still chuckling husbands irresistible body.

Sho pulled him upright enough to be able to look directly into his eyes “My love, I was not rejecting you outright. You didn't give me the chance to finish.”

Jun was looking at him with a confused expression.

“I want to make love to you, my sweet, but we don't have the necessary items here. I want your first time to be one of pleasure, and if I took you here and now with no lubrication I'm afraid that you would be sorely hurt.”

Jun understood this but his body was telling him otherwise as he began to rub himself against Sho, their bodies sliding against each other in a sensual way.

“My love, there are other ways to achieve pleasure without penetration.” Sho said as he reached down and began stroking Jun's cock, enjoying the way that it swelled under his touch. Jun moaned, writhing helplessly caught up in the never before felt sensation.

Sho, struggling with the desire to throw Jun down and fuck him senseless managed to control his baser urges “Touch me.” he groaned.

Jun only hesitated for the smallest moment before wrapping his hand around the heavy thick length. It was the first time he has ever touched another man's penis and he was unsure about what to do. He hesitantly began moving his hand up and down, feeling more confident as Sho moaned in response, thrusting into his hand.

They continued to stroke each other sliding around in the shallow water, biting and sucking any available skin until they both came almost simultaneously, strands of white cum mixing together in the water.

They held each other tight until their breathing returned to normal. Only when Sho felt his lover shiver against him did he realize how much time they had spent in the water. Not wanting his recently recovered husband to relapse into a fever, he lifted him out of the water and carried him to the bank before rubbing him down with the cloth he had brought with him for his own use.

Jun looked at him with a satisfied smile “So I may come to your bed tonight?”

Sho was overjoyed that their marriage was to finally be consummated but slightly apprehensive of the unquenchable energy of youth. He had thought that Masaki was the most energetic lover he could have had, but was beginning to think that Jun could outdo him. It was something he was looking forward to finding out.

++++

While the couple was still downstairs at dinner, Nino snuck into his Lordship's bedroom, eager to follow Masaki's parting instructions.

He set down a bowl of warm scented water with rose petals floating on top and a small bundle of soft cloths, before carefully placing a small crystal bottle filled with sweetly scented precious oil down beside them. Keen to add his own romantic touch, he scattered a handful of rose petals across the bed as well, before retreating downstairs for his own dinner, and the tryst he had arranged with his latest lover.

++++

Jun retired to bed first after dinner. He had been unable to eat much anyway, his stomach buzzing with nervous anticipation.

It was the first time he had ventured into Sho's bedroom which was even larger than his own, but decorated in much darker colours, which meant that it lacked the warm brightness that he enjoyed so much. This room seemed more sensual, dominated as it was by a huge four poster bed. This time as he noticed the bottle of oil beside the bed, his stomach clenched with excitement rather than with fear.

When Sho entered the room a short while later it seemed as if his wedding night was repeating itself.

Jun was perched on the side of the high bed, wearing the same silky robe as on that first night, his feet not quite able to touch the floor, looking small and helpless and Sho was beginning to worry that Jun would change his mind and flee back to his own room.

As he sat down to remove his boots, all of his fears were dispelled as Jun hopped down to the floor and walked towards him, hips swaying sensually as he let the robe drop down on one side revealing a soft shoulder. He stopped just out of Sho's reach, turning his back to him as he slowly let the robe slip down his body allowing it to pool at his feet. The perfect mounds of his buttocks were exposed to Sho's gaze as he teasingly looked back over his shoulder as he slowly walked back to the bed.

Jun hoped that what he was doing was right. He had shyly questioned Nino on the subject of first time sex, but the answers he'd received had make him want to block up his ears. The graphic descriptions had made him only more nervous. Nino, sensing that his master didn't understand his sense of humour upon this subject had asked Masaki to come and speak to him instead. He had been left much calmer after hearing the gentle man speak. He understood that if he relaxed and put his trust in his husband he would find a whole new world of pleasure. Such was Jun's generous and open nature; he didn't even find it uncomfortable to receive such advice from his husband's former lover.

So much was different this time as Sho undressed and followed his love to the bed. Jun arranged himself sensually across the sheets, not hiding his nakedness, a far cry from that first night when he had wrapped himself up so tightly in the linens as if to protect himself from attack.

Already just the sight of his young lover lying there so trustingly vulnerable before him had caused Sho’s cock to awaken.

He slid onto the bed claiming Jun’s lips in a possessive kiss before beginning a thorough exploration of his body.

He worked his way methodically over every square centimetre of skin, memorizing the taste, the texture and every reaction to his nips and kisses.

He was excited to discover two moles on the right side of Jun’s neck and one next to his left nipple that he had somehow missed noticing before, happy to hear the sighs of pleasure brought forth from his lover’s lips when he gently ran his teeth across them.

Jun’s cock was beginning to stiffen as he continued his exploration, but he deliberately stayed away from it for the moment, choosing instead to concentrate on his nipples, sucking them until they stood proudly erect from his chest.

When Jun was fully erect and whimpering for more, Sho reached for the oil, noting the flicker of apprehension that played across his husband’s dark and dilated eyes.

He pulled away slightly asking “Are you sure, my love? We don’t have to do it if you aren’t ready.”

In reply Jun reached for Sho’s erection, sliding his hand along it while saying “Please, I want this so much. I want to feel you inside me.”

While Sho was warming some of the oil between his hands Jun was thinking that when he had first been told that he was to be married he had never imagined that he would be saying these words, or wanting this so badly. He had recently realized that he had fallen deeply in love with his husband. It had happened so naturally that he couldn't even pinpoint an exact moment when his feelings had changed. He only knew that he had never before felt so safe or cherished. And then it was very hard to think at all as Sho slid down his body and a warm, wet mouth suddenly engulfed the tip of his cock. The waves of pleasure flowing through his body made him forget his fears as a slick finger probed his entrance.

Sho took his time, carefully loosening the small pink hole, gently working his way inside, and caressing Jun’s sides in a comforting way with his free hand until he felt the tight ring of muscles relax under his touch.

Not wanting Jun to come too soon, he had stopped sucking his already dripping cock, and was instead licking and sucking the sensitive skin between the top of his thighs and nibbling on his hipbones.

He waited patiently for Jun to show him that he was ready for more, and when he began to rock back against his fingers he knew that the time had finally come for them to seal their union.

He carefully withdrew his fingers before saying “My kitten, it would be best if you were on your hands and knees for this first time.”

“No. I want to see your face.”

“My love, it will be less uncomfortable for you this way. Next time we can do it any way you want, but I want to make sure that this is the best possible experience for you.”

“I’m sure that I’ll be fine…”

Sho pulled Jun to him, holding him tightly against his chest, sucking on his neck lightly as he massaged his buttocks “Do you trust me?”

“I would willingly trust you with my life.”

“Then trust me in this.”

Jun reached out his hands and clasped Sho’s nape, whispering “Do with me what you wish, my beloved husband.”

++++

Jun knew that Sho was larger than most and was prepared for it to be painful, but he wasn’t anticipating the wonderful feeling of fullness he began to experience as the blunt head of his cock continued to press inside him.

He tried his best to relax and soon Sho was in as deep as he could go, hips pressing against his ass. He couldn’t help the tears that were leaking from his eyes, which were partly from the burning sensation he was feeling and partly from the overwhelming emotions he was experiencing.

“Are you all right my kitten?”

“P-please. I want to feel you m-move inside me.”

“Don’t worry, my love, soon the pleasure will outweigh the pain.”

Sho withdrew slightly and rocked back again. Jun was so tight around him, wrapping his cock in such a wonderful heat that it was hard to control himself, but he moved slowly, only increasing the pace when he felt that Jun was fully relaxed.

Jun soon had no control over the sounds that were issuing from his mouth as Sho began to thrust harder and deeper inside him. When the angle changed slightly he couldn’t help mewling loudly as he felt as if an electric current was passing through his body.

“That’s it my love, be as loud as you like.” Sho panted as he continued to repeatedly pound the same spot.

“Un..feels..so g-good.” Jun managed to gasp, almost collapsing onto his face if not for Sho’s strong hands grasping his hips and holding him steady.

Soon, sensing that Jun was close, Sho pulled him more upright against his chest as he began to pump his cock in time with his thrusts, biting down on his shoulder at the same time.

Jun screamed and came without warning, cum fountaining down over Sho’s hand and across the sheets, his body shuddering and convulsing. Sho held him tight as he continued to fuck up into him for another five or six thrusts until he followed, pumping more cum inside him that he would have ever thought possible.

They collapsed together back down onto the bed, both struggling to regain their breath. Sho was feeling an indescribable sense of satisfaction and pride at the sight of his seed trickling down his young husbands thighs.

“I love you, my kitten.” He said, smoothing the sweaty hair away from Jun’s forehead.

“And I love you, my handsome husband.” Jun replied, taking his hand and kissing his fingers one by one, sucking them into his mouth and swirling his tongue around them while staring deep into Sho’s eyes.

Unbelievably Sho felt his spent cock stirring again at the sensation.

Jun noted this with satisfaction as he removed Sho’s finger from his mouth and headed much further down, his tongue seeking the freshly swelling member.

“Remember you promised me that next time we could do it any way I want.” he said eagerly just before taking Sho’s cock into his mouth.

++++

When morning came they both slowly stirred, finding themselves entwined in a warm tangled mess of limbs. Sho had not been wrong to worry about Jun’s sexual awakening and his stamina. They had made love twice more before finding themselves unable to remain awake any longer and falling asleep in each other’s arms.

Jun sighed, wincing slightly as he stretched, feeling an unaccustomed pain in his lower back and hips.

“Are you alright, my love?” Sho asked as he rubbed a hand down his husband’s spine.

“Mmmm, just a bit stiff,” Jun replied as he arched his back like a cat, stretching each of his limbs in turn.

Sho was almost embarrassed to find his cock beginning to stiffen at the sight of silken skin stretching over muscles as Jun yawned and flexed his hips in an attempt to loosen the muscles.

Jun wasn’t slow to notice and deliberately arched his back once more, showing off his body to its best advantage as he looked coyly over his shoulder at Sho with inviting eyes.

“No, my kitten, I won’t make love to you again right now. You will be too sore afterwards, your body is unused to it,” Sho said.

Instead of acquiescing to Sho’s wishes Jun seemed to take this as a challenge as he began to rub himself up against Sho’s body, pressing small kisses and nips on any patch of skin that took his fancy. Sho did his best to appear indifferent to Jun’s attack only to be betrayed by his cock as it further stiffened under his young husband’s ministrations.

Jun slid down Sho’s body and licked his cock from base to tip, tracing the prominent vein running along its length before looking at it with a critical eye “I think your manhood would disagree with you my husband,” he said with a teasing laugh.

This was more than Sho could take as with a groan he grabbed Jun and tossed him onto his back amongst the nest of pillows adorning the bed. Jun sighed with pleasure as Sho began a thorough and possessive exploration of his mouth. Sho’s thick erection was poking into Jun’s hip as he sucked lightly on each of his nipples in turn, enjoying the sight of them stiffening under his tongue. Jun mewled in pleasure as he wriggled beneath Sho’s heavier body, ensuring that their lengths ground against each other.

Surrendering to the inevitable Sho flipped Jun over so that their positions were reversed so that Jun was lying prone on top of him. Jun immediately began sucking on the side of Sho’s neck as he recommenced rubbing up against his muscular body. Sho reached out and took up the small bottle of oil and warmed some between his hands before gently slipping the tip of one finger inside Jun’s body.

Preparation didn’t take long as Jun’s muscles were still relaxed from their earlier bouts of lovemaking and soon Jun was gasping and begging for Sho to be inside him.

“Since you seem to be in charge at the moment, this time you can do all the work,” Sho said as he lifted Jun’s hips until he was hovering over his cock which was glistening with the warm oil.

With a gasp Jun slowly lowered himself down, impaling his body on the thick member until he was resting on Sho’s hips.

“Are you in pain? Should we stop?” Sho asked; worried by the wide eyed expression on his husbands face and the way he seemed to be struggling to catch his breath.

“S-so big,” Jun stuttered as he tried to adapt to the feeling of Sho’s cock inside his body; it seemed to go deeper than it had been in the other positions they had tried earlier.

Sho caught up one of Jun’s hands and pressed a soft kiss to the palm “Just relax and breathe sweetheart,” he said encouragingly.

Jun experimentally wriggled his hips, unable to supress a moan leaving his lips as Sho’s hard cock rubbed up against the spot inside him that made him feel warm all over “Oh!” he exclaimed as he tried another movement, clenching tightly around Sho’s length, making him groan in return as he pulled Jun down towards him for lengthy kiss.

Jun tentatively lifted himself upwards slightly and slid back down, gradually increasing the scope of his movements until he was practically dancing on Sho’s lap.

Their bodies moved in a synchronized rhythm as they forgot the outside world, wrapped up as they were in each other, seeking their ultimate pleasure.

++++

Nino hovered outside the bedroom door juggling a large tray filled with breakfast even though the time for that meal had long passed.

He was about to put down the tray and knock when he heard sounds from inside the room filtering through the door.

It certainly seemed that Aiba’s plan had been more than successful as the noises that he could hear the couple making were almost enough to make _him_ blush.

Backing away quietly he decided to take the food back to the kitchen and return some time later with dinner instead, along with a pot of soothing balm that Aiba had left with him before his departure for exactly this use.

++++

Somehow it took six months for Masaki to return to them.

After wandering in the woods for a fortnight he was called to aid a distant township which was suffering from an outbreak of a mysterious disease. This had led to another job which led to another, each one taking him further away from home.

Realizing that he had been gone for too long, he refused the next offer of work and made his way straight back to his cottage. He was surprised to see that it was clean and aired with a fire already made up in the grate, only needing a match to bring warmth back to his little home.

He walked to the main house the next evening to dine with the happy couple, where he discovered that it was Jun and Nino who had ensured that the cottage was ready for his return at all times. Jun felt that he owed his present happiness to Masaki, who had lured him to the lake on that summer’s day, which had led to he and Sho finally becoming as one.

After dinner Masaki stood to one side of the room watching the way that the couple interacted with each other. They had spent most of their time during dinner feeding each other tasty morsels from their own plates and now Jun was looking across the room at his husband with such an adoring expression. He seemed to be lit from within by some rarefied inner glow that made his skin blushingly luminous.

As he noted this Masaki turned to Nino, who as always was lurking nearby in case his master needed anything, saying “Do you have any experience with babies?”

Nino was puzzled but couldn't help being his usual smart mouthed self “If you were planning on trying to get me pregnant I'm afraid it won't work as I'm not a Carrier.”

Aiba’s smile was unreadable “I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about those two.” he said, gesturing towards the other side of the room where Jun was now whispering in Sho's ear while squeezing a plump buttock.

“Jun's not pregnant.” Nino said dismissively.

“It's too soon for it to show, even to Jun, but I can sense a change taking place deep within his body and a special look in his eyes. It will be some time yet before he even suffers any symptoms but I think that we should do our best to look after him even before then,” Aiba said as he ran a hand up Nino’s spine, adding “And about you not being a Carrier, I think the tests may have been wrong, and I would very much like the opportunity to find out.”

Nino could only nod his agreement with a stunned expression; for the first time in his life finding himself lost for words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun is given in an arranged marriage to Lord Sakurai Sho. Against the odds, love blossoms.

Nino only stirred from his sleep when the shaft of sunlight that was sneaking through the gap in the curtains made its way onto his face.

The warmth and light woke him up and he was momentarily blinded as he cautiously pried his eyes open.

His stomach gave a sudden lurch when he realized how late in the day it already was. His master's breakfast would have been prepared and left sitting in the kitchen long ago.

He carefully slid out of the bed, trying not to make too much noise in his haste to depart and attend to his duties.

He thought that he had almost succeeded until he snuck around to the far side of the bed to retrieve his shirt that had been hastily slung on the floor there during the previous night.

Clutching the shirt to his naked chest Nino started to back away when a slender but strong, tanned arm snaked out from under the covers and caught his wrist in a firm grip.

A head covered in tousled brown hair followed the arm as Masaki spoke in a husky voice "Were you planning on sneaking out without saying goodbye?"

"I didn't wish to disturb you."

"I will only be disturbed if you do not give me a kiss before you go," Masaki joked as he pulled Nino down to meet his lips.

It took all of Nino's considerable willpower to drag himself away from the tempting prospect of returning to bed with his appealing lover who was looking up at him with sad puppy eyes.

It was only his strong love for his master and his secret knowledge regarding Jun’s possible pregnancy that dragged him away. Masaki had warned him that symptoms might start to appear soon and he wanted to be sure that he was close at hand when they did.

Before Masaki, Nino had shared his bed with many lovers, both male and female, but in the weeks since the healers return, he had for the first time found himself contemplating the prospect of having a long term and faithful relationship.

Jun had picked up on it immediately and had taken great pleasure in teasing and mocking his awakening feelings in an affectionate way. He was the only one that knew about their relationship though, as Nino was concerned about Lord Sakurai's reaction to the knowledge that his former lover was involved with his husband's personal servant.

++++

Nino was hurrying along the hallway carrying Jun's breakfast, even though it was almost lunch time, when he bumped into a figure coming the opposite way.

Nino almost dropped the tray as he bounced off a solid body. To his great dismay he realized that it was his Lordship himself.

"Nino!" Sho complained as he grabbed the tray before it could spill its contents to the floor.

"I'm sorry my Lord," Nino replied as he righted himself and hastily snatched the tray back.

"No harm done, and actually I was coming to look for you anyway," Sho replied. "You know my husband better than anyone. Have you noticed anything strange about him lately? I am worried that he is sickening for something. He seems to lack energy."

"Should I fetch the healer?" Nino asked, trying to avoid giving a direct answer to his master's questioning.

"I do not think that is necessary, but perhaps he could make up a herbal tonic of some sort? Pass me the tray and I will bring my love his breakfast while you go to Masaki."

"But it is my duty and you are my master..." Nino began; embarrassed at the thought of his Lordship doing his job in his place.

"If we don't tell anyone, then no one will know," Sho said with a conspiratorial smile.

Nino nodded and reluctantly passed the tray over before hurrying back to Masaki's cottage.

++++

The curtains were still closed in Sho's bedroom when he manoeuvred the tray of food through the door. Even though he had been up and about his duties since dawn Jun had still not stirred from where he had left him that morning.

Although they had been married for over six months Sho still found himself to be sometimes still taken unawares by the beauty of the husband that King Ohno had chosen for him.

Time spent in daily weapons training with Sho had caused Jun's body to fill out; his strong thighs and more muscular arms only served to highlight his broad shoulders and slender waist.

Jun was lying on his side with his legs curled up almost to his chest with a pillow clutched tightly to his stomach. He had kicked the silken covers off so that his body was fully exposed to Sho’s view. His night shirt had slipped to one side revealing one smooth white shoulder which was marked with a light love bite from their earlier lovemaking. He had looked so gorgeous when Sho had awoken that he had been unable to resist taking him before heading to his duties.

Sho leant down and pressed a kiss to Jun's forehead. "My kitten, it is time you were awake. You cannot sleep the whole day away."

Jun grumbled and pulled a cushion over his head. "Yes I can."

Sho laughed and pulled both the cushion and pillow away from a protesting Jun.

"You must eat my love. You have had nothing at all so far today and hardly anything for dinner last evening."

"I'm not hungry," complained Jun, as Sho waved a slice of apple under his nose. "And anyway that smells terrible," he mumbled as he pushed Sho's hand away.

"Just a small bite, my love."

"I will bite _you_ in a minute," Jun grumped in reply.

"Oh, will you now? I would like to see you try," joked Sho.

With a snarl Jun snapped at Sho's fingers, catching two of them between his teeth. The older man laughed, but his expression soon changed as Jun began to suck on them instead, twirling his tongue seductively around them.

"Bad kitten," Sho said, as he reached to sharply tweak a nipple through Jun's thin garment.

Jun hissed in response as he released Sho's fingers, gripping his husband's cock through his trousers as he massaged it with a firm grip. Sho responded by biting the side of Jun's slender neck and tweaking his other nipple, drawing forth a wanting moan from Jun, who soon found himself being pushed down onto his back, his erection pushing up the fabric at the front of his body.

Sho swiftly removed his trousers and undergarments, before reaching for the bottle of sweet oil that sat beside the bed. He wanted to take the time to carefully prepare his husband but Jun had other thoughts. After a few minutes he impatiently pushed Sho's hand away before taking his husband's heavy erect cock into his hand impaling himself on it in one go.

Jun paused only momentarily before he started to ride Sho hard and fast, rendering him unable to do anything other than lay back and moan at the sensation.

Jun hardly had to touch himself before he climaxed, covering Sho's chest and belly with ropes of white a second before Sho released with a cry of Jun's name as he fucked up into the younger man's shuddering body.

Jun slid carefully off Sho's softening cock and curled up amongst the pillows once more. A very confused Sho wanted to ask about what had just happened, but a red cheeked Jun was already asleep, not even stirring when Sho wiped his sticky body clean and covered him with a light quilt.

++++

Masaki offered Sho a cup of wine as he took a seat opposite him, which the older man gratefully accepted.

"I've always loved this cottage, you know," Sho said as he took an appreciative sip of the heavy, dark wine. "It always seems so warm and welcoming."

"Why thank you, my friend," Masaki replied as he tasted his own cup.

"Does Nino enjoy it too when he stays the night?"

Masaki gulped and began to cough as he choked on the wine while Sho helpfully slapped his back until he could breathe again. "You know?" he gasped looking up at Sho through watering eyes.

"How could I not know? You two glow when you are close to each other like a pair of fireflies."

"And you don't mind?"

"Why should I mind? I left you alone when I found my happiness. It is only justice that you are allowed to find your own as well."

"You don't mind that Nino is your husband's servant?" Masaki asked cautiously.

"Nino is more like an older brother to Jun. I don't think that I have ever seen him as just a servant; I consider him to be more of a companion and if it will make your heart more at ease then I shall appoint him as such. Then you may see each other openly. Although I seem to remember you always did enjoy me pleasuring you in our secret places." Sho said with a fond laugh.

Masaki blushed deeply but his smile said it all. This way Nino would have no excuses for not acknowledging his full feelings.

"Now that is out of the way, we can touch upon my main reason for visiting you here." Sho said with a suddenly more serious expression. "Jun is still so listless. These past few months must have been quite a strain on him. His life has changed so completely, and even though we love each other very much it could have turned out so very badly for him when his father handed him over to a virtual stranger. His birthday is coming up very soon and I have thought of a surprise for him and I would like yours and Nino's help, if you would?

"Why do you think that you even need to ask? We love Jun too and will be delighted to do anything we can to make his seventeenth birthday special for him."

"Thank you Masaki, and I wish you all the luck with Nino. And from what I've seen of his forceful personality you may well need it.

++++

Jun woke up to the unexpected sight of a pair of round dark eyes staring at him from close range. Sho was leaning over him, the end of his nose almost touching his own.

"Are you awake sweetheart?" Sho asked as he brushed his fingers over Jun's flushed cheeks.

"I am now," Jun sighed, pushing his eager husband to one side. He yawned widely, stretching out his sore back as he did so. Sho had been very attentive when they retired to bed and Jun was sure that he had only been asleep for a short while.

"It's still dark outside. Why are we awake?" Jun mumbled as he rubbed his eyes wearily.

"Because my love, it is a very special day," Sho replied as he pulled a small silken package out from under his pillow. "Happy birthday my precious kitten."

"My birthday?" Jun had been feeling so out of sorts lately that he had forgotten what day it was.

All thoughts of sleep were gone as he sat up and eagerly took the small item from his husband's outstretched hand.

Nestled within the purple silk lay a gold filigree ring set with a deep red garnet. It was delicate yet manly in design at the same time. Sho slipped it onto his right hand where it proved to be a perfect fit.

"Thank you. I love it and I love you so very much, my husband," Jun said, unexpectedly bursting into a helpless heap of tears.

When Sho had managed to calm Jun down, he explained the reason for the early awakening. "This was just my first gift to you my love. We are going on a small journey to celebrate your birthday and since it will take us a few days to arrive at our destination, we need to make an early start."

"Where are we going?" Jun asked, his eyes no longer teary, but instead shining like a pair of bright stars.

"It is a surprise. You will know soon enough when we arrive," Sho said as he stroked Jun's soft dark hair. "Now, let us dress with haste so we may depart."

"But I haven't packed!"

"Don't fret, Nino has packed everything you will need for the journey and has it waiting in the carriage."

"We aren't riding?"

"It is quite a long journey and you haven't been well lately my love. I feel that it will be better for you to ride in the carriage."

Jun looked as if he was about to protest when Sho added "I will ride in the carriage with you also and I hope that you may entertain me on the journey.”

This changed everything for Jun and he eagerly surged down the stairs running towards the front door. He tripped over his own feet and almost fell, but Sho swooped and caught him up in his arms at the last moment and carried him, wriggling and protesting towards the waiting carriage which was fully loaded and ready for departure.

Jun's eyes became almost large enough to fill his entire face when Sho lifted him into the carriage and he found Nino and Masaki sitting snuggled together in the corner. Nino was asleep, his head resting comfortably on the healers shoulder as he snored lightly.

Jun turned to Sho with a confused expression "You know?"

"I not only know. I also heartily approve," Sho replied with a laugh, marvelling that Jun and Masaki's reactions had been identical as he settled Jun comfortably on the seat.

"Your husband is a remarkable man," Masaki said. "He has appointed Nino as your companion and asked the pair of us to accompany you on your birthday journey."

Masaki didn't explain that Sho had invited them to join them because he was worried that Jun's health might suffer further because of the travel involved. As a precaution he had tucked away his traveling bag full of herbs and remedies safely in the luggage and some flasks of special teas already prepared in case of emergency.

Jun was soon asleep once again, cuddled up against his husband as the carriage drove towards the dawn light. The two older men exchanged smiles over their sleeping lover's heads. Sometimes it was too easy to forget that Nino was only two years older than Jun and was still a teenager himself.

++++

They breakfasted at a small coaching inn while the horses were fed and watered. For the first time in weeks Jun ate heartily, batting Nino's hand away when they both reached for the last slice of bacon before taking it for himself. Nino was so pleased to see Jun eating that he was happy to surrender.

Two hours later Masaki, who was sitting opposite the younger man, noticed that Jun's face had taken an unhealthy greenish tinge. The road was a little rough and the carriage was rocking slightly with each pothole, but nothing much more than the usual movement.

A bead of sweat rolled down Jun's temple as he suddenly pressed his hands tightly over his mouth as he lurched towards the window.

Sho reacted instantly, banging on the roof and yelling at his driver to stop.

Nino had already jumped up and wrenched the door open allowing Jun to leap out just in time before emptying his stomach onto the ground while Nino supported him with an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"I should assist him," Sho said as he moved to leave the carriage and assist his stricken husband.

"Please let Nino attend to him. I think that Jun would not wish you to see him like this." Masaki said as he restrained him lightly.

A very pale and wobbly looking Jun climbed back into the coach a short while later. Nino had cleaned him up and given him water to rinse his mouth out.

As Sho took his hand to assist him, he noticed that Jun's hand was shaking badly and that his skin was clammy. Masaki gave him a small cup of herbal tea which he forced down with a quiet thank you.

"I'm sorry." Jun added in a tiny voice.

"My sweet, you can't help it if you are unwell. Obviously riding inside the carriage disagrees with you. I hope that you may become more accustomed as our journey continues," Sho said comfortingly, making an ashen faced Jun stretch out across the seat with his head in his lap.

The tea that Masaki had given him made Jun drowsy and he soon fell asleep while Sho soothingly ran his fingers through his hair. Sho was so worried about his husband that he missed the significant glance that passed between the couple sitting opposite, as they took this as further proof that their suspicions regarding Jun's pregnancy were correct.

++++

Sho had made arrangements for two rooms for the night at a comfortable inn which they arrived at in the late afternoon.

Jun had woken up when they stopped for lunch and had cautiously nibbled on some bread and cheese, washed down with another one of Masaki's herbal teas. After that he had seemed quite well again, looking eagerly out the window and chatting brightly to Sho and the others.

The innkeeper told them of a waterfall nearby that they could easily reach after a twenty minute walk. Jun was eager to go, but Sho was cautious.

"My love, you were sick earlier..."

"But I am well now. I just ate too much at breakfast. Please may we go?" Jun asked with irresistibly large pleading eyes.

Masaki and Nino both said that they were tired from the journey, but Jun could hardly miss the sparks flying between their eyes and knew that they were eager to test the comfort of their bed.

With a sigh, Sho agreed to hire a horse and take Jun to see the sight, not wanting him to exhaust himself by walking.

"Thank you!" Jun breathed happily into Sho's ear, the warm puff of breath making him shiver.

++++

Jun leant back happily against his husband's broad chest as they neared the waterfall. He was sitting comfortably perched on the saddle on front of Sho, lulled almost into a trance by the slow and steady plod of the huge but gentle horse.

 

The sound of rushing water grew ever louder as they approached, making Jun sit up in eager anticipation. The falls were beautiful; the spray catching the late afternoon sun and shining in a rainbow of colours like so many tiny diamonds.

Sho dismounted and helped Jun down. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Jun excitedly grabbed his husband's hand and pulled him to the point where the best view of the falls could be obtained.

Sho was almost knocked off his feet as Jun turned and leapt upon him, flinging his arms around his neck and showering him with a flurry of tiny kisses.

"Thank you so much for this gift. I don't know what I have done to be worthy of something so wonderful." Jun said breathlessly.

"My love, simply being by my side is all you have to do to make me the happiest man in the world." Sho replied with a kiss.

They stood holding hands and watching the flowing water for as long as they could before the impending darkness forced them to return to the inn.

++++

If Sho thought that Jun would be exhausted by the day's events he couldn't have been more wrong.

Masaki and Nino had come down to dinner with flushed faces and ruffled hair. Sho and Jun both chose to ignore the highly visible love bite glowing on the side of Nino's neck in favour of a description of the falls and a discussion of their plans for the next day.

Since they would have another early start the couples soon retired to their respective rooms.

++++

Jun went to bathe first while Sho went to make sure that his servants were comfortably settled and to make arrangements for their departure in the morning.

When Sho lazily walked through the door with his robe tied loosely around his body, nicely relaxed after his hot bath the last thing he expected was to be ambushed by his husband.

As soon as the door closed behind him he was pushed up against it and engulfed in a flurry of arms, lips and teeth.

"J-u-u-n," Sho groaned as Jun bit lightly on his shoulder as he ran his hand along his stiffening length.

"Take me," Jun begged as he rutted his naked body up against him.

"Jun, I have to..." Sho was worried that still needed to prepare his lover.

With a secret smile Jun took Sho's hand and guided it between his buttocks.

Sho's cock twitched with excitement as he felt Jun's slick and already stretched entrance. This had never happened before and the thought of Jun preparing himself for him instantly made his cock painfully hard.

"Take me," Jun repeated in a seductive voice as he coiled his arms around Sho's neck and lifted his legs to wrap them tightly around Sho's waist.

Jun's skin was warm and still slightly damp from his bath and he smelt like sweet almonds.

Sho lost control of himself as he spun around pressing Jun hard up against the wall and thrusting up into his body without pause and without any lubrication.

Jun whined in pain, arching back, his whole body stiffening in shock at the overwhelming burning and tugging sensation.

Sho realized his mistake and tried to withdraw but Jun held him firm, his body slowly acclimatizing to the intrusion.

"Please move. My insides are slick enough,“ Jun begged.

"Jun, why can I never resist you?" Sho groaned as he began to move his hips.

Sho fucked up into Jun's body searching for just the right angle. When Jun wailed and clenched around him he knew he had found the right spot. He snapped his hips hitting the same place relentlessly, jerking Jun hard up against the wall with each thrust.

Jun came first, filling the tight space between them with his cum. Sho held Jun's hips tight enough to bruise as he pumped him full of his seed, so much so that it leaked out of his ass and dripped to the floor.

With trembling legs Sho carried Jun to the bed and collapsed down beside him, both of them breathing heavily.

"I hope we didn't shock our neighbours," Jun said with a breathless giggle.

He needn't have worried because Nino and Masaki were rather occupied themselves at that moment. Nino was in the middle of doing something rather complicated to the tip of Masaki's straining cock that always made the healer's eyes roll to the back of his head and rendered both of them oblivious to the outside world.

++++

It had been a very subdued early breakfast taken by the couples before continuing their journey.

Masaki had eaten heartily and tried to feed a half asleep Nino who kept moving in his chair as if looking for a comfortable position. He had made a half-hearted attempt to eat before falling asleep where he sat with his head slumped down to his chest. Masaki had to keep putting out a shielding arm every few minutes to prevent him from slumping face first into his half eaten breakfast.

Jun was once again refusing to eat anything at all; complaining that everything smelt horrible, particularly the fruit and even the plain rice that was sitting untouched in front of him.

“Jun sweetheart, please eat some rice at least. It will help to settle your stomach,” Sho said as he waved the bowl under his husband’s nose.

“It really would be for the best,” Masaki agreed as he propped Nino up once again.

“Fine!” Jun huffed as he spooned approximately five grains of rice into his mouth and swallowed them with a visible effort. “Satisfied?”

He then poked a complaining Nino awake and dragged him with him to stand out the front beside him while waiting for the coach to be brought around.

Masaki and Sho exchanged resigned looks and abandoned the remainder of their breakfast in favour of going to placate their respective partners before helping them to climb into the coach where they both immediately curled up and went to sleep.

++++

By the time they stopped for a picnic lunch the mood was fortunately much lighter as they climbed out to stretch their cramped limbs.

They found the perfect spot for their luncheon close to a clear running stream with the ideal blend of sunshine and shade to make everyone happy.

While Nino unpacked the food and drinks, Masaki kissed the back of his neck before wandering off in search of certain rare herbs that only grew in this region; he was always happy to be able to replenish his stocks

Sho and Jun walked along the bank of the bustling stream, holding hands and enjoying the fresh air and sunshine whilst awaiting Masaki’s return.

“Are you feeling well, my love?” Sho enquired as he stroked the back of Jun’s hand with his thumb.

“Why do you keep questioning me so?” Jun unexpectedly snapped as he tugged his hand out of Sho’s grasp. “I am not some sort of invalid,” He continued, glaring at Sho with narrowed eyes.

“As your husband it is my duty to be concerned for your welfare,” Sho answered uncertainly.

“So, I am just a thing of duty to you?” Jun shouted angrily before bursting into tears.

Jun turned to run, but Sho was quicker, catching hold of him and pressing him tightly to his chest.

“My kitten, I love you and value you more than my own life. Please believe me.”

“But you didn’t choose me. I was given to you and you had no choice in the matter.”

“And I give thanks every day for being lucky enough to have you as my husband. I would choose you a thousand times over.” Sho said as he felt Jun’s heart thumping wildly against his chest. He had no idea that Jun had ever worried about such things. He only hoped that he would believe him now.

“Do you really mean what you say, my husband?” Jun asked, his body relaxing slightly in Sho’s firm grasp. “I sometimes wonder if you would be happier with someone of your own choosing.”

“Jun, look at me. Surely you can read the truth of my words in my eyes?”

Jun looked up at him with tears trembling on the end of his lashes and suddenly pulled Sho’s head down for a desperate kiss. “Promise you will never leave me?”

“I swear on the souls of my parents that I will remain by your side for the rest of our lives.” Sho replied seriously.

Jun clutched tightly to Sho’s body until his breathing steadied and his tears dried up.

By the time Nino came to tell them that Masaki had returned and that the meal was ready Jun was happily sitting on Sho’s lap and laughing as his sides were lightly tickled, all of his earlier fears seemingly forgotten as they gazed together into the clear waters flowing past.

++++

After a hearty dinner at the next coaching inn while Nino was entertaining Jun with a series of card tricks Sho motioned to Masaki that he wished to speak with him in private.

The other two were so engrossed with what they were doing and happily bickering with each other that it was easy for the older men to slip further away to a more secluded section of the lounge.

Sho and Masaki made themselves comfortable and clinked their glasses of spirits together in a toast as they looked over to their lovers.

Nino and Jun were now apparently involved in a game of snap with each other that was so hilariously boisterous they were attracting indulgent smiles and laughter from the other patrons scattered around the room.

"Jun is so full of life tonight and Nino will be impossible later on," Masaki said with a laugh.

"Do you really think so? He was less so earlier. Jun’s mood seems to change like the wind lately," Sho replied with a frown.

"My friend you must bear in mind that Jun is of an age when he is filled with hormones. As a Carrier he will be even more prone to mood swings. I have the same problem with my Nino. Sometimes his tongue is sharp enough to make me bleed."

"You are convinced then that he may be able to bear your children?" Sho asked, genuinely curious to hear his friend's reply.

"I am. But even if he could not, I am afraid that he has such a tight grip upon my heart that I would still wish him to not ever release it and I hope that one day I will be able to persuade him to marry me," Masaki said with a blissful expression.

"I think that we should count ourselves to be very fortunate indeed to be loved by these two bewitching young creatures," Sho agreed.

Nino's normally pale face was leant an animated glow by the flickering firelight and Jun's large and luminous eyes were sparkling with mischief as he snatched the deck of cards from Nino's stumpy fingers, holding it just out of his reach.

"I think that perhaps we should break this up before they cause a riot," Sho said with a laugh.

"I agree. I have other plans for Nino this evening," Masaki replied, hastily draining his glass and rising from his seat. His actions were mirrored by Sho as they made their way back to their playful lovers.

Nino looked as if he wished to argue against retiring so early until his lover leant down and whispered words in his ear that made his cheeks burn a fiery red.

"Jun, do you require anything further from me this evening?" Nino asked, trying to will the blush to leave his cheeks.

"I really wanted you to show me how to perform one of your card tricks..." Jun said with a teasing smile, enjoying the way Nino fidgeted and shifted from foot to foot. "But I suppose that I may learn it tomorrow evening instead."

With a relieved bow Nino caught up Masaki's hand and pulled him towards the stairs that led to their bedchamber with all haste.

Much later when they were lying naked together in a sated heap Masaki ran his fingers in idle circles over Nino's stomach.

"I think that we must soon speak with Jun of our suspicions," Masaki said. "It is best that we do not concern Sho at this point. If we are mistaken, he would be sorely disappointed."

"And what of Jun's feelings if we are wrong?" Nino asked, sitting up to glare at Masaki. "You told me that you were certain."

Masaki pulled Nino close to him once again, stroking the soft skin along his back "Jun is very young. Male bodies were not originally designed to cope with child bearing and many Carrier pregnancies fail in the early stages. All we can do is bide our time and wait for him to be alone. Although that will be a hard task as Sho is a most caring and attentive husband who rarely leaves Jun's side unless his duties require him to."

"You do know that if you hurt or upset Jun I will make you suffer tenfold in return, " Nino said as he sat up and poked Masaki in the chest with his finger.

"Of course my fierce Nino. I would expect nothing less," Masaki said as he grabbed hold of Nino's finger, pushing the smaller man down onto his back and straddling his hips. "I think that even Sho himself would cower in fear when you are riled. Although in my eyes even when you are angry you still appear adorable to me."

Nino tried to protest at being called adorable but his lover was sucking gently on the spot just below his earlobe that made him shiver and his words died in his throat and a moan emerged from between his lips instead.

The soft light of the lantern revealed the need in Nino's eyes as his body moulded itself to his lover's. Masaki had seemed to know all of the most sensitive areas of his body as if by instinct. Never before had Nino been brought to such levels of pure sensual pleasure. When he was in Masaki's arms he was made to feel delicate and precious for the first time in his life.

As the fire coursed throughout his body he momentarily forgot his worries about Jun, who was the closest thing he had ever had to a family of his own.

++++

"Soon my love we shall arrive at our final destination," Sho said as he observed Jun closely as the carriage rattled its way along the road.

Jun merely hummed in response, seemingly wrapped up in his thoughts as he observed the scenery passing by the window as he gulped in mouthfuls of fresh air.

Both couples had taken a late breakfast in their rooms. The day's journey was much less taxing and they could afford a lazy start to the day.

Jun had breakfasted quite well, suddenly eating the sliced fruit that he had been rejecting for the past week much to Sho's surprise. But just as they were preparing to leave their room Jun had once again become violently ill, barely making it to the bathroom in time.

Sho had desperately wanted to assist his stricken husband, but remembering Masaki's earlier advice he had fetched Nino up from supervising the loading of the luggage instead.

Nino had disappeared into the bathroom with a fresh shirt and some pills from Masaki. He had emerged fifteen minutes later with a white faced Jun who refused to speak or look at anyone as he climbed into the carriage.

Sho had earlier attempted to attract Jun's attention earlier in their days travel, but he was cut off by a protective gesture from Nino that was accompanied by a glare that brooked no argument. Sho couldn't help but to admire Nino's staunch defence of Jun and his willingness to defend him even at the risk of offending his Lord.

“I think that we should make the last part of the journey a surprise for Jun,” Masaki said trying to lighten the atmosphere. “It is his birthday gift after all.”

This earned him a dig in the ribs from Nino and a worried glance from Sho, but Jun immediately sat straighter in his seat and looked eagerly around the carriage.

“A surprise?” Jun asked as his cheeks blushed a delicate shade of pink and his eyes became round. “My mother used to surprise me on my birthday when I was small, but since she died my father chose not to bother with presents or surprises.”

Nino was nodding vigorously in agreement. “Jun’s mother was such a kind and great lady. She always gifted me with sweets on my birthday.”

“I always wanted a puppy when I was a child but for some reason animals don’t seem to like me. So when I was eight my mother cajoled Nino to dress up as a dog. It was most wondrous to view his charming little – “Jun’s words were cut off by a cushion sent flying into his face by a most embarrassed looking Nino.

Jun merely poked his tongue out in response and grinned wickedly before hurling it back at Nino’s head.

Masaki bent and whispered in Nino’s ear “So my Nino finds pleasure in dressing up? I shall mind this for future reference.”

Nino suddenly resembled an overripe tomato as he found something endlessly interesting to view outside the carriage window.

++++

The final section of their journey was completed with the blinds firmly drawn so as to not give away any hint of their surprise destination.

The darkness and rocking motion of the carriage soon lulled the other three into a light doze but Jun remained wide awake; far too excited to relax.

Nino and Masaki were somehow twisted together in a knot of tangled limbs. Masaki’s breath was blowing Nino’s hair to and fro as the smaller man nestled against his chest.

Jun’s heart sang with joy to see his two best friends in the world displaying such a depth of feelings between them. He would never forget Masaki’s part in bringing him enough courage to accept and act upon his feelings of love for his beloved husband who was at present drooling lightly on Jun’s lap where his head was resting. Sho had proved to be the perfect husband and he was grateful for the wisdom of King Ohno who had deemed them to be an ideal match.

Jun hoped that soon he would find the opportunity to speak with the healer in private. He knew that the way he had been feeling for the past few weeks was unusual to say the least. It was as if he had lost control of his own body and of his emotions and the possible reason for this scared and excited him greatly.

He wished with all of his heart for his husband’s sake, that the tiny seed of hope he was nurturing deep within his heart might prove to be fruitful.

++++

“Step carefully, my love,” Sho said as he guided a blindfolded Jun down from the carriage, lifting him and gently depositing him on the ground.

Jun clutched his husband’s hand tightly as he was led up a small incline. He could hear the cries of unrecognizable birds carried upon the refreshing breeze that filled his lungs.

He could hear Nino make a cry of excitement behind him that was swiftly muffled as if by a hand was being pressed over his mouth which only served to heighten his anticipation.

“Shield your eyes when I remove the blindfold. The light here is very bright and likely to dazzle you,” Sho whispered in Jun’s ear as he held him still.

“Happy birthday, my beloved kitten,” Sho said as he undid the silk handkerchief that covered Jun’s eyes.

Sho knew that for as long as he still retained breath in his body he would never forget the expression on his husband’s face when he opened his eyes and saw the vista that stretched endlessly before him.

“Is this – is this the ocean?” Jun breathed, blinking in wonder at the endless expanse of blue that stretched before him. The surface glittered in the sunlight as the waves rolled in to the pristine sandy beach that stretched in both directions.

“Most assuredly it is my beloved. It is as deep and as never-ending as the love that I hold in my heart for you.”

Sho was concerned for the briefest of moments that he had done the wrong thing when tears began to roll unchecked down Jun’s cheeks until he was caught up in a tight embrace.

“Oh it is so wondrous. I never thought to see it. Nino and I used to look at a painting of a seascape in my mother’s dressing room when we were small and imagine ourselves to be within the frame.” Jun said excitedly. “I don’t know what I have done to deserve a husband such as you.”

“It is not a matter of being deserving or not,” Sho said as he placed his fingers beneath Jun’s jaw and tilted his face upwards towards his own. “You are quite simply the other half of my heart and my soul. Without your love I simply could not exist.”

Jun gazed lovingly into Sho’s eyes as he replied “I love you with all of my heart my husband and you will never need to learn what it is to live without me. I shall stand by your side always.”

There was a sudden burst of applause and cheering from Nino and Masaki’s direction.

“Congratulations you two. I think that you just reaffirmed your marriage vows and this time the words spoken came directly from your hearts,” Masaki said with a wide smile.

Nino was hopping around beside him with his eyes ablaze with excitement. “Jun it is the ocean! The ocean!”

Jun ran over to him and the pair of them hugged and jumped around like over-excited children.

“May we walk on the sand?” Jun asked with pleading eyes.

“And paddle in the sea?” added Nino.

Sho and Masaki could do nothing but laugh and agree.

“As soon as we are settled into our accommodation you may spend as much time as you desire doing both of those things.” Sho said. “My old army comrade Toma has offered us the use of his holiday cottage by the sea. It stands just across the way behind the dunes. He has a permanent staff there that will assuredly make our stay a comfortable one.”

++++

Jun and Nino rushed towards the water, their bare feet digging into the soft sand as they flew across the dunes. Sho and Masaki followed at a more sedate pace enjoying the expressions of pure excitement that played across the faces of those that they loved.

Jun hesitated cautiously at the edge of the water as Nino shot past him, seemingly unable to halt his progress. Nino let out a squeak at the icy temperature of the water as it closed around his ankles making Jun laugh at his discomfort. A second later Nino grabbed Jun’s hand and pulled him into the shallow water with him.

A tug of war ensued as each tried to prevent the other from leaving the numbing water.

“Nino, you wouldn’t dare,” shrieked Jun as Nino prepared to kick water over him.

Unfortunately Nino took this as a challenge as he made the water spray over Jun’s legs, soaking his rolled up trousers.

In retaliation Jun picked up a large strand of slimy seaweed and tried to slap Nino in the face with it.

With a yell of disgust Nino took off running along the beach with Jun in hot pursuit, making threatening noises as he flailed his makeshift weapon at the back of Nino’s head. He ran as fast as he could, Jun’s high pitched giggle close behind him spurring him on.

But suddenly there was silence behind him instead of the sound of Jun trying to catch him mid-flight; Nino looked back over his shoulder and immediately saw why. Jun was lying sprawled on the sand the seaweed dropped on the ground a few paces behind him.

Nino’s heart began to pound as he raced back to the stricken figure of his best friend and master.

“Jun please wake up!” Nino begged as he tried to rouse him by shaking his body gently at first and then with a rougher and more desperate motion.

He realized that the chase had led them around a bend in the headland and Sho and Masaki were no longer visible.

“Jun, I’m just going to get help. I promise I am not abandoning you,” Nino as he stood and ran back along the way they had just come.

Masaki and Sho were strolling along the sand at a leisurely pace when Nino appeared shouting something unintelligible and waving his arms to attract their attention. As one they ran to meet him.

“Jun..Jun…fell down…and he won’t…he won’t wake up. I cannot rouse him,” Nino panted as they neared him.

The pair nodded and sped past Nino who was left to run after them at a slower pace, his breath lost to exertion and fear.

Sho was frantic when they reached Jun's limp body. He grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, hoping desperately that he would open his eyes.

"Sho, please let me see," Masaki said in a soothing voice.

Sho propped Jun up against his chest and allowed Masaki to check his pulse and breathing.

"Sho, can you carry Jun back to the cottage so I may examine him more thoroughly? I believe he has just fainted and will come to his senses shortly."

"Masaki, please tell me that he will be fine," Sho said as he scooped Jun up into his arms and headed back towards the cottage with as much haste as he dared.

"Sho, do not worry. Nino and I will care for him to the best of our abilities."

As they reached a deeply upset Nino, Masaki took his hand and pulled him along with them saying "Nino, it is not your doing. Jun will need your assistance more than ever now, so I need you to be strong. Can you do that?"

Nino nodded firmly and pulled his hand from Masaki's grip so that he could run ahead and prepare a comfortable bed for Jun and to ensure that there was hot water available for steeping Masaki's herbal remedies.

Halfway back to the cottage Jun stirred in Sho's arms, looking around with a confused expression. "Sho, why do you carry me? I was running after Nino and then I was falling...did I trip?"

"Hush my love. Masaki will examine you when we reach shelter. Please don't exhaust yourself by talking," Sho said gently.

Jun lay back in Sho's strong arms and allowed himself to be carried indoors and deposited on the comfortable bed in the large light filled master bedroom.

"Sho, could you please wait outside while I examine Jun?" Masaki asked as he sent Nino to fetch his equipment.

"He is my husband. I should be here -"

Jun spoke up from where he was lying pale faced and ill looking, propped up upon the pillows "Please Sho. I will be more at ease if Masaki examines me in private."

Sho reluctantly agreed and exited the room to pace up and down outside the door, glaring at Nino when he bustled past him and disappeared into the room carrying Masaki's supplies.

In the bedroom Masaki made a thorough examination of his patient, wanting to satisfy himself that Jun was not suffering from any serious illness.

With gentle hands he carefully palpated Jun's abdomen, smiling to himself at the swelling that he found within.

"Masaki?"Jun asked with hope written clearly across his face.

Masaki merely nodded in Jun's direction before sending Nino from the room to go and fetch Jun's stressed husband.

++++

Sho bustled into the room and rushed to Jun's side. He took his hand into his own and looked to Masaki for answers.

"Please tell me what illness Jun is suffering from and how it may be cured?”

"Jun is not ill."

"But he has been so sickly lately and so lacking in energy. I wish for him to be restored to be as he was before."

"Ah, well, I am afraid that will take some time." Masaki replied mysteriously.

"But you assured me that is not ill," said Sho who was feeling very confused.

Jun looked up at Masaki and nodded slightly which was the cue for both the healer and Nino to slip quietly from the room.

Sho looked at Jun with confusion as they were left alone and Jun tugged his hand, pulling him down to sit next to him on the bed.

Jun spoke for the first time since Sho had entered the room. "Sho, my beloved one, I am not ill."

"But what did Masaki mean before when he said that it would take time for you to return to be as you were before?"

Jun smiled at him and his cheeks turned faintly pink as he replied "I am not ill my dear husband. I am pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun is given in an arranged marriage to Lord Sakurai Sho. Against the odds, love blossoms.

Jun looked at his husband, eagerly awaiting his reaction to the news. He was certainly not expecting Sho to pull his hand from within his grasp and abruptly stand up and leave the room without speaking a single word.

Jun could hear Masaki calling out to Sho as he swept by him on his way out of the cottage but the fleeing man paid him no mind, slamming the door on his way out.

Nino rushed back into the bedroom where Jun was lying on his side facing away from the door, curled up into a tiny ball of misery as his body heaved with wracking sobs.

Curling up on the bed behind Jun, Nino wrapped his arms tightly around him, humming tunelessly as if attempting to soothe a small child.

++++

Once Masaki was reassured that Nino was caring for Jun, he rushed out of the cottage in pursuit of Sho who was striding along the beach as if attempting to put as much distance between himself and Jun as possible.

“Sho! Stop right there,” Masaki yelled as he ran across the sand, “You will stop and speak with me or believe me I will make you.”

Sho walked on as if in a trance, ignoring Masaki completely.  
  
Masaki ran and caught up to Sho, grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to spin around and face him.

Sho’s face was as expressionless as if it was carved from stone.

“How could you behave so badly towards Jun? I do not understand,” Masaki said, struggling to hold Sho in place.

“No, it is I who does not understand,” replied Sho in a strangled voice, as if he was struggling to get the words out.

“Sho, what on earth do you mean?” asked Masaki in a much gentler tone.

“How could this happen? How can Jun be pregnant?”

“But Sho, you understood that he was a Carrier when you married him. I thought you were pleased at the prospect of him bearing your children.”

“Not yet. Not so soon. He is too young. His body is still immature. What if something goes wrong? What if I lose him?” Sho replied desperately, his eyes brimming with unshed tears, “If something was to happen to him I don’t know what I would do.”

Sho dropped to his hands and knees on the sand as he struggled for breath. It seemed as if there was an iron band squeezing tightly around his lungs making it impossible for him to breathe normally.

Masaki joined him on his knees and pulled Sho more upright as he said in a calming voice “Sho – look at me and breathe slowly.”

Eventually Sho calmed down and sat back on his heels on the sand, looking at Masaki with despair, “How can I possibly protect him when I am so obviously weak?”

 “Sho, you are the strongest person that I know. The duties that you have performed for our King on the field of battle testify to your courage and loyalty. Before Jun came into your life you were quick to anger and feared to demonstrate your feelings. When we were together I was never lucky enough to penetrate the barrier you built around your heart. But now you are able to laugh freely and to love with that same ease. Never speak of yourself in that fashion again.”

Sho took a deep breath, expanding his lungs to their full capacity as he stiffened his spine. “Masaki, please speak truthfully. Will Jun be able to cope with this pregnancy? He has seemed to be struggling over these past few weeks already and I fear for the future. If he was to miscarry the infant…”

 “If he passes these early months safely I believe his pregnancy will be successful. His symptoms are common to the early stages of most pregnancies but since male pregnancy takes longer than those of females there is still far to go. Because of this I can offer you no guarantees, but although Jun sometimes appears to be fragile, I believe his will is made of iron. His character must be strong, as he has managed to tame you when so many before him have failed.”

With a sudden jolt Sho finally came clearly to his senses. He had deserted his beloved immediately after Jun had told him his news, abandoning him when he was still faint from his collapse on the beach. “Masaki, what have I done? Jun will never forgive me. What if I have lost his love?”

‘It is not Jun that you need fear. He must be sorely hurt, but he has enough love and understanding within his heart to forgive you. I fear that it is Nino that you must be wary of. He will be like a tiger protecting his cub when you try and reconcile with your husband.”

++++

Jun had finally ceased to cry, his breathing regulating as he fell into an uneasy sleep, all without yet speaking a single word.

Nino carefully pulled his numb arm out from beneath Jun’s body and he pulled the covers up and tucked them around his shoulders. Jun’s eyes were puffy and the lids were red. Nino knew that Masaki kept a compound within his satchel that would relieve the symptoms. As he stretched his cramped limbs and made a move to go and retrieve the necessary items he heard the front door to the cottage open and close.  Heavy footsteps headed towards Jun’s room and a Nino peeked around the corner of the open doorway he saw that it was Sho himself who was heading towards his master.

A deep and burning anger filled Nino's chest as he stepped out of the bedroom and closed the door quietly behind him. He stood with his feet set wide apart and his arms crossed firmly in front of his chest blocking Sho's access.

"Nino please stand aside. I must speak with my husband," Sho said tiredly.

"I am sorry, Lord Sakurai but I cannot allow you to disturb him at this time. He has been deeply distressed by your reaction to his news."

"Nino, I do not have the patience to argue with you. If you do not step aside I will be forced to take action."

"I know that by defying you I have sealed my fate and I will most likely be dismissed and banished from your household but I must speak my mind." Nino said bravely.

Sho glared at him with dangerously narrowed eyes but made no move to prevent Nino from continuing to speak.

"When Jun was given in marriage to you he was terrified. He tried his hardest to disguise it since he wished to please his father.  He was so young and completely innocent of the ways of the world. I was impressed by the gentle way that you handled him during that difficult time. He has done nothing but open his heart to you and he trusts you with his life, his heart and his very soul.  I did not ever think that you could be such a cruel and cold hearted man as you have proven yourself to be today. That is why I will not permit you distress Jun any further."

Sho's face had gradually lost its colour as Nino had spoken and his words sank in. "Nino, I -"

Sho's words were cut off as the bedroom door opened and a white faced and dishevelled Jun stood there swaying slightly as he said, "Nino, I thank you for your protection,  but I would wish to speak with my husband. Please allow him entry. And you need not fear dismissal.  I heard every word of your spirited defence of me and if my husband wishes you to leave then rest assured, you will not leave alone." With those last words Jun cast Sho a glance that told him clearly who would be accompanying Nino.

Nino reluctantly stepped aside saying, "I will be right outside this door if you require any assistance."

After Sho entered the bedroom and the door was firmly closed behind him Nino slumped down to sit on the floor with his back leaning against the door, his trembling legs no longer able to support him.

"And so the tiger protects his cub," Masaki said admiringly from across the room where he had just entered after removing his sand covered shoes.

"Masaki...I...I...what have I done?" Nino said shakily.

Masaki swiftly moved to sit on the floor next to Nino holding him tight and murmuring words of praise into his hair.

++++

Jun shuffled across the floor slowly as if every step required more energy than his body could summon at that moment. He sat carefully on the chair beside the fireplace opposite the bed with his hand clasped protectively over his stomach in a purely instinctive gesture.

"You promised that you would stay with me forever," Jun said in an angry and  bewildered voice. "I do not understand what I said or did to displease you. What did I do that was so wrong? I will try to be stronger in the future for both you and for our child if that is what you require."

Sho had been standing with his back to Jun, staring sightlessly out of the window and after hearing the pain in his husband's voice his shoulders started to shake as a sob forced its way out from behind the hand that he had tightly pressed over his mouth.

"My husband? What distresses you?" Jun stood and touched his husband lightly on the back as he spoke.

Sho spun around to face Jun and knelt on the floor at his feet with unchecked tears running down his cheeks. It was the first time that he had cried in front of Jun; the first time he had cried at all since the death of his parents.

"You did nothing wrong my love. It is I who am weak. I am ashamed of the way I behaved towards you just now."

"Do you not wish to have a child with me?"

"More than anything my kitten, but I am afraid of the consequences if something were to go wrong. I am afraid for your health. You are so very young and I feared that you were not strong enough, but I realize now that it is I who am weak. My fears overwhelmed me and I fled, trying to escape my thoughts. I am ashamed of my cowardice.  I can only hope that in time you may forgive me," Sho said as he pressed his forehead to the floor at Jun's feet.

"There is nothing for me to fear, my beloved husband, because I could never be afraid as long as you are by my side, and nothing to forgive. This child is the proof of our love and I believe that it could never bring us unhappiness, only joy." Jun said as he bent and pulled his husband to his feet, touched beyond words by the depth of Sho's love and concern.

He had been completely devastated and confused by Sho's abandonment at first, but while awaiting his return he had dozed while Nino curled protectively around his body, and this had triggered a remembrance of when he was small, hearing the servants speak of his mother and her failure to produce another child after his birth. He vaguely recalled hearing his father crying after the healers had been called once again to attend to his mother in the middle of the night. He had spent that night curled up in Nino's bed until his father came looking for him in the morning.

For the first time in Jun's life he felt as if he was the strong one; since learning of his pregnancy and hearing of his husband's fears a feeling of calm surety had filled him. He knew deep within his heart that he now held no fear of the future no matter what it might bring.

No further words of reconciliation were needed as they embraced and their lips met in a chaste kiss.

"You should speak with Nino," Jun said gently after Sho had led him over to the bed once again and made sure that he was resting comfortably. "He fears for his position in our household."

Sho replied with a wry smile. "I fear what I may suffer if I neglect making amends with your fiercest protector. You are my dearest kitten, but he is a fierce mixture of fang and claws. His small stature belies a heart filled with courage. I will ask for his forgiveness and for his further protection of you my love."

With those words Sho bent and placed a kiss on Jun's belly and whispered "Please behave well while I am gone my little one."

++++

Nino would have fallen backwards if not for Masaki's quick reflexes when the bedroom door that he was leaning on suddenly opened.

Masaki stepped to stand protectively in front of Nino as they both scrambled to their feet. Sho closed the door behind him and said, "Masaki you need not protect your fierce lover. I mean him no harm."

Masaki relaxed his protective stance and followed Sho over to sit in the chairs arrayed around the room.

"Nino, I must firstly apologize to you for my treatment of my husband.  We are reconciled and all is forgiven between us. I hope that you may find it within yourself to forgive me also."

"Lord Sakurai, I should never have presumed to interfere in your private affairs..." Nino began before Sho cut him off.

"No apology is necessary.  I admire your loyalty and courage.  That is why I wish for you to leave our household," Sho replied.

"Sho, why do you punish Nino so?" Masaki interjected clutching a white faced Nino's hand tightly.

"You do not allow me to speak," Sho said sharply. "I would wish for Nino to become your apprentice.  His depth of caring and love for Jun is unparalleled and I believe that he would make a skilled healer with the right tutelage. I want only the best treatment for my kitten throughout his pregnancy and I believe that the two of you are precisely what my Love needs."

"Even if we disagree with your opinion?" Masaki asked.

" _Especially_ if you disagree. I have learnt today that my thoughts are not entirely rational when my Love's health is involved and I promise that I will heed your advice." Sho said looking surprisingly humble.

"But, Lord Sakurai, I do not wish to seem ungrateful, but I would not wish to be far from Jun when he needs me the most. I feel happiest when I am as close to my master as practicable," Nino said, plucking up his remaining courage.

Sho and Masaki exchanged a look that said that they were of one mind.

"Nino, I believe that Masaki will be content if you spend time with him, learning his craft whilst Jun is otherwise occupied. That way you can divide your time fairly between the two people whom you love the most," Sho said. "I may be called to the King's service at any time and I would be more content if I was assured that you would be there to support and care for my husband and our unborn child."

Nino stood and bowed respectfully towards Sho before replying, "It would be my greatest honour and privilege my Lord."

"And now that we are all friends once more I will retire to spend some  private time with my husband. Perhaps after the stress of today we should dine separately in our own chambers? I am sure that you two would appreciate some time alone in which to enjoy each other's company?" Sho asked.

"I think that after such an eventful and stressful day that sounds like the perfect suggestion, " Masaki replied as he stood and took a still slightly bewildered Nino by the hand and led him towards their end of the cottage.

++++

Jun was unexpectedly not in bed when Sho returned, but instead was standing in front of the full length looking glass that stood in the corner of the room. He was completely naked and turning from side to side, closely examining his stomach.

"Do I look any different?" he asked as he ran a hand over his perfectly flat belly.

"You look beautiful, as always," Sho replied as he stood behind Jun and wrapped his hands around his waist.

"But soon I shall be enormous and unattractive," Jun huffed.

"No my kitten, you will be even more beautiful, because you are pregnant with my child, and that is a most wondrous thing." Sho said as he nibbled lightly on the side of Jun's neck as he lightly ran his hands over Jun's torso.

Jun sighed and leant back into Sho's embrace, feeling his cock stirring as his husband reached up and rubbed his fingers over his nipples at the same time as he nipped lightly on his earlobe. Jun felt his body jerk and respond as if a fire flowed through his veins. Just the lightest touch of his nipples made him moan, they had never before been so sensitive.

"Did you enjoy that, my love?" Sho asked as he turned Jun around to face him and bent his head to take Jun's left nipple into his mouth, working his tongue over the pink nub until it stiffened under his tender ministrations. To Sho’s great enjoyment this action made Jun close his eyes in ecstasy and bite on his lower lip in an attempt to suppress the desperate noises he was already making.

“Shall I see if the other is as sensitive as its mate?” Sho asked teasingly before giving Jun’s right nipple the same attention. The reaction he elicited this time was even more intense as Jun whined, his knees buckling slightly.

Sho continued his exploration of Jun’s torso, running his tongue over the smooth ivory skin, pausing nibble around his belly button, as he sank to his knees on the rug.

Jun’s eyes widened with surprise and his cheeks flushed with arousal as Sho took his half hard cock into his mouth. “S-Sho, what are you doing?” he stuttered. Sho had never before gone down on his knees before him to perform this act.

Sho pulled away from Jun’s cock with a soft pop before he said “Why, I am pleasuring you my kitten. I wish you to feel the depth of my love. Nothing will give me greater pleasure at this moment than making you feel cherished and adored.”

Jun could no longer contain his whimpers as Sho took him into his mouth once more and began to bob his head slowly up and down his length, pausing occasionally to swirl his tongue around the head of his cock.

Unable to restrain himself, Jun ran his hands over Sho’s head, gripping the ends of his hair and tugging lightly as a powerful heat began to build in his belly. His husband made no attempt to hold Jun’s hips still as he began to thrust shallowly into his mouth, willingly allowing his erection to slide deeper until it was almost touching the back of his throat.

Sho reached up a teasing hand and pinched Jun’s nipple once more. Jun was unable to control himself as he jerked his hips forward, forcing his cock deep down Sho’s throat, making him choke slightly before he pulled his head back as if seeking air.

Instead of being vexed, Sho laughed and hummed around Jun’s length as he took him back into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he increased the pressure around the cockhead.

“Sho, I feel close, I must…” Jun moaned as he tried to pull back, but his husband increased his grip on his hips, holding him firmly in place as Jun began to tremble.

Sho smiled around Jun’s cock as he reached around and slid his fingers between Jun’s buttocks and rubbed them lightly across his entrance.

This light pressure was enough the make Jun scream softly as he released down Sho’s throat, his cock twitching slightly as every last drop was milked from him.

Jun’s knees sagged and he would have fallen if not for Sho’s swift movement, as he stood and swept him into his arms and carried him back towards the bed.

“I can walk by myself,” Jun complained as he tried to wriggle out of his husband’s arms, “I am perfectly capable of standing upon my own two feet.”

“I know that perfectly well my love, but I would rather you save your strength for after dinner,” Sho growled in his ear.

“But what about now? Don’t you wish for me to return your attentions?”

“No, my kitten. I told you that I wished to pleasure you. There will be more than enough time later after you have rested,” Sho said as he tucked Jun under the covers once more.

++++

“Masa, what just happened?” Nino asked dazedly between kisses. It was very hard for him to think when soft lips were roaming over his body as long gentle fingers began removing his clothing.

“You, my Nino, were so brave and so fierce in the defence of Jun that Lord Sakurai now esteems you even more highly than previously,” his lover said as he exposed a smooth white shoulder.

“But he wishes for you to train me in your healing arts. I am not a caring and gentle person like you. I cannot see what use I can be.”

“Sometimes, my Nino, a strong will is precisely what is needed. When a person stricken by illness cannot speak up for themselves they rely on someone to speak for them and to protect them. I believe that you would be ideal to fill such a role to perfection.”

Masaki steered Nino down onto the bed and continued his thorough attentions to his body before adding, “Of course this means that you must spend more time by my side than before. Perhaps it will aid me in my campaign to persuade you to consent to becoming my husband.”

Nino whimpered as Masaki’s teeth found a particularly sensitive spot, “I have told you before that I cannot marry you until Jun has been safely delivered of his infant. It is my desire to keep him under my close protection and I cannot afford to be distracted from my duty.”

“What if you were carrying my child? Surely you would not refuse me then?”

“I have told you before Masa I was not found to be a Carrier,” Nino said as he allowed the healer to remove the last of his clothing. “I do not wish for you to be tied to someone who cannot give you the children that you so desire.”

“My sweet Nino, most Carriers do not fall pregnant until they are at least twenty years of age, while you have only just turned nineteen, so do not fret about that just yet. But I hope with my whole heart that you do not make me wait for another year before you say yes to my proposal of marriage.”

"I do not understand why you are so willing to take your chances with me," Nino asked, breathlessly awaiting Masaki's answer.

Masaki released Nino's nipple from between his teeth and sat up to look at him clearly before he replied. "The reason is a simple one Kazu. It is because I love you."

Nino was in such a state of shock at the use of his given name and the sudden declaration of love that all he could do was murmur his response, feeling shy for the first time in his life, "As I love you, Masa."

To Nino's great shame felt a burning sensation behind his eyelids. Determined not to cry he tried swallowing hard and squeezing his eyes tightly shut, but he still felt warm liquid escape from under his lids and trickle down his cheeks. He tried to brush his tears away, but Masaki stilled his hands and instead bent down and gently licked them away with the tip of his tongue.

Nino looked up at Masaki with love shining in his eyes as his lover stroked his cheek with long fingers.

"I do not know this gentle Kazu. I am more used to my wilful Nino," Masaki said with a soft laugh.

"Less speech making and more kissing," Nino said with and embarrassed growl.

A still laughing Masaki was more than happy to oblige.

++++

Sho was sitting at the small writing desk in the corner of their room catching up on his correspondence when there was a light tap at the door. After ensuring that the still sleeping Jun's naked body was well covered by the linens he bade the servants to enter.

They were carrying two trays of food and a small folding table along with a bucket half filled with cold water that contained cooled bottles of various substances to drink. Before leaving one of them pulled a small flask and a note out of their pocket and handed it to Sho with a small bow of their head. The envelope was in Masaki's handwriting and addressed to Jun.

"Jun, my love, our dinner is here.  You must be famished," Sho said as he gently shook his husband awake and handed him his robe to put on, "Masaki has delivered you this medicine with a note."

"It will be the tonic he promised me. He said that if I take a spoonful of it before eating it may lessen my nausea," Jun said with a determined look, "I must try my hardest to ensure that our child is well nourished."

"Then I am sure that you will succeed," Sho said as he pulled two chairs over to the table and uncovered the trays.

Each tray contained a plate filled with a large rare steak and an assortment of colourful vegetables. Sho was worried that the red juices seeping from the meat would make Jun queasy, but instead he took an appreciative sniff, exclaiming over the appetizing smell.

Jun pulled a face as he swallowed Masaki's bitter tasting medicine and sat down opposite Sho eager to taste the juicy looking meat.

"Are you sure that you wish to eat this? I can ask Toma's cook to prepare you something more easily digested," Sho asked, looking with concern at the bloody plate.

Jun clutched his plate protectively and glared across the table at Sho.

Sho couldn't help but laugh at Jun's fierce expression. "Worry not my kitten. I would not dare to try and separate you from your dinner. I fear that you would stab me in the hand with your fork if I did."

Jun chewed happily on his steak with a blissful expression, ignoring the vegetables beside it completely. When he was finished he looked over at Sho's half eaten meat with a yearning gaze.

"Would you like mine as well?" Sho asked even though he was still hungry.

"May I?" Jun said as he scraped his vegetables onto Sho's plate and snatched the meat up onto his own.

With a resigned smile Sho poured himself another glass of wine and sat munching on his plate of vegetables watching his husband devour his steak as well.

++++

Later that evening as they cuddled together in bed, Jun lay on his side complaining that his stomach was too full.

"It is just because you have not eaten much of substance recently," Sho said as he spooned up against Jun's back and rubbed his hand over Jun's belly.

Jun sighed and rubbed sensually back against Sho's naked body. His own body felt full, completely content, and at ease for the first time in weeks.

“Would you like me to massage your back, my love? It will make you even more relaxed,” Sho said as he nuzzled Jun’s shoulder.

“Mmmmm,” hummed Jun as he rolled onto his stomach with his head propped on his arms, his smooth white back and buttocks exposed to Sho’s touch.

As Sho worked the scented oil into Jun’s skin he appreciated the feel of Jun's muscles rippling under his fingertips. Jun’s body was well toned from their regular daily exercise; something that had only ceased when the younger man had started to show what they now knew to be pregnancy symptoms.

Eventually he could not resist the lure of the rounded globes of Jun’s buttocks, kneading them between his hands, making Jun squirm as his awakening cock was pressed firmly into the mattress.

“S-Sho,” Jun moaned.

“Does my kitten like it when I do this?” Sho asked as he circled the tip of his oil slicked finger teasingly around Jun’s entrance.

“Please, more, now,” Jun cried, bucking his hips and pressing his buttocks back against Sho’s hand.

“Such a demanding thing,” Sho said as he slipped the first finger inside Jun’s writhing body.

++++

Nino and Masaki had taken their dinner on the balcony overlooking an ocean that shimmered silver in the moonlight.

“Nino, it would please me greatly if you would promise me to at least seriously consider the possibility of marrying me,” Masaki said as he poured them both a cup of wine. “I do not mean to force my will upon you. I just long for us to begin our lives together as soon as possible. Seeing Sho and Jun together creating their own family I cannot help but to yearn for the same.”

“I can only tell you once again, that at this moment I am determined to put Jun’s needs first; but I do promise that I will think upon your words,” Nino replied, hoping that Masaki would be satisfied with his response.

Masaki smiled at him, “I can ask no more of you, my stubborn one.”

Much later that night Nino lay on his side with his head propped up on his hand watching Masaki’s eyelids flutter in his sleep as reached out and traced the outline of the birthmark on his lover’s shoulder with the tip of his finger.

Prior to this day he had never before contemplated that the Healer was serious in his declarations of his desires to take him as his husband. The idea of forming a family with the older man was appealing; he had always wished to have someone to belong to whilst growing up in the Matsumoto household.

He rubbed his hand across his belly wondering what it would feel like to have Masaki’s child growing within his body and whether such a thing was even possible.

Masaki stirred in his sleep, reaching out for Nino, pulling him close to his body. With a sigh Nino allowed himself to relax into the embrace, his breathing slowing as he fell asleep in Masaki’s arms.

++++

“Sho, p-please take me, or else I shall already find my release before you are inside me,” Jun moaned as his husband continued to teasingly crook his fingers inside his body, brushing against the spot that sent tremors of pleasure running through him.

"If you do, my love, then I will just have to make you hard again," Sho said, earning himself a glare from his husband who scrunched his thick eyebrows together in disapproval.

"And perhaps then in future you may be forced to find enjoyment with yourself only?" Jun hissed at Sho, looking back at him over his shoulder from where he was kneeling on the bed with his top half propped up on a pile of pillows.

Sho merely laughed at the threat and slapped Jun's backside lightly with the palm of his other hand as he carefully withdrew his fingers, eliciting an uncontrolled squeak from his young husband, who then blushed deeply. It was impossible to resist capturing Jun's lips and kissing him until he forgot his embarrassment.

Sho's cock was painfully hard as he slicked it with extra oil and rubbed it along the cleft between Jun's buttocks before carefully starting to ease it into his husbands tight passage.

No matter how many times he made love with Sho, Jun always experienced a painful stretch when his husband worked his thick cock into his body. The feelings of fullness and joyful connection it produced soon outweighed any discomfort though.

Soon Jun was arching his back like an overgrown cat, allowing Sho deeper access into his body, causing them to both groan in unison as the sensations they were feeling increased tenfold as Sho picked up the pace of his thrusts.

"You are so beautiful and so perfect," Sho groaned before Jun clenched tightly around his length. "J-un stop, else you will make me come before you do."

"And then I would just have to make you hard again," Jun laughed breathlessly as Sho growled and snapped his hips forward hard enough to almost dislodge him from atop his pile of pillows.

"Let us see who will come first," Sho said as he pulled Jun more upright until he was kneeling with his back pressed against his chest. "What if I do this?"

Jun wailed as Sho slid both of his hands up to his chest and began to massage his nipples, rubbing the tips of his fingers over the sensitive buds.

Jun bit down hard on his bottom lip, trying to muffle his overly loud cries of pleasure as he came in a series of spurts as his husband continued to thrust upwards into his twitching body.

"Perhaps, my kitten,  I can make good on my earlier promise," Sho said as he withdrew from Jun's body and quickly flipped him over onto his back.

Jun whined weakly as Sho slid down his body and took his overly sensitive cock into his mouth as he pressed three fingers deep into his passage. Sho's relentless attention soon worked a miracle on Jun's body and he smiled around the stiffening member as it once again filled out inside his mouth.

"Please, husband," Jun whimpered. "Take me once again. I need to feel you inside of me."

Sho was more than happy to oblige as he folded Jun's legs up and thrust his throbbing member deeply into his welcoming warmth.  Even though it was painfully hard to hold onto his own orgasm, he moved more slowly, giving Jun time to once again work his way to full passion.

"I love you so much," Sho said as he kissed Jun's open mouth, lightly sucking on his tongue.

"Please fill me with your seed," Jun begged as he moved his own hips upwards to meet Sho's thrust for thrust.

"My love, come with me," Sho cried as he finally found his release, his cum flowing into his husbands demanding body.

"S-Sho I love you!" Jun grunted as he came once more, his cum spurting weakly over his own stomach.

Sho collapsed down heavily onto Jun's body, panting as he struggled to regain his breath, causing Jun to exclaim at the extra weight.

"Did I hurt you?" Sho asked, jumping away from Jun afraid that he had done some damage with the forceful way he had just taken him, "All is well with the baby?"

"I am perfectly fine and so is your child. You are just rather heavy," Jun replied as he brushed the hair lovingly back from Sho's sweaty forehead.

"Was I too forceful?" Sho was worried, he had never been so rough before.

"On the contrary. It was wonderful, as you are wonderful. I loved the feeling of you marking me as your own." Jun replied with a tired but satisfied sigh, "But now I must ask for your help in making me less sticky as I fear that my legs will not support me."

"As you wish, my kitten. I am your most humble and willing servant."

Sho tied his robe around himself and went to seek a servant to prepare a bath. To his great satisfaction the tub was more than large enough for them both. After dismissing the servants he returned to their room and wrapped Jun in a sheet before carrying him to the bathroom.

As they settled themselves in the enormous copper tub with Jun nestled between Sho's legs, leaning back against his chest, Jun spoke, bolder because he could not see his husband's face. "I understand why you were so disconcerted earlier when I told you that I was pregnant, and I appreciate that you were worried for my health, but please never do that to me ever again. I could not take being abandoned like that a second time. Nino was correct in his defence of me. I felt as if I was shattering into a thousand pieces and when you walked away you took those shattered pieces with you. I could not bear that again."

Sho felt as if his own heart was breaking as he heard Jun's heartfelt words. "Jun my love, I will regret my actions for the rest of my days, but please believe me when I give you my word that it will never happen again."

"I believe you my husband and forgive you and so does your unborn child and so we shall never speak of this again," Jun said softly as he took Sho's hand and pressed it to his belly.

Sho blinked back the tears that were welling at the back of his eyes and concentrated on massaging his husband's back so that he should not be too sore when he awoke in the morning.

++++

The next two weeks were spent by both couples enjoying the pristine beach and the warm sunshine. Jun and Nino explored the coastline, examining sea creatures that were stranded in the rock pools while Sho and Masaki watched on fondly. Soon Masaki was also easily persuaded into Nino and Jun's enjoyment of paddling in the shallows and building sandcastles.

Sho was sitting on the balcony of the cottage watching the figures of Masaki and Nino chasing each other over the sand, when a pair of warm hands wrapped themselves around his neck and the voice of the one he loved said "What are your thoughts my beloved?"

"I think that there never was a luckier man in his choice of companions."

"Does that include me?"

"Of course my kitten," Sho said as he tugged Jun down onto his lap. "And our unborn child. You both make me happier than I have any right to be."

"You have every right. Do not dare think any differently," Jun said fiercely.

Sho hugged his beloved tightly, breathing in the soft scent of his hair.

"My love I think that we must return home tomorrow. I fear that King Ohno may require my services soon and I must get my affairs on order before then."

"Then we will return to our home, but I will not allow the King to take you from me when I need you the most."

"I fear we do not have the choice," Sho replied.

"There is always a choice," Jun replied with a determined gleam in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun is given in an arranged marriage to Lord Sakurai Sho. Against the odds, love blossoms.

When Nino pushed open the door to Jun's chamber he was surprised to see that he was already sitting up in bed with a disgruntled look upon his face.

Ignoring the glare that was being aimed his direction Nino placed the tray he was carrying down on the small writing desk in the corner so that he could draw back the curtains, flooding the bright and airy room with light.

Sho had insisted upon Jun sleeping in the beautiful room that had once been his mother's since their return from Jun's birthday journey. Of course they were still making love in Sho's large bed, but every evening when it was time to sleep Sho would escort Jun back to his own chamber and tuck him under the covers, watching over him until he slumbered. Since he was beginning his days at dawn he wished not to disturb Jun when he awoke and hastily dressed before heading to his duties as he would do if Jun was in his bed with him. Jun was having little enough sleep as it was due to his frequent bouts of nausea.

"Good morning. I have brought you the omelette you asked Cook last evening to prepare for your breakfast today," Nino chirped, trying to lighten the gloomy atmosphere a little.

"Why is it that both my husband and Masaki insist upon me taking my morning meal in my bed chamber?" Jun asked sulkily.

"Because you are still emptying your stomach after eating in the morning and they do not wish you to suffer any embarrassment.”

"Nonsense. I have not been ill for almost a week now," Jun pouted as he swallowed a huge bite of his eggs, as if trying to prove his point.

Unfortunately, he did himself no favours by eating so quickly and soon he was forced to run to the bathroom to be violently ill almost as soon as he finished.

As Nino assisted him back to his bed he wailed in frustration. "Why are things still this way? Masaki promised that as my belly swelled the symptoms of nausea would lessen."

Nino looked at the slight thickening around Jun's waist and did not know how best to reply. Since he had been so unwell upon taking most foods despite Masaki and Nino's best efforts he had rather lost weight rather than gained during these first months of his pregnancy. Jun's belly was gently rounded, but at this stage only the keenest of observers would be able to tell that he was carrying a child. Instead he handed Jun a beaker of herbal tea and a crust of fresh bread to try and relieve his nausea, being that Masaki's supply of the tonic that Jun had been taking was exhausted.

"Drink this and you will soon feel better. Masaki will be brewing a new batch of your tonic today. He said that he will teach me how it is done as long as I am free to assist him.

As Nino helped Jun to dress, his younger charge sighed deeply. "Sho does not allow me to disturb him when he is occupied with his affairs, nor will he permit me to continue my exercises with him. I had hoped that you would keep me company again today instead, but it appears that you and Masaki have plans of your own." Jun said, feeling as if he was the only one without purpose. "That sounds most interesting though. May I join you?" Jun asked with almost a look of desperation. It seemed that everyone else had something important to do while all he was allowed to do was lounge around uselessly and incubate his baby.

Nino could refuse Jun nothing and so he agreed even though he feared that Masaki would have other ideas upon the subject.

++++

The look on Masaki's face said it all when Jun followed Nino into the cottage saying "Pay me no mind. Pretend that I am not even here. I just wish to observe," as he gazed wonderingly around. He had never before been given the opportunity to enter the Healer's cottage whilst he was at work.

Masaki bade Jun to sit in the most comfortable chair that he possessed before he dragged Nino out of the room on the pretext of searching for a missing ingredient.

Once they were safely out of earshot Masaki hissed "Why did you permit him to accompany you here?"

"Because he is lonely and needs company. I cannot stand by and watch him feel as if he has been abandoned by those who love him," Nino replied defiantly.

"But the fumes from our brewing may be harmful for him. I would not wish to make him feel unwell."

"Then I will ensure that he remains at a safe distance from our work. I doubt if he is deeply interested in what we are doing. He merely wishes for company. I will not go against his wishes and neither will you. If this makes him happy, then so be it," Nino said firmly.

Masaki had to laugh at the determined set to his lover's jaw. "Yes my tiger, I dare not disobey your direct instructions."

At first Jun sat quietly watching them, but he soon began to pepper them with questions to which Masaki and Nino replied as best they could in a slightly distracted manner as they tried to concentrate on their work.

Masaki left the tonic in Nino's care while he went to the village briefly to bring some medicine to a poorly grandmother at the urgent request of her family.

Sensing that Nino was not really paying him any attention Jun soon became bored and walked around the room examining the various bunches of herbs that were hung from the ceiling to dry, sniffing their fragrance and feeling the different textures of their foliage.

Jun did not know how it happened, but suddenly the string let go and the bundles tumbled to the floor. He tried to make a grab for them, but only succeeded in knocking a large jar of ointment to the floor where it shattered on the tiles.

Nino immediately ceased stirring the batch of tonic that rested in a large pot over the fire, to come to Jun's aid as he tried to pick up the shards of glass.

"Stop. You will only make matters worse," Nino chided as he brushed Jun's hands away from the mess.

Jun could see by the look that he was trying to disguise that Nino was angry at his destructive fumbling.

"These herbs are useless now," Nino said with a scowl as he looked at the messy pile of glass, ointment and leaves that he had swept together. "Masaki will need to spend days searching for their replacements."

Jun had not heard Nino speak to him with that tone since they were small children together. For the first time Jun could see that Nino cared for someone more than he cared for him. It was a shock as white hot jealously seared through his chest.

When Masaki returned, Nino and he exchanged a look that spoke volumes as they realized that the batch of tonic was ruined also, because Nino had stopped stirring it when he went to Jun's aid.

Feeling deeply embarrassed at pushing in where he was clearly not wanted and interfering with Masaki and Nino's precious time together Jun chose to flee before he made even more of a fool of himself.

"It is almost time for luncheon. I should seek my husband out and see if he is free to dine with me. I apologize for ruining your hard work. I shall leave before I destroy anything else," Jun babbled as he fled the cottage without awaiting their reply, his cheeks still burning a fiery red.

Nino and Masaki did not want him, and Sho was occupied with more important matters than his pathetic neediness; so when Jun made a conscious decision to walk into the woods rather than return to his home, he told himself that he was not running away, he was just giving people some peace from his constant selfish demands.

++++

Nino tried to chase after Jun, but he had already disappeared by the time he had wiped his hands clean and run out the front door in pursuit.

"Masaki, I must go after him," Nino said, anxiously looking up the path where he assumed Jun had gone.

"I suggest you leave him be. He is feeling left out because he is at a loose end. Perhaps it will help him to come to terms with the fact that you have a life of your own and that he must find his own way also."

"But he is upset."

"He will recover from it. Kazu, soon he will be a parent and he must learn to bear responsibility with more maturity or else how will he cope?" Masaki replied as he took Nino by the hand and drew him back into his cottage.

++++

Blinking against the sudden bright light, Jun finally emerged from the thick trees into a more open patch of grass that led down to a rapidly flowing stream. Jun had no idea how long he had been walking for and he was unable to recognize any landmarks as he struggled onwards.

Loathe as he was to admit it, Jun was lost, but at least he could quell his thirst at the stream he could see up ahead as he considered his options.

He was more fatigued than he would have expected; the baby had obviously stripped away some of his stamina. His head was buzzing and his vision seemed to blur, but he still saw the figure of a man loom in front of him, rising up from beside the stream. Jun tried to run, but his body refused to obey, instead he saw the ground rising up to meet him as he collapsed in a heap and his world turned dark.

++++

"Please take some of this water. I think that it shall revive you at least a little."

Jun struggled weakly against the hands that were holding his head upright while his back was propped against a sturdy tree. "Please let me go. I wish to leave."

"I would like to see you try," said a calm voice. "I have seen new born foals with more strength in their legs than you possess at this moment."

It was hard to see the face of the man who spoke, shaded as it was by a hat with a large floppy brim, but his voice was strangely reassuring. Jun decided to cease his struggles and accept the beaker of water that was being proffered to him.

"You are obviously with child. Are you unwell? Should I seek help?"

"Those are the words I have come to dread hearing the most," Jun said, unable to stop himself from bursting into tears. "Why does everyone treat me as if I am feeble?"

"Because they care for you, and because your child is a precious gift that must be protected," the stranger replied.

"But people have babies all the time. Why does everyone around me fuss so?"

"I take it that this is your first baby?"

Jun nodded as he tried to still his sobs.

"When my wife was carrying our first I think that I almost drove her to almost wish to dissolve our marriage. She is my world and our son is my future and I was demented with fear over those months, worrying about all that could go wrong."

As he spoke the man looked back towards the stream where there was a row of fishing poles driven into the soft soil of the bank.

"If you are feeling well enough would be you like to help me fish? We could catch some dinner for ourselves. I fear that you have not eaten properly thus far today."

"I must confess that I missed my midday meal."

"And your morning meal also?" the stranger said with a knowing smile.

Jun was so happy that someone was not treating him like an invalid for the first time in weeks that he did not question who this man was or why he was trespassing on his husband's domain, instead he allowed himself to be assisted over to the fishing gear and receive a lesson in angling.

++++

"What do I do now?" Jun shrieked as the weight of the fish almost tore the rod from his grasp.

"You must pull it in closer to the bank so that I may capture it within this net."

Jun did not think that he had ever been more proud of himself than when the fish was resting safely on the bank.

"You did well. I think that you have the knack."

Jun sat down to regain his breath as he watched a pair of skilled tanned hands with long and graceful fingers work to prepare the fish ready for grilling.

"We must hurry and eat so that I may return you to your home before nightfall."

Jun looked around startled at the words; he had somehow forgotten about home and the fact that surely his absence might have caused panic by now.

"My husband will be angry with me."

"He loves you, does he not?"

"With all of his heart, as I love him in return."

"Then he will not be angry. He will instead be most relieved to have you back in his arms."

"He will think me childish and forbid me to leave his sight," Jun pouted.

"It shows his love for you and the child that you nurture within your body. You should be pleased to be so well esteemed."

"I suppose that I have proven him right by my impetuous actions today," Jun said, looking chastened.

"I believe that you two may find a middle way that will give you more freedom. You just have to find the courage within yourself to speak to your husband from your heart."

"I am a useless ornament, and not fit for anything," Jun sighed as the older man swiftly prepared the fish and lit a small fire. There was no way that he was capable of doing anything remotely that useful.

"You just need to find you own niche; and once you do I believe that you will blossom."

Jun could only hope that the kind man's words proved to be true.

++++

The fish proved to be delicious and Jun ate heartily, for the first time fully realizing how much trouble he could have been in if not for his saviour.

After carefully packing his fishing gear the man retrieved an enormously tall jet black horse from its tethering spot and led it into the clearing.

"My horse is named Storm, he may be huge but he will be gentle with you. My children and my dear wife, have ridden with me before and he treated each of them with the utmost care and respect," the man said as he assisted Jun into the saddle before he climbed up behind him.

It seemed like a very long way down to the ground to Jun but the stallion moved very carefully across the uneven ground. It was more than passing strange that such a poorly dressed and scruffy looking fellow possessed such a magnificent beast, but by its demeanour it clearly belonged to him and no other.

It seemed to be but the work of a moment for them to arrive back within sight of the Manor. The huge horse seemed to eat up the ground with his long strides.

"Please allow my husband to repay you for your kindness," Jun said as he was carefully lifted to the ground. "If you will but spare the time to accompany me to the house."

"I am sorry, but I am needed elsewhere this evening or I would gladly join you and your husband. Perhaps it is for the best if you do not mention meeting me? You would only give your husband yet another reason to be overly concerned."

"I suppose you are right, but at least tell me your name before you leave."

"Do not worry; you will learn my name when next we meet. You see, I am a close friend of your husband," the man declared as he pressed his heels to his stallion that immediately bounded away, back into the woods.

Feeling quite bemused and also apprehensive about the reception that was in store for him, Jun began to reluctantly trudge up the driveway towards the house.

++++

Sho had been kept away from the house by his agent for most of the day. He had been unable to make it back in time for lunch with Jun, but he relied upon Nino to have made sure that his husband ate well.

As he rode past Masaki's cottage, he was surprised to see Nino emerge carrying a satchel filled with bottles of Jun's tonic. He had expected him to have spent the day keeping Jun company rather than training with the Healer.

"Nino, did Jun eat properly at midday? I asked Cook to prepare him some easily digested foods, even though all he seems to want to eat lately is meat."

"I am sorry, my Lord. Jun accompanied me here this morning, but he returned to the Manor to dine with you. Did you not speak with him yourself?"

"I have not been home yet. Could you please check on him for me whilst I discuss something with Masaki?"

"Certainly Lord Sakurai," Nino said, feeling guilty once again for abiding by Masaki's wishes and not following Jun earlier.

To Nino's distress one of the servants informed him that Jun had not returned to the house since leaving with him that morning.

"He must be in his room, he must have snuck past when you weren't paying attention, or drinking with the Cook," Nino snarked as he pushed past the startled man and ran upstairs to Jun's chamber.

The bed had been neatly made up by the maid and there was no sign that Jun had been there since morning.

Nino's stomach churned with anxiety as he raced out of the house in the direction of the Healer's cottage. Sho and Masaki were strolling up the path leading Sho's stallion between them as they talked.

Sho looked up and caught Nino's eye and the expression that he saw there made him drop the reins and run towards him.

"He has not returned to the house since this morning. Where can he be?" Nino cried.

"Why would he go off alone?" Sho asked.

Masaki and Nino looked uncomfortable as they wracked their brains, trying to think where Jun could have been for all of these hours after he left the cottage.

Nino was about to confess when out of the corner of his eye he spotted a lone figure trudging tiredly up the drive.

"Jun!"

Jun stopped and waved, bracing himself for the onslaught that would surely come.

He had soon found himself being bustled into the house and pressed down onto the love seat in the drawing room as the other three stood and glared down at him.

"Where have you been?"

"What were you doing?"

"Did you not think that we would worry?"

"Did you have no thoughts upon the welfare of our unborn child?"

"What if something unforeseen occurred?"

There were too many questions to answer all at once, and remembering the words of his new mysterious friend that he should learn to stand up for himself he replied. "I merely went for a walk and lost track of the time. I wish you all would cease to treat me as if I was an invalid. I am sorry to have concerned you and I apologize for that. But since you all were so busy I simply decided to seek amusement by myself for once. Surely I am safe enough on our own lands?"

The other three looked at him with a mixture of anger and relief as he appeared to be unharmed by his adventure.

Pleased that he had managed to deflect their concerns without being forced to confess to his earlier fainting spell, Jun rose from his seat before adding "I will go and bathe and then perhaps we can all dine together this evening? The fresh air has given me quite the appetite."

The effect of assured calm he was aiming for was ruined when he stood up and began to say "And before you ask the baby is -" as the words froze in his throat he pressed his hand to his midriff.

"My love, what is wrong?" Sho asked as he took him by the shoulders and sat him back down as Masaki rushed to examine Jun.

"Do you feel any pain?" Masaki asked as he gently felt Jun's belly.

Nino was standing frozen in place, hardly daring to breathe.

"It feels...peculiar. Like a butterfly flapping its wings or the bubbles in a glass of cider fizzing inside my body," Jun replied, his eyes wide, as he tried to decipher what he was feeling.

To Sho's great anger Masaki merely laughed and stood up, returning to his place beside Nino who looked as if he needed someone to lean on before his legs gave way.

"Masaki, what do you mean by this?" Sho asked, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Fear not, this is good news, nothing bad. Jun, you are feeling your baby's movements for the first time." Masaki said as his face split into a wide grin.

Sho and Jun exchanged a look of sheer wonder before Sho knelt before Jun and pressed his lips to the bump that held his unborn child murmuring "My clever kitten."

"We shall celebrate tonight," Sho declared as helped Jun to his feet. But first my dusty kitten needs a bath," he said as he ignored Jun's squeak of embarrassment.

++++

"Do you think that I would cope as well as Jun?" Nino asked as he led Masaki up to his room.

"With being married?"

"With being pregnant," Nino said as he rubbed his stomach contemplatively.

"Does this mean that you are coming around to my way of thinking?" Masaki asked as he took Nino into his arms.

"Would you be overprotective like Sho? Or allow me to carry on as normal?"

"Kazu, my dear, I dare not tell you what to do even now. I certainly would not be so foolish as to attempt it if you were overflowing with hormones at the same time."

"Once again there needs to be more kissing and less talking," Nino said as he pictured himself swollen with Masaki's child and for the first time the idea did not fill him with fear.

++++

Sho helped Jun to step into the tub filled with steaming scented water before climbing in after him.

"Are you comfortable my love?" Sho asked as he settled Jun on his lap.

"Perfectly," Jun replied dreamily, still in a daze after feeling the baby move. If he closed his eyes he could still recall the sensation.

"And today?"

"I needed some time to think. I need to find something to do that gives me a sense of achievement that I can do until our child is born."

"You know that you need not do anything. Is not creating a child enough? I worry about your welfare constantly when you are out of my sight. I fear that you do not know your limits and think that youth mends all."

"It is a matter of want, rather than need," Jun said as he relaxed back against his husband, jiggling his bottom until he found the most comfortable position.

"Speaking of wanting and needing..." Sho groaned at the sensation as his cock ended up being squeezed between Jun's buttocks.

Jun giggled and turned around to face his husband, causing their cocks to rub lightly together. With a cheeky grin he leant in to whisper in his husband's ear "Remember when you swam in the lake?"

"How could I possibly forget?" Sho breathed back as he reached down and took Jun's half hard length into his hand, enjoying the familiar weight and velvety skin.

"My husband, your very touch drives me wild," Jun moaned against the side of Sho's neck.

"Please return the favour, my kitten," Sho gasped in return, before he captured his husband's plump lips.

With mutual sighs of pleasure they began to slowly run their hands along each other’s lengths. The warm water and steamy scented air made their movements languid and relaxed as they slowly brought each other to an almost simultaneous release; their lips not parting the entire time as they tenderly kissed.

++++

“ Masa, fill me with your seed, make me yours," Nino moaned.

Masaki was more than happy to oblige as he lifted Nino's left leg over his shoulder and began to thrust even faster. “You are mine, always," he groaned as he felt Nino clench tightly around him.

"Yes," Nino cried, as he came over his stomach and Masaki's.

Masaki smiled as he pumped his seed deeply into Nino's writhing body. He stayed inside Nino for as long as possible, before his softening cock forced him to withdraw. Every time they made love his fondest wish was that Nino might hopefully soon know exactly what it felt like to be pregnant with his child and he was doing all that he could to maximize their chances of success.

++++

It was a red faced Jun and a Nino who looked as if his lips were slightly swollen who carefully took their places around the dining table a short while later.

Sho and Jun both decided not to mention that Nino was wearing different clothing to earlier and that Masaki's vest was inside out, considering their own activities before dinner.

"So Jun will be able to feel the baby's movements from now onwards?" Sho asked with interest as Jun piled his plate high with rare roast beef.

"It is unusual to feel the "quickening" as it is called so early in a first pregnancy, but Jun is quite thin so it makes it more likely,” Masaki replied.

Sho hummed absently in response whilst attempting to add some peas and carrots to Jun's plate in addition to the beef. It did not appear that he was going to be successful as each morsel of vegetable matter was soon scraped over to his own plate.

"Jun, you must start eating more than just meat," Sho grumbled as he surrendered to the inevitable and concentrated on his own plate. "Did your Mother not tell you that you would not be allowed dessert if you did not finish your vegetables?"

Jun looked at him with his cheeks bulging with food and shook his head. After he swallowed he looked down at his belly and stroked it softly. "The baby likes meat. He just moved again and I choose to take that as a sign of approval," he said with a smug smile. "And Cook never prepares dessert for us anyway, although I would love something sweetly tart right at this moment." Jun felt his mouth watering at the thought and his baby seemed to agree as it gave an extra flutter as a vision of creamy lemony curd floated through his vision.

"Masaki, I need your help. My cheeky husband is going to use our child as an excuse for not doing anything that he does not wish to if you don't nip things in the bud right now."

But Masaki was barely listening to the married couple’s bickering. He was staring intently at Nino who was pushing his food around the plate still untasted.

"Kazu? Is something amiss?" Masaki murmured under his breath.

Nino was staring across the table as if entranced as he softly replied "They look so much in love. This future child seems set to make their happiness complete."

"As will ours one day soon. This I promise," Masaki replied as he squeezed Nino's hand under the table.

++++

A week later Jun was already up and dressed when Nino slumped his way into the bed chamber carrying his breakfast. His face was pale and his hair uncombed. Jun on the other hand was shiny eyed and eager to begin the day.

"Whatever you have brought me for breakfast, I do not want it," Jun said as he lifted the cover and looked at the porridge disdainfully. "I feel like eating lemon posset this morning and I am about to go and satisfy myself that Cook knows how best to prepare it. And don't even try to tell me that it is dessert and not a breakfast foodstuff. "

Instead of arguing Nino merely sighed and made as if to pick up the tray and leave again without speaking a word.

"Nino?" Jun asked as he grabbed his arm to prevent him leaving. "You do not appear to be at all well. Hand me the tray and immediately return to your bed."

Jun reached up and pressed his hand to Nino's forehead, frowning as it felt slightly too warm under his touch.

"But think of your position and you should not carry things in your condition,” Nino argued weakly.

"A small tray is not going to cause me distress and I am on my way to the kitchens anyway." Jun said in a tone that brooked no argument. "Do you wish me to send for Masaki?"

"That will not be necessary. I am sure that I will recover after some more sleep."

Jun nodded and took the tray from his hands before saying firmly "I expect you to remain in your room for the rest of the day. I will make arrangements for a light lunch to be brought up to you at the appropriate time."

Once again Nino merely nodded meekly and shuffled in the direction of his room. It must have been the game soup that Masaki prepared for the dinner the previous evening that had disagreed with his digestion.

++++

When Sho returned to the Manor for his midday meal a letter was waiting for him in his study. The contents made him snap to full alert as he called a meeting with all of his heads of staff. He wished to pass the news on to Jun but his husband was nowhere to be found about the house. Sho was no longer quite so nervous to leave Jun alone since the smooth progression of his pregnancy, so was content to wait to tell him his news over their meal.

Jun rushed into the dining room directly behind the servants carrying the trays of foodstuffs. His face was slightly flushed and there was a smudge of some white substance upon the tip of his nose.

"I am sorry to be late, my husband. I was downstairs in the kitchens and lost all track of time," Jun apologized breathlessly.

"You are not late sweetheart, but you do look slightly tired. You have not been over taxing yourself I trust?"

"I can assure you that we are perfectly well," Jun replied as he stroked his belly lovingly. It still was not very large but the Healer had assured him that quite soon it would become more prominent, especially since he was now eating more. "I cannot say the same for Nino though; he appeared to be quite poorly this morning. I shall visit him after lunch to see how he is faring."

"Oh no you will not, my kitten. I do not wish for you to sicken for it as well if he is contagious. I will send Masaki to him."

"But..."

"No buts. Your health and that of our child comes first."

Jun glared but he could also see the sense of his husband's argument and so he backed down and began to eat instead.

"My love? Are those vegetables that I see on your plate? Why have you not taken any meat?" Sho asked in confusion as he looked at the untouched platter of chicken resting in the centre of the table.

"You told me that if I do not eat my vegetables I may not be allowed dessert," Jun said as he forced down a tiny piece of potato. "And now that is done I shall wait for the dessert course."

Sho wanted dearly to argue with his young husband, but he could tell by the eager look upon his face that there was something special about this particular dessert and he did not wish to spoil his fun. He was slightly surprised that Jun had managed to persuade Cook to prepare it; obviously he was not the only one who could not resist Jun’s pleading eyes.

As soon as their empty plates were cleared away a large bowl of a creamy looking dessert replaced them.

Sho did not recognize what the substance was but it smelled of fresh and tangy lemons.

"It is a lemon posset. When I awoke this morning all I craved was this so I went down to the kitchens to arrange its making," Jun said as he happily spooned a large portion into his bowl. As he took the first spoonful he began to make the sort of noises that were usually reserved solely for their bedroom, closing his eyes and throwing his head back, exposing his long white neck to Sho's gaze as he moaned softly.

Sho tried to think calming thoughts as he watched Jun lick the creamy dessert off the back of his spoon with the tip of a very pink tongue. It did not help his predicament when Jun picked up a droplet that clung to the edge of his bowl on a fingertip and drew it into his mouth, sucking his finger clean.

Sho was most glad that the servants had taken their leave as he abruptly stood and grasped Jun by the wrist as he growled "Bedroom. Now."

"But Sho. What of the dessert?" Jun asked, his voice faltering when he spied the large bulge in the front of his husband's trousers.

"Bring it with you. I find its effects upon you to be most stimulating," Sho replied as he hustled him towards the door.

++++

"S-sho," Jun groaned as his husband thrust into him; the half empty bowl of pudding abandoned on the floor.

They had only made it as far as Jun's chamber before Sho could no longer restrain himself. Jun was standing bent forwards, gripping the brass framework of the bedstead to stop himself from falling as his husband took him hard and fast from behind.

"You. Are. Such. A. Tease." Sho grunted, punctuating each word with a sharp snap of his hips as he jerked his hand along Jun's cock in time with his thrusts.

"Yes, just there," Jun wailed as the blunt head of Sho's cock pounded his most pleasurable spot.

"I need you to come now, my kitten," Sho gasped, unable to withhold his orgasm any longer. With a low moan he jerked forwards, his body convulsing as he filled Jun's body to overflowing with his cum even as he felt Jun's own seed release hotly over his hand and spill onto the floor.

++++

Meanwhile, further up the hallway Nino lay on his bed curled into a small ball with a blanket over his head trying to convince himself that he was suffering from an intestinal complaint - not what he actually feared was the cause of his illness.

Masaki had attempted to examine him but he had sent him away; taking the proffered medicine from his hand before unceremoniously shoving him out of the door. As much as he loved him, he was the last person he wished to speak to at this moment. He would speak privately with Jun in the morning instead.

++++

As they lay in Jun's bed together in a sated tangle of limbs whilst finishing the last of the posset, Jun asked "Did you enjoy it, my beloved?"

"I always enjoy our lovemaking, my kitten. Why do you suddenly ask this of me now? Was I too forceful? Did you not feel the same pleasure?"

"I was not speaking of our lovemaking," Jun said with a pout. "I spoke of the dessert. Please tell me your opinion."

Sho had been surprised by its delicious taste. Normally he did not request desserts to be served since his kitchen staff seemed to be less than skilled in that area. "It was truly delicious. It must have been your good influence upon our staff."

Jun's smile could have illuminated the whole house as he hugged Sho tightly enough around the neck as to cut off his blood supply. "It was I who made it," he announced proudly. "When I awoke this morning I desired to eat this very dessert, but when I went downstairs I found that not one of our staff knew how to make it. I remembered my nursery maid preparing it for me when I was small, so tried to recreate it myself. It took me six attempts but I finally replicated it exactly."

Sho was going to chide Jun for spending too much time in the servant's domain, but the look of sheer joy and accomplishment upon his husband's face was hard to deny. "That is wonderful my love. I am glad that you found something to keep you occupied and make you happy."

"Cook said that tomorrow she may teach me to make lemon biscuits if I wish, as long as I have your permission."

"My kitten, you do not need my permission. You are fully in charge of the domestic arrangements of this household and must run things as you see fit. Just promise me to take your condition into consideration and do not overtire yourself." Sho said as he stroked his thumb across Jun's cheek.

This earned Sho a flurry of kisses and another too tight hug that made spots dance across his eyes. After he peeled his laughing husband off his neck he said breathlessly. "I almost forgot that I have news for you as well my love. The King is coming pay us a visit in two days’ time."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun is given in an arranged marriage to Lord Sakurai Sho. Against the odds, love blossoms.

Jun was intent upon hurrying to the kitchen when Nino ambushed him and pulled him back to his room.  
  
"Nino, have you heard? King Ohno will be paying us a visit tomorrow. I am on my way to bake him some lemon biscuits; if I am able to decipher the recipe that is. This child constantly craves lemon at the moment and I am unable to disobey his wishes." Jun realized that he was talking too much and Nino too little. "Nino? Is something troubling you? Are you still unwell?"  
  
Out of nowhere Nino asked "What did it feel like when you first fell pregnant?"  
  
"I was sorely fatigued. I wished for nothing more than to spend all of my time in bed. I often felt faint upon the slightest exertion and of course as well you know I was nauseous and unable to keep food down," Jun replied looking at his friend with undisguised curiosity. "Don't tell me you-?"  
  
"Of course not," Nino said, indignantly. "I am merely curious."  
  
Jun looked at him cynically, observing the greenish tinge to Nino's skin and the dark circles under his eyes before saying "If that is what you wish to tell yourself then so be it, but I rather think that you should be speaking to Masaki about this subject rather than to me. I am no expert; every day brings me something new and unexpected with this pregnancy."  
  
Nino ineffectually attempted to wriggle free as he was suddenly embraced by a teary-eyed Jun who whispered "I will speak to no one about this conversation, not even Sho, but please allow me this moment." he said as he held Nino close.  
  
"Forget I spoke," mumbled Nino. "I was merely curious," even as he surrendered and allowed himself to be held.  
  
"Of course," replied Jun, his heart singing with hope. "But there are still bottles of Masaki's tonic in my chamber if you require them.  
  
After Jun's departure Nino went to his bed chamber and retrieved the bottles. As he carried them back to his own quarters he told himself that it was only with the aim of clearing some space in Jun's room, not because he needed them in the slightest.  
  
++++  
  
"Jun my love, I fear that you worked too hard and for too long yesterday," Sho said as he noticed Jun swaying slightly as he stood beside him.  
  
"I am fine, just a little fatigued," Jun replied as he clutched his husband's arm to steady himself as they stood at the front of the house. He had spent the larger portion of the previous day baking an endless supply of lemon treats and ensuring that everything inside the Manor House was in readiness for the King's visit.  
  
"Why did Nino not assist you further?"  
  
"He is still not recovered from his illness. I ordered him to rest," Jun replied, his stomach flipping with excitement as he recalled his last conversation with Nino. His nervousness seemed to have spread to the baby also as he had almost constantly felt the fizzing sensation in his belly on and off for most of the morning.  
  
His husband was looking far too pale for Sho's taste and he was about to suggest that he sit down and rest when he espied the King's entourage wending its way along the driveway.  
  
Jun greatly regretted not heeding Sho's advice and spending less time in the kitchens on the previous day. They had felt hotter than a blacksmith's furnace as a feast was hurriedly prepared in honour of His Majesty's visit.  
  
The world started to spin as Sho moved to introduce the King and as Jun bent forwards into a respectful formal bow he would have fallen if not for a strong tanned hand reaching out to steady him as a strangely recognizable voice asked “It is truly a pleasure to meet you at last. But are you unwell?"  
  
Jun took a deep breath and steadied himself. As he pulled himself upright he found himself looking directly into a familiar pair of warm brown eyes. It was Jun's fishing saviour, but instead of his scruffy fishing clothes and floppy wide brimmed hat he was richly dressed. As Jun looked back along the drive he noticed Storm being held steady by a groom.  
  
Unsure of what was occurring; Jun replied “A moment’s dizziness, nothing more. Your Majesty?" He could see a twinkle in the King's eyes and a slight wink and he decided that it would be best to follow the older man's lead and not acknowledge their previous meeting.  
  
"Your husband told me that you were beautiful, but I did not expect you to be quite so stunning," King Ohno said as he took Jun's elbow and assisted him into the house. "Lord Sakurai, I apologize for taking liberties and making free with your home and your husband, but I rather feel that someone needs to sit down immediately before he falls down."  
  
Sho led them all into the drawing room, where tea was set up for the three of them. The table was covered in an array of sweet treats and a selection of teas as the servants hovered nervously around the edges of the room.  
  
"I think we may not need such formalities and are more than capable of serving ourselves?" Ohno suggested.  
  
"Of course sir," Sho agreed as he waved the over awed staff away.  
  
Sho insisted that Jun lay back on the chaise lounge with his feet up whilst he fetched him a small plate of lemon crème biscuits and a reviving cup of tea. Soon the foodstuffs had returned the colour to his cheeks, but Jun felt unaccountably drowsy and was unable to follow the conversation that passed between the two older men. He was however most pleased to see them both consuming vast plates of the product of his labours as they spoke.  
  
Noticing just in time Jun's nodding head, Sho rushed over and rescued the tea from Jun's hand a moment before it spilled onto the upholstery. "Jun sweetheart, I think it best if you retire for a short rest in your bedchamber before re-joining us later. You appear to be quite exhausted."  
  
"But I cannot be so rude when His Majesty is our guest," Jun mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Perhaps if you gain you rest now you could entertain me with your company later?" Ohno suggested with an understanding smile. "I fear that your husband would be most angry with me if your health was to suffer."  
  
Jun reluctantly agreed and shakily climbed to his feet, but before he departed the King said "Those biscuits and cakes were most delicious. Please pass my compliments on to your Cook and staff. Lemon is one of my favourite flavours. However did you know?"  
  
Jun blushed shyly, at the praise being given to him by such a great personage, but he dared not take the credit for his work.  
  
Sho beamed with pride as he replied in his husband's stead "Jun was personally responsible for the baking. It appears that he has a talent for it. I am most glad that you enjoy lemon, because it appears that our unborn child desires little else at this stage. I just hope that this has perhaps taught my stubborn husband a lesson with regard to overdoing things."  
  
Ohno laughed as he replied "My lovely wife ate almost nothing but pineapple for weeks whilst she carried our firstborn son. With the second it was almonds and with our daughter she drenched everything with honey - even savoury items."  
  
"We shall have our discussion whilst you rest and I shall fetch you when we are done," Sho said, kissing Jun lovingly on the forehead as he ushered him from the room.  
  
++++  
  
"Nino? Why do you visit me? Does Jun not require your assistance for the duration of the Royal visit?" Masaki asked, puzzled that Nino was standing on his doorstep at this time.  
  
"It was Jun who bade me speak with you," Nino replied in an unusually subdued voice.  
  
Masaki was blessed with an ability to read others, and to instinctively sense what their ailments were, but with Nino it was different. Perhaps it was his emotional attachment that obscured this ability but it was impossible to read his lover's current state of being and health. "What do you wish to tell me?"  
  
"Masa, please may we speak later. For now, please just hold me," Nino said as he entwined his arms around the taller man's waist.  
  
"My Kazu. I love you so," Masaki said softly as he lifted Nino up, wrapping his legs around his hips as he carried him to his bed.  
  
Masaki could feel that there seemed to be something akin to desperation in Nino's lovemaking. He clung tightly to Masaki, never letting him go for even a second, staring up at him with moist eyes as the Healer explored his body.  
  
When Masaki slid slowly into Nino' tight heat, he was surprised to hear a supressed sob escaping from his tightly clenched lips.  
  
Masaki instantly froze. "Kazu, did I not prepare you well enough? Are you still unwell?"  
  
"Masa, I am fine. Please, please, make me yours."  
  
"My tiger. You will always be mine."  
  
Nino was strangely silent whilst Masaki brought him to orgasm, moving slowly and gently within his body, kissing him and murmuring words of endearment into his ear. Nino hugged him tightly, wrapping his legs around his waist, pressing closely against him as he shuddered and came in the small space left between them, never once taking his eyes away from Masaki's gaze. When Masaki came a few thrusts later Nino clutched at his buttocks and held him deeply within his body for the longest time possible.  
  
When their breathing had calmed Masaki kissed the tip of Nino’s nose and asked "Have you come here to tell me that you no longer desire to be with me?"  
  
Nino sat bolt upright and turned to Masaki "What? No! I would never…"  
  
"Then what distresses you, my dear one?"  
  
"I did not mean for this to happen. Not until Jun holds his infant safely within his arms. That was my promise. I..."  
  
Masaki hardly dared to breathe as he waited for Nino to finish.  
  
"I think...I fear...I...hope...that I might be carrying your child."  
  
++++  
  
Sho gazed down as Jun who was sleeping on top of the heavily embroidered silken quilt that covered his bed. It appeared that he had been too sleepy to turn back the covers before lying down upon it. Since Nino had ceased to be his personal servant Jun had stubbornly refused any replacement, seeming happy enough with his assistance upon waking and fending for himself throughout the rest of the day. Sho made a mental note to speak to Masaki regarding the situation. He feared that soon circumstances would change and Jun would need more support from those who loved him.  
  
He perched on the side of the bed and stroked a stray lock of hair from his love's forehead whilst admiring the length of Jun's thick eyelashes where they cast shadows upon his slightly flushed cheeks; wondering, not for the first time how someone so young could be bearing up to this pregnancy with such a mature and calm outlook. He could not resist running his hand over Jun's soft belly, sending thoughts of love towards the tiny life that was nestled within. Jun stirred at his touch and blinked up at him with an adorably sleepy expression.  
  
"My kitten, do you feel able to leave your bed? His Majesty and I have finished our discussions and he has asked for your company; but only if you feel well enough."  
  
Jun yawned and stretched, blinking dazedly up at him for a second. "I dreamt that we were walking along a river bank on a sunny summer’s day with our son walking between us holding our hands. It seemed so real."  
  
"And so it will be sweetheart," Sho said as he held Jun in his arms and pressed a loving kiss onto his slightly parted lips.  
  
++++  
  
"Please forget my words. I am just being foolish. It is an impossibility for me to be carrying your child. Perhaps being around Jun whilst he is in that condition is causing me to have phantom symptoms," Nino said, attempting to leave the bed, but Masaki held him firmly in place.  
  
“Nino, will you allow me to examine you? I will be most gentle,” Masaki said, in a calming tone, trying to stop his lover from becoming too distressed. “Do you not wish to know the truth? It would set both of our minds at ease if you permit me to take such a liberty.”  
  
Nino suddenly stopped struggling and surrendered to the inevitable. He knew that by allowing Masaki to touch him it could not possibly alter the outcome, but he had wished to hold on to his hopes for just a short time longer.  
  
Masaki was extremely gentle as he enquired about the symptoms that his lover had begun experiencing and examined Nino’s abdomen. He had been aware that Nino had not quite seemed himself recently but he had ascribed it to the stress of learning the healing arts whilst watching over Jun’s pregnancy simultaneously rather than to any physical cause.  
  
Nino was lying back with his eyes tightly screwed shut as he felt Masaki’s hands probing his belly hardly daring to breathe as he awaited the verdict.  
  
When he hesitantly opened them his lover was looking down at him with such love and adoration that he could do nothing but burst into a flood of noisy tears.  
  
++++  
  
“Lord Sakurai, I hope you will allow me to spirit your most enchanting husband away for a short time? I wish to stroll through the gardens designed by your dear late mother and I can think of no more fitting companion to accompany me,” Ohno said as he once again took Jun’s elbow and guided him through the French doors into the private walled garden.  
  
“I am more than a little puzzled Your Majesty, by your subterfuge. I hope that I was correct by not revealing our first meeting?” Jun asked as he enjoyed the feeling of the sun’s rays upon his face. If Nino had been present he would have scolded him for ruining his complexion, but since he was not Jun allowed himself to lean back slightly and soak up the warmth.  
  
“I think that after our conversation upon that day, you of all people will understand the need to be alone with your thoughts and to find an activity that brings joy and relaxation,” Ohno said as he led Jun to a bench under the shade of a lilac that had begun to shed its leaves with the approach of Autumn. “Sometimes I find my duties to be oppressive and seek solitude especially when there are troubles within my Kingdom. I sometimes wonder if in a past life I was a fisherman. I think that I would have enjoyed a very happy existence making my living from the sea,” he added with a sigh and a yearning expression.  
  
“I am happy sir, that you have found the perfect outlet and are able to indulge yourself. I would clearly lack the strength to carry such a burden. That is perhaps why my Father asked you to find me a strong husband and arranged my marriage whilst I was but sixteen years of age to a man twice my years whom I had never before met,” Jun said challengingly.  
  
“I am pleased that despite the odds you two have made a true love match, but I cannot offer you any apologies for making the arrangement in the first instance. It is my duty to keep this land safe even if it means causing personal unhappiness to certain individuals on some occasions,” Ohno said, looking at Jun with suddenly sharp eyes. "We may be speaking informally, but do not ever forget that I am your King."  
  
“I am most sorry sir that I spoke to you in such a forward manner. My husband tells me that I am too impetuous sometimes, and I admit that he may be right," Jun said, blushing and looking to the ground as crystal teardrops trembled on the ends of his eyelashes. He had no comprehension of where such a remark came from. The words had been uttered before he even realized that they had left his mouth.  
  
Upon seeing Jun's genuine distress, the offended Monarch disappeared and was replaced by the gentle fisherman once more. As he proffered the weeping youngster a lace edged handkerchief on which to dry his tears, he began to comprehend how frightening and distressing it must have been for Jun to be handed over to a complete stranger to be used as his husband saw fit. It was only by sheer fortunate happenstance that they had been able to find love with each other. At that moment he vowed that when the time came he would not force his own children into anything less than a love match.  
  
"Please do not weep. It was obviously your pregnancy hormones speaking for you. My dear wife had a tongue as sharp as a razor when she was carrying," Ohno said gently as he patted Jun's back consolingly. "I beg of you to dry your tears, else I shall have your husband to answer to when we return indoors."  
  
Jun took a shuddering breath and turned to the King with a watery smile replying "He would never think you to be the cause of my tears. He will most certainly blame himself first."  
  
"And that is why I would wish him not to know of your distress. He has always been a most loyal and supportive friend to me as his father was to my own father beforehand." Ohno said.  
  
"He is the most caring and kind man that I have ever known. He was so gentle and patient with me when we were first wed. What he could easily have taken by force he instead waited patiently to be given," Jun said as a soft pink blush crept across his cheeks.  
  
"He is one of the few in this world to whom I would entrust my life," the King agreed. "But what of you? Did you find your niche? You appear to be in a better frame of mind than when last we met."  
  
"My cravings led me downstairs to the kitchen and since then I have discovered the joy of nurturing others with foodstuffs that I have created."  
  
"And does your husband approve of this? It is not a usual pastime for someone in your position."  
  
"He approves of anything that brings me happiness, as long as I do not endanger either myself or our unborn child. He was particularly taken with my lemon posset," Jun said, smiling to himself as he fondly remembered the effect that his own enjoyment of the dessert had had upon his husband's libido.  
  
"I think that it is time that we re-joined your husband. I do not wish him to think that I am trying to steal you away from him," Ohno said as he assisted Jun to rise from the seat. "I am glad that you have found your way and that we are friends once more. I only hope that we will remain so after my departure tomorrow," he added cryptically.  
  
++++  
  
Nino's tears had finally abated and he was instead pacing the floor whilst angrily gesturing towards a helpless Masaki. "How could you do this to me? I told you that I did not wish to marry or bear your child until after Jun's baby is delivered."  
  
Masaki thought it prudent to maintain his silence until the storm had blown itself out so he remained frozen in place trying not to anger his lover any further.  
  
"It is your fault entirely. You took advantage of me!" Nino yelled as he took Masaki by the shoulders and shook him hard enough to make his teeth rattle together.  
  
Masaki's head was instantly flooded with the recollection of the first time they had made love. Nino had pressed him backwards onto the bed and ridden his cock hard until they had both reached orgasm after he had earlier sucked him dry with a mouth that was obviously skilled and well-practiced. If anyone had been taken advantage of it certainly had not been the sexually confident and aggressive younger man.  
  
He knew that if he valued his manhood he should not risk it being damaged by interrupting Nino's flow of words, but he could somehow not restrain himself from asking "So you are disappointed to learn of your condition?"  
  
To Masaki's everlasting surprise his question caused Nino to once more burst into tears as he folded himself into a small heap on the bed. "Disappointed? You think that I am disappointed? I have never been happier in my entire life." Nino said angrily as he punched Masaki hard on the bicep before flinging himself into his arms.  
  
++++  
  
To Jun the banquet for the King seemed endless. All the notable people in the locality had been invited and they all appeared to be so much older and more staid than Jun had anticipated. They happily sat at long tables that filled the ballroom consuming vast quantities of food and drink and speaking excessively loudly. It reminded him of his wedding banquet and stirred up the same feelings of isolation and loneliness that he had experienced on that evening.  
  
Sho noticed that his young husband was looking completely overwhelmed by the occasion, so he leant over and spoke softly and encouragingly into his ear. "My kitten, I know that this is most difficult for you after such a stressful few days. If you could only endure it for just a small while longer?"  
  
"I shall try my hardest. I do not wish to embarrass you in front of these grand people," Jun replied as he nibbled on the slice of chicken that Sho had placed on his plate as he leant in.  
  
"Embarrass me? My love, you have made me the envy of every person in this room. Your beauty and charm are unparalleled." Sho said as he gave Jun's hand an encouraging squeeze under the table.  
  
Jun rallied slightly when the dessert course finally was presented; noting with joy the special serving dish of his lemon posset that was placed before the King.  
  
After taking his first spoonful Ohno turned to Jun with a wide smile, his eyes alight with enjoyment. "This is the most delicious thing that I have tasted in a very long time," he said as he scooped one of Jun's handmade lemon shortbreads into the creamy mixture and chewed with obvious relish.  
  
When dinner was completed, the tables were cleared away for dancing. Jun went to take a seat to one side of the room, but the King caught his hand and escorted him onto the floor.  
  
"You must honour me by giving me the first dance," Ohno said, giving Jun no chance of refusal as he waltzed Jun around in the centre of a ring of interested spectators.  
  
After the dance was finished Ohno handed Jun over to his husband and indicated that they should lead the second dance together. But the exertions, both physical and mental, of the previous days had taken their toll and Jun soon felt as if the room was spinning in orbit around him as Sho skilfully spun him across the floor.  
  
"S-Sho...I feel dizzy," Jun whispered, “Please may we…? I need to …the floor..leave. All of these people...I do not want...in front of…spinning."  
  
Sho looked at him with deep concern because the words Jun uttered were nonsensical. Jun's face was ghostly white and beads of sweat were gathering on his brow. The combined heat from the candles blazing in the chandeliers the strong perfume from the ladies and the press of people had obviously had an adverse effect upon his pregnant young husband.  
  
After carefully wrapping his arm supportively around Jun's waist he started to guide him out of the room even though he knew that it was against all etiquette for the host to exit the dance before the King. Sho's only thought was to get Jun to a quiet place and hope that the fresh air may revive him. He resolved to send a servant to Masaki's cottage as soon as possible and request he attend to Jun as soon as may be.  
  
They were almost to the door when a voice spoke from behind them. “You are taking your leave without my permission?  
  
Sho looked back over his shoulder to a slightly angry looking King. “I am sorry sir, but my husband is suddenly very unwell and I must take him for some fresh air.”  
  
Ohno’s expression immediately changed from one of displeasure to a worried frown as he stepped forward and took Jun’s arm to assist him. Of course on the other hand It would not be a breach of etiquette if I were to accompany you,” the King replied as he departed the ballroom with the couple, leaving a buzz of speculation behind as the assembled guests looked on in astonishment, but as the music struck up once again and the wine continued to flow the evening was soon back on track, even without the guest of honour.  
  
As they moved slowly towards Sho’s study, Jun seemed to become even weaker, and would have collapsed onto the floor if not for the support of his two escorts. Sho scooped him up into his arms, and for once Jun did not have the strength even contemplate uttering a single word of protest.  
  
Sho seated himself with Jun nestled upon his lap, his head resting limply against his chest as if he was too weak to support it by himself; whist the King opened the windows as wide as possible to allow the cool evening breeze to enter the room.  
  
“My kitten you will soon begin to recover. The room was far too hot and airless for you. I should have foreseen this and prevented you from overexerting yourself,” Sho said as he smoothed the sweaty locks of hair back from Jun’s forehead.  
  
“I take full responsibility for your husband’s condition Lord Sakurai. I should not have forced myself upon him. He was unwell earlier today and still I made him dance in that overheated babble,” Ohno said regretfully. “I shall send one of my men to fetch your healer at once. Then I shall return to your guests and entertain them as best I can.”  
  
“Your Majesty, there is no need. I shall…” Sho began to say. Torn between love and duty he made a move to slide Jun onto the chair and escort the King back to the revels.  
  
Jun’s eyelids fluttered and he winced as Sho shifted his body slightly. “Hurts,” he mumbled.  
  
“What hurts?” Sho asked but received no reply. “My love, please answer me. Where does it hurt?” he repeated as he shook Jun gently trying to rouse him.  
  
“Here,” Jun replied in a weak voice as he rested his trembling hands upon his abdomen.  
  
Sho and Ohno’s eyes met in a shared look of fear and the King immediately called for his man and sent him running to send a horseman to Masaki’s cottage so that the healer should arrive with all haste.  
  
“I shall return to your guests as planned,” the King said. “It is best that you care for your husband as best you can until the Healer arrives. I did not bring my personal healer with me since the Crown Prince was suffering from a fever when I departed. I am so sorry that I can be of no use.”  
  
Sho barely heard his words as he lifted Jun with as much care as he could and carried him up the stairs to their adjoining bedchambers, trying to jostle him as little as possible. He gently lay him down upon his own bed, since it was the much larger of the two and sat on the edge of the mattress beside Jun clasping his hand tightly whilst Jun looked up at him with eyes made huge by fear as tears left tracks upon his waxen cheeks. The ring that Sho had given his husband as a gift upon the occasion of his seventeenth birthday glittered in the light as Sho lifted Jun's limp hand to his mouth and pressed soft reassuring kisses to his palm.  
  
++++  
  
It had taken Masaki a long time to calm Nino down as he rebounded from anger to happiness and back to anger again. Masaki was sure that he would carry the bruises on his arms and chest for some weeks to come.  
  
His examination had indeed confirmed Nino and Jun's suspicions and had shown that he was at least two months pregnant.  
  
They were now sitting in stunned silence in Masaki's kitchen drinking cups of strong tea, normal for Masaki and herbal for Nino.  
  
"I do not understand how this occurred," Nino said grumpily. "Since I was sixteen years of age I have been consistently told that I am not a Carrier. I had resigned myself to the fact and had made peace with myself."  
  
"Nino...Kazu," Masaki said, taking Nino's hand in his across the table.  
  
"No. Do not speak until I have finished what I am attempting to say," Nino said as he tried to pull his hand away.  
  
"Yes dear," Masaki said meekly, earning another glare from his lover.  
  
"I never expected to find love and when I did my biggest regret was that I could never bear your children. You kept reassuring me that it was possible and a tiny portion of me hoped that you were correct but the larger part of me was filled with disbelief. But now it is a reality and I do not know how to show you just how much I love you except to do my best to successfully give you a healthy child."  
  
Masaki's eyes were brimming with unshed tears as Nino confessed his hopes and fears and most importantly his feelings of love to him. "Kazu, I never expected to find an eternal love such as ours and for this love to be sealed with such a product of that love is beyond my wildest dreams."  
  
Nino smiled and moved around the table to sit upon Masaki's lap wrapping his arms around his neck and nuzzling his face into his chest. He could hear Masaki's heart racing with excitement as was his own.  
  
"Kazu, I must ask once again if you will consent to give me your hand and agree to become my husband," Masaki said as he buried his nose in Nino's hair and inhaled his unique spicy fragrance.  
  
"When the time is appropriate I shall, but the needs of Jun still come first. He has always been delicate and I gave my promise to his Mother that I would protect him always."  
  
"Kazu, I admire your loyalty, but Jun has a husband to protect him now and you have our own unborn child's welfare to consider also."  
  
Nino looked aggrieved at that statement. "You had best not be planning to molly coddle me throughout this pregnancy. I am perfectly fit and have always been strong despite my small stature.  
  
Masaki could think of very many reasons precisely why Nino needed to be cared for now that he had fallen pregnant, but before he could compose his cautious reply their conversation was interrupted by a frenzied pounding upon his front door.  
  
"I am here upon the King's orders. Open the door." A deep voice called loudly.  
  
Masaki and Nino exchanged a puzzled glance as Nino hopped off Masaki's lap and curiousity led him to follow the Healer to the door.  
  
The King's man had his fist raised ready to knock once again when Masaki pulled open the door. The visitor immediately showed great relief at the sight of the Healer. "His Majesty begs you to come at once. You are required urgently up at the Manor. The young master of the house has been struck down by a sudden illness. There are concerns regarding the welfare of his unborn child."  
  
Nino seemed to be frozen in place as Masaki immediately rushed to gather the equipment he deemed necessary for whatever emergency he might face when he arrived at the Manor.  
  
"Please take my horse. I am a family man myself and if my wife had been so stricken whilst she carried my son I would have soon lost my sanity if I had been forced to wait for her to be treated," the man said gruffly as he assisted Masaki to sling his bags over the saddle before adding "And the young fellow was so kind as to have earlier sent us sweet treats to keep our spirits up as we patrolled whilst the revelries were taking place."  
  
Masaki thanked him and hastily mounted, glaring at Nino who rushed out after him, holding out his hand, “Lift me up behind you Masaki."  
  
"Nino I do not want you riding a horse in your condition. I must travel at speed and it may be dangerous for you."  
  
"My health will suffer more if you leave me alone here to fall prey to my imagination, conjuring up untold horrors in my mind since I shall be kept from the truth of Jun's condition, " Nino replied in a shaky voice as his eyes glittered with as yet unshed tears.  
  
Masaki could see the truth of Nino's words so he took his hand and pulled him up behind him. Making sure that his lover's arms were firm around his waist he dug his heels into the horse's sides and raced to Jun's aid.


	6. Chapter 6

"My husband, I am quite convinced that I do not need to see Masaki," Jun said shakily, as he sat up slightly. "It hurts no longer," he added even whilst unable to disguise another wince, as he felt another twinge of pain low in his belly.

"Jun, you cannot lie to me. I can read the truth on your face and see the pain in your eyes," Sho replied firmly. "I know that you are very afraid, but you must have faith that all is well with out child."

"But what if it is not? It will be all my fault. I did not heed your warnings to be more cautious with my actions."

"My dearest love, you have done nothing wrong. You are just unwell. That is something that you cannot control," Sho said as he worriedly noted the pallor of his husband's cheeks. As Jun dropped his head back to the pillow, his eyes fluttered closed once more.

++++

Sho was so intent upon tracking every fleeting change of expression on Jun's face as he drifted between sleeping and waking, that he was startled almost out of his chair as Masaki bustled into the room without knocking. Nino was trailing a step behind, and he stopped once he was barely through the doorway, as if he hesitated to venture too close to Jun.

Masaki immediately checked Jun's pulse and his temperature, frowning at his findings. "Sho would you please step into the next room whilst I make my examination?"

"No, Masaki, this time I will not. This is my husband, and my child in his belly. I have every right to be here. I will not leave my kitten to face this alone," he replied as he held Jun's hand tightly, rubbing his thumb nervously over the garnet ring on Jun's slender finger.

Masaki carefully examined Jun whilst Sho and Nino looked on worriedly.

They both felt their breath catch in their throats as Masaki asked, "Jun, when did you last feel your baby's movements?"

Jun's eyes widened with fear, "I cannot remember! The whole room has been revolving around my head and I did not think to..." he replied in a panicked voice.

Sho made a move, as if to speak, but Masaki quelled him with a glance. "Jun, if I give you some cold water to drink, do you think that you can keep it down?"

Jun nodded absently, worry etched across his face as he concentrated on his belly, trying to detect the faintest of movements, but all was still.

Nino soon returned with a beaker of water that Jun gulped down as quickly as possible, under Masaki's instructions.

Time seemed to stand still as everyone froze in place awaiting the outcome.

"Masaki, what do you mean to find by this? Why are you not treating my husband? I do not understand why you are wasting time," Sho blustered as fear gnawed at his heart.

Masaki was about to respond, but his words were interrupted by Jun's sudden cry.

"He moves! I can feel the fluttering." Jun said tearfully as he hugged his belly tightly.

"Masaki, what does this mean?" Sho asked gruffly, tears welling in his eyes.

Masaki sighed with relief as he replied, "I believe that Jun is suffering from a fever that is unrelated to his pregnancy. Nino has been unwell for the past few days and I believe that he had already passed it on to Jun before distancing himself."

"But what of Jun's pain?"

"It is his body making adjustments to allow it to accommodate the growth of the new life that he nurtures within. His ligaments and muscles are stretching and giving way as his baby grows. I believe that it is only because he is ill at the same time that he feels it so acutely."

"So my baby is safe?" Jun asked, before bursting into tears that were a mixture of embarrassment and relief.

At the same time, whilst all attention was upon Jun, there was a thud from the far side of the room as Nino collapsed to the floor in a dead faint.

++++

"Let me up!" Nino said as he tried to climb out from under the covers.

"No!" said Masaki as he pushed him gently back down.

"Nino, I am ordering you to remain in this bed. You wouldn't disobey a direct order from me, would you?" Sho said as he glared at him, worried for Nino, but also concerned about the effect all of this fuss was having on Jun.

"Please, Nino," Jun said softly from his position on the other side of the bed. His fever had returned and there were two spots of hectic colour upon his cheeks.

Nino looked at Jun's pleading eyes and suddenly relented, allowing himself to be tucked back under the covers.

Much to his disgust, his pregnancy was now common knowledge and people were already starting to treat him differently. Nino was aware that he was also guilty of treating Jun like a rare and fragile piece of china, but there was no way that he was the same. Just because he carried Masaki's child did not mean that he was suddenly a weakling. He realized that he would have difficulty convincing the others of that after his fainting spell. It had not been his own weakness that had caused his collapse though, rather his relief that Jun's own child was safe.

"You will stay in this bed tonight," Masaki said as he stroked Nino's cheek ,"I cannot be in two places at once and as I must oversee the pair of you it is really for my benefit if you remain here."

Nino sighed, but finally agreed. To be completely truthful he was still feeling exhausted and dizzy after the illness that he had accidentally passed on to Jun, and welcomed the comfort of this warm bed.

Jun smiled, reached and took Nino's hand in his own. "I am so happy for you, and happy that you are here now. You were always my staunchest supporter when I was ill when we were children. I wonder if our own children will be such friends? I think that it would be most wonderful."

Nino said nothing, instead he smiled shyly and snuggled closer to his dearest friend as he felt sleep overtaking him.

++++

The two older men each carried a comfortable chair through from Jun's bedchamber and placed them in Sho's own chamber, far enough away across the room so as to not disturb the sleeping pair in the bed. There was no possibility of sleep for Sho or Masaki though. They were resolved to spend the darkest reaches of the night watching over those whom they loved.

Jun and Nino were curled up together in the middle of Sho's large bed. They were tumbled together like a pair of puppies, cuddled up in a heap, their limbs entwined and Nino's nose pressed firmly to the back of Jun's neck.

"I sometimes feel like a monster," Sho said softly as he gazed at his impossibly beautiful husband.

"Sho, whatever do you mean?" asked Masaki, equally softly, loathe to disturb either of the sleeping pair.

"I thought only of my own selfish desires when I agreed to take Jun as my husband. Not once did I spare a thought for what he might be feeling. Nor did I even consider our difference in ages. I have even made him pregnant whilst he is still at a dangerously young age, something that worries me constantly. Do you not ever suffer the same guilt regarding Nino?"

"The circumstances at the commencement our relationship were completely different. I spoke of my feelings directly to him and he happily accepted. He came to me willingly and with a full understanding of my desires towards him and for conceiving a child with him."

"Whilst I forced myself upon Jun aginst his will," Sho said, as he rubbed his hands tiredly across his face.

"Never! I will not hear of you speak about yourself like that. You were never anything less than a complete gentleman. Nobody could have been more gentle and respectful of Jun's feelings. You did not take him until he freely offered himself to you. How many men in that situation would have been willing to wait?"

"But I agreed to the match without hesitation."

"Your union was decreed by the King, at the behest of Jun's own father. If anyone is to blame for not taking Jun's feelings into account, it is most certainly not you. Did his father speak to you even once before the nuptials? Did he ask you to protect and care for his son? He did not. He simply handed him over to you as if he was trading a calf, or finding a home for an unwanted puppy," Masaki hissed, his eyes flashing with rare anger.

"Thank you, my dear friend. I can always rely upon you to set my mind at ease when I am plagued by doubts. But I am resolved to consult with Jun more in the future. He has the right to make his own decisions, and if they are wrong; to learn from his mistakes."

Their conversation was interrupted as Jun moved restlessly in the bed. He rolled away from Nino's embrace and whimpered in his sleep as if plagued by a bad dream. Sho was immediately at his side, stroking his hair and speaking soothingly to him until he was at peace once again.

As Masaki watched on, he could not even conceive how this kind and loving friend of his could ever imagine himself to be an uncaring monster.

++++

It was still very early when Jun awoke. His bladder was complaining of neglect. The baby was forcing him to go more often now and he knew that he could ignore his need no longer.

Sho and Masaki were both absent from their watching post. He guessed that his husband would be busy preparing for the King's depature. Jun felt terribly guilty for ruining the previous evening for the King and wished that he could apologise in some way before the Monarch's departure, but first he desperately needed the bathroom.

After slowly climbing out of bed and standing wobbly-kneed for a moment to gain his balance, Jun shuffled towards the bathroom, relieved to realize that Sho had exchanged his sweat soaked clothes for a loose nightshirt sometime during the night.

He was about to push open the bathroom door when he heard voices issuing from the other side.

"There, Kazu, my dear, soon you shall feel better, I promise," Masaki said.

His words were followed by the most horrible retching noises. They were obviously issuing from Nino, who groaned between heaves, blaming Masaki for his current predicament.

Jun remembered his own bouts of morning sickness with a shudder, and realized that the pair were likely to be in there for longer than his bladder could hold out.

Driven by urgent need, Jun teetered down the corridor as fast as he could manage, rushing towards the nearest bathroom, when he ran into a solid object. It made a noise like a deflating balloon as it hit the ground but Jun paid it no heed, his need was beyond desperate by now, and his still fevered mind presently lacked the capacity to focus on more than one thing at a time.

When he emerged from the bathroom, feeling much more relaxed but strangely lightheaded, he soon found to his absolute horror exactly whom, rather than what, he had knocked to the ground in his haste.

King Ohno was sitting on the floor laughing and rubbing his elbow where he had cracked it against the wall as Jun bowled him over in his desperate dash. "Once again we meet in rather strange circumstances," His Majesty said breathlessly.

"Oh, whatever have I done to you, Your Majesty?" Jun gasped in horror.

"It merely seems that we are always fated to meet in unusual ways. Do not worry, I am perfectly unharmed. But what of yourself? My man came last evening and told me that the baby was in no danger, but that you had a fever. Should you be walking the corridor alone, whilst so scantily clad?"

It was only then that Jun noticed that he was only in his linen night shirt and that in his haste to relieve his bladder that he had forgotten his robe entirely.

"I apologise Your Majesty. I seem quite unable to accomplish anything without it becoming a disaster," Jun said, finding himself perilously close to tears at the thought of letting Sho down once again.

"My dear young friend, please do not upset yourself. It seems that any time I am near you, I end up inducing your tears. I am starting to feel like the most insensitive bully."

"N-no, you are, if anything, too kind to a foolish one such as I," Jun replied, "You are always so patient. "

"With three children of my own, who are almost of an age with you, I have had much experience with handling the ups and downs of youthful emotions. Although none of them have blessed me with grandchildren yet, I can only hope that when that time comes they will each have a strong marriage and faithful friends as a support such as you do."

As they talked, Ohno took Jun's elbow and walked him slowly back to his bedchamber. He did not like the sight of beads of sweat forming on the young man's brow, taking it as a sign that Jun's fever was making a resurgence.

"Jun, do you understand that I have need of your husband's services?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, when I was in the kitchens I heard talk of rebel troops amassing on the border. I fear that my Father's lands are in danger, but when the servants realized that I was present they refused to speak further on the subject. I arranged for my desserts to be supplied to your men and I intended to speak to them last evening to draw out further information when I went to retrieve the serving platters, but my illness intervened."

"You are craftier than I gave you credit for," Ohno said admiringly, "I thought that you might ask me to spare your husband from this duty, taking your condition into consideration."

"At first I did think of it, but our talk about duty and responsibility yesterday made me realize that if I did so it would be most selfish of me to ask that of you; not just because it is my own Father and homeland that is in danger. Sho would never forgive me if I went behind his back and prevented him from doing what he must for you and for our country."

"I thank you for your forbearance and I promise you that I shall keep him away from you for as little time as possible," Ohno replied as they neared the doorway to Sho's bedchamber, "I shall give Sho two further weeks with you before he must join me. I had originally intended to take him with me today when I depart, but your illness makes me loathe to take him from your arms whilst you are still so obviously unwell."

Jun was indeed flagging just from the short walk up the corridor to the bathroom and back. The room had begun to spin once again and his legs seemed to lack the strength to support his weight as he heard a buzzing noise in his ears. If not for the support of Ohno he would surely have fallen.

They had almost reached their goal when an agitated Sho craned his head around the doorframe, "Jun, what on earth do you think you are doing? Who said that you could leave your bed? I had no idea where -" Sho's words dried up as it finally came to his notice that Jun was not alone, and also the identity of Jun's companion, "Your Majesty?"

"Lord Sakurai," Ohno said with a regal inclination of his head. The effect was somewhat spoiled by Jun clinging to his arm, his thin night shirt exposing his well-shaped legs to the view of all. "I think perhaps you should retrieve this stray that I found wandering the corridors. Please join me in your study when convenient? I must make my departure before midday. "

Sho took Jun into his arms and returned him to the bed, pulling the blankets up and tucking them tightly under his chin, "You should not have left this room. You still have a fever. It is not safe for you to walk unaided."

Jun blinked up at him innocently, "I urgently needed to empty my bladder. The baby is squeezing it."

"Where is Masaki? And Nino? They should have assisted you."

"Nino is indisposed, and Masaki is caring for him in the bathroom. I was forced to find another with all speed," Jun said a second before Masaki emerged from that very room, carrying Nino in his arms.

"Put me down immediately," Nino said as he punched Masaki weakly in the chest with his fist.

"I will put you down in the bed and nowhere else," Masaki said as he tossed Nino none too gently upon the mattress.

Nino was looking almost as ill as Jun was. His morning sickness had finally struck him with full force and when combined with the fever which had returned to him it had rendered him almost helpless. It was only his stubborn nature that was preventing his total surrender to Masaki's fussing.

"I must meet with the King and he has requested Masaki's presence as well. Will you two promise to behave whilst we are gone?" Sho asked, his arms crossed as he glared at Jun and Nino.

"You are only permitted to venture to the bathroom, but I would prefer it if you both could wait for our return," Masaki said as he placed a damp cloth on each of their foreheads.

"But..." Jun looked uncomfortable at the prospect, feeling the baby fluttering in his belly.

"I think that our child may have other ideas, and that Jun may need to relieve himself before then," Sho said quietly to Masaki.

"Aah," Masaki said, "Jun, you may use the bathroom if you must, but please move very cautiously."

"What about me?" Nino piped up.

" You must stay where you are," Masaki said with a scowl as he left the room with Sho.

++++

"I did not know that Masaki could be so masterful," giggled Jun, the fever making him feel more than a little lightheaded.

"You should see him in bed," Nino replied with a snicker. He too was more than a little dizzy as well.

The fever was loosening their tongues in a very strange way.

"He cannot possibly compare to my Sho."

"So I was not far off when I compared him to his stallion?"

"Perhaps not."

"So is he about this big?" Nino asked as held his hands a certain distance apart.

Jun giggled again and shook his head.

"This?" Nino said as he moved his hands a little further. "Please give me a small hint?"

With a cheeky smile, Jun reached over and pulled Nino's hands quite a distance farther apart.

"That is impressive to the extreme," Nino said, "But what of his girth?"

Jun formed a circle with his hands indicating how he held them when he pleasured Sho.

Nino blinked in admiration as he formed a picture in his mind of exactly what Jun was describing.

"And your Masaki?" Jun asked curiously.

"His is not as large, but he knows how to use it well. I am never short of pleasure."

"Do you ever think of how it must have been for them when they were with each other?" Jun asked. "Sometimes I wonder if I am enough to keep Sho satisfied, since I have no other experience except with him."

"I had a wealth of experience with both sexes before Masaki asked me to become his lover, and yet when we make love I feel things much more intensely than I had with anyone before him. I therefore believe that because you and your husband love each other deeply, your body must give him more satisfaction than any of his previous lovers whether you are experienced or not."

Jun's cheeks became even more flushed as he dared to ask, "Has Masaki ever pleasured you solely with his mouth?"

"Of course. He is most skilled. I also love to return the favour to Masaki. Do you not enjoy it?"

"Sho often takes me into his mouth when he prepares me, to help me to relax. I will not tell you any more than that. Some things must remain private between my husband and I." Even in Jun's fevered state, he did not wish to tell Nino of the time that Sho had lowered himself to knees for him. "I have played with his cock with my tongue but never had him in fully in my mouth when he is erect. His size scares me. What if I cannot breathe? What if I cannot swallow all of his seed and it causes me to choke?"

"But with lips like yours, you were obviously born to give a man pleasure with your mouth," Nino mumbled as he eyelids seem to grow heavier, "Perhaps one day you should pluck up the courage to try. There is no wrong way to do it. Your husband will appreciate any attempts that you make. Masaki, for instance, loves it when it take his cockhead in my mouth and..."

"Nino?" Jun asked, wishing to hear the rest of Nino's advice. Unfortunately Nino was already once again asleep. Jun soon fell asleep also, fuzzily wondering what Nino had meant about his lips.

++++

"Your Majesty, this is Aiba Masaki, the Healer that you requested to meet. He has been caring for Jun throughout his pregnancy," Sho said, as he pushed a slightly over awed Masaki closer to the Monarch.

"Ah, Aiba, I have a special mission for you, it it pleases you. I am unconsionably fond of Sho's young husband and would wish for him to be well cared for during Sho's absence. It would please me greatly if you could send regular reports to me regarding his welfare. I am sure that Sho would be more at ease and able to concentrate upon his duties if his fears are allayed also."

"Of course Your Majesty. I shall care for him most diligently. He means a great deal to us all, not just his besotted husband."

"I would also wish to send my own personal Healers to assist you when the time for Jun's confinement approaches. They assisted my dear wife with each of our children, so you have my personal assurance of their competency," Ohno said with a warm smile.

"I thank you for your most generous offer, Your Majesty. Taking Jun's youth into account I would appreciate any assistance from true experts when the time comes."

"Do not look so woried, Lord Sakurai," Ohno said, "I am quite sure that Jun will cope well with the birth. It is merely a precaution aimed solely at putting all of our minds at ease."

Sho had not realized that his fears were writ so clearly upon his face. He had been trying not to think that far ahead, as far as Jun's pregnancy was concerned. It was as much as he could cope with at the moment just to be reconciled with the fact that his youthful husband was pregnant, without thinking of all of the pitfalls of the actual birth itself.

After Masaki took his leave, Sho and the King discussed the upcoming campaign and the length of Sho's expected absence.

"I must apologize, Lord Sakurai. I have taken the liberty to already discuss this matter with your enchanting husband, and he has most kindly given me his blessing to steal you from his side for as long as necessary. He is a most courageous and gracious young man, and it pains me to be the one to take you from him precisely when his need for you is at its greatest."

Sho could hardly believe that Jun had taken the news so calmly and with such maturity. His heart swelled with pride at the thought of his husband discussing such matters with the King. Jun's self confidence had grown so much since they had first been wed.

It gave Sho hope that Jun, with the support of Masaki and Nino, would be able to cope with his pregnancy and the smooth running of the household even throughout his enforced absence

++++

After sleeping for several hours Nino had recovered sufficiently enough to make him whine and complain until he was allowed to leave the bed and return to his own room nearby.

It was more for Jun's benefit rather than Nino's since Jun was still feverish and Nino's frustrated tossing and turning and exaggerated sighing was distressing him.

After leaving a supply of medicine on the bedside table for Sho to dose Jun with, Masaki gathered up his equipment and went to join his lover.

"Nino, I wish you to join me at my cottage, so that I may keep a closer watch over you and our child," Masaki said as he entered Nino's room. "Pack your clothing and whatever necessities you cannot live without for the next few days and I will carry your bag back to the cottage."

"Did you just issue me with an order as if I am your possession?"

"Of course not, Kazu, I know well that the only part of you that I possess is your heart," Masaki replied, trying to stave off the inevitable.

"I would not be so sure of that either," Nino snarled as he flung the closest thing that came to hand at Masaki's head.

Masaki managed to dodge the hairbrush that almost took out his eye and dashed in to grab Nino's hands to prevent any more potential damage.

Holding Nino's wrists together between their bodies Masaki said "I am merely worried for you dear-heart. When there was the prospect of Jun losing his baby I could not prevent myself from wondering how I would feel if it was our child that was in danger. I do not believe that my heart could cope with the prospect of losing either you or our baby."

"But there is no such danger," Nino said, as he stopped trying to pull away from Masaki's grasp "I am perfectly safe and so is our child. Please allow me to fulfill my duty and care for Jun as best I can. Once Sho departs we will be Jun's only source of support."

"Nino, Sho has not yet left this place. Do you not think that we must allow them space to spend time together without our interference? If the situation was reversed you would wish to have your privacy, would you not?"

"But Jun...the baby," Nino's voice broke as he relived his fear that Jun could have been about to miscarry.

Masaki picked up on it, instantly understanding why Nino was being so stubbornly overprotective towards Jun, "Nino, Jun's baby is fine, and so is ours. With you as its father our baby could be nothing less than utterly stubborn and full of fight."

"Masa, why do you have the ability to see into my heart?" Nino asked as he allowed himself to be drawn into Masaki's comforting arms.

"Because I know your heart as well as I know my own. Are our heartbeats not synchronized even now?" Masaki asked as he lifted one of Nino's hands to his chest whilst he pressed the other to his own.

Nino buried his face in Masaki's chest and cried the tears that he had supressed since the King's man had pounded upon the door of the cottage and informed them that Jun had collapsed.

When he had no more tears to cry, he placed some of his clothing into a small bag and allowed Masaki to take him by the hand and lead him to the cosy cottage that would one day soon become his home.

++++

Jun stretched his limbs and smiled. He had been in bed for far too many days now, and he longed for fresh air and exercise. His fever was gone and after taking Masaki's medicine faithfully for the past week, he was feeling completely well again. The knowledge that he only had one week left to spend with Sho before his departure made him even more determined to be well.

Since his illness, they had been unable to make love and he was determined to change that as soon as possible. He had been having increasingly erotic dreams over the past few days, and had even come in his sleep during the night. He tossed the soiled nightwear onto the floor and picked up one of his husband's shirts instead, slipping it on over his head as he headed towards his own room. Sho had slept there over the past few evenings, after coming to bed in the small hours, looking quite exhausted.

Sho was woken in the most pleasant way possible as a pair of soft lips were pressed to his own.

Jun was standing beside the bed, barefooted and wearing nothing but one of Sho's own shirts. It was far too large for Jun's slim frame and the neck hole had slipped over one of his shoulders, fetchingly exposing smooth skin and his delectable collarbone.

Sho could see that his husband was fully restored to health. Jun's cheeks were slightly pink and his eyes were shining with desire.

Sho reached out for Jun as his husband slowly allowed the shirt to slip off his other shoulder and slide to the floor.

But Sho's hand stilled in midair as Jun's body was fully revealed, "Jun! Your belly!"

Jun immediately tensed and moved his hands to hug his midriff, his eyes opening wide with surprise at what he felt there. He spun around to face the looking glass, gasping at the sight. Seemingly overnight his belly had changed from softly swollen to a distinctly rounded bump. Masaki had warned him of this, and at first he was excited that after almost nineteen weeks he finally looked pregnant and not just as if he had gained weight.

But soon self-doubt filled his mind and Jun immediately snatched up the discarded shirt and clutched it protectively in front of his body as he hunched down into a small ball on the floor, utterly convinced that his husband could no longer possibly find him to be attractive.


	7. Chapter 7

Jun? Whatever is the matter, my love?" Sho asked as he cautiously approached his husband, who was still sitting on the floor, trying to cover as much of his body as possible with the thin shirt. He reached out to touch Jun, only to have his hand shoved roughly away.

"Do not feel as if you have to force yourself to touch me," Jun said, anger flashing in his eyes.

"My kitten, I do not understand what you are saying. Why would I need to force myself to touch you? It has been too long already since I have felt your body beneath mine."

"Because I look like this!" Jun shrieked as he pulled the shirt away from his body, exposing himself to Sho's view once again.

Sho finally understood the reason for Jun's distress as he edged closer, but remained out of arms reach; he did not trust Jun to not inflict some sort of damage upon him if he strayed too close.

"You look exactly like my kitten from here. Perhaps even more so since your claws are out and you are hissing angrily at me."

Jun glared at him with narrowed eyes, trying to decipher whether his husband was making fun of him and his fears.

"Do not even think to pretend that you could possibly find me sexually attractive when I look like this," Jun snarled.

"How could I not? You are my dearest love, my own kitten, whom I love with every fibre of my being. My attraction to you, and my love, does not rely upon the merely superficial. I love you simply because you are you, and how you physically look will never cause that to change, no matter what."

Sho thought that he had found exactly the right words to placate his pregnant husband until he uttered the last phrase. Jun's dreamy look of love had changed once again to anger. Sho had never meant imply that Jun was any less physically alluring than before, so he hastily added, "In addition I find the curve of your belly to be quite arousing," accompanied by a nervous smile.

To Sho's great surprise Jun began to laugh, saying between giggles, "Am I that intimidating? The look of terror upon your face has quite restored my humour."

"Then may I approach you without fear of harm?" Sho asked tentatively, as he edged closer.

"Actually I think that I may require your assistance to help me rise up from this position upon the floor. I seem to be having a small problem righting myself," Jun said, as a blush spread over his cheeks, embarrassed to find himself to be much more unwieldy than he had been only the day before.

"Shall I carry you to the bed, my love?"

"No. Do not even think it. I have been in bed for a week and I long for a change of scenery," Jun replied, as he held out his hands for Sho to take.

"I see, but I can assure you that it is far too cold outside for what I plan to do to you," Sho said with a predatory look in his eyes.

The vision of Jun's naked body was arousing him already, even though they had only shared one chaste kiss.

From his position on the floor, Jun could see that his husband's member was already swelling; its outline clearly visible through his loose sleepwear as it lay heavily against Sho's thigh.

The sight was enough to restore Jun's confidence in his sexual appeal, and he decided to take full advantage of it.

Rather than allowing Sho to assist him to his feet Jun lay back, propping himself up on his elbows and gazing up towards his husband through his thick eyelashes, fully exposing his naked body to Sho's admiring gaze.

"I have told you before that you are a tease, my love," Sho said huskily.

"Would you wish me to be not so?" Jun asked, wetting his lower lip with his tongue.

"Oh, no, my kitten, I find the view to be most riveting," Sho replied, as he reached for the small bottle of oil that sat upon the table near Jun's bed.

++++

"M-Masa," Nino moaned as the Healer hollowed his cheeks and increased the suction around his cock.

It was the most pleasant awakening possible. Masaki had burrowed under the blankets and taken Nino into his mouth, the younger man only waking when he was already hard.

It only took a few more bobs of Masaki's head before Nino was shuddering as he came. Masaki swallowed all of Nino's juices and licked his saliva coated lips with satisfaction before shimmying up the bed to greet his lover.

"Good morning, my dearest," Masaki said as he kissed the tip of Nino's nose, "I hope you slept well, and that you enjoyed your awakening?"

Nino never thought that he would enjoy living with Masaki quite so much. The older man was caring and kind and Nino knew that if he did not remain alert he could easily succumb to Masaki's charms and surrender his independence; something that he valued above all else.

"Masa, would you like me to do something most special for you in return?" Nino asked seductively, sliding his hand down to grip his lover's hard member through his sleepwear.

"What mischievous thoughts do you have running through that head of yours?" Masaki asked, his words ending in a groan as Nino tightened his grip.

"I..." Nino suddenly snatched his hand away as he leapt from the bed and made a desperate dash to the bathroom to empty his stomach.

Masaki sighed and shifted uncomfortably on the bed, trying unsuccessfully to will his erection to subside, so that he might fetch a dose of herbal tonic for his stricken lover. It was the only thing that lessened Nino's nausea. It was a concern for him that Nino's sickness was even more unrelenting than Jun's had been. Nino had never been a great eater, but now his appetite had faded away to almost nothing.

Masaki resolved to consult with Jun at the earliest opportunity. Perhaps he would know what foods would tempt Nino into eating again.

++++

Jun's eyes closed in bliss as Sho nibbled on his lower lip whilst squeezing his buttocks between his strong hands.

Sho was seated upon the low stool that sat near the window with Jun facing him whilst straddling his lap. The legs of the stool were low enough for them both to be able to keep their feet on the floor, allowing Jun to be able to control the depth and speed of their movements as he carefully lowered himself onto Sho's cock.

Once he had taken Sho fully into his body, Jun stilled his movements, gradually adjusting to the sensation of his husband's thick length stretching him open. Sho had taken particular care in preparing him, knowing that his opening would be much tighter due to their recent lack of intimacy, but it was still quite uncomfortable for Jun.

Wrapping his arms around his husband's neck Jun pressed himself against Sho's chest, calming his breathing as he whispered in his ear, "I shall miss you and think of you every moment that you are away from me. We have never yet been parted since we were wed and I hope that this time shall pass quickly until we may once again be reunited."

"I shall return to you with all speed, my love,” Sho murmured in reply before claiming Jun’s lips once again in a slow and lingering kiss. “And you may rest assured that I shall leave the larger part of my heart here in your safekeeping until I may claim it back.”

“I love you so, my husband,” Jun sighed, as he began to move slowly on Sho’s lap, undulating his body and sending tremors of pleasure through them both.

“As I love you, my kitten,” Sho replied as he sucked lightly on the spot below Jun’s ear that he knew drove him wild.

There was no sense of urgency in their gentle movements. Sho stroked Jun’s back, easing the discomfort that he was feeling, whilst Jun clung tightly to him, lightly biting the side of his husband’s neck and moaning softly.

Gradually as the pace of Jun’s movements picked up, Sho took hold of his hips, helping him to move up and down on his cock and steadying him, fearful that he may lose his balance from his perch upon his lap.

Jun arched backwards in ecstasy when Sho bent down and took his nipple into his mouth, lightly suckling upon it until it stood proudly erect from his chest, before repeating it with its mate.

Sho stroked Jun’s belly lovingly before reaching to grip his member, stroking it firmly, in time with Jun’s sensual movements.

Jun began to gasp as Sho’s cock plunged ever deeper and faster into his body, as his husband moved his hands down to hold his buttocks once again, pressing them together to increase the friction upon his cock as it thrust into Jun’s tight passage.

“Please Sho, I am so close,” Jun cried he rose to the very head of Sho’s cock before plunging down hard, over and over again until he could hardly think anymore, consumed as he was by the rising heat in his body as his need to release neared.

“Please come, my love, so that I may fill you with my own seed,” Sho groaned, finding it hard to stave off his own orgasm. It had been such a long time since he had taken his husband and enjoyed the pleasures of his body.

“Please, please, I love you so…” Jun chanted, his body spasming as he came, hot spurts of cum filling the space between their bodies.

“My love,” Sho cried as he stilled his movements, pulling Jun hard down onto his lap as he filled him with heated splashes of his own fluids, his cock twitching as he found his release.

They stayed locked together, stroking each other’s hair and kissing gently until their breathing steadied somewhat and Sho’s softening member slipped out of Jun’s body.

“Mine forever,” Sho said, stroking Jun’s cheek as he gazed into his eyes.

“Yours,” Jun agreed, as he returned Sho’s gaze, his eyes shining with love.

++++

“Good morning to you both,” Jun called cheerily as he popped his head around the open door leading into the kitchen of Masaki’s cottage.

Masaki was making tea whilst Nino sat slumped gloomily on a chair at the table.

Jun had received a message from the Healer the day before, requesting his assistance with Nino’s morning sickness and Jun was more than happy to try and find a way to encourage Nino to eat properly once again.

“Good morning, Jun. Would you like some tea? With lemon of course,” Masaki replied with a smile.

“That sounds most delicious. It will go well with the lemon tarts I brought with me,” Jun replied happily as he entered the kitchen, carrying a wicker basket with both hands. He placed it down upon the table and plopped himself down on the nearest chair with a relieved sigh. He had enjoyed the walk to the cottage, breathing in the crisp autumn air, but he was also happy to relieve himself of his burden; the basket had seemed to grow heavier with every step.

“Morning J-“ Nino’s words seemed to be caught up in his throat as he stared at Jun.

Masaki had also frozen in place with a most peculiar expression, the kettle dangling in one hand, teacup in the other.

“J-Jun,” Nino finally managed to stutter as he also stared at their visitor.

“Is there something amiss?” Jun asked with a puzzled look, “I am sorry if I have arrived at an inconvenient time. If so I will leave my basket of food and depart,” he added as he made to rise from his chair.

“No, it is nothing like that,” Masaki said as he hastened to prevent Jun from leaving. “It is just that you have…bloomed, since last we met.”

“Oh, I forgot that you have not seen me recently. Yesterday when I awoke, my belly had become quite round,” Jun said, as he ran his hand fondly over the small neat bump.

Nino was sitting and staring at Jun with wide eyes as if fascinated by a glimpse of his future.

“May I?” Masaki asked as he crouched in front of Jun and gestured towards his belly, “I would just like to reassure myself that all is well.”

"He is quite active this morning, so it may be hard to feel anything correctly," Jun said, squirming slightly as Masaki carefully felt his belly.

"It is just as I surmised earlier. I believe that your child will arrive when spring begins to show itself,” replied the Healer.

Nino hesitantly asked, "I fear that it is a terrible imposition upon you, but may I touch you as well?" 

He was pressing his hand to his own flat belly as he looked at Jun with a yearning expression.

Jun nodded as Masaki moved away to allow Nino space.

"It is still too early for you to feel the baby move," warned Masaki.

"It feels wonderful," breathed Nino as he nervously stroked Jun's belly through the loose shirt.

Jun's stomach made a loud growling noise as it protested its lack of sustenance, making him blush and say, "All of this attention so early in the morning has obviously made my child hungry."

Nino looked quite ill at the thought of eating. He knew that he would probably not be able to keep it down for long anyway.

Jun eagerly commenced to unpack his basket. It was loaded with lemon tarts, fresh crusty bread, a wedge of cheese, a pot of lemon blossom honey and a box full of thin, crispy sesame crackers.

"Nino, please try the crackers. I made them myself. I think that they will be most beneficial to your upset stomach. They should help with the nausea. If not then a crust of bread should do the trick. It always helped when you pressed it upon me when I was at my lowest ebb," Jun said, holding out the crackers with an immeasurable amount of pride.

Nino grudgingly took a cracker and nibbled a tiny portion off the very edge. Once he had tasted it, his face changed to a small smile as he reached for the honey and took another bite after spreading a tiny smear over the surface of the cracker.

"Do not eat too fast, nor too much," Jun advised as Nino snatched up another cracker.

In response, Nino glared pointedly at Jun's hand which was currently reaching for a third lemon tart after he had already previously gulped down two others.

Jun blushed, but still took a large bite of the tart, "The baby requires me to eat it," he mumbled through a mouthful of crumbs.

++++

Masaki was shown into Sho's study by one of the maids. He had received his friend's note earlier in the day requesting his attendance. Nino had accompanied him and was presently visiting Jun, who was resting upstairs after lunch.

"Sho, my dear friend," Masaki said as he unexpectedly pulled Sho into a tight hug.

"Masaki, this is most inappropriate," Sho complained, even as he allowed Masaki to almost squeeze the air from his lungs.

"Tomorrow is your last day before you leave. I know that you will wish to spend all of your remaining time with your husband so I must say my proper farewell to you now."

"You always did fuss over to me too much," Sho said, as he pulled away and poured them both some wine.

"Just because we have found our ultimate and lifelong happiness with others, does not mean that I no longer care for you as a friend," Masaki replied, as he took the glass from Sho's hand.

"Thank you, Masaki. That means a great deal to me. You were a great comfort to me during a very lonely time and you will forever remain my greatest friend," Sho replied as they took their seats near to the fire. A persistent drizzle had been falling all day, leading to Sho forbidding Jun to venture outdoors.

"I am sure that you already know what I am intending to ask of you. I know that you are occupied with your own love and your own unborn child, but I hope that you can find a space in your life to watch over Jun whilst I am absent. The prospect of leaving my kitten alone almost breaks my heart, but I will be able to leave with a much lighter spirit if I know that he is being well cared for."

"Nino has already resolved to return to his old room for the duration of your absence, which I believe will cheer Jun greatly. Your husband seems to be enjoying caring for Nino whilst he is suffering from the early symptoms of his pregnancy, and fear not; I shall also ensure that I spend time with your husband every day that you are away.”

“Jun could ask for no better companion than Nino. I do not wish to appear cruel, but perhaps Nino’s discomfort will provide a most useful distraction for my husband. I would not like to think of him wasting his days pining for me whilst I am gone.”

“I do not think that Nino will permit Jun to do any such thing. Nino does not believe in pining,” Masaki replied with a wry smile.

“Your relationship would appear to be going well though? You seem to have successfully tamed his fiercer side since he has been with child,” Sho said as he stood to place another piece of wood on the fire.

“Do not believe that. He is still a dervish of teeth and claws if I am in the wrong.”

“You will marry before the child arrives?”

“If I had my way, we would have been wed when first we met, but Nino has refused me every time that I ask. It appears that he does not wish to surrender his independence. The child has made him more amenable, but he now refuses to even contemplate such a thing until your safe return,” Masaki replied, unable to contain a deep sigh.

“I am sorry to be the latest impediment to your marriage,” Sho said, unable to contain his smile, “I shall hurry my duties along so that you may be wed with all possible haste. You are most welcome to stay in one of our guest rooms with Nino whilst I am gone. There is no need for you to be separated whilst Nino is in such a delicate state.”

“I have suggested that to him already, under Jun’s request, but Nino refused me. He thinks that I will distract him from his duties. It seems as if you will not be the only one of us who will miss the comfort of our lovers’ warm body for the next few weeks.”

Sho stood and proffered the wine bottle to his friend, “More wine?”

“I should not, but I will,” Masaki replied as he held out his glass, “We shall not have the chance to do this for many weeks, so we should make the most of the time that we have now. Please allow me to offer a toast to your safe return and a successful campaign.”

“Thank you, my dear friend. I in return wish you success in your own campaign to win Nino’s hand,” Sho replied, clinking their glasses together.

“I shall advance to the battlefront immediately,” Masaki replied, “Whilst you and Jun enjoy each other’s company tomorrow, I shall relish the opportunity to spend the equivalent amount of time with Nino and see if I can finally wring a commitment out of him.” 

++++

“My kitten, what would you like to do today?” Sho asked, as he kissed his still very sleepy looking husband, “I am entirely at your disposal.”

“Mmmmm ‘sleep,” Jun replied squeezing his eyes tightly shut and attempting to pretend that he was not yet awake. He knew that it was stupid and childish, but Jun had the random thought that if he was still asleep then he would be best able to delay facing the fact that it was his last day with his husband before Sho’s departure tomorrow at first light.

“I know that you are not asleep, my love, else you would not react to this,” Sho said as he pounced upon Jun and began to mercilessly tickle him.

Jun squeaked and tried to wriggle out of his husband’s grasp, but Sho was too strong and enjoying the sight of Jun’s discomfiture too much to allow his escape.

Only when Jun clutched his sides and wheezed, “I cannot breathe,” did Sho pull back with a look of concern.

“Ha!” cried Jun as he leapt on Sho in return, knocking him onto his back on the mattress. Taking the advantage he sat on Sho’s hips, firmly anchoring him in place, his eyes darkening as he bent down, taking one of his husband’s nipples into his mouth, scraping his teeth lightly over the surface. His actions made Sho whine deep in the back of his throat and return Jun’s growing look of lust.

++++

“Kazu, I have your breakfast here,” Masaki said softly as he attempted to wake his lover. He had learnt over the past few days to be wary when he did so. Sometimes Nino was warm and loving and sometimes he was irrationally angry, frustrated that his body was betraying him and making him weak when he needed to be at his strongest.

“Don’t want,” Nino growled as he tried to pull the covers over his head.

“You must eat, or else you shall be sick later,” Masaki said as he put the tray down beside the bed. “I have more of Jun’s crackers for you and I have spread them with the honey you enjoyed the other morning.”

“Hate honey,” Nino replied childishly with a glare that would scare off most people.

“In that case, I shall fix it for you immediately,” said Masaki. He picked up the first cracker, licking off as much of the honey as possible before handing the slightly soggy biscuit over to his lover.

“Have you lost your senses?” shrieked Nino as he backed away from Masaki’s offering.

“No, my dear, I am merely responding with alacrity to your every request, else I ignite your rage. I would very much like to retain the capacity to father more children in the future,” Masaki replied with a completely straight face.

Nino burst out laughing. “Will you still be so attentive once we are wed?” he asked he took one of the un-licked crackers from the plate.

“Does this mean that you are finally consenting to becoming my husband?”

“Only if you agree to keep your tongue off my breakfast in future. I can think of much more interesting ways for you to utilize it,” Nino replied with a suggestive smile.

Masaki felt his cock twitch with interest at the thought, but he was determined to receive a proper answer from Nino with regards to their wedding, “When, my dearest? Arrangements must be made. I would wish for us to be wed before our child is born.”

“Fear not, as soon as Sho returns, you may lead me to the altar. I only hope that making preparations for the celebration may keep Jun occupied and lessen his pangs of separation.”

Masaki pouted at Nino’s words, “Does this mean that you are only marrying me to provide distraction for Jun?” he asked in a wounded voice, teasing his lover.

“Of course not. I am marrying you because I love you and I wish the world to know that I am yours,” Nino replied indignantly. “But does this mean that you only wish to marry me for the sake of our child?” Nino’s words ended with a hiccupping sob.

Masaki’s head was spinning as he tried to follow Nino’s fluctuating moods. It felt as if he was adrift at sea in a tiny boat in the middle of a gale.

“Oh, Kazu, do not cry. I was only teasing, my dear. I love you wholeheartedly and unreservedly and cannot wait until the day we are wed,” Masaki said as he snatched Nino up into his arms and attempted to soothe his lover’s angry tears, “May we begin the day again?” he asked.

“What do you mean?” Nino sniffled.

“I could give you one of my special awakening presents,” Masaki replied, “You did compliment me on the dexterity of my tongue a short while ago.”

With a loud bark of laughter Nino pushed Masaki down his body, “I shall be the judge of that. If you fail to meet my standards, our marriage may be on the line and thus you will just have to repeat your actions until I deem your technique to be satisfactory.” 

++++

Jun slid silently out of bed, leaving Sho asleep with the covers half wrapped around his naked body. 

After their vigorous bout of lovemaking, Jun knew that he should be just as tired as his husband, but he was so anxious about Sho’s imminent departure, he found it hard to relax.

A servant had tapped on the door earlier to enquire as to whether they would be down to lunch and he had requested that trays of food be provided in his own bedchamber next door instead. Jun made sure that the connecting door was securely closed between the two rooms, before drifting back across Sho’s room.

Whilst in his own room he had picked up a pot of moisturizing lotion that Masaki had given him along with firm instructions that he must massage it into the taut skin of his belly every day. Masaki warned him that as the baby grew, his skin would be stretched thin and if he did not take care, he could end up with marks that would permanently remain.

++++

Sho pried his eyes open, blinking at the bright light that was flooding through the windows. He had not meant to fall asleep, eager as he was to properly enjoy every last minute with his beloved.

When he could focus properly he was struck by the sight of his husband standing naked in front of the full length looking glass that rested in the corner of the room.

The mirror was supported by a heavy mahogany frame and could be adjusted to various angles. Jun was taking full advantage of this as he stood completely naked before it, his body twisting and turning as he smoothed lotion over his body.

The sensual sight of Jun slowly caressing his belly as he massaged the moisturiser into his soft skin caused Sho’s member to stiffen as he lay back and observed, imprinting the image into his mind. 

Jun was not oblivious to his husband’s apparent interest, making sure that he displayed his body to its best advantage as he bent to rub the lotion over his legs as he watched Sho’s reflection behind him in the mirror.

Sho slicked his swelling cock with oil, stroking it slowly as he savoured the sight of Jun’s muscles working as he stretched and turned.

Try as he might, Jun could not reach the skin on his back, so he turned to Sho, holding out the jar and asking, “Please?”

“My pleasure,” Sho replied in a deep voice, as he stood and walked over behind Jun, taking the jar and coating his hands with the lotion.

As Sho worked the lotion into Jun’s back, Jun made almost a purring sound as he leant backwards into Sho’s touch as his muscles loosened.

“My kitten is always so responsive to my touches,” Sho said as he pulled Jun back against his chest and reached around to stroke his nipples with his lotion slicked fingers.

Jun caught his bottom lip between his teeth as Sho reached down began to stroke his stiffening cock with one hand whilst holding him steady with the other.

Sho’s erection was pressing into the gap between Jun’s buttocks as he pressed a series of nibbling kisses and licks down the side of Jun’s slender neck.

Slicking his fingers with yet more lotion, Sho pressed them questioningly against Jun’s entrance, pleased to discover that he was still almost sufficiently stretched after their recent lovemaking. It was only the work of a minute before Jun was whining and pressing back against Sho’s fingers as he worked them inside his body.

The sight of Jun’s obvious need, reflecting back at him, spurred Sho on. He could not wait long enough to return to the bed. Instead he bent Jun forward slightly to grasp the frame of the mirror as he thrust into him in one go, supporting his trembling body by wrapping his arm around Jun’s waist.

Jun cried out at the burning stretch and closed his eyes momentarily as he caught his breath, before wriggling his hips and begging Sho to move.

Sho responded with a growl, catching Jun’s hair into his fingers and pulling his head back to expose more of his neck to his teeth, as he sucked Jun’s collarbone, wanting to mark the younger man as his for the entire world to see.

Sho had just began to thrust hard and fast into Jun, sweat pouring off their bodies as Jun cried out loudly in pleasure, when there was a noise from Jun’s bedroom. It was the servants bringing in the prepared luncheon trays that Jun had requested earlier that morning.

Jun pressed his lips together trying desperately to muffle the filthy sounds that were issuing from his mouth, not wishing the servants to overhear as Sho continued to rut up against him. He met Sho’s eyes in the looking glass as he tried to make his husband pause until the servant’s work was done and they were gone.

Instead of stilling his movements, Jun’s gesture actually caused Sho to speed up the ferocity of his thrusts. He clamped his hand over Jun’s mouth to muffle his moans as he snapped his hips, forcing his cock into Jun’s body much deeper and with even greater force. The only concession he made was to not touch Jun’s straining cock until they heard the door close and footsteps receding down the corridor. Sho wanted to hear the beautiful noises that Jun inevitably made when he came.

Jun’s whole body was vibrating as he held tightly onto the frame of the mirror. It was the only thing holding him up as Sho moved one arm across his chest, pulling him more upright, whilst the other began to pump his cock with long, firm strokes.

“You are so beautiful like this,” Sho said in Jun’s ear, his voice husky from his exertions, “So very beautiful. Do you enjoy it as my cock fills you over and over again? Would you like to come now, my kitten?”

“S-Sho, p-please, yes,” Jun begged, surprised by how aroused he was by the vision of Sho taking him, as he watched their reflections in the glass.

“I love you so much, my kitten,” Sho cried as he bit down on Jun’s shoulder as he tweaked a nipple; his hand tightening on Jun’s cock as he pumped it at a frantic pace.

“As I, you,” Jun gasped before he came with a loud scream, not caring anymore if anyone heard his cry. 

Jun’s cum splattered onto the mirror, dirtying the face of it, as Sho continued to thrust into him. The sight of his husband’s release dripping down its surface was enough to tip Sho over the edge also. With one last hard thrust he came inside Jun, copious amounts of his cum filling him even though he had already orgasmed such a short time ago.

After carefully withdrawing, Sho turned his trembling husband around to face him, claiming his mouth, as he lifted him and carried him over to the bed, gently dropping him down onto the mattress.

Sho went to move away to find the necessary materials to clean the sticky matter off Jun’s body, but Jun grabbed his hand, tightly weaving their fingers together. 

Tugging Sho’s hand, Jun pulled him down to sit upon the mattress beside him, whispering sleepily, “Stay.”

In response, Sho lay down and curled around Jun’s body, holding him tightly, until they both fell asleep.

++++

Jun hardly slept that night, waking repeatedly to check that Sho was still beside him, stretching out his hand to feel the solid, warm body beside him, whilst trying not to wake his husband. Jun knew that Sho needed all the sleep he could possibly obtain and that it would not be fair to keep him awake with his restlessness.

The baby seemed to be picking up on his nerves and was constantly swirling in his belly, making it even harder for Jun to sleep. He tried lying back, stroking his bump, trying to will the baby to sleep, but that had failed. In the end, he had sat up and watched over his husband whilst he slept.

++++

Masaki and Nino stood a discreet distance behind Jun as he and Sho said their final goodbyes, not wishing to intrude upon a private moment between the couple.

If people were expecting Jun to break down at that moment they were wrong. He calmly kissed his husband one final time, before standing and waving goodbye until Sho and his men had ridden from view. They had said all that was needed to be said to one another earlier in the privacy of their chambers. 

“Jun, is all well with you? Would you like us to keep you company?” Masaki asked.

“I could teach you that card trick that you admired so much last week,” Nino offered.

“No. I thank you for your kind offers, but I am feeling quite fatigued. I did not sleep well last night, and after such an early start, all I wish to do is to return to bed for a few hours. I hope that you will grant me leave to do so?” Jun replied. He was already walking back towards the house, holding himself stiffly erect, one hand clasped loosely to his belly, as if seeking reassurance from the tiny life within.

Nino half raised his hand as if to stop Jun from leaving, but Masaki gripped his hand, holding it tightly within his own as they helplessly watched Jun walk away.

++++

Jun managed to rein in his emotions until he reached the privacy of his private quarters. His eyes were burning and he suddenly felt as if he could sleep for days.

Eschewing his own bedchamber, he walked through to his husband’s room instead. Not even bothering to remove his clothing Jun lay down upon the bed and took Sho’s pillow into his arms, remembering the feeling of Sho’s arms around him as they said their goodbyes.

“Take good care of yourself whilst I am away and remember that Nino and Masaki are still here to support you,” Sho said as he tenderly cupped Jun’s cheek. “And I am sure that our little one will keep your spirits up,” he added as he stroked Jun’s belly lovingly.

“He is a great source of comfort for me,” Jun agreed, placing his hand over that of his husband's.

“He? Are you so sure that we are having a boy?”

“Most definitely,” Jun said, “I have decided that it is so.”

“In that case, who would ever dare to disagree?”

Sho knelt down before Jun and kissed his belly, “My son, please be good whilst I am away. I promise that I shall return before your arrival, my sweetling.”

“Do you make that promise to your husband also?” Jun asked with a gentle smile.

“Of course, my kitten. Nothing will prevent me returning to you, this I solemnly promise,” Sho replied as he embraced Jun one last time, holding him close and kissing his pouting lips one last time.

The memory of their parting finally broke the fragile protective shell that Jun had built around himself, not wanting to make it any harder for his husband to go forth to do his duty than it already was.

With a sob, Jun buried his face into Sho’s pillow, breathing in the familiar scent of his husband, using it to muffle his sobs. Eventually he had no more tears to cry and he fell into an exhausted sleep.

Outside the room, Nino sat with his back against the door, tears silently running down his cheeks, fists balled in frustration as they rested upon his knees as he listened to Jun’s heartrending sobs and knew that there was nothing to do to ease his pain.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Jun awoke shortly after sunrise, feeling strangely calm. He had dreamt of Sho and being held tightly in his strong arms, and he chose to see it as a message of comfort from his husband.

He had spent almost the entirety of the previous day in bed, hugging Sho's tear soaked pillow and dozing fitfully. He knew that Nino had sat outside his door for a very long time until Masaki finally came and dragged him away to his own room.

The servants brought his meals up to him and left them in his adjoining bedchamber, nervously knocking upon the door to alert him to their presence, before discreetly disappearing.

Cook had taken great trouble to prepare tempting arrangements of food, accompanied by lemon themed sweets. The single late rose that was set upon the tray in a slender silver vase as decoration, almost made him weep once again. He knew that it was the servant's way of showing him their support and love.

It made him determined to be strong, and to ensure that life for the entire household continued as usual until Sho's return.

Jun stood and stretched, rubbing his back which ached from spending so much time in bed. As he wandered into his own room in search of fresh clothing, he moved across to the window and drew back the curtains, allowing the gentle early morning light to fill the room.

For the first time, he noticed a beautifully folded paper flower sitting on his small writing desk. When he lifted it to examine it more closely, he discovered that it was sitting atop a small silk-wrapped package. Underneath the package was an envelope addressed to him. He recognized his husband's flowing handwriting immediately, and guessed that the flower had been folded by Sho as well.

As he carefully removed the wrapping from his gift, his eyes widened with delight as he discovered nestled amongst the folds a beautiful ring. It was set with a deep purple amethyst and when he slipped it onto his hand it interlocked perfectly with the garnet ring that had been his birthday gift.

With trembling hands Jun broke the seal on the envelope and sat down at the desk to read the note that it contained.

My darling kitten,

Every moment away from you will feel like an hour, and every hour like a lifetime.

Please accept this ring as my pledge and promise of my safe return.

I originally intended to gift it to you upon the birth of our first, precious child, as a reward for your bravery; but when this occurs I know that I will be there by your side, lending you my strength.

I have therefore decided to give it to you now, so that you may look at it upon your hand and be reassured of my love and faithfulness even though we are apart, and draw strength from this knowledge.

Please be brave, my darling, and think of me often, so that I may feel your love wherever I may be.

As a last favour I ask you to talk to our child every day whilst I am away and reassure him of my love for him, and for you, my sweet kitten.

I seal this letter with all the love my heart contains.

I remain, as always,

Your most devoted husband,

Sho 

Jun felt as if he should be crying after receiving such a beautiful and heartfelt gift and letter, but instead he was experiencing a strong sense of being loved, and an unexpected strength. He stroked his belly and whispered, “Your Papa sends you his love, my sweetling. I think that from today onwards we should find a way to ensure that he is proud of us when he returns to our arms.”

++++

With this new aim in mind Jun sent one of the servants to Masaki’s cottage with a breakfast invitation.

If he was going to take a more active role in the running of the estate and the welfare of those who lived and worked there, then Jun knew that Masaki was the person to speak to first. He was friends with all and passed freely from one level of society to the next with ease, sure of a warm welcome wherever he went.

Jun went to try and rouse Nino from his sleep and invite him down to breakfast as well, but he received only a grumbling moan from within. Remembering clearly his own illness in the mornings Jun decided that perhaps it best to wait until later to speak with his friend.

++++

Masaki was surprised when he entered the dining room. Jun was already sitting alertly at the table, which was covered with an array of tempting foodstuffs.

Jun looked up and smiled widely at Masaki. "The kitchen staff seems to think that I need feeding up," he said as he gestured towards the abundant supply of food.

"You appear to be of good cheer this morning," Masaki replied.

"Indeed, it is a most beautiful day. I am secure in the knowledge that my husband loves me, and my unborn child is swimming contentedly within my belly. Why should I not be happy?" Jun asked, as he helped himself to a heaping portion of bacon.

"Do you not want the lemon custard?" Masaki asked, holding out the dish towards the younger man.

"I do not know why, but lemon has suddenly lost its appeal. This morning my son seems to wish for the salty flavour of bacon. Perhaps it is because I cried all of the salt out of my body yesterday." Jun replied, blushing slightly.

Masaki reached across the table and patted Jun's hand comfortingly. "That is nothing to be ashamed of. It just proves the depth of your feelings towards your husband."

"Yesterday I cried all of the tears I shall shed whilst he is away and shall shed no more. I am determined to prove my worth and ensure that this estate continues to thrive until its master returns," Jun said with heartfelt determination.

"I am pleased that you are reconciled to your husband's departure, but I hope that you will not overtax yourself again. You are only recently recovered from a severe fever, and I would not wish for you to relapse. I have more than enough trouble keeping Nino in check."

Jun looked at Masaki with disbelieving eyes. "I know my limits and shall not exceed them. But, you did not really tell Nino how to comport himself, as if he is a recalcitrant child?"

"Since he agreed to marry me I feel that he is more of my responsibility than ever," Masaki replied, with a somewhat ashamed expression.

"And how did he respond?"

"He threw a bowl at me which hit me on the head," Masaki replied with a laugh.

"I could speak with him on your behalf if you wish."

"Thank you for your generous offer, but if he is to become my husband I must learn to fight my own battles."

"I wish you luck. Perhaps if you take him a tray of food up with you he may be more forgiving."

"True," Masaki laughingly agreed. "Perhaps I should throw the food into the room, and retreat to a safe distance."

"If you did that, then I do not think that any distance would be safe."

++++

Masaki and Jun talked of the running of the Estate during Sho's absence.

Masaki promised to invite the key personnel, including Sho's steward and the housekeeper to attend weekly meeting with Jun. This way Jun could be assured that things were being run as he saw fit, and it would alert him to any potential problems. Masaki was proud of this new, more mature Jun, who seemed to be determined to make his absent husband proud.

It would be something that Masaki would write in his first update letter to King Ohno, knowing that he would be happy to hear that Jun was taking this enforced separation better than expected. He knew that the King had a large soft spot for the teenager, treating him almost as if he was one of his own children. There seemed to be a connection between the two, almost as if they had met before the King's visit to the Manor, which was, of course, impossible, Masaki thought.

After eating his fill, Masaki loaded a tray with one of each type of food from the table. He had no idea what Nino could eat, as his tastes changed daily, depending upon his mood and the severity of his morning sickness.

Jun patted him consolingly on the shoulder, before knocking sharply upon Nino's door. Masaki did not even have a second to compose himself, before Jun opened the door and pushed him in, closing the door firmly behind him.

Masaki was left gazing helplessly at Nino who was sitting up in bed, with a fierce expression upon his face; even his hair seemed to be standing angrily up from his head as he glared at Masaki.

++++

"Have you come to lecture me again?"

"My dear, I did not lecture you, I was merely concerned for your welfare," Masaki replied as he edged further into the room, and placed the tray down upon a nearby footstool.

"You dragged me away from Jun's door as if I was a misbehaving puppy," Nino pouted.

"How else would you describe your behaviour? You cannot truly believe that sitting on that hard floor for even more hours than you already had, would be good for your wellbeing?"

"I must care for Jun's health. He is pregnant and vulnerable. In his condition he needs special treatment."

Masaki could not believe that his lover could be so dense, "Nino, my love, are you not forgetting something?"

"Are you implying that I am stupid also?" Nino snarled, as he got out of bed and advanced angrily towards Masaki.

Nino raised his fists to strike, but Masaki was faster and stronger, catching Nino's hands with his own and pulling them close to his body.

"Not stupid, my tiger, but perhaps forgetful; did you forget our child rests within your own belly? Do you not realize that I am just as protective of you as you are of Jun? And do not try and argue that you are different. You are only slightly older than Jun, and still a teenager yourself. Your pregnancy carries the same risks that his does, and that is exactly why I shall continue behave in such a fashion, until both you and our baby have made it through a successful delivery."

Masaki had never spoken to Nino in such forceful tones before, whilst radiating such assured strength. Nino found himself unaccountably enjoying the feeling of being treated as if were fragile.

Forgetting their argument for the moment, Nino was finding the tight grip that Masaki had upon his wrists to be quite exciting, and he felt himself growing hard at the thought that his lover might be persuaded to do more.

"Nino?" Masaki asked, confused by Nino's silence.

"Perhaps you should teach me a lesson about submitting," Nino purred.

Masaki found it suddenly hard to breathe as he picked up on the meaning of Nino's words. "Perhaps I should," Masaki said as he captured Nino's lips with his own.

++++

Nino would never have imagined how thrilling it was to surrender control to someone else; he had fought all of his life to not allow anyone to hold such power over him.

But as he stood, bent over the table that stood on the corner of his room, hands tied behind his back, as Masaki thrust into him from behind, it was the most thrilling feeling he had ever experienced.

"M-Masa, harder, p-please," Nino moaned in ecstasy.

"Still so demanding," groaned Masaki, as he obeyed, making the table rock precariously with the force of his movements. He had one hand wrapped around Nino's hips, supporting him, while he gripped the base of Nino's cock tightly with the other. "If I allow you to come, will you listen to me more in the future?"

"Yes, yes, just...please" Nino begged.

"Fine, my love, but remember your promise," Masaki said, as he began to pump Nino's cock, hard and fast, in time with his thrusts.

Soon Nino was coming with a desperate scream, as Masaki continued to snap his hips throughout, until he found his own release.

After carefully withdrawing, Masaki untied the scarf that was binding Nino's hands together. There were faint marks on the tender skin that Masaki gently massaged, before taking Nino in his arms and depositing him on the bed.

"Did you mean it when you said that you would pay me more heed in future?" Masaki asked after had cleaned them both and carried the tray of food over to the bed.

"Will we make love like that again if I agree?" Nino asked with a smirk, as he took a piece of cheese and some bread from the tray. He placed the cheese on the bread and topped it with a generous scoop of honey, before adding a slice of bacon.

Masaki looked slightly queasy at the sight of Nino devouring his strange breakfast as he replied, "I am serious, my love. Please take heed when I tell you if I think that you are overdoing things and not caring enough for your own welfare. Your recent training in the healing arts should have given you enough knowledge to know this yourself."

Nino paused his munching to apologise, "I am sorry Masa. I am sorely afraid, and I take my fears out on you, rather than admit to them. Jun is three months ahead of me on this adventure and it is as if I can see my own future unfolding before me."

"Kazu, my dearest love, I promise that you have no reason to fear the future, for I shall be at your side always,” Masaki said as he pressed a kiss to Nino's salty and sweet flavoured lips.

++++

A week later Jun wondered at Masaki’s absence. The Healer had not yet joined him for their regular breakfast meeting. He would have been tempted to blame Nino for distracting Masaki, but Nino was sitting at the far end of the table dipping cheese in honey and eating it with every appearance of happiness.

"Nino, do you not suffer from sickness in the morning any longer?” Jun asked jealously, as he chewed on a piece of crispy bacon.

"Not if I add honey. It is a most miraculous thing. You should try it," Nino replied as he slid the honeypot to Jun's end of the table.

Jun gave it a tentative sniff before dipping his next slice of bacon into it. A slow smile spread across his face as he nibbled the edge of the slice. "His Majesty told me that the Queen enjoyed honey throughout one of her pregnancies, so there must be something beneficial to it. I must concur that the taste is most agreeable."

"Try and convince Masaki of it if you are able, because if he sees us eating in this fashion, he is sure to scold us," Nino said as he dripped honey onto a bowl of rice.

When Masaki finally joined them Jun was ready to defend the fact that he was presently occupied with smearing a pork sausage with honey. It was therefore most disconcerting when Masaki seemed not to notice, as he took his seat without acknowledging the presence of ether of them and placed a single slice of toast on his plate.

"Masaki, is all well with you?” Jun asked, with a worried frown.

Nino leant over and spread the toast with a generous layer of butter, saying, "You cannot eat that completely dry, Masa, you will choke, and I do not have enough healing skills yet to be sure of saving you."

Nino's attempt at a joke flew straight over Masaki's head, as the Healer sighed and took a bite of his toast, seeming to not even notice that Nino had added to it.

"Masaki?" Jun repeated, louder this time.

"I am sorry if my mind appears occupied. The fever that you two suffered has spread to the village and many are sick. I am puzzled as to how I may find the time to treat them all."

"You do not have to do it alone," Nino said eagerly, "I can help you with the distillation and distribution of the necessary medicine."

"But, my dearest…," Masaki began.

“That sounds like a splendid idea,” Jun said, cutting in before Masaki could protest. “Since we have already recovered from the same fever it is my understanding that you will be in no danger of reinfection, and you will have the chance to put your training into use.”

Masaki realized that once again he had been about to treat Nino as an invalid, and earn himself a well-deserved tongue lashing. Instead he replied, “Thank you Kazu, you will be doing me a great service.”

The couple was soon wrapped up in a technical discussion of which herbs would need replenishing and how they would divide the tasks that would be required. Still talking animatedly, they took their leave of Jun, who was sitting disconsolately at his end of the table, feeling once again left out of matters of importance.

++++

After finishing breakfast alone, Jun returned to his chamber and sat at his desk to write a letter to Sho. He knew that Masaki had promised to send reports of his welfare to King Ohno, something that made him feel quite embarrassed; to be singled out by the Monarch in such a way for special attention was most unusual. It was therefore his plan to include a letter to his beloved husband with each of Masaki’s missives. As his letters would be included with the delivery to the King, they were sure to be received by Sho in record time.

As he sat contemplating what to write that would best reassure his husband of his wellbeing, his baby kicked his bladder very hard indeed, making him wince.

“My sweetling, do not fret, I shall not forget to send your love to your Papa,” Jun said as he lovingly stroked his belly in response. “But what news can I send him to prove that we are doing our best for the Estate?”

After writing his message of love, Jun decided to bake some of King Ohno’s favoured lemon shortbreads to send with the letters. He would add a postscript to Sho, telling him to share them with the Monarch.

It was nearing lunchtime as he reached the kitchens; the place seemed to be in chaos, and a large portion of the staff absent. Cook was looking most distressed, her hair escaping from the cap she always work atop her head to cover her hair, and her cheeks were flushed.

“Madam, you do not appear to be yourself,” Jun chided, as he forced the middle-aged woman to sit at the table. “It looks to me as if you are suffering from a fever.”

“Me and half of the staff,” she replied. “Whatever shall we do for meals?”

“We shall have to make do until you are well. There are plenty of loaves of bread from your baking day yesterday, and a sufficient supply of cold cooked meats in the larder.”

“But, sir, you and the babe need good, hot, nourishing foods. I cannot stand it to think of you eating so poorly.”

“It is you, and the other staff who need taking care of,” Jun replied, as a thought came to him. “Are your assistants still well?”

“The youngest one is, but she is barely seventeen. Young people of that age are rarely reliable,” Cooks cheeks burned an even deeper red, as she realized what she had said. “Begging your pardon, sir, of course I did not refer to you.”

“Never mind, the fever makes us say some very strange things when we are in its grip,” Jun replied, as he vaguely recalled the conversation regarding the sexual prowess of their partners that he and Nino had enjoyed whilst they were so afflicted. “Please go and lay down. I shall arrange some lunch for you as best I can.”

“But...”

“I shall brook no argument. I have become quite familiar with your domain over the past few weeks, and I am sure that your assistant has enough skills to assist me in preparing a simple, yet nourishing, meal.”

Jun was feeling quite excited by the prospect of proving himself worthy of Sho at last.

++++

Masaki and Nino had spent a very busy morning preparing their medicines and now were in the village treating their patients. Jun had sent a messenger requesting that they visit the servants at the Manor upon their return as many there were afflicted as well.

Nino was looking quite pale and Masaki was concerned; they had eaten nothing since breakfast and Nino was beginning to flag.

“Nino, my dear, perhaps you should rest?” Masaki asked, hoping that by expressing his thoughts as a question rather than instruction, he might be spared his lover’s wrath.

It turned out to be a vain hope as Nino instantly turned upon him, snarling, “Do not even dare to lecture me. I enjoyed a full breakfast, whilst you only ate half a slice of toast. If anyone is likely to fall down, it will not be me.”

“But I am not pregnant. It is not just you who needs nourishing,” Masaki replied, the stress seemingly making him reckless.

Nino threw an empty medicine bottle with considerable force at Masaki’s head, but the older man was more practised at dodging by now and it missed its target by quite a wide margin.

Unfortunately it did not miss someone else if the startled “Ow” that came from nearby was any indication.

Nino was mortified to see Jun standing not far behind Masaki, and rubbing his shoulder whilst grimacing.

“If that is the welcome I shall receive, perhaps I should return home,” Jun complained.

"I...I am so sorry," Nino said, dropping down on his haunches as if all of his strength had left suddenly. "I do not know what comes over me sometimes recently; my emotions control my actions before I can consider the consequences. When I think of how seriously I may have injured you or your baby..."

Nino hiccuped as he suppressed a sob and tried to contain the tears that welled in his eyes.

Masaki hesitated to offer Nino assistance, fearing that he would only upset his lover even more than he had already.

Jun, however, had no such fears as he brushed past the Healer and knelt next to Nino, pulling him into a consoling hug. He brushed the tears off Nino's face and said, "Never fear. I am not that delicate and your strength is not so great. And don't blame your poor innocent child for your bad temper. From my perspective you have always been this way, even since we were small."

Nino went from tears to outrage within a split second, before Jun started giggling, "The look upon your face. I am sorry to tease you so, but you will agree that I have stopped the flow of your tears."

Nino blinked a few times, before joining Jun's laughter. He wriggled out of Jun's embrace and rose to his feet, leaving Jun stranded on the ground.

"Nino, help," Jun whined, holding his hands out, "I cannot rise by myself."

"Fine," Nino huffed, as he called to Masaki to pull Jun to his feet, sensibly acknowledging that he should not be straining himself either.

Once Jun was once again upright, and Masaki had checked his bruised shoulder, he was able to explain the reason for his presence in the village.

"Many of the staff at the Manor have caught the fever as well, so I offered Cook my help to ensure all at the Manor are being fed. Whilst I was doing that, I realized that the situation here would be worse, so I made extra," Jun said proudly, as he signalled his men to bring forth a small wagon.

The wagon was loaded with a vast pot of vegetable soup and an equally large one of cooked rice.

“But Jun, where did you obtain such a quantity of ingredients from at such short notice?” Masaki asked.

“I simply sent the word out to the local farmers asking for their assistance. A lot of them have sick wives and children at home, and were grateful to receive a hot cooked meal in return as well in payment for their produce. Cook was in no position to tell me how she usually organizes such things, so I simply improvised,” Jun replied, with a wide smile adorning his face. “And before you start to fuss, I mostly supervised and had one of the gardeners do the heavy work.”

Word soon spread quickly and before long all of the villagers who were able lined up to receive portions of the food to take back to their ill family members. 

Jun did not wish to admit it, but he was soon starting to tire. His ankles began to swell from standing upon the hard ground for too long. One of the grandmothers of the village noticed his discomfort and invited him to rest in her cottage. Her daughter was one of those afflicted by the fever, so she was caring for her four small grandchildren by herself in her tiny but perfectly neat home.

The four children were shy at first, but before long the baby had crawled up onto Jun’s lap whilst the other three sat at his feet, listening intently as he told them a fairy-tale.

Masaki peeped around the doorway, thinking to rescue Jun if he was overwhelmed by entertaining so many small children at once, but it proved to be unnecessary. Jun seemed to instinctively know how to handle them; he was even wiping the running nose of the baby without showing any signs of distaste. Masaki only hoped that Nino would take so naturally to parenthood, but he doubted that would be the case. 

++++

Later that evening the three of them sat slumped in front of the fire in the drawing room. Nino was asleep on the sofa, with his head on Masaki’s lap. Jun was curled up in Sho’s favourite armchair, his feet tucked up behind him, in a posture that should have been impossible, taking his swelling belly into account, but one that he seemed to find more than comfortable. 

Masaki was feeling exhausted also and tried to rouse Nino so that they could retire to bed. Nino had relented and that evening finally agreed to share a larger room in the Manor with Masaki until Sho’s return. It had taken all of Jun’s considerable powers of persuasion to make this so, something that Masaki was eternally grateful for.

Nino refused to budge from his comfortable position, digging his nails into Masaki’s thigh when he tried to make him sit up. At the same time, Jun sighed happily and snuggled his face into the velvet cushion that was serving as his pillow.

Masaki knew that there was no way for him to possibly win the battle of getting the other two upstairs to sleep in proper beds, so with a deep sigh, he made himself as comfortable as he could and resigned himself to having a very stiff neck in the morning after sleeping in such an awkward position. 

A small amount of discomfort on his part was well worth it, after the amount of effort that Jun and Nino had put into the day.

++++

A few weeks later, Jun was upstairs resting after lunch when a servant hesitantly knocked on his door. Now that he was well into his sixth month of pregnancy he found that he was tiring more easily. Masaki had explained that male pregnancy in the latter months placed a great strain on the body, and that in that respect his youth was more of a hindrance rather than an asset and Jun was already feeling the effects of this.

“I am sorry to disturb, but Sir Ikuta Toma awaits you in the drawing room.”

"Thank you, I shall attend to him shortly, once I have made myself presentable. Please offer him refreshments in the meantime."

While Jun changed his clothing and washed his face, he could not help but to speculate upon the reason behind this visit. He knew of Sir Toma only as a great friend of his husband's, and for his generous offer to allow the use of his beachside cottage on his birthday excursion, as he had not been amongst those who had attended their wedding. As far as Jun knew, Sir Toma was serving alongside his husband at the northern borders at the behest of the King.

Toma had heard Sho speak in glowing terms of his husband on a daily basis for the past month, but he was unprepared for the vision that greeted him when Jun entered the room.

Jun’s hair almost reached to his shoulders and was as black and glossy as a raven’s wing, with a blue sheen where the light touched it. His eyes were large and expressive and a most arresting shade of brown. His shoulders were wide and his hips slender, despite the fact that he carried Sho’s child. Toma dared not even do more than glance at the full lips dotted with beauty marks; else he would be even more distracted from his mission.

Toma had never previously felt any romantic leanings towards a member of his own sex, but something about this young man made desire pool in his stomach.

Feeling suddenly self-conscious of his stained uniform and dusty boots, Toma stood to attention as Jun approached, holding out his hand in greeting. Jun’s fingers were long and beautifully shaped, a pair of linked, glittering rings on his right hand highlighting their delicacy.

Toma wished that he had not been tasked with delivering such urgent and distressing news, which was the cause of him appearing before Jun with no prior notice and looking so unkempt.

“Sir Ikuta, it is a pleasure to meet you at last. My husband always speaks so highly of you,” Jun said as he invited his guest to sit. Sho had never told him that Toma was a very handsome man, with a proud nose and sharp eyes.

“Please, call me Toma. And I will not sit as I do not wish to dirty your furniture. But if I might suggest that you take a seat?”

“I would rather stand. I have been lying down for the past hour and need to stretch my muscles. I hope you do not mind, but I have also advised Aiba Masaki of your arrival, knowing that he is also a great friend of yours and would wish to speak to you also whilst you are here.”

Toma quickly agreed, thinking that it would be best if the healer was at hand when he passed on the news he was carrying to Sho’s husband.

“May I ring for further refreshments?” Jun enquired.

“No, thank you. You have already been so generous and I do not wish to bother you further.”

“I hope that you do not think of me as rude, but I must confess that I am confused about your presence here. I thought that you were in the King’s regiment, serving alongside my dear husband. Are you here at his behest? Is he on his way home? If so, then I must prepare with all haste for his arrival,” Jun replied, unable to contain the excitement in his voice.

“I think it best that my news waits until Masaki is present,” Toma said nervously.

“Sho is my husband, I have the right to know if something is amiss,” Jun said.

He walked over to Toma and clutched the lapels of his jacket, “I demand to know.”

Toma was powerless to resist Jun’s hypnotic eyes as he blurted out, “He was wounded in battle five days ago.”

The room began to revolve around Jun and Toma’s voice seemed to come from a great distance as his vision faded. Toma caught him as Jun began to sway, wrapping his arms around Jun’s waist and instinctively pressing him protectively to his chest to prevent Jun from collapsing to the floor.

At that very moment Masaki entered, eager to speak with Toma and gain news of his best friend and how he had been faring during the past few weeks. The last thing he expected to see was Jun and Toma in the middle of the room, locked in a tight embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

"Toma, have you taken leave of your senses? Unhand Jun at once," Masaki called fiercely as he strode across the room.

Toma looked at Masaki pleadingly, "Please help me Masaki. He swooned into my arms and I do not know what to do."

Jun could feel Masaki taking hold of him, pulling him away from Toma, who reluctantly released him from his grasp. Once he was resting upon the sofa things began to come back into focus and his vision gradually cleared. It still seemed that people were talking under water as he vaguely heard Masaki despatch a servant to fetch Nino and a certain medicine. Jun felt someone rubbing his wrists, as if to return him to full awareness. With a jolt, he realized that it was Toma who was touching him in such a fashion.

Snatching his hands away, Jun abruptly sat up, causing a fresh wave of dizziness to engulf him. Fighting down an overwhelming wave of nausea, he remembered Toma's words regarding Sho.

"Sho! My beloved is wounded? Please tell me that I misheard your words," Jun cried towards Toma.

Masaki looked to Toma for an explanation.

"Sho has indeed been wounded, but he was immediately treated by the Kings own Healers and he is even now making his way here to recuperate. I am most sorry that I did not elaborate further when I informed you earlier. I did not mean to cause such distress." Toma replied to Jun.

"And you told this to Jun whilst he was alone and unsupported? Did you not think of the effect you would have upon him, and his unborn child? How could you be so irresponsible?" Masaki replied, casting Toma a flint-eyed glare.

Nino, who had entered the room just in time to overhear their words, pushed angrily past Toma, almost knocking him from his feet. He knelt down in front of Jun, whose face was still as white as linen and offered him a glass of dark green coloured medicine. "Drink this, it will steady you."

"No, I refuse to take it because it will make me go to sleep. I must know the details of my husband's injuries first. He needs me," Jun said desperately, swaying in his seat, as he fought down his nausea.

Nino took Jun's hand and checked his pulse. As he felt the irregular, too fast, fluttering under his fingertips he looked imploringly at Masaki, silently asking for his help.

Masaki immediately stepped in, "Toma, please tell us more exactly how Sho fares. Perhaps once Jun's mind is at ease he will permit us to treat him."

Toma cleared his throat nervously; the last thing he had wanted was to cause such worry to Jun. He would never forgive himself for his stupidity. "Sho suffered a sword slash across his left shoulder and arm. He lost a fair amount of blood, but the Healers have stitched the wounds. It was recommended that he rest and regain his strength, but he insisted upon returning here immediately. He did not wish to cause Jun any unnecessary distress by arriving suddenly in such a state, so he sent me on ahead to deliver the news in a calming way. I have obviously failed to do that. Please forgive me for my thoughtlessness, I am an insensitive oaf."

Nino looked very much as if he was about to open his mouth and agree with Toma's words, but Jun diplomatically cut him off. "It was not your fault. It was I who insisted that you tell me your news immediately and not wait for Masaki to join us. I am just grateful that my husband is on his way home to us."

Jun looked to Masaki, "Might I ask you a great favour? Would you be willing to ride and meet my husband along the road? My mind would be more at ease if I knew that you were attending to him as soon as possible."

"Of course, I was just about to suggest it myself," Masaki agreed.

"Then I shall go with you," Nino added firmly. "You will be in need of an assistant."

"Nino, I have told you before, that I will not permit you to ride with me whilst you are in this condition,” Masaki argued.

"Who says that I need your permission? We are not yet wed; therefore you have no say in what I may or may not do." Nino replied defiantly. 

Toma was trying to shrink into thin air as the couple argued around him; they seemed to have forgotten he was even present.

As Nino continued to berate him, Masaki cast a pleading glance in Jun's direction. Jun was the only person who could reason with Nino when he became like this.

Jun nodded slightly in response before leaning backwards into the chair and declaring, “Please stop arguing, you are making me even dizzier."

Nino immediately forgot his argument with his lover and went into protective mode. "Here, drink this medicine, and don't bother to attempt to argue. It seems that I must stay here after all, since you cannot be trusted to look after yourself."

Jun pushed Nino’s hand away as he said, “Please, Sir Toma, set my mind properly at rest as to the welfare of my husband, so that I can allow Nino to have his way. Are you quite sure that he is not seriously injured?”

“When I left him he was in good spirits, and eager to see you,” Toma assured Jun. “His only worry was that you might be cross with him for worrying you in such a fashion.”

“I will not be satisfied until I may hold him in my arms, but I will agree to take your medicine, Masaki. I must confess that I am still feeling badly shaken,” Jun replied, as he finally swallowed the medicine that Nino handed him with a grimace at its lingering bitter taste.

“Nino shall sit with you until you sleep, and he shall be there when you wake. I promise that you will feel much better once the medicine takes effect,” Masaki said gently. “I will make immediate preparations for departure. If Toma agrees, we shall leave this afternoon, as soon as I have gathered the necessary equipment and supplies. We shall most likely be gone before you wake, but rest assured I shall bring Sho back to you as soon as I may.”

“You have my promise also,” Toma added, bowing respectfully towards Jun.

“Thank you both for your kindness,” Jun replied softly, already feeling the medicine taking hold of him; thankfully beginning to lessen his nausea and dizziness and slow his racing heart. 

Nino helped him to stand, and placing his arm around Jun’s waist, he led him slowly out of the room. As he did so Nino looked back over his shoulder towards his lover, catching Masaki’s gesture that he would come and speak with him before his departure.

++++

Nino helped Jun out of his clothes, and into a soft nightshirt, before tucking him under the covers. He went to draw the curtains, since Jun's room was always filled with light as long as the sun was up, but Jun mumbled, "Please leave them open, it will make it easier to calm myself if I can see the sky."

"You should sleep," Nino replied.

"I slept after lunch, before I was called to speak with Toma and hear the news of Sho," Jun replied, as he squeezed his eyes shut momentarily, as if trying not to cry.

"It does not make you weak if you shed tears for your husband."

"I cannot. I promised myself that I would not weep whilst Sho is absent," Jun said stubbornly, his eyes eventually fluttering closed as he drifted towards sleep.

Nino helped Jun to find a comfortable position, propping his belly with soft pillows as he curled upon his side.

Murmuring softly, Nino stroked Jun's hair until he fell asleep. Nino then checked his pulse once again, pleased that it was much calmer and more regular than it had been downstairs.

Looking at Jun's rounded belly underneath the covers, Nino pressed a hand to his own. Although he was not quite four months, his own belly was already quite pronounced, much more so than Jun's had been at this stage of his pregnancy.

There was a quiet knock at the door, and Nino went to speak to Masaki and to say their goodbyes.

++++

Nino took Masaki by the hand and led him to his room, so their voices would not disturb Jun, and they would have some privacy for their goodbyes. 

“Jun is much calmer now,” Nino said, as he wrapped himself around Masaki’s body. “His heart was beating so fast I feared it would jump from his chest.”

“Toma should have shown more sense than he did. He claims that he was unable to answer truthfully when Jun asked him why he was here.”

“I do not trust that man,” Nino said. “He looked at Jun with a covetous eye.”

“Nino, I think that you cannot possibly know that. Why would a happily married man with a wife of his own at home suddenly show interest in a male, and a pregnant one at that? I think you are projecting your feelings of anger at the situation and fears for Jun onto Toma and making him the villain of the piece, with no justification.”

Nino knew what he’d seen writ clearly upon Toma’s face. Behind the concern for Jun’s health had been a more than a hint of desire. As he’d approached the room he had observed Toma touching Jun, under the guise of helping, before Jun had come to his senses and snatched his hands away. He decided to say no more upon the subject, but resolved to keep a close watch over Toma whenever possible upon his return to the Manor.

“Please take care whilst I am away, and make sure that you do not overtax yourself. Please make sure that Jun rests also,” Masaki said as he breathed in the fresh fragrance of Nino’s hair whilst hugging him tightly.

“How could I possibly not; since you will not permit me to travel with you,” Nino huffed. Secretly he was happy that Masaki had put a stop to his plan to ride with him. The prospect of sitting upon a horse for long hours whilst pregnant held little appeal, especially since he had no skills in that direction whatsoever. It was most uncomfortable and also embarrassing to sit in front of or behind Masaki like a sack of potatoes, almost falling from his perch whenever the horse changed either gait or direction.

“My tiger, you are so cute when you are offended,” Masaki said with a laugh, as he released Nino’s waist and tilted his chin up to steal a kiss.

Nino tried to maintain his aura of being offended, but it was impossible when Masaki was looking at him with such warm and loving eyes. With a sigh, Nino melted into Masaki’s arms once again as their lips met in a kiss that conveyed all of their feelings of love and commitment.

“Once Sho is recovered it will be time for our wedding,” Masaki said. “Perhaps you may distract Jun for a while with arrangements, until we return with Sho, since nothing has yet been organised.”

“That is because there is nothing to organise,” Nino replied. “We go to the church, make our vows, come home to the cottage, and then you make love to me all night. What could possibly be simpler?”

“I do not think that you will have much success in persuading Jun of that. He will wish to make the day a special one, and will not let either of us off so lightly.”

“Mayhap we could sneak away and elope?”

“And Jun would never forgive either of us if we did.”

Nino walked his lover to the top of the stairs snatching kisses with every step. With one final hug and a kiss pressed to Nino’s belly Masaki ran lightly down the stairs to join Toma for the start of their journey to return Sho to his home.

++++

Nino stood at the window of Jun’s bedroom which offered a perfect view of the long drive that led to the front of the house. Masaki and Toma had almost disappeared from view, when Jun began to whimper in his sleep.

Jun was thrashing around on the bed, his arms and legs moving convulsively as he cried Sho’s name repeatedly. His breathing was rapid and unsteady as beads of sweat trickled down his neck.

“Jun, Jun, please wake up,” Nino said as he shook his friend, trying to release him from the grip of his nightmares, but the medicine still in Jun’s system made it almost impossible to rouse him and the whimpers soon changed to screams.

Nino felt as if his brain was frozen as he tried to think of a way to break the spell and wake him. He espied the jug of water that sat beside the bed and apologised out loud as he splashed a handful of water across Jun’s face. The screams stopped, but Jun continued to move restlessly and did not wake. As a last resort Nino managed to take hold of Jun’s thrashing arm and as he held it steady, he pinched the skin on the back of his hand as hard as he could.

Jun’s eyes popped open and he looked around him, still disorientated, and obviously not fully awake.

“Jun, look at me. You are safe and I am here with you,” Nino said as he sat beside Jun who immediately threw himself into his arms.

Jun’s whole body was shaking badly as he said wildly, “Blood, so much blood, and flames. A burning heat engulfing everything, and Sho was caught in the middle with no escape.”

“It was just a dream,” Nino said as he rubbed Jun’s back and rocked him as if he was a small child.

“It felt too real to be a dream. I could sense Sho’s pain. He was trying to ask for help but I could not reach him through the flames.”

“But Jun, Toma said that Sho was not badly injured.”

“I do not care what he said. I know that Sho is in trouble and there is nothing I can do to help him,” Jun said as he pulled away from Nino and buried his face in his hands.

“It is the medication that has caused you to feel this way. Masaki has been teaching me that some people react badly to certain distillations, and I believe this to be the cause of your nightmare.”

Jun looked at Nino as if considering his words, “Really? So I may just be imagining things?”

“You have been greatly stressed so perhaps this is your mind’s way of releasing your suppressed fears,” Nino said, as he once again took Jun’s hand into his own.

“Please promise to never give me that particular medicine again,” Jun said in a steadier voice.

“Of course I shall not. Perhaps instead I should save it for Masaki when he is being particularly bothersome,” Nino replied, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Jun managed to summon a faint smile in response, and Nino felt that he could finally allow himself to relax.

“Come, I shall run you a warm bath, to clean the sweat from your body and relax your mind,” Nino said as he helped Jun out of his sweat soaked nightshirt and wrapped him in the silken robe that Sho liked so much.

++++

Jun was jittery for the rest of the day, virtually jumping at shadows. He sat in the comfortable chair by the window, wearing a fresh set of nightclothes and clutching his robe tightly around his midriff, looking down the drive as if wishing for Sho to appear at any moment.

At dinner time Nino carried up a tray and placed it in front of Jun. Jun merely stared blankly at the food as if confused as to what he should do with it.

Seeing Jun making no attempt to feed himself, Nino cut the meat into tiny pieces and fed them to him as if he was a baby bird. Jun automatically opened and closed his mouth at the appropriate times, even whilst seeming to not notice what or even if he was eating.

Nino would have liked to give Jun some further medicine to make him hopefully sleep peacefully, but he knew that after his earlier experience Jun was unlikely to agree to partake of it. So when it was time for Jun to go to sleep, Nino instead shepherded him over to the bed, hoping that Jun would be able to settle, despite his fears. It had been freshly made up with crisp lavender scented linens whilst Jun bathed.

Jun seemed reluctant to return to his bed, perhaps reliving the horror of his dream in his head once again.

Nino was not sure what to do. He had no way of making Jun obey his wishes if he did not wish to, but he did not need to fear as Jun once again took hold of his hand and asked shyly, "Please stay. I will feel more able to sleep if you remain here with me."

Nino quickly agreed and changed into some of Jun's own sleepwear before slipping into bed beside him.

Nino's steady, quiet, breathing encouraged Jun to calm himself.

They were both on the verge of sleep when Nino chuckled quietly.

"What is so amusing?" Jun mumbled sleepily, as he turned towards Nino, snuggling against his back.

"I just had the thought that if we were to share a bed in a couple of months’ time we would need a much larger bed," Nino laughed. "Ow!" he added as Jun's baby kicked hard, hitting him right in the spine.

"That is what you get for implying that I am fat. My son immediately leapt to my defence," Jun replied, sounding happier than he had for many hours.

"I am used to it; nobody appreciates my humour," Nino sighed.

Jun made mockingly soothing noises and giggled into the back of Nino's neck.

Soon they both slumbered, and Jun was not plagued by any further nightmares. Nino's reassuring presence had apparently successfully driven away Jun's sense of foreboding.

++++

Masaki and Toma rode with all haste towards their reunion with Sho. The need to arrive in the shortest time possible made them continue until it was too dark to see the way. Reluctantly Masaki stopped at a coaching inn for the evening.

Stiff from the hard ride, they hastily washed before returning to the cosy dining room for a quick dinner; they planned to be on the road once again at first light.

"I do hope that I have not caused Jun any permanent damage with my thoughtlessness," Toma said as he poured Masaki a glass of wine.

"There was never going to be an ideal way to inform him of Sho's injury. He would have taken it badly even if Nino and I had been there."

"Does he care for his husband so very deeply? I thought their marriage was one of political convenience, arranged by King Ohno, and very far from a love match."

Masaki looked at Toma closely, remembering Nino's words earlier regarding his possible feelings toward Jun. "Perhaps not a love match at the beginning, but since then they have formed an unshakable bond, and love each other deeply."

"If that be true then I envy them. My wife and I were wed without being introduced beforehand and even after five years we barely know each other, and we certainly do not share love between us." Toma said sadly. "You do not resent Sho finding such happiness with another after all of the years that you shared a bed with him?"

"Sir, I do not wish to follow this line of conversation any further. My private life is not for you to speculate on, but I will tell you that I love Nino, and I am overjoyed to have found my soul mate at last."

"Jun is very young to already know his mind so clearly, and know that what he has experienced with Sho so far is love."

"Toma, I do not wish to appear rude, but you are speculating wildly upon a subject you have absolutely no knowledge of. I suggest we retire to bed before we fall out with each other."

"I apologize if I have offended. We are both tired, and not in the best of humours. I am sure that in the morning we shall return to being friends."

They parted at the top of the stairs and retired to their separate rooms.

Even though Masaki was exhausted after the dramas of the day, he still took an age to fall asleep. He once again wondered if Nino had been correct when he suspected Toma of having inappropriate feelings toward Jun, but decided that it was just his imagination being fuelled by his feelings of tiredness.

++++

The next morning they set off at dawn after a mostly silent breakfast. There was still a lingering uncomfortable atmosphere between them.

"Masaki, please accept my apologies for yesterday. I do not know what possessed me to be so disrespectful of not only Sho and Jun's relationship, but yours as well," Toma said, when they had been riding in silence for at least an hour.

"Thank you, Toma. I also apologize for my overreaction. Jun is precious to us all, not just Sho, and my concerns for him soured my mood."

They shared a smile, and spurred on towards their goal with much lighter hearts.

But as he rode, Toma could not help remembering his first sight of Jun and the feelings his close proximity to the beautiful young man had stirred in his breast. He could still recall the warmth of Jun's body as he had held him tightly to his own, and smooth softness of his delicate wrists as he had rubbed them between his hands. 

Whilst he slumbered in his uncomfortable bed at the inn, he had dreamt of Jun and imagined the feeling of his muscular young body writhing in ecstasy beneath his own as he filled him with his hard cock over and over again.

When he awoke his member was erect and painfully hard and he had been forced to find relief with his own hand. He was more than a little ashamed that he had cried Jun's name as he found his release.

++++

Nino was woken early by in the morning by Jun having another bad dream, as a flailing elbow struck him hard in the ribs.

Jun once again repeatedly cried Sho's name, as Nino struggled to release him from his terrors.

To Nino's despair, the only way he could rouse Jun was to slap him on the cheek. He did it as lightly as he could, but still left a stinging red handprint on Jun's delicate pale skin.

Jun's first reaction upon waking was one of anger, "Why did you wake me?" he asked Nino with a glare.

"You were having another nightmare. I could not stand by and watch you suffering."

"Sho was once again surrounded by fire and blood. He begged me to help him. I held out my hands, but I could not reach him. The closer I was to him, the further he slipped away. You woke me when he tried to speak to me. What if I cannot decipher what he is trying to tell me? How will I ever help him? You should have left me to sleep and not touched me."

Whilst he spoke, Jun rose from the bed and began to pace restlessly around the room, gesturing angrily, but whether he was angry with himself or with Nino was unclear.

But for Nino it was all suddenly too much. Jun's anger, combined with a resurgence of his morning sickness, was making his stomach churn in an unpleasant way. He felt as if he had overstepped his boundaries by slapping Jun. Nino knew that if it was not for his relationship with Masaki he would still be Jun's personal servant and have no right to interfere with Jun's personal affairs.

Jun stopped speaking, as he noticed the unhealthy green tinge to Nino's face. He was about to ask if Masaki's herbal tonic was called for, but it was too late.

With a look of absolute distress Nino ineffectually pressed his hands over his mouth, but all he could do was lean over as he purged the contents of his stomach over the colourful woven rug that covered the floor beside Jun's bed.

Nino wished for nothing more than to run and hide, his shame threatening to overwhelm him. Jun would not allow it, however. He caught Nino, and forced him to sit in his favourite chair whilst he retrieved some water and a basin so that Nino might rinse his mouth. Jun awkwardly bent and folded the rug and removed it on his way.

Nino's face had changed from sickly green to a deep red, as he relived his shame. When Jun smoothed his damp hair back from his forehead so that he might wipe it with a clean cloth, Nino could do nothing to prevent his tears from running down his cheeks.

"I am so sorry Nino," Jun said as he gently wiped Nino's tears away as well. "I did not mean to blame you. None of this is your doing."

"I interfered with your life as if I had a right to, when I obviously do not," Nino mumbled. I am your inferior and it was remiss of me to forget that."

Jun took Nino by the shoulders and looked fiercely into his eyes, "Do not ever say that again. You are my dearest friend and like a brother to me. I really will be vexed with you if you even dare to harbor such thoughts in your head ever again."

"Jun...I."

"Speak no more upon the subject. If this continues, I shall weep, and you know that I have vowed not to."

Jun called the servants to clean the floor and run a bath for Nino in Jun and Sho's private bathroom which contained the luxuriously large tub that they so enjoyed utilizing together.

"Enjoy your bath, and I shall bring you some palatable food to you once I am properly attired," Jun said, as he gestured to the flimsy night clothes he was still clad in.

"I am sorry that I despoiled your bedchamber," Nino said.

"It was nothing you could help. You are carrying a child, remember? It is nothing that I haven't previously done many times over the duration of my own pregnancy."

Once he was assured that Nino was comfortably settled, and partaking of a thick slice of bread and honey, Jun returned to Sho's chamber whilst the servants cleaned his own room.

As he walked around the room, running his hands lovingly over Sho's possessions, Jun was still plagued by a strong sense of foreboding. He smoothed his hands over his belly and spoke to his unborn child, "My sweetling, please send good wishes to your Papa. I fear that he needs all of our strength just now."

++++

Masaki and Toma were seated on a fallen tree at the side of the road, hastily devouring their packed luncheon. 

It was far too cold to linger for long, illustrated by a few single flakes of snow that drifted past their faces as they ate and shared a flagon of beer between them.

They heard the sound of a rider nearing approaching from the direction in which they were heading, travelling at speed.

The young uniformed rider wore a look of desperation as he spurred his horse onwards. As he neared, his look changed to one of relief as he recognized Toma.

He reigned in his sweating and agitated mount as he drew level with them and cried out, "Thank heavens I have found you. It is most urgent that you attend to Lord Sakurai at once. He is deathly ill and we harbour grave fears for his life."


	10. Chapter 10

The room was airless and smelt of sweat and other, much fouler, things.

The figure on the bed moved restlessly and mumbled incoherently, sweat pouring from his body soaking through the bed linens and into the mattress below.

Toma paused in the doorway, pressing his hand over his nose as his face paled.

Masaki, on the other hand, bustled past, heading over to the far side of the room where he drew back the curtain and flung open the window, permitting the cold fresh air to enter and begin to cleanse the fetid atmosphere.

He placed his bag down and turned to the grey-faced man lying prone upon the bed, who was oblivious to their presence, "Worry no longer Sho; I am here now."

++++

"Jun, I do not think it necessary to make such elaborate arrangements for my wedding," Nino complained half-heartedly over an early breakfast. He was not trying particularly hard to dissuade Jun though, since their bickering over cake flavours seemed to be providing the perfect distraction.

They were both struggling to sleep and maintain a semblance of normalcy, consumed as they were by worry for their respective partners. It had been four days since Masaki and Toma set off to meet with Sho, with no sign that their return was imminent.

Jun disappeared down to the kitchens with a sheaf of notes and sketches in hand. After his departure, Nino heaved a sigh of relief and headed towards Masaki's cottage to check on the batch of salve he had left to cool on the previous night.

So wrapped up in his work was he, Nino only realized that several hours had passed and that it was time for luncheon when he heard Masaki's mantle clock chiming the hour.

Nino expected Jun to be waiting impatiently in the dining room for him; no matter how worried he was, his friend was still eating heartily, as at the moment his baby seemed to be particularly demanding.

The table was deserted though, and the platters of food, untouched.

It was not just Jun who was being compelled by his unborn child to eat regularly, his own stomach rumbled at the sight and scent of the food. He was slightly alarmed at the recent expansion of his waist, but it did nothing to lessen his hunger, so without waiting, he sat down and began to load up his plate.

Unfortunately, before Nino could begin to partake of his food, one of the youngest kitchen maids edged nervously into the room, without first knocking. She was looking unusually flustered and worried as she spoke, “Please sir, Cook sent me to fetch you. The young master is still in the kitchen. He has baked so many cakes today, and looks completely spent, but he refuses to rest. It is as if he is possessed."

++++

When Nino entered the kitchen Jun was sitting at the large wooden table, frenziedly stirring a bowl of cake batter with a wooden spoon. Jun did not pause in his actions or even glance at Nino as he walked across the room and sat opposite him.

“Jun, you can stop now; there are more than enough cakes to choose from,” Nino said gently.

Jun continued to ignore Nino, even as he increased the tempo of his stirring.

“Jun, did you not hear me? I fear that this is not healthy for you, or the baby.”

“I cannot stop, Nino,” Jun said, looking at Nino wildly. His eyes were full of unspoken fear, as he faltered, slowing down his hand, but not stopping completely. “Do you not understand? If I stop, then I shall have to think, and the last thing I wish to do at the moment is think.” As he said this, his hand movement became uncoordinated, as if he was too tired to move it for much longer.

Nino, seeing this, stood behind Jun, reaching down to grasp Jun’s hand and the spoon, finally halting the frantic actions.

“Please…”

“No,” Nino replied firmly, as he pried the spoon from Jun’s stiff fingers and pushed both it and the bowl away from Jun’s reach.

Jun slumped into his seat, resting his head on the table, whispering, “I have never been so afraid and I do not know how to overcome my fears.”

Nino for once was unable to find the words to console Jun, so he wrapped his hands around Jun's shoulders and hugged him instead.

"What if the unthinkable has happened?" Jun said quietly.

"Do you really feel that it might have? Did you not tell me that you could sense Sho trying to communicate with you?"

"I still do, but the feeling is muted, almost as if he has given up; but perhaps it is rather I who have given up," Jun said, almost as if he was conversing with himself, rather than Nino.

"Do not be so hard upon yourself; you have been so very brave whilst Sho has been absent. You just need to gather your courage and hold strong for a short time longer. I am sure that we will have word soon."

Jun took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, "You have always been the voice of reason when I become over emotional. I know that I am selfish, but please reassure me that when you are wed, you will remain my best friend."

Nino turned Jun around sideways upon the chair so he could look directly into his eyes as he said in a bewildered voice, "How could you ever think that I might desert you? I love Masaki with all my heart and soul, but I love you too, and nothing will ever change that."

Nino's eyes were welling with tears, and by this stage Jun was close to breaking down also.

Blinking hard, to supress his tears, Jun laughed shakily and said, "We are in very great danger of becoming maudlin, something which will never do."

Nino was about to respond, when his stomach answered for him, growling in complaint at missing out on luncheon. As if echoing Nino, Jun's stomach rumbled a few seconds later.

"It seems as if our babies are trying to tell us something," Nino laughed.

"I agree wholeheartedly. They appear to have more wisdom in their tiny bodies than their overly emotional parents," Jun grinned and ran his hand over his belly in a soothing motion, "Might I suggest cake?" he said as he gestured to the workbench behind them which was groaning under the weight of a veritable sea of baked goods.

++++

It was almost nightfall when a lone horseman rode at speed up the snow dusted drive.

Toma dismounted and handed his horse over to a groom, but then hesitated to enter the house, as if wishing to delay his meeting with the occupants for as long as possible.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Toma asked to speak with Nino privately. The last thing he wished was to make the same mistake as on his previous visit to the Manor. In his mind he still held a vision of Jun's stricken face when he had collapsed into his arms, and to once again be the instigator of such distress was unthinkable.

++++

Nino was in the guest room that he was presently sharing with Masaki, resting before dinner, when he was disturbed by a knock upon the door. It was not only Jun who was tiring easily and requiring to rest more frequently. Nino had not expected to feel this way so early in his pregnancy; he had always considered himself to be much stronger than Jun, whose health had always been delicate. When they were small, Jun had been bedridden quite often with various childhood illnesses that seemed to pass Nino by. It was then that Nino had decided that his role was to be that of protector towards his younger master.

Jun had led a very isolated existence, without brothers or sisters for company. Because of Jun’s fragility his mother had forbidden him from playing with the village children also, so until Nino joined their household Jun had played many a lonely game with only his favourite stuffed toy for company, since a pet had also been forbidden to him.

Jun’s father had been disappointed in his only son, despising his kind nature and his fragility. If he was to be blessed with only one child he had wished for him to be robust, sturdy and capable of protecting their domain upon his own passing.

It was not as if Jun made no attempts whilst he was growing up to find favour with his father, but each time his overtures would be rebuffed. Nino still had a clear vision of Jun on the training ground begging to be allowed to participate. He was twelve years of age and still very small, with a thin frame that emphasised the size of his eyes. Jun’s father had handed him a sword that was almost as long as Jun’s body, which was far too heavy for his spindly arms to handle. The weight of the weapon had pulled Jun from his feet, causing him to land in an undignified heap in the dirt. Jun’s father had joined in with the raucous laughter of his men at the sight. By sheer willpower Jun had managed to contain his tears of shame and embarrassment until he was safely returned to his bedchamber and far from the mocking laughter that echoed across the training area as he fled in disgrace.

Jun had only found favour within his father’s eyes when it was confirmed that he was a Carrier. If his own son did not possess the qualities he deemed necessary, then he would be able to ensure that he was bound to a man who did meet his expectations.

Although Nino had tried to be encouraging when Jun’s arranged marriage was pronounced, he had feared greatly for his friend. Nino had begun his own sexual adventures whilst he was still but fifteen years of age. Hasty fumbling in dark corners with other servants between fulfilling their respective duties had been most pleasurable. Once he turned sixteen he was taken for the first time, by one of the gardener’s assistants. He had continued to freely enjoy the pleasures of the flesh, fully confident that there could be no issue from his couplings with other males, and indeed there had not been, until he joined with Masaki.

When Nino became aware of the nature of the man that Jun was destined for he had been able to relax his guard slightly, but he would never forget his vow to protect Jun from harm, no matter what the cost to himself.

When Nino was informed that Sir Ikuta Toma was awaiting his attendance in the drawing room, his heart made a stuttering leap. He knew that the news that Toma wished to impart would be at best, upsetting, and at worst, devastating.

++++

"Sir Toma, it pleases me that you have acquired some sense and have chosen not to terrify Jun upon this visit," Nino said coldly, unable to keep the dislike from his voice.

"Nino, there is nothing you can say that I have not already told myself. I deeply regret my impetuous actions upon my last visit," Toma replied humbly.

"I hope you come bearing news of Lord Sakurai? I do not think that Jun can withstand the strain of not knowing how his husband fares for much longer."

"Masaki will arrive here tomorrow, and Sho will accompany him, but Sho is unfortunately more unwell than we initially anticipated. His weakness is the reason for our delayed travel."

"I do not understand. You informed us that he was but lightly wounded," Nino said, casting a suspicious glare in Toma's direction.

"Unfortunately his wounds became severely infected. Perhaps the King's Healers did not clean them sufficiently before stitching them closed. Masaki was compelled to reopen the wounds and clean out the infected matter before restitching them," Toma replied, his face blanching as he recalled the state Sho was in when they first discovered him. A wave of nausea caused a cold sweat to break out on his body as he remembered the horror of assisting Masaki with the grisly task.

Nino suddenly felt as if the room had become too overheated and too enclosed to enable him to breathe easily. He sat down upon the settee, before his knees gave way, “He will recover though?”

“Masaki is confident that it shall be so. Sho is very weak and still wracked with fever, but it Masaki believes that Jun’s comforting presence and the familiar surroundings of home shall encourage him to accomplish a much faster recovery.”

“If that is so, then I am greatly relieved, but how do we pass the news to Jun whilst causing the least amount of harm to him and his unborn child?” Nino said, rubbing his forehead worriedly.

Toma looked at him imploringly, “I know that I am filled with cowardice, but I beg of you to take this task from my hands.”

“I am certain that I will be able to deliver the news in a much gentler way than ever you could,” Nino said as he stood and made to leave the room. “On Jun’s behalf I shall arrange for a servant to show you to one of the guest rooms in the east wing so that you may refresh yourself after your journey. I do not think that Jun will wish to dine downstairs this evening so I shall also arrange for your dinner to be served to you in your room later after you bathe,” Nino said, whilst attempting to maintain a neutral expression, to disguise his dislike of the man before him.

“I am completely in your debt,” Toma replied with a deep bow.

“Yes,” was Nino’s only response as he swept from the room.

++++

When Nino hesitantly entered Jun's bedchamber it was dark enough to make it hard for him to discern Jun's form clearly.

Jun was seated in the chair in front of the window which offered a perfectly clear view of anyone who might enter the Manor. He was holding himself stiffly upright in the chair, as if by holding himself so still, he could contain his emotions.

Nino's heart sank at the sight; there was no possibility of Jun missing Sir Ikuta's recent hasty arrival.

Before Nino could arrange his thoughts into some semblance of order, Jun spoke from the gloom, in a hollow voice, "Does my husband still live?"

"Jun...I"

"Do not attempt to humour me, Nino; I must know."

"He lives, but..."

"Then nothing else matters," Jun said as he slumped down in the chair, as if the effort of holding himself upright had exhausted him. "How does he fare? Do not prevaricate, just tell me the truth of my husband's condition," Jun said, suddenly sounding much older.

"He arrives tomorrow under Masaki's most attentive care. He required treatment in addition to that which he previously received at the hands of the King's healers, but he will mend. He is weak and suffering with a fever from the infection in his wounds but Masaki is convinced that once he is returned to your arms his health is sure to improve," Nino replied, trying to portray things in the best possible light.

"Thank you for being completely truthful, although I still believe that you have softened the news to make it more palatable for me," Jun replied. "So what preparations are needed before his arrival?"

"I shall go to the cottage and collect supplies so that Masaki shall have them to hand immediately," Nino replied.

"Whilst you do that, I shall go to the kitchens and request Cook to prepare a nourishing broth, as I am sure my husband will be unable to eat anything with more substance," Jun said as he carefully rose from the chair. "I should also speak with Toma and thank him for bringing us the news, and make sure that the accommodation suits him. Since I know you well, I expect that you will have arranged to ensure his welcome upon my behalf."

Nino felt a slight twinge of guilt at his feelings of dislike towards Toma, but it was not enough to overcome his mistrust of the soldier.

Jun walked to the door as if he was an uncoordinated marionette, his arms and legs moving in a jerky unsynchronised fashion.

Nino, frightened by the by the blank expression on Jun’s face reached out as if to touch him as he walked by, “Jun…”

Jun flinched away from Nino’s hand, “Nino, I…cannot…please…if you are kind to me I shall break and I do not think that I shall ever be whole again. I cannot hear your words of sympathy, and if you touch me I will shatter. Once Sho is returned to me, and after I am sure that he is safe, I will need you, but not before then. Please understand.”

Nino thought he could feel his own heart breaking as he silently stood back and allowed Jun to pass. He found himself holding his hand protectively over his belly as he contemplated how he would feel if he was in the same position as Jun. If his beloved Masaki was in danger he did not think that he would be able show as much strength. He knew in that moment that Jun’s father had always been wrong about his son’s weaknesses. Nino could not think of a single person that he had ever known who was stronger than the fragile looking young man who had just walked through the door.

++++

Toma was wearing only a robe tied loosely around his waist after enjoying his first proper bath in four days. As he sat heavily slumped upon the edge of his bed his thoughts were with Jun and how he might react to Nino delivering his news. His shame at his inability to face his best friend’s husband was compounded by the feelings of desire for Jun that were still lurking deeply hidden within his heart.

So wrapped up in his thoughts was he, when a knock upon his door came he almost fell from the bed onto the floor. Still preoccupied with his thoughts and under the impression that it was a servant bearing his dinner; he opened the door and thrust out his hands to take the tray.

Instead of the cold metal of a tray his hands met with warm flesh through soft clothing. Startled, Toma looked up into a pair of enormously confused and shocked brown eyes.

To Toma’s horror he looked down to see that his hands were firmly pressed against Jun’s belly.

Instantly snatching his hands back, as his cheeks blazed as is if they were afire, Toma began to apologise profusely, “I...I am so, so sorry. I was not concentrating…my mind was elsewhere.”

Jun managed to raise a very weak smile as he replied, “Do not fear Sir Toma, I do not take offence. My own mind is neither at its clearest nor its most alert at the present moment. We all share the same fears for my beloved husband’s welfare, I am sure.”

Toma, whose heart was still racing from the fleeting contact, could only manage to utter an agreeing hum in response to Jun’s words.

“I apologise if my hospitality is somewhat lacking, but I am sure that you will understand my preoccupation,” Jun said vaguely. “I hope that Sho will not be disappointed in my lack of courtesy,” he added worriedly and so quietly that Toma could hardly hear.

“Please, I implore you to not waste your strength worrying over my welfare. I am perfectly comfortable here and I could not be more grateful for your hospitality under difficult circumstances. I am merely a rough soldier and I am convinced that Sho would probably consider my surrounds to be far above what is due to me.”

Jun swayed slightly as the physical and emotional exhaustion of the day overtook him. He did not know whether he had the strength to complete the journey back to his own bedchamber. “Sir Toma, I hesitate to impose upon your good nature, but could you possibly escort me to my bedchamber? Nino will be most displeased for I seem to have exceeded the limit of my endurance but I am loathe to rely upon his assistance. He cares more for my wellbeing than his own, and I am concerned that sometimes he forgets that he is with child also."

"Perhaps I should carry you?" Toma asked, the words spilling from his mouth unbidden.

"That will not be necessary, but perhaps I could lean upon you as I walk?"

Toma placed his right arm behind Jun's back, and took Jun's left hand into his own, supporting most of Jun's weight with his own body as they made their way slowly towards Jun's bedchamber.

Jun was still in such a emotionally detached state that he did not even seem to feel Toma's arm wrapping tightly around his body.

Toma, on the other hand found himself breathing in Jun's sweet scent and admiring his handsome profile as they walked. He was concerned about the dark circles under Jun's eyes and the fact that the younger man seemed to be struggling to hold himself upright.

Even though he understood that his feelings were both inappropriate and foolish, Toma could not prevent himself from falling even deeper for Jun with every passing moment.

When they reached Jun and Sho's suite of rooms, Toma assisted Jun to lay on the bed and covered him with a light quilt. He would seek Nino out and request that he ensured that Jun was eventually changed into night clothing and put to bed properly.

Jun was already drifting into sleep, overwhelmed by the stresses of the day, but he could have sworn that calloused fingers brushed the hair back from his face before a soft kiss was pressed to his forehead as the quilt was tucked under his chin; but perhaps he was already dreaming.

++++

Upon his return from Masaki's cottage, Nino was feeling utterly spent and longed for his bed, but he decided to check with Jun one last time before retiring for the evening. He anticipated little sleep for any of them upon Sho's arrival.

The last thing he either anticipated or wished to see was Sir Toma exiting Jun's bedchamber, and closing the door quietly behind him.

"Sir Toma? Were the guest quarters not to your liking?" Nino asked, before adding suspiciously, "Did you wish to speak with Jun?"

"I thank you for your concern, but my room is most satisfactory. I was merely escorting Jun back to his bed." Toma replied. "He most kindly came to greet me, but he was overcome with excessive fatigue and requested that I escort him safely to his room."

"That was most kind of you, but I shall care for him henceforth. Please feel free to return to your own room. I fear we shall all have a long and tiring day ahead of us tomorrow."

Toma felt himself to be dismissed, taken aback by Nino's imperious tone.

"I shall do as you bid. I just ask that you make Jun more comfortable, I am afraid that my skills in that area are sorely lacking," Toma agreed, as he bent into a shallow bow.

Nino stood and watched Toma depart, making fully sure that he was gone, before he turned and went to see to Jun's needs.

++++

Jun stirred as Nino lit a lamp and prepared sleeping garments for him to change into.

"I am sorry to wake you, but you will sleep more comfortably if you are properly attired," Nino said, as he assisted Jun to sit.

"I dreamt that someone soothed me to sleep, and kissed me. Do you think that perhaps Sho is sending me these feelings of comfort?" Jun asked muzzily, hovering in a state that was somewhere between sleep and waking.

"I am convinced that it was he," Nino replied gently, even as a terrible suspicion of what had actually occurred began to form in the back of his mind.

++++

Masaki's body rocked gently as the wagon moved at a steady pace along the road. The horses seemed not to be bothered overmuch by the snow that lay all around.

Masaki usually savoured this time of year, but his concerns for his patient outweighed all else, and he barely noticed the crisp beauty of their surroundings.

Sho's condition had improved markedly since Masaki had begun his attendance, but he was still in the grip of a high fever, which seemed most reluctant to release its hold over his weakened body.

Sho moaned Jun's name as he moved restlessly. He constantly drifted on the edge of consciousness, but never fully awakened. Masaki was not even sure that Sho knew that he was there, although he seemed to respond favorably to the sound of his voice.

Upon noticing Sho's distress Masaki replaced the damp cloth that was serving to cool Sho's forehead and said, "Calm yourself, my friend. You will soon be once more reunited with the other half of your heart."

++++

Nino awoke with a start, upset with himself for sleeping so late. It had been his intention rise early and attend to Jun, but bright sunlight was already filling the room. The curtains were wide open; upon retiring he had been too exhausted to do aught but collapse into bed and immediately sleep.

As Nino made to stand, he was overwhelmed by a wave of dizziness. It was only then that he remembered that neither he or Jun had partaken of an evening meal on the previous night.

As he made a second attempt to stand, the room revolved around alarmingly. Just as he was about to fall, a pair of hands gripped his arms and steered him safely over to the armchair next to the bed.

"Jun?" Nino croaked.

"Nino, why are you already awake? You should gather as much sleep as you may, whilst you are able. I know that when Masaki returns you will work beside him until you are utterly spent," Jun chided gently.

"But you are awake and already afoot," Nino protested. "Perhaps you should follow your own advice instead of lecturing me."

"I could sleep no longer, and I hardly dare admit it but the thought of breakfasting with Toma holds little appeal," Jun replied with an involuntary shiver.

"Has anything untoward occurred betwixt you?" Nino asked sharply.

"He has been nothing but completely courteous towards me," Jun said, before adding, almost as if speaking to himself, "But I sometimes feel as if he is observing me too keenly."

Considering the present circimstances, Nino decided it wisest to not press the matter any further as he made his wobbly way to Jun's bedchamber to join him for breakfast.

++++

Although it was probably too cold for Jun to be outside, he had been pacing worriedly in front of the house for the past half hour.

Toma had ridden out before breakfast to see if he could ascertain whether the wagon transporting Sho was within reach. Upon his return, he had done his best to reassure Sho's fretting husband that he and Masaki would arrive some time after luncheon.

Immediately upon inelegantly gulping down his food with undue haste, Jun had commenced his anxious wait.

His persistence finally paid off when the wagon appeared in the distance heading towards the Manor up the long drive.

++++

Jun clutched at Nino's hand for support as the wagon drew to a halt. Sho and Masaki's horses were tethered behind, moving restlessly as they recognized familiar surrounds.

As a tired looking Masaki emerged from the back of the wagon, he barely acknowledged Jun or Nino's presence as he gestured for Toma to come forth and assist him.

Jun took a hesitant step backwards as Masaki and Toma lifted Sho betwixt them and carried him into the house.

Jun and Nino were both deeply shocked by Sho's haggard appearance. He had obviously lost a great deal of weight and seemed insensible to his surroundings.

After Masaki and Toma disappeared into the house Jun hesitated to follow.

"I fear that I am not strong enough for what must be done. What if I fail him?" Jun asked hesitantly.

"He loves you more than his own life. All he would ask is that you are at his side, come what may," Nino replied firmly as he squeezed Jun's hand reassuringly before gently propelling him through the entranceway.

++++

Sho had been carefully bathed and his dressings changed before he was tucked carefully into his own bed.

Masaki had wished for him to be placed in one of the plainer guestrooms for ease of care, but Jun had vehemently insisted upon Sho being in familiar surroundings. If he woke, surely he would feel more at ease if he was in his own bedchamber, filled with his own personal belongings. 

Toma was seeing to the despatch of a message to King Ohno to advise him of Sho's safe return, whilst Nino and Masaki were in consultation over Sho's treatment and snatching a few quiet moments alone together.

This meant that Jun was momentarily alone with his husband for the first time since his return.

As Jun held Sho's limp hand within his own he bent over and placed a loving kiss upon his husband's dry and cracked lips.

"Welcome home, my beloved," Jun said softly.

There was an almost imperceptible squeeze of his fingers in response, so feather-light that it might have been imagined, but to Jun at that moment it was the most precious feeling in the world.


	11. Chapter 11

"Jun, I am sure that you will find more comfort in your own bed," Masaki said.

Jun was sharing Sho's enormous bed, but he had placed a line of cushions down the centre to protect Sho's wounds. Jun had been sleeping restlessly and he did not wish to accidentally injure his husband any further with a misplaced flailing arm during the night.

"I shall remain by his side until he himself is well enough to tell me to leave. Nothing else shall remove me from his side," Jun replied stubbornly.

Jun had indeed but briefly left his husband's side throughout this time, despite the best efforts of his friends. He left the room only to quickly bathe and take care of his bodily functions. All of his meals were eaten from a tray whilst sitting at Sho's small writing desk. The remainder of his waking time was spent holding Sho's hand and chatting brightly to him of happenings at the Manor and of the progress of his unborn child. The fact that he did not even once receive a response did not deter Jun in the slightest.

Nino was angry at fate and frustrated that he could do nothing to remedy the situation.

It was Masaki who stoically bore the brunt of Nino's anger, quietly caring for his lover and the baby that Nino carried, in a loving and gentle way. Without resorting to nagging or lecturing, he ensured that Nino ate properly and rested often. When Nino cried helpless tears of frustration at his inability to make Jun do anything different, Masaki pressed him tightly to his chest and murmured words of love and comfort into Nino's soft hair.

++++

Jun was now beginning the seventh month of his pregnancy and the baby was kicking him with a vengeance, perhaps picking up upon his own unsettled feelings.

As he sat beside the bed watching over Sho, he received a particularly hard kick directly under his ribs, which practically forced all of the air from his lungs. Involuntarily he exclaimed out loud in pain at the sensation.

"Ow! My sweetling, why do you treat me so? Whatever will your Papa think?" Jun winced as he rubbed his belly.

"My kitten? Are you in pain?" Sho's voice issued weakly from the bed.

Jun wondered if he was dreaming. "Sho?" Jun asked faintly, as he realized that a familiar pair of large round eyes was gazing worriedly up at him.

"I heard you exclaim in pain, I must..." Sho gasped, as he struggled to drag himself to a sitting position.

Jun carefully pressed him back down, "Do not try to move, my beloved. You are so very weak, and I am perfectly fine."

Jun wanted to run and fetch the others, but he was terrified that if he left now Sho would have lapsed back into unconsciousness once more before his return. Instead he resolved to sit and speak with his husband as if all was perfectly normal, until either Masaki or Nino appeared.

"My kitten, why am I abed whilst the sun is so high?"

"Because you have been a little unwell, and needed to take your rest, but rest assured, you will soon be restored to full health."

Sho once again tried to pull himself upright, wincing at the sharp pain in his left shoulder. He remembered being wounded and the beginning of his journey home, but then everything turned hazy. He only knew that it had been imperative that he return to his husband's side.

Sho closed his eyes whist he tried to better understand what had happened to him. He had the feeling that a large portion of time was missing from his memory.

Jun perched carefully on the bed beside him, gazing lovingly into his eyes as he said, "We shall talk properly later, for now please just rest, my beloved."

To Sho, Jun's appearance was somehow different. Worryingly he seemed to be very tired, with dark circles of exhaustion beneath his eyes and pallor to his skin, as if he had spent too long a time indoors. But the most obvious alteration to his appearance was the healthy expansion of his belly. As Sho tentatively reached out a hand to touch Jun, he found himself lacking the strength to lift his hand high enough.

With a proud and loving smile, Jun caught up Sho's wavering hand with his own and pressed it to his belly.

As if in response, the baby kicked hard at that very spot; Sho's eyes widened in wonder as he felt his child's movement for the first time.

"It is miraculous," Sho breathed, overwhelmed by the sensation.

"You will be able to hold him in your arms in another three months or so, according to Masaki," Jun replied, sliding Sho's hand further over, where a tiny fist was punching, causing Jun to laugh and wince simultaneously.

Sho smiled proudly, even as his eyes fluttered closed as he reached the limits of his strength for the moment.

"Sleep, my love," Jun murmured, carefully tucking Sho's hand under the covers. "We shall still be here waiting for you when you wake."

++++

When Masaki and Nino entered the room a short time after, Jun was sitting on the side of the bed wearing a smile that shone brighter than the very sun.

"What has happened?" Masaki asked nervously, concerned by Jun's sudden change of mood.

"He has returned to us," Jun said jubilantly. "He has regained his senses and now he sleeps peacefully."

Whilst Masaki moved to examine Sho, Jun stood and rubbed his aching back. At this stage of pregnancy, sitting in one place for too long proved to be most uncomfortable.

Nino, upon witnessing this, insisted that he draw Jun a bath and massage some soothing salve into his back afterwards.

Jun, who was reluctant to leave Sho for even a moment in case he awoke and required him, finally allowed himself to be coaxed into the warm, scented water.

The bath proved to be most effective at easing Jun's aches, and the feeling of Nino massaging his back afterwards was one of bliss.

As he felt Nino's hands moving firmly across the muscles in his back, Jun recalled the feeling of Sho's hand pressing against his belly. The expression of wonder and love on Sho's face would remain with him forever.

Jun, who had been holding himself together over the past few weeks through sheer willpower, finally succumbed to his suppressed emotions.

With a cry, he turned and collapsed into Nino's arms as they both abruptly sat down on the floor of the bathroom. Jun could contain his tears no longer. Nino cradled him in his arms, rocking him rhythmically as he joined in with Jun's tears of relief.

When Masaki sought them out a short while later they were still wrapped in each other's arms on the floor. Nino hastily flung a towel over Jun's body to hide his nakedness as he and Jun both tearily laughed at Masaki's bewildered expression.

++++

Snow drifted down outside the window, landing softly upon the window ledge, creating a sparkling landscape that glistened under the light of the full moon, but the couple inside the room was oblivious to the landscape outside.

Nino moaned loudly as he felt Masaki's hard cock begin to press slowly into his body. It was slightly painful and yet comforting at the same time.

Masaki was being extremely gentle, making sure that he did not rest too much weight upon Nino's belly as he pushed the rest of his length into his lover's warm body.

But Nino wished to feel the welcome weight of Masaki pressing him firmly into the mattress. With a grumble of dissatisfaction he wrapped his legs around Masaki's waist, drawing him ever deeper and pressing their bodies more firmly together. "Harder," he ordered.

"K-Kazu, I cannot possibly," Masaki panted.

With a glare Nino clenched tightly around Masaki's cock when his body was once again filled as his lover thrust his hips forward.

After such provocation Masaki could no longer contain himself and he began to thrust with enough force to cause Nino to cry out with satisfaction. Nino clung tightly to Masaki’s back, his nails cutting into the soft skin as he felt his orgasm approaching. Masaki winced at the stinging pain, urged on by it to go harder and faster.

At such a pace it did not take long before they both found their release and collapsed in a sated heap of tangled limbs.

Masaki was experienced enough with Nino’s ever-changing moods by now to know when something was unsettling him. “Do not fret, my dearest Kazu, I have safely returned to your side and have no intention of leaving you again until our child is safely in the world.”

“What makes you think that I cannot cope without you?” Nino asked, as an angry flush spread up his neck. “Do you think me so weak?” He was embarrassed that his feelings were so transparent to his future husband; it was as if the Healer was able to read his mind.

“Since I missed you so keenly, I was probably projecting my own feelings onto you,” Masaki said, hoping to soothe Nino’s ruffled feathers. “I love you so much that our short separation seemed like a lifetime.”

“Hmmph, do not think that I am so easily appeased by flattery,” Nino grumped and turned his back to Masaki, even as the tips of his ears turned pink with pleasure.

But Masaki was not to be deterred. “Do you not love me then, my tiger?” he asked in a sad voice. In truth, Nino had missed Masaki more than he was willing to admit to anyone least of all himself. He envied Jun and Sho their strong marriage and wished for nothing less for his own union with the older man.

“Of course I love you, you stupid man,” Nino said as he flounced back over to face Masaki, grabbing his ears and pulling him close enough to be able to pepper his face with kisses.

“Now who speaks silver tongued words of flattery?” Masaki laughed as he responded with kisses of his own.

++++

Jun met the servant at the top of the stairs and relieved him of his burden. He had made most specific requests regarding meals for his husband, but was wise enough to ask others to do the heaviest work for him. He was spending much less time in the kitchens than earlier in his pregnancy. His cravings had receded, leaving him free to eat as much nourishing food as possible, wishing for his child to have the best possible start in life upon his arrival.

Although the others had warned him against his unshakeable belief that the child he carried was a boy, he remained convinced it was so. It was his greatest wish to be able to present Sho with the strong heir that he deserved. Jun knew in his heart that Sho was not like his father and he would love his son come what may, but deep down he still bore the scars of his own upbringing and would not wish it upon anyone, least of all his own offspring.

Walking carefully so as to not spill the bowl of beef broth that rested in the middle of the tray Jun slowly made his way towards Sho’s bed chamber. As he reached the doorway he almost collided with a figure emerging from the room whilst speaking over his shoulder.

Toma, who was occupied with speaking to Sho only noticed Jun at the very last moment. He swooped and took the tray from his hands before its contents overbalanced and spilled.

“Please, allow me” Toma said cheerfully, as he handed the tray back to a very relieved Jun. “And nary a drop spilt.”

“Thank you, Sir Toma,” Jun replied, blushing. The way Toma looked at him with such an intense gaze made Jun’s skin feel hot every time they met.

++++

Sho was sitting in bed propped up upon a pile of pillows when Jun entered. His colour was much healthier, but his overall weakness remained. He had been forbidden to rise from the bed or to engage in any strenuous physical activities by a particularly stern Masaki. Sho had instantly understood which activities Masaki referred to, but it did not mean that he was in complete agreement.

“Sir Toma was keeping you company?” Jun asked curiously; he had hoped that Toma would have been recalled to the King’s service by now.

“I have asked him to oversee the running of my lands whilst I am still recovering. I need someone who can ensure that things are done as I would do so,” Sho replied.

“Was I so useless in your absence that you do not trust me to continue under your direction?” Jun asked resentfully as he placed the tray down with more force than absolutely necessary.

“I did not mean to belittle your sterling efforts whilst I was absent,” Sho began, realizing that Jun was sounding quite offended by his words.

“But obviously I lack the ability to continue to do so,” Jun replied, angry that he could not keep the hurt from showing in his voice. “I had hoped to make you proud of me, but obviously I once again failed, since you appoint a man who lacks an intimate knowledge of your domain to take my place.”

“That is not so, my love. I have never been more proud of you. It is just that I do not wish you to overstrain yourself as you progress with your pregnancy,” Sho replied, beginning to feel out of his depth.

Jun looked at his husband resentfully and refused to speak further upon the subject. They had never before quarrelled and he had no wish to begin now. Sho was still under the influence the medicines that Masaki was treating him with and of the ongoing pain from his slow to heal wounds. It was possible that his personal uneasiness that Toma evoked in him was colouring his view on his capability for standing in for Sho until he healed. So he turned his back upon Sho and fussed with the foodstuffs on the tray to allow himself time to think to prevent himself making a rash response to his husband.

“My kitten, look at me,” Sho commanded, worried by the slight shaking of Jun’s shoulders.

“I am fixing your luncheon. It is in complete disarray,” Jun mumbled, hoping to hide the tears that despite his best efforts were leaking from his eyes.

"If you do not join me immediately, then I will be forced to come to you," Sho said as he made as if to climb from the bed.

Jun immediately let the tray be, and edged towards the bed, surreptitiously wiping his eyes as he went.

"Jun my love, I did not mean to belittle your achievements. I meant it when I said that I am very proud of you and the way that you cared for the Manor and our tenants whilst I was absent," Sho said as he held out his hand towards him.

Jun joined hands with Sho and allowed himself to be drawn down onto the mattress beside his husband.

Sho reached out and softly ran his hand over Jun's belly, "My beloved kitten, you worked most bravely, but now I would prefer you to stay by my side. It may be selfish of me, but I have already missed too much of your pregnancy and I am loathe to miss any moment of the remaining few months until our child joins us."

The baby seemed to agree with Sho's sentiments as he felt an answering kick against the palm of his hand.

It was impossible for Jun to deny Sho's wishes when his own child seemed to be against him also. "I too wish to spend the majority of my time with you, my husband. My life lost its colour when you were no longer by my side."

Jun snuggled up against Sho's side, his resentment forgotten as he allowed himself to be drawn into his embrace. He reached up to stroke Sho's cheek, but his husband caught up his hand and pressed a kiss to his palm.

Sho turned Jun's hand over and admired the pair of rings that glittered on his finger. "It looks perfect on you, my love."

"Your gift bestowed a strength upon me during your absence that I otherwise would have lacked. I felt your love and support every time I saw it upon my finger. It is very beautiful."

"Its beauty pales in comparison to yours, my kitten," Sho said as he drew Jun in for a lingering kiss.

Jun rubbed himself up against Sho's uninjured side as he tried to get as close as possible. Wishing to enjoy the comforting warmth of his husband's body, he lay on his side with his leg draped across Sho’s hips.

Sho shifted uncomfortably as he felt his cock begin to swell at the sensation. He knew that he was not healed enough to be able to make love to Jun without possibility reopening his wounds. Unfortunately this knowledge was not enough to prevent his body's natural response to being in such an intimate situation with his desirable young husband after a lengthy enforced separation.

Jun could not help but to notice the stiffening of his husband’s member as it pressed against his inner thigh. It was also impossible to resist reaching down and stroke it teasingly, enjoying the feeling of it growing under his hand as it expanded to full hardness under his ministrations.

“J-Jun, please do not tease me so,” Sho groaned. “I cannot make love to you as I would wish. My injuries prevent me.”

“Then I shall make love to you,” Jun replied with a cheeky smile, remembering Nino’s remarks about him pleasuring his husband with his mouth.

‘My kitten, I do not understand…” Sho began, but his words trailed off as Jun manoeuvred himself further down the bed and freed his cock from his sleepwear.

Jun looked up at him with wide-eyed innocence as he licked his shaft from base to tip before sucking the head into his mouth. He pulled away slightly and began to teasingly swirl the tip of his tongue around the swollen tip. Sho was so thick that it was hard for Jun to take much more than a third of his length into his mouth, so he worked his hand along the shaft to compensate, using his saliva and Sho’s own precome that was flowing from the tip as lubricant.

Jun’s movements were unskilled, but the look in his eyes and the fact that for the first time he was pleasuring Sho in this way, more than compensated for any deficiencies in his technique.

It took only a few minutes more before Sho could feel his orgasm rapidly nearing. His hand was resting in Jun’s soft hair as his head bobbed up and down his shaft, so he tugged lightly upon the strands to attract Jun’s notice and try and pull his head away, “My love, I am near to coming.”

Jun’s jaw was aching, but he was determined to follow the act through to completion. He sucked as hard as he could as he felt Sho’s cock twitch. A moment later his husband groaned loudly as his cum spurted into Jun’s willing mouth. He tried to swallow as much as he could, trying to ignore the bitter taste of his husband’s seed whilst the remainder of Sho’s cum flowed down the outside of his shaft and pooled on his pelvis.

By the time Jun wriggled back up beside Sho, his husband’s eyes were already drooping with exhaustion.

“My kitten, that was so wonderful,” Sho said sleepily. “I am so sorry that I cannot satisfy you in return.”

“My sole aim was to please you. I expect nothing in return,” Jun replied, pressing a kiss to Sho’s eyelids. “Sleep well, my beloved.”

By the time Jun retrieved a cloth from the side table and wiped Sho clean before rearranging his clothing, his husband was already deeply asleep, his uneaten luncheon completely forgotten.

++++

Wherever Jun went, Toma seemed to either already be present or would soon arrive shortly afterwards. He was never anything less than courteous, but he always seemed to stand slightly too close when they spoke. At the dinner table their fingertips would brush when serving platters of food or the salt was passed.

Not wishing to disturb his husband whilst he was still recovering Jun chose not to mention any of this to Sho. Instead he pretended that nothing was out of the ordinary and treated Toma in a coldly formal fashion which seemed to do little to discourage him.

Wishing to gain a little fresh air and enjoy the snow, Jun had walked in the walled garden that morning, imagining what could be accomplished to improve it when Spring arrived. He was thinking of what he should discuss with the head gardener when his foot slipped on a patch of ice. Before he could regain his balance he was caught in mid-air and set safely back on his feet. To his embarrassment, it was Toma who once again pressed him to his chest as he ensured that Jun could support himself.

Jun had mumbled words of thanks before fleeing back indoors and shutting himself in the bathroom.

Jun would have spoken to Nino about it but he seemed to be quite out of sorts lately. He did not seem to be faring well with his pregnancy and appeared to lack his usual self-confident attitude.

Jun wrapped his robe tightly around his waist and exited the bathroom, feeling relaxed and more than eager to join his husband in bed.

But as he entered Sho's bedchamber he could sense a strange atmosphere emanating from his husband as he sat in bed with a disgruntled expression upon his face.

"Sho, is something wrong? You appear to be preoccupied. Are you feeling quite well?"

"I am frustrated to still be abed. I should be the one catching you when you fall," Sho replied with a hint of anger. "Toma prevented you from hurting yourself earlier and you did not think to tell me?"

"Toma told you?"

"Should he have not? Do you not wish for me to know that you were in his arms?" Sho asked sternly.

"It was not like that. I merely slipped slightly. I would have been able to regain my balance before I fell."

"That is not how Toma described it. Perhaps you enjoyed being in his arms?" Sho could not prevent the words from exiting his mouth. In his head he knew that Jun could not betray him and that Toma was a married man, but his heart could not help feeling a stab of jealousy.

"Of course I took no pleasure in being touched by him," Jun protested. He wanted so badly to speak to Sho about the way Toma seemed to almost be harassing him, but he feared for his husband's health if he did. "I long only for you and the feeling of you moving within my body as you hold me close."

Even though Sho had been at home for two weeks now, he had still been unable to make love to Jun. Although Jun had greatly enjoyed pleasuring his husband, he could feel his own frustration and desire rising unchecked within his own body.

Sho swallowed visibly at Jun's words and the open want in his eyes. "Come to me, my kitten and lay beside me," he said in a low voice.

Jun immediately obeyed, arranging himself beside his husband. A shiver passed through him as Sho slowly untied the robe allowing it to fall open and expose his pale body.

"How I have missed the taste and fragrance of your skin," Sho murmured as he nibbled his way down Jun's neck.

Jun whined and arched his head back to allow Sho even more access. It did not take long before their breathing quickened as they caressed each other, slowly reacquainting themselves with each other's bodies.

"Masaki will be most cross with me if you suffer a setback,” Jun gasped as Sho slid two fingers slowly into his body. The feeling was quite uncomfortable but he knew that soon it would change to one of pleasure.

Sho's left arm was still virtually useless, making it hard for him to do more than stay in place whilst Jun wound himself around him. "I am afraid that I must allow you to do all the work," he said when he felt that Jun was fully prepared.

Jun straddled his husband's hips. Taking Sho's cock into his hand he could not hold back a groan of discomfort at the stretching sensation as the thick blunt head penetrated him as he carefully lowered himself down until he met Sho's pelvis.

"My kitten, I am sorry if I am hurting you," Sho said as he ran his good hand soothingly down Jun's back.

"It does not hurt, my husband. I am merely too impatient to have you fill me to wait for my body to adjust to your size," Jun gasped as he began to make tentative rocking movements.

Gradually Jun increased the scope of his movements as Sho gripped his hand, doing all he could to assist him to maintain his balance as their bodies rocked together in a familiar and well-remembered rhythm.

Jun had missed this feeling more than he had even realized, not just the sexual release, but the feeling of closeness and harmony with his loving husband.

Sho's thick shaft was hitting repeatedly against Jun's most pleasurable spot, causing white sparks to dance in front of his eyes as they moved together; Sho's hips arching upwards to meet each downwards movement of Jun's body.

Jun began to make a keening noise as he increased his speed as he repeatedly impaled himself on Sho's rock hard cock. He could feel trickles of fluid already issuing from the tip of his own member as his driving need to reach orgasm spurred him on.

"My love, I cannot hold on any longer," Sho moaned as he felt a stabbing pain in his shoulder, caused by the shaking of the bed.

Jun's entire body arched backwards as Sho released his hot seed into his tight passage. The overwhelming sensation of being marked as Sho's own, caused him to come also without even being touched, his own seed coating his swollen belly and Sho's stomach.

After carefully manoeuvring himself off Sho's softening cock Jun stiffly crawled up the bed to lay down and slot himself into a comfortable position against Sho's sweaty body.

Jun winced at the pain in his hips and lower back whilst Sho shifted uncomfortably, groaning as his wounded shoulder throbbed in protest.

They looked at each other and could not help laughing at their shared predicament.

Even after their lovemaking Sho could not quite erase his earlier feelings of jealousy. "You are my kitten, and mine only, for as long as we both shall live," he said, turning Jun to face him so he could look into the depths of his eyes.

Jun gazed back at him adoringly, trust and love shining in his eyes as Sho captured his lips in a possessive kiss.

++++

“Nino?” Masaki enquired as he took Nino by the arm and turned him around to face him. “You have a most odd expression upon your face. Is everything well with you and our child?”

Nino had been walking in front of Masaki as they made their way to Sho’s bedchamber to check on their patient when he came to a sudden halt, causing Masaki to almost run up the back of his heels.

"I think that perhaps I can...no, it is too early," Nino muttered under his breath.

"My dear, please tell me what concerns you, else I shall worry myself all day."

"I thought that I could feel our child move. There is the most peculiar swirling sensation down low in my belly," Nino said as he poked himself with curious finger. "But it is too early, is it not?"

By Masaki's calculations, Nino was only sixteen weeks pregnant. Jun had been able to feel the movement of his child early due to his slender frame, but Nino had already gained much more weight by this stage than his friend had.

Masaki took Nino by the hand and pulled him, protesting the entire way, toward his old room. "Come, I shall examine you."

"But, Sho..."

"Sho is healing, and Jun is with him. In the two weeks since his return he has regained much of his strength. A short delay to his treatment will do him no harm. You are my priority at this very moment."

Nino, who was feeling a little faint and quite nauseous, found himself being gently pushed into the room and steered over to the bed. It seemed as if his morning sickness would never leave him. Amidst his cravings he would occasionally be struck with terrible bouts of sickness that left him feeling limp. He also seemed to be endlessly tired, which was particularly galling since Jun who was seven months pregnant seemed to have boundless energy since the return of his husband.

Masaki gently pressed Nino's belly and attempted to sense the spark of life within his body. Although he still seemed to have difficulty sensing Nino's state of being, he hoped to be able to garner some feeling from his unborn child.

He did indeed feel something, but what he felt was not what he expected.

Masaki's heart was thudding loudly as he asked, "Kazu, have there ever been twins in your family?"


	12. Chapter 12

Masaki found himself being bundled unceremoniously from the room as Nino slammed the door closed behind him and turned the key in the lock.

He turned and commenced banging loudly upon the door. "Nino! Let me in! You cannot just dismiss me from your presence when there are important matters to discuss."

Whilst he was yelling, Jun emerged from Sho's bedchamber with a frown etched upon his face. "Masaki, Sho is resting and you will have to answer to me if he is disturbed."

"Jun, I offer you my deepest apologies, but as you can see, Nino and I are in the midst of a minor disagreement," Masaki said ruefully as he rubbed a lump on the side of his head just above his ear.

Nino was obviously listening on the other side of the door as he yelled, "Jun? I require your presence immediately, but do not allow that man to enter. I will not be responsible for my actions if he comes within striking range."

Jun looked at Masaki with astonishment, but the Healer merely rolled his eyes and sighed resignedly as he moved further away from the door.

Once Jun was alone he hesitantly tapped on the door. "Nino, I am entirely alone. Please grant me entry."

The door opened a crack and Nino peered suspiciously out before reaching out and dragging Jun into the room before slamming the door shut behind him.

++++

Nino had a wild look in his eyes as he gripped Jun by the arms and desperately pressed his back against the door. "It is all his fault. Whatever I shall do?"

"Nino, please calm yourself and be seated," Jun said, as he extricated himself from Nino's grasp and pulled him by the hand over to the bed.

When Nino was comfortably situated Jun asked, "What has Masaki done to warrant your ire upon this occasion?"

Nino did not answer immediately. He was once again concentrating on the swirling and fluttering sensations in his belly. The feeling seemed to have increased tenfold since his anguished reaction to Masaki's news. Guilt immediately suffused his body. What if his unborn babies felt as if they were unwanted and unloved?

Jun was astonished when without warning Nino burst into loud hiccupping sobs as he clutched his belly.

"Nino, are you in pain? Should I summon Masaki?" Jun asked as he sat beside Nino and wrapped his arm around his heaving shoulders.

"N-no, I have been given some news that has left me feeling as if I do not whether I am coming or going. My mind is a whirl of confusion."

"May I know what your dilemma is? Perhaps I may be able to set your mind at ease," Jun replied.

"I was plagued with worries that my pregnancy was not a usual one, and Masaki has just confirmed that my instincts were correct," Nino replied in a small voice that trembled with emotion. "Masaki has just informed me that I am carrying twins."

++++

Masaki walked into Sho’s bedchamber with a haunted look in his eyes. Ignoring Sho, who was sitting propped up in the armchair in front of the window, he threw himself dramatically upon the carpeted floor, dragging a cushion from the bed with him. He held the cushion tightly over his face whilst emitting a despairing groan.

“Are you planning on smothering yourself with that?” Sho asked with a laugh.

“I fear that I lack the will to accomplish even that at the moment,” Masaki sighed.

“Are you quarrelling with your future spouse once again?”

“I did not even have the chance to speak before I was thrust out of the room. I would hardly describe that as a quarrel,” Masaki complained as he removed the cushion from his face and slid across the floor to sit leaning back against the foot of Sho’s bed with his arms wrapped around his knees.

“If that be the case, what did you say to displease him? We have spoken of this before. You must offer him due consideration for his current condition.”

“It was because of his condition that I was sorely mistreated,” Masaki replied sulkily. “I merely conveyed him some news that I considered to be most wonderful, but I fear that he does not share my great joy.”

Sho looked at Masaki quizzically, his head tilted to one side, encouraging him to speak further.

Masaki could not disguise the pride in his voice as he added, “My Kazu nurtures twins within his belly.”

Sho carefully levered himself out of his chair and walked to Masaki, “My friend, you have excelled yourself. Nino must be delighted at such miraculous events.”

Masaki rose to his feet and accepted Sho’s one armed hug with good grace even as he felt a pang in his heart at Nino’s horrified reaction when given the news.

++++

“This must be resolved at once,” Jun said as he hauled himself up from Nino’s bed.

Nino gazed up at him with swollen eyes and a tear stained face. “What is there to resolve? My fate is sealed. However will I master two children, when I am fearful of raising one?”

“The solution is quite simple; you and Masaki shall marry immediately. Once you are wed, your fears will surely evaporate,” Jun said firmly. “I have only found the courage to be strong because I am assured that my husband will stand by my side, supporting me no matter what the circumstances.”

“What if Masaki doesn’t love me enough?”

“Has he ever provided you with the slightest reason to doubt his love? Does he not endure your harsh treatment of him without the slightest complaint? Has he not pledged his love to you and asked for your hand repeatedly?" Jun said as he paced the floor, impatiently firing questions towards a very confused Nino.

"Yes...but..." Nino replied hesitantly.

"Answer me this one final question," Jun said, as he pinned Nino with a sharp gaze. "Can you imagine a life without Masaki, even if you did not carry his children?”

Nino sat twisting his fingers nervously upon his lap as he imagined an existence without the steadying presence of the kindest, gentlest, most forbearing man he had ever had the pleasure to meet. His entire future had changed irrevocably upon his first meeting with Masaki and he could no longer envisage a life without him.

"My life is inextricably bound to his for as long as we both live," Nino answered with firm conviction.

Jun's answering smile could outshine the sun and moon. "Then so it shall be, as soon as practicable."

"I have spoken with Masaki upon the subject and my wish for little fuss. One of your excellent cakes will suffice to mark the occasion," Nino said with little hope of Jun's agreement.

"Nonsense, we shall celebrate your nuptials and my husband's safe return with dancing and gaiety. I shall invite the people of the village and the servants from the Manor. They love all three of you and it will provide a perfect way to shake off the gloom of winter." Jun replied excitedly.

Nino found himself reluctantly agreeing to Jun's joyful plans. He, like all those who had dealings with Jun, was powerless to resist his charms. It was impossible to deny him anything he desired when he focused his luminously beautiful eyes upon you with a pleading gaze.

++++

"At least leave your bed and try on the clothing I have prepared for you," Jun asked, as he held up a dark silken jacket.

"It will make no difference, I shall still have the appearance of a potato," complained Nino as he pulled the covers up to his neck and glared fiercely at Jun.

It seemed most unfair that Jun was still slender and elegant despite nearing his eighth month of pregnancy. When viewed from behind it was almost impossible to detect his condition; the baby was contained within his smoothly rounded belly and his form had seemingly not altered elsewhere at all.

Nino, on the other hand felt enormous although he was not even five months into his pregnancy. The two babies he nurtured within his body seemed to already be competing for available space, endlessly wriggling and swirling in his ever expanding belly.

"Nino, I shall drag you from that bed by your hair if you do not accede to my wishes," Jun threatened.

With a deep sigh Nino sat up in bed and took up the tray of breakfast that the servants had delivered earlier. The plate was piled high with honey cakes that had been drizzled with copious quantities of butter.

Jun looked at Nino with a raised eyebrow.

"The babies require this. I seem to remember you saying that once when you were consuming handfuls of lemon tarts."

Jun laughed and arrayed himself alongside Nino, helping himself to one of the cakes as he did so.

"As always you have the better of me. I wish Masaki all the luck in the world in handling you in the future. His life will certainly be nothing less than one of variety once his life is bound to yours."

++++

Sho held himself stiffly upright for the duration of the carriage ride to the church, holding Jun's hand tightly for moral support; the jostling movements causing pain to reverberate through his body. He was becoming frustrated with the slow healing of his wounds. The scar was still a livid red, and his strength had still not yet returned to his body. Perhaps it was because of his age or the infection that had almost claimed his life. He had never before felt the distance in years between himself and his beautiful young husband quite as keenly as he had since his return to the Manor.

Jun turned to him and kissed his cheek lightly whilst giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Sho smiled back, “You are exceedingly beautiful today, my kitten.”

“And you are most spectacularly handsome, my husband,” Jun replied admiringly.

Sho felt quite staid in his dark grey velvet jacket in comparison to his husband whose appearance greatly resembled a jewelled and shimmering butterfly. Jun was attired in a purple silk jacket that reflected a myriad of colours when he moved. The cold had given his cheeks a ruddy glow and his eyes sparkled with excitement.

Nino, who was sitting opposite them, sighed exaggeratedly at their compliments. He knew that Masaki was looking most handsome with his emerald green cravat, but he himself was still feeling more like a dumpling than ever before. The clothing that Jun had provided him with was beautifully fitted and suited him well, but even so it still did little to disguise his expanded waistline. He had never before thought of himself as a vain person, but he felt tears of envy pricking his eyes when he gazed at Jun.

Masaki, sensing Nino’s lack of confidence leant down and whispered, “Nobody shines more beautifully than you, my dearest Kazu, upon this happy and much longed for occasion.”

Nino was about to make a cutting remark in response, but Masaki was looking down at him with such adoration that the words died upon his lips, and instead he snuggled himself against the Healer’s body, leaning his head on his chest as Masaki wrapped his arm lovingly around his shoulders.

++++

It all seemed as if a dream to Nino as he rode back to the Manor in the carriage after the ceremony, comfortably settled upon his new husband's lap.

He remembered walking up the aisle holding on to Masaki's hand nervously with Sho and Jun walking behind. At least Jun had been persuaded to comply with his wish that only the four of them be present for the actual ceremony. After that it was all a disorienting blur within his head as his nerves had overwhelmed him. The only part he remembered clearly was expression of pride radiating from Masaki as he pledged his undying love and slipped a simple silver ring upon his finger. Nino had found his courage only when it was time for him to respond with his own vows, which he delivered in a clear and certain voice, feeling as if he need never fear anything ever again.

Sho stroked the back of Jun's hand before raising it to his lips and placing a kiss his upon his palm. The ceremony had taken him back to their own nuptials, when they met for the very first time. His first glimpse of Jun had taken his breath away; his portrait had not done his enchanting looks justice.

Jun had trembled in fear when Sho kissed him briefly, tears streaking his face as emotion overcame him. He had seemed so young and fragile at that moment that Sho had felt guilt suffuse his entire being. The fearful and painfully shy youngster of that time had gradually been replaced by a self-assured and caring young man, who was universally loved by all who came into contact with him. Even Toma had commented admiringly upon Jun's fortitude when he had awaited Sho's return when wounded. Sho was feeling quite prideful of the fact that his dear friend Toma was filled with such admiration towards his beloved husband.

In an ideal world Sho would have met Jun first, perhaps by lucky happenstance and wooed him until their mutual love was assured. Instead the process had begun only after their arranged match; something that Sho would always be regretful for in a small corner of his heart.

"My husband, why do you gaze at me so? Is there something on my face?" Jun asked, disconcerted by Sho's intense scrutiny.

"Yes," Sho replied playfully. "My lips," he added as he showered Jun with a flurry of kisses.

"Hold hard," Masaki laughed. "We are supposed to be the newly wedded ones in this carriage."

++++

The Manor was ablaze with light when the carriage drew up in front of the entranceway. As the two couples made their way to the ballroom they could already hear the buzz of conversation.

The room was beautifully decorated with boughs of evergreen trees that had been tied with yellow satin ribbons that matched Nino's tie, and many tiny paper lanterns. A group of local musicians sat in a small balcony overlooking the dance floor awaiting their cue to commence.

Conversation ceased as Masaki led Nino into the room followed by Sho and Jun. They were immediately surrounded by well-wishers; there was not one person in that room that did not owe the good health of at least one relation to Masaki's skilful healing. They were delighted that he had found his ultimate happiness with Nino, whom they also adored, even though more than a few of them had suffered the sharp edge of his tongue on more than one occasion.

Jun's wedding cake had pride of place in the middle of a long table that ran up one side of the room and was covered in many different dishes of appetizing foods. Since Nino was unable to decide his food preferences Jun had requested Cook and her assistants to prepare as many different foodstuffs as her imagination allowed, in the hope that something would appeal to Nino's fluctuating appetite.

++++

The dancing was in full swing, the floor crowded with couples, and in the middle of the maelstrom was a calm place, where Masaki held Nino in his arms, barely moving across the floor as they swayed in each other's arms.

Jun sat beside Sho on a love seat that was placed in a quiet corner, allowing them a perfect view of the festivities, but allowed them a modicum of privacy. Sho was not yet sufficiently well enough to withstand the strenuous movements the dancing required and Jun had never been one to take pleasure in crowds, especially not when so heavily pregnant.

Toma approached, immaculately clad in his best dress uniform and bowed politely before the couple, "Perhaps Jun would be permitted to accompany me for the next dance? I believe that it will quite sedate in tempo and it is expected that at least one of the hosts take to the floor."

Jun was preparing a polite refusal when Sho cut in, "I am sure that Jun would be delighted, just take care not to overtax him."

The last place that Jun wished to be at that moment was in Toma's arms, but not wishing to create an uncomfortable scene in front of his husband, he did as he was asked, with as much good grace that he could muster.

Toma wrapped his arm possessively around Jun's waist as he guided him onto the floor. Jun tried to keep as much as distance as possible but with his belly, it was almost an impossible task.

"It is a shame that your husband is not able to accompany you upon the floor, especially when you are looking as captivating as can be, but I fear that is one of the drawbacks of being matched with someone considerably older," Toma said as he looked over to Sho who was sitting stiffly upright, looking across to them with an inscrutable expression.

"My husband's age has little to do with his present infirmity, as well you know," Jun replied as the music drew to a close, "I am fatigued, and wish to return to his side, if you would be so kind as to oblige me."

An almost imperceptible flicker of annoyance passed across Toma's face as he acceded to Jun's request and led him back to Sho's side, before once again bowing before taking his leave.

"I am sorry, my kitten, that I am unable to do more than sit here like some elderly spinster," Sho said as he took Jun's hand into his own. "You looked well with Toma upon the floor."

"All I ask is to remain at your side," Jun replied as he leant against Sho's good shoulder. "I am thankful for every moment spent with you, my beloved husband," he continued, remembering his terror at the thought of possibly losing Sho forever.

++++

Masaki and Nino decided to slip away whilst the festivities were still at their peak. They both longed for the privacy of Masaki's cottage to enjoy their first night as a married couple. They made their way around the edge of the room, not wishing to attract attention.

Sho and Jun were still arrayed upon the love seat, Jun nestled snugly against his husband's side as Sho's arm wrapped around him, holding him close.

"We have come to offer our gratitude to Jun for all of the labour he exerted in creating a most perfect day," Masaki said.

"I am afraid that your thanksgiving must needs be delayed. As you can see, my kitten already slumbers," Sho replied as he lovingly stroked Jun's hair, causing him to stir slightly before snuggling back into Sho's side. "I warned him that he was exceeding his reserves of energy, but he was determined to make this day one of perfection for his dearest friends."

Nino was instantly alert, "Do you require our assistance to bring him to his bed?"

Sho could not help but laugh and shake his head, "Nino, it is your wedding day. Please allow yourself to think only of your needs and those of your new husband. If necessary I shall utilize the assistance of Toma to guide my kitten up to bed."

Nino was worried at that suggestion, remembering his suspicion of Toma's motives, but he could do nothing but accept Masaki's hand and quietly leave the festivities behind, riding to the cottage in the comfort of Sho's carriage.

++++

Jun grumbled as Sho attempted to rouse him, "Sleepy."

"I know, my love. That is why I wish to remove you to our bed, where you will find more comfort," Sho replied, as he gestured toward Toma for assistance.

They each took one of Jun's arms and carefully levered him out of the chair, supporting him between them as he automatically shuffled his feet forwards as they walked him to the stairs.

When they arrived at the bottom step, Jun became aware of the sensation of an unfamiliar pair of hands about his person, which snapped him out of his befuddled state. "I am perfectly capable of ascending the stairs," he protested whilst struggling to remove himself from their supporting arms; an action that almost propelled all three of them to the floor.

"We can all see that is untrue," Sho panted, as they fought to steady themselves.

Eventually the trio made it to the door to Sho's bedchamber, Jun's elbows firmly supported on either side by his two escorts.

"Toma, please accept my gratitude for your assistance. I hope that you will enjoy the remainder of the festivities, and act as host in our stead. If you could ensure that people do not render themselves insensible through drink and that our guests depart safely when the time comes?" Sho asked.

"Of course, my friend; nothing would give me greater pleasure than to fill your shoes," Toma replied whilst glancing at Jun, who leant against his husband's side.

++++

Sho had assisted Jun to remove his finery and slip into his night clothes; a task that had not been made easier by Jun as exhaustion once again overcame him before sliding into bed beside him with a satisfied sigh.

But instead of immediately falling asleep, Jun shifted restlessly as if seeking a comfortable position.

"What disturbs you, my love?" Sho asked.

"I am exhausted, but your child seems to have boundless energy. He will not be still," Jun replied with a wince.

"Perhaps he shall heed his Papa," Sho smiled as he pulled the covers back.

Running his hand soothingly over the bump Sho pressed his face against Jun's belly and spoke softly to his unborn child in a gently chiding tone, “Sweetling, it is time to rest, not to play. Will you be good for Papa and sleep now?"

They both laughed as their baby replied by kicking Sho very firmly in the face.

"I am not sure by what method it is even possible, but our child seems to have inherited his personality from Nino," Sho laughed as he rubbed his cheek and mock pouted whilst Jun giggled at him.

++++

Nino protested most vehemently as Masaki swept him into his arms upon alighting from the carriage and carried him into the cottage. His protests were soon muffled as Masaki placed his lips over his, stilling his words.

There was a fire crackling merrily in the fireplace with two chairs and small table that contained a large hamper of food placed before it. The note attached was from Jun and informed them that this was their breakfast or possibly a late night snack for Nino, something that made him growl in make believe anger at being teased so.

When they entered the bedroom, Jun's touch was evident there as well. The bed was made up with crisp new sheets, embroidered around the edge with tiny yellow roses and the small hearth in the corner was aglow with hot coals, making the temperature in the room pleasantly warm. There were bowls of potpourri placed around the room imparting their sweet fragrance.

Nino felt tears welling as he saw how much effort had been made to create a romantic atmosphere. If only he did not feel so very unattractive at this moment. His pride had made him refuse marriage to Masaki earlier in his pregnancy when he still retained his figure and now that his wedding night had arrived he regretted his stubborn nature.

Masaki stood behind him and wrapped his arms around Nino's waist. "What is wrong my dearest Kazu? Are you overtired?"

"I am enormously fat and surely a sore disappointment to you," Nino mumbled tearily.

"You are my most precious husband and I worship and adore you. I could not ever again find anyone as perfect as you, even if I were to spend the rest of my days searching. You are unique and I love you for it and I intend to spend this night proving to you exactly how much you are loved and desired," Masaki said firmly.

++++

Nino sighed as Masaki gently prepared him for lovemaking, sliding his fingers slowly into his passage as he relaxed his muscles.

Masaki had lovingly undressed Nino one piece of clothing at a time exploring each portion of skin that was slowly revealed. Nino had protested, saying, "I am far from a blushing virgin. You need not treat me as such."

"This is the first time that we make love as a married couple and as such we are both virgins," Masaki replied. "And I do not wish to hear you speak another bad word against yourself for the rest of the evening or I shall be tempted to place you over my knee and spank you."

"Promises, promises," replied Nino lightly, poking out his tongue at Masaki.

++++

Nino lay on his back, his hands on either side of his head. Masaki wove his long fingers into his shorter ones, pressing his hands into the mattress as he slowly pressed into his body.

Masaki paused, allowing Nino time to adjust, as he bent his head, his pillowy lips meeting Nino's thin ones in a playful kiss as their tongues danced together.

Nino wrapped his legs tightly around his husband holding him firmly in place as they continued to kiss; he wished to enjoy the pleasures of this moment for as long as possible. 

It took all of Masaki's will not to move as his throbbing cock was engulfed by Nino's tight heat. Nipping at Nino's bottom lip he began to rock slowly against him as if seeking permission to move.

Nino's answering gasp and tight clench around his length was answer enough and so Masaki withdrew a small distance before edging back in again. He kept up these small rutting motions until Nino was almost demented with want and unfulfilled need.

But no matter how much Nino protested Masaki calmly continued his gentle rocking against Nino's jerking pelvis; his firm grip on Nino's fingers preventing any movement in his upper half either.

"M-Masa...please..." Nino whined desperately. Masaki's movements were not fulfilling his need, his cock painfully hard and still untouched.

"No, my Kazu, I want you to come completely untouched. I wish for my cock alone to bring you to your ultimate release. Do you not feel it stroking your insides, increasing your pleasure with each movement of my hips as I possess you utterly?"

As he spoke, Masaki shifted slightly so that the head of his cock rubbed repeatedly against Nino most pleasurable spot with each of his slow and ever deeper thrusts.

Nino whined at the sensation throwing back his head and exposing his neck to Masaki who proceeded to bite down softly, suckling the smooth skin of his neck between nips.

Gazing up at his husband with glazed and lust filled dark eyes Nino unexpectedly felt his orgasm building although they were still barely moving and his cock was only receiving the friction from Masaki's body as he continued to thrust slowly. 

"Do you feel it, my Tiger? Your body is responding to the movements of my cock as I claim you as my own. I can feel the tremors running through your body as I fill you again and again."

Masaki punctuated his last words with suddenly forceful snaps of his hips, driving Nino into the mattress. He began to alternate his slow movements with these sharp movements causing Nino to cry out as his prostate was hit repeatedly by the blunt head of Masaki's rock hard cock.

"Please make me come," Nino begged when he could take no more.

"As you wish, my dearest one," Masaki said.

Releasing his hold on Nino's hands, Masaki knelt and pulled Nino's hips up off the mattress and onto his lap. Pulling Nino to him with each thrust, Masaki began to pound into him hard enough to cause the bed to shake.

Nino was so overwhelmed by the sensation he did not even think to touch himself even though his hands were now free. All he could do was clutch the sheets tightly as he cried out in ecstasy as he was jerked to and fro with each forceful snap of Masaki's hips.

With a desperate cry Nino soon found himself coming, his vision blurring at the intense force of his release. Masaki came a moment later, stilling deep inside him as he released his seed with a cry of his own, before they collapsed together onto the crumpled sheets.

Neither could summon the strength to speak for long moments as they struggled to catch their breath. Instead, Masaki pulled Nino into his embrace and kissed his sweaty hair. He felt himself drifting into a light doze until Nino shifted slightly and whispered into his ear, "About that spanking..."


	13. Chapter 13

Due to the inhospitable weather conditions and Nino's advancing pregnancy, a honeymoon trip had been deemed out of the question by an increasingly protective Masaki. Nino was secretly pleased as he had no desire to venture far from Jun's side. And if he was to be perfectly honest with himself the thought of being jostled about in the back of a carriage whilst the twins made sport inside his belly held even less appeal.

It was therefore, decided, that they would spend a week in the isolation of Masaki's cottage pretending that they were alone together in a far off and exotic location known only to them.

Jun's arrangements were once again more than satisfactory and left the pair overwhelmed by his love and thoughtfulness. The cottage was stocked with every foodstuff that Nino might possibly desire and enough firewood to keep it toasty warm, no matter the weather.

There was a soft, warm bathrobe also for each; bright emerald green for Masaki and a muted golden yellow for Nino, to keep them warm if they managed to venture from their bed, which Jun personally doubted.

When Nino awoke, exceedingly late the next morning, he instantly thought of Jun and whether he had recovered from overtaxing himself with the wedding arrangements and whether he should go to him.

Masaki well knew the worried crease between Nino's brows, and immediately drew him into his arms. He kissed him and caressed his soft skin until he relaxed into his body with a sigh, all else but the two of them and their cocoon of love forgotten.

++++

Jun snuggled against his husband, wondering vaguely what the hour might be. The heavy curtains were still closed, blocking whatever light there may be and making guessing the time near to impossible. 

His stomach seemed to be fully aware of the hour though, complaining mightily at missing breakfast and possibly luncheon also.

“I am sorry my sweetling, I did not mean to starve you,” he said as he felt his baby kicking him as if in protest.

The actions of organizing the wedding had seemingly taken a much greater toll than he had anticipated. Sho was looking quite pale also and Jun wondered if the carriage ride to the church had been too much for him.

Sho stirred sleepily beside him, “My kitten, did you speak?”

“I was conversing with your son, it seems that he is cross with me for neglecting his needs,” Jun said as his stomach rumbled once again.

“We cannot possibly allow that,” Sho said with a smile as he dragged himself from the bed.

As was their habit by now, the servants had left a tray of breakfast in Jun’s bedchamber, anticipating that the couple would not wish to be disturbed.

“Here my love,” Sho said, holding out a small piece of honey dipped bread towards Jun.

Instead of taking it with his fingers, Jun moved forwards, darting out his tongue and drawing it into his mouth. The excess honey dripped from Jun’s lips and left a trail upon his chin.

Sho was powerless to stop himself from gently taking a hold of Jun’s cheeks, holding him still as he licked the sticky substance from his lips.

Jun made a noise in the back of his throat that made Sho’s member show immediate interest. Intrigued to see if he could replicate the sound he took up the honey pot and slicked some onto his finger, offering it to Jun who obediently opened his mouth allowing Sho to insert his finger.

This time Sho could not restrain his own moans as Jun sucked upon his digit whilst looking up at him with eyes full of innocence.

It was but the work of a moment for Sho to remove both of their night garments, before he lay Jun back onto the mattress.

Once again picking up the honey Sho dipped his fingers into the pot and using his fingertip he smeared the substance liberally over Jun’s nipples, causing them to instantly harden.

As Sho bent and began to lick the honey, Jun gasped and once again took Sho’s hand, sensually sucking upon his sweet tasting finger.

Whilst Sho continued to tease and bite upon Jun’s erect nipples, he reached beside the bed for the bottle of oil with his free hand. As Jun arched back with pleasure at Sho’s constant attention upon his nipples, he spread his legs automatically allowing his husband’s lubricated finger access.

As he began to carefully loosen Jun’s entrance Sho poured yet more of the honey onto his moaning husband’s semi-hard cock, enjoying immensely the combination of sweet and bitter flavour as he licked along its length from base to tip.

Before long Jun was impatiently pressing back against the three fingers that Sho now had moving easily within his body so Sho assisted him into a more comfortable position. Since Jun’s belly had grown larger their choices were becoming more limited, but Sho was determined to make things as perfect for Jun as possible.

He assisted Jun to kneel upon the mattress, turning to face the massive carved wooden headboard and grasp it as a support. As Sho moved away to slick lubrication upon his throbbing cock he could not help but to pause and admire the beautiful curve of Jun’s back and the rounded cheeks of his buttocks. Sho continued to stroke himself, laughing as Jun wiggled impatiently, turning to glare over his shoulder.

“If you do not join me this instant, I shall start without you,” Jun pouted as he reached for his own erect cock, swiping a drop of clear fluid from its tip and licking it off with every sign of enjoyment.

Sho’s eyes darkened, moving swiftly over to kneel behind Jun who was bent forward enough to allow him easy access. With a growl, he thrust in halfway in one go, causing Jun to cry out and arch back towards him, clutching tightly enough to the headboard to make his knuckles turn white with the strain.

Sho paused, worried that his action had been too much for his lover, but Jun whimpered, “More,” begging for Sho to fill him completely.

With a snap of his hips Sho willingly obliged, barely pausing before he began to thrust hard and fast into Jun’s trembling body. He bit down on the back of Jun’s neck, eliciting filthy sounds from the younger man who began to rock back against Sho as he continued to pound into him with speed and precision.

“Do you enjoy my cock like this? Answering to your needy body? Making you whine and writhe in pleasure as you feel your orgasm nearing?” Sho asked as he began to stroke Jun’s cock in time with his rapid thrusts.

As always when Sho began to speak like this Jun felt his body responding immediately, the dark sultry tones of Sho’s voice driving him rapidly towards his peak.

Jun, feeling particularly daring at this moment began to respond in kind, wondering if his words could work upon his husband just as well.

“Please, Sho, I want to you own me, to bring me to ecstasy, to fill me with your cock over and over until I can take no more. I need to you fill me with your seed, to mark me as yours. Please make me come from just your length thrusting hard into my body.”

As Jun spoke, Sho ceased stroking his cock. Instead he gripped Jun’s hips as he began to thrust into him with long strokes, unrelentingly hitting against his prostate with every snap of his hips.

Soon Jun could speak no more, unintelligible noises of lust spilling from his mouth as he felt his release approaching as his body was rocked forwards with each thrust of Sho’s pelvis.

“Does this fulfil your wishes, my kitten?” Sho panted into Jun’s ear, sweat flowing from his face and running down Jun’s neck. “Will you come for me, so that I may fill you in return?”

“S-Sho!” Jun screamed as thick ropes of his cum spurted in pulses against the headboard as Sho continued to thrust into him without pause.

Reaching around, Sho began to pump Jun’s twitching cock once again in time to his thrusts, using Jun’s own seed as further lubrication, causing his husband to whine weakly as his legs threatened to give way under him. “I shall paint your insides with my own cum soon. And you shall come again whilst I do, for you cannot get enough of my cock can you?” He was happy to feel Jun’s cock once again growing heavy as is lay within his hand.

Jun soon once again found himself rocking back to meet Sho thrust for thrust, all rational thoughts replace by the need to once again find his second release.

Sho could not contain himself for much longer, thrusting one last time as he came so hard that it was almost painful. Hot pulses of fluid filling Jun as he too came once more with a drawn out cry, collapsing onto his elbows as Sho continued to jerk into him, small dribbles of cum still releasing into him as Sho rode out his orgasm.

Sho supported Jun’s hips as he tried to catch his breath, carefully withdrawing his spent cock from Jun’s slightly abused looking hole.

“I am sorry, my love. I did not mean to be quite so forceful,” Sho said as he helped a happily exhausted Jun to lie back down upon the bed.

“It was perfect,” Jun replied, his eyes still blown wide with lust. ““You are perfect,” he continued, drawing Sho into a kiss as his stomach once again complained most vigorously.

They both laughed and Sho patted Jun's rounded belly as if to placate their hungry child. "I had best allow you to finish what is left of your breakfast," Sho said as he ruefully surveyed the crumb coated sheets, that were spattered with a sticky mixture of bodily fluids and honey.

Jun grimaced as he shook his head. "I shall wait for luncheon, I think."

With a wince Jun shifted slightly on the bed, instantly causing Sho to feel guilty. "I have hurt you, haven't I?"

"It is nothing that the soothing salve that Nino gave me will not fix," Jun said.

"Perhaps we should adjourn to your room so that I may cleanse the sticky mess off our bodies and ease your pain, before you take further rest until luncheon is served," Sho said, swaying slightly upon his own feet as he bent to assist Jun to stand.

Jun did not like the pale appearance of his husband's visage, and feared that he had exceeded the limits of his endurance with their vigorous bout of lovemaking. "I will do so only as long as you agree to join me in my rest. I will be sorely upset if you abandon me now," He said offering his proud husband a perfect reason to take further rest.

Sho looked relieved as he readily acquiesced to Jun's request. It was true that he was feeling as if he needed to lie down for a very long time to recover his strength.

++++

In the corridor directly outside the door to Sho's bedchamber Toma was standing with a stunned expression upon his face and a throbbing erection tenting out the front of his trousers. He had been about to consult with Sho on estate business when he had heard the noises of their lovemaking issuing from beyond the door.

He had stood transfixed by the noises that Sho was wringing out of Jun as he obviously fucked him to two successive orgasms, almost coming in his undergarments as he heard Jun's screams of pleasure, picturing himself pounding into the tight ass in Sho's stead.

Abruptly he turned and headed towards the nearest bathroom to seek relief whilst he could still recall the exact noises that Jun made when he came.

++++

"Jun, is all well with you?" Nino asked with concern. He was sorely troubled by the dark circles beneath his friend's eyes and the pallor of his skin that had developed over the past two weeks.

"Sho has been restless when he slumbers so I have been watching over him whilst he sleeps. I sometimes fear that he is reliving the time after his injury when fever wracked his body and he was at the end of his strength. I cannot sleep easy whilst he suffers so," Jun replied with a frown. "I also think that his injury pains him more than he is willing to admit, but he refuses to rest."

"Is not Sir Toma's continuing presence at the Manor meant to relieve him of his burden whilst he regains his former strength?"

"Yes, but Toma often comes to him seeking advice or offering an opinion on how he believes improvements could be made," Jun replied with a frown. “Whenever I wish to speak with my husband it seems that Toma is already there and Sho, not wishing to appear weak before him, is easily persuaded to join him upon walks around the grounds or to the stables to confirm these matters for himself.”

“Why have you not warned Toma to desist from bothering your husband in such a fashion?” Nino asked indignantly. “If you feel unable, then I will surely not be shy in the telling.”

Jun did not wish Nino to know that he was studiously attempting to avoid being within Toma’s presence without any other company. Toma always maintained a most courteous demeanour when Sho was present, but if he encountered Jun whilst he was unaccompanied he seemed to always press a touch too close for comfort. Just this morning at breakfast he had pulled Jun’s chair out in a gentlemanly fashion to assist him to sit, but as he pushed it in, Toma had run his and across the back of Jun’s shoulders. It was done so fleetingly and whilst Toma continued to chat lightly with Sho, who displayed no visible reaction, which it caused Jun to think that perhaps it was just a trick of his imagination.

“That will not be necessary,” Jun eventually replied to Nino. “I shall inform him myself at the next available opportunity.”

Nino was still not convinced by Jun’s vacillating tone and wished that he could take charge of the matter, but he knew it is was something that must be resolved by Jun, as Sho’s husband.

That very evening Sho was struck down by a sudden headache that was severe enough to make him nauseous. Masaki was immediately summoned to his side. He prescribed a mix of herbs that would not only reduce Sho’s pain, but allow him a restful night’s sleep.

Jun was now even more convinced of the necessity of speaking whenever practicable to Toma regarding his husband’s health. If he did not know better he could almost have thought that Toma was deliberately trying to debilitate Sho in order to prolong his stay within their company. But he soon disavowed such a foolish notion; no matter what his personal feelings, this man was his husband’s long-time friend and deserved all respect due to him as such.

++++

Sho still slumbered soundly when Jun awoke the next morning. After breakfasting in his own bedchamber he busied himself throughout the morning speaking with the housekeeper regarding arrangements for the nursery. He had been so occupied with caring for Sho after his return and the wedding arrangements for Nino and Masaki, that thoughts of the impending birth of his child had been pushed to the back of his mind. In approximately two month’s their much-loved baby would finally join them and he wished for all to be in perfect readiness for his son’s arrival.

Nino teased him constantly regarding his steadfast belief that the baby nestled within his belly was a boy. But just as he had felt Sho’s distress deep in his heart when he was so deathly ill, he could feel right to the marrow of his bones that he carried a strong son to carry forward Sho’s legacy.

The thought of the actual birth itself filled him with fear. He was not afraid of the pain, but of lacking the strength when the fragile life he nurtured within needed him the most. Even if his own life was to be forfeit, he would do all within his power to ensure the survival of his precious child.

++++

After venturing upstairs to check upon Sho, Jun was relieved to discover that he was still asleep when the hour for luncheon arrived. He therefore made arrangements with Cook for a tray of light food to be delivered upstairs for his husband to consume upon awakening.

Masaki and Nino were otherwise occupied in the village, checking up upon a mother and her newly delivered baby. Nino had proved to most reluctant when Masaki had requested his assistance and had offered a wide range of excuses to avoid the possibility of holding an actual infant in his arms. They were however expected to return within a short space of time. Nino’s ever demanding twins soon made their presence felt if he was late to partake of regular sustenance.

As Jun entered the dining room to partake of his own midday meal, he noticed that Toma was not yet present. When the servants were questioned they hesitantly replied that he was in Sho’s study and had taken a flagon of Sho’s best wine with him.

It was quite obvious from only the most cursory glances that Toma had already consumed the larger portion of the wine by the time Jun joined him to seek an explanation for his behaviour. Sho’s study was his own private domain, no one was to enter without first seeking permission; even Jun had hesitated at the doorway, seeking permission to enter when they were first wed.

“Sir Toma, has something occurred to give you cause for distress?” Jun asked, worried by Toma’s slightly dishevelled appearance. “I do not quite fathom why you are alone in my husband’s private chamber and have taken such a quantity of drink at such an early hour.”

Toma rose unsteadily to his feet swaying slightly as he turned to gaze at Jun with a slightly unfocused gaze.

"I have received word that I must take my leave before tomorrow's nightfall," Toma said. He was standing too near to Jun, his breath reeking of alcohol, causing him to edge away slightly as the fumes made him feel lightheaded.

"His Majesty has requested that I once again serve him," Toma added, with deeply regretful sigh.

"It has been most gracious of you to remain here and attend to my husband's business whilst he began his recovery. I am sure that you will miss his companionship as he will miss yours," Jun replied.

Toma's revelation came as a great relief to Jun, who had steadily been made to feel more uncomfortable with every passing day by the unwanted attention that had been lavished upon him. This would also remove his need to speak with Toma regarding his overstressing of Sho’s fragile state of health.

“It is not your husband whom I shall miss dearly, but you,” Toma replied bluntly, backing Jun into the corner of the room. “I have drunk enough wine to allow me to finally find the courage to tell you that I have been bewitched by you, and your delicate beauty from the moment I first laid eyes upon you. And now there is no longer any need for you to hide the fact that my feelings are reciprocated within your heart. When I take my leave tomorrow, you shall accompany me to a new life.”

“I am most touched by the regard that you hold me in, but I am perfectly content with my lot,” Jun responded, hoping to placate the drunken man as he sought a means of escape.

"I cannot stand by any longer only to see you wasting your youth and beauty upon a man twice your years. You deserve a younger and more vital man such as me. I can assure you most wholeheartedly, Sho will not mind his loss once we despatch the child that you carry back to him to raise," Toma said, taking another swig from his almost empty wine glass.

Jun whimpered and held his hands tightly to his belly, almost swooning at Toma's words. He felt all the strength in his body being leached from him as Toma's chilling words sank into his consciousness.

Toma tossed his empty glass to the floor, causing the remaining wine it contained to drip out and stain the carpet blood red where it fell.

"Do not fret, my beauty," Toma said as he quickly moved forward to pounce upon Jun as he attempted to flee, gripping him tightly around the waist and spinning him around so that he was pressed hard up against the edge of Sho's desk. "Once you have birthed Sho's child I shall impregnate you with my own seed, so you will not even notice the loss of his whelp."

"I would never desert my husband or firstborn child. If you leave my presence immediately I will prescribe your words to your drunken state and not tell anyone of this foolishness," Jun replied, stalling for time as he prepared to fight to protect his baby and his honour. 

In response Toma gripped him even tighter and ran his hand over the crotch of Jun's trousers, squeezing his manhood tightly through the fabric causing Jun to cry out in pain. "Do not pretend that you do not desire me as I desire you. I am risking all for you and I am determined to take you and make you mine. Once you have tasted my cock and the pleasure it may bring you will soon forget Sho."

Jun made to scream for help as he realized that he could not combat Toma's drunken strength, but Toma was alert enough to press his hand tightly over his mouth and nose, making breathing near to impossible. Jun felt his knees weaken as dark motes floated across his vision as his lungs screamed for air.

"Are you quite sure that you would wish to make any noise? I know this because if you scream, your husband will surely hear and come running to your aid. You will then have to attempt to explain away being caught in such a compromising position," Toma snarled as he bent Jun backwards over the desk with one hand whist trying to unfasten Jun's trousers with the other. "And whom do you think he will believe? His long-time friend and comrade, or a mere teenager he has barely known for over a year?" he continued as he thrust his erection hard up against Jun's hip, eliciting another whimper of fear from his victim.

Jun reached blindly across the surface of the desk that was digging painfully into his spine, his hand alighting upon the heavy tome that Sho was reading in the evenings.

Taking it into his trembling hand he swung it at Toma's face with as much force as he could muster, his fear lending him extra strength.

There was a crunching noise and Toma screamed with pain, clutching his nose as he reeled unsteadily around the room.

Jun did not dare hesitate, slipping past him and pushing the doors to the garden open. As he ran into the courtyard he slipped upon a patch of melting ice, landing heavily upon his right knee. As he struggled to regain his footing he heard footsteps behind him and he whimpered, fearing Toma was in pursuit of him.

++++

Toma could hardly see, as tears of pain clouded his vision, but he managed to pull himself upright and start to follow Jun with the aim of revenging himself upon him, when an authoritative voice issued from behind.

"Hold your movements Toma, or my men will take great pleasure in cutting you down." King Ohno strode into the room, his entire being vibrating with rage. He was flanked by two of his men at arms who had already drawn their weapons and were brandishing them threateningly in Toma's direction as if they longed for him to move.

"It was not as it seemed. Jun's attack was unprovoked. Perhaps his pregnancy hormones..." Toma began, as he attempted to stem the flow of blood from his painful nose.

"Oh I think that is was exactly what I believe it to be," Ohno replied coldly. "My men will accompany you to your quarters whilst you pack your belongings. You will make an immediate return to your own lands under the close watch of my guards. And you should consider yourself fortunate that I shall prescribe your punishment and not leave you at the mercy of Jun's husband."

With Toma safely dealt with for the present, Ohno ran to the courtyard in pursuit of Jun, his heavy grey cloak trailing behind him.

++++

Ohno rushed across the slippery courtyard where Jun was kneeling in the melting snow, his body still shaking with fear. Jun crouched down, hugging his belly as if to shield his baby from harm as he turned his head towards Ohno. His expression of frozen fear barely changed even as he recognized that it was the King and not Toma who had caught up with him.

"Little One, you are quite safe now," Ohno said as he assisted Jun to stand shakily upon his feet.

Jun looked at him with such a wordless expression of sheer terror and distress, that all that the King could think to do was pull him into his arms. As he held Jun as tightly to his chest as closely as Jun's pregnant belly allowed he could feel the younger man's heart racing uncontrollably as his chest moved rapidly in time with his shallow gasping breaths.

"I am here now and you have my word that he shall never harm you again," Ohno said as he stroked Jun's hair and rubbed his back soothingly, greatly relieved when he felt Jun's breathing steady slightly.

++++

When Sho was awoken by a noise issuing from downstairs he saw that his husband had already arisen. It appeared that Jun had taken his headache from the previous evening into account and decided to allow him to gain further rest. The room spun slightly, creating a feeling of nausea in his stomach. The bedchamber felt unconscionably hot, and Sho felt beads of sweat forming upon his brow. After unsteadily making his way along the corridor to his bathroom he decided it best to open the window and allow the crisp air to clear his slightly befuddled mind. 

After opening the window and taking some deep cleansing breaths, Sho stood squinting down into the courtyard, his eyes dazzled by the midday sun. Rage filled his body and mind as he saw his husband being held in a close embrace by a shabbily dressed stranger. Due to the voluminous cloak the man wore Sho could not make out his features, but by the intimate way that he was touching his husband it was clear that they were familiar with each other.

With all speed he returned to his bedchamber and whilst hastily pulling on whatever clothing came to hand Sho vowed to immediately confront his husband with regard to his treachery.


	14. Chapter 14

Jun was powerless to prevent his body from trembling as Ohno guided him to a nearby chair. He still could not quite believe how hard he had struck Toma and he worried what the consequences of his actions would be. He looked around nervously, frightened that the man might still be somewhere nearby.

"Do not worry. He will not reappear," Ohno said, seemingly able to read Jun's thoughts. "I have ordered him to make an immediate return to his own lands to await my further instructions under the close watch of my men. You need not fear punishment for your actions; if anything you deserve plaudits for your bravery."

Jun's teeth chattered together as he hunched in the chair, somehow unable to bring himself to speak.

Ohno looked at him carefully, before removing his own cloak and wrapping it firmly around Jun's shoulders. As the Monarch did so he noticed that Jun's knee must have been injured when he fell in the courtyard. The fabric of his trousers was wet and torn, revealing a deep cut that was bleeding freely. Jun, however, seemed to be unaware of his injury as he sat unspeaking, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

Ohno pulled out a handkerchief and pressed it to the wound, saying as he did so, "I will despatch one of my men to seek out Masaki. In the meantime I hope that this will staunch the blood somewhat."

Jun looked at him with terrified eyes, "Toma has been making eyes at me and subtly flirting since his arrival, but I thought at first that it was the product of my overtaxed mind. Since he is a married man I thought that perhaps he jested, but now I know that his desires were genuine. Sho will be angry with me. I should have told him of Toma's attentions earlier. He will think that I encouraged them."

Kneeling on the floor at Jun's feet, Ohno reached over and stroked Jun's cold cheek, "Little One, you have done nothing wrong. It is Toma who should feel ashamed. He has treated you most disrespectfully, and I will personally ensure that he pays most dearly for his ill treatment of you."

Judging that Jun was calm enough to leave alone momentarily, Ohno left the room, closing the door quietly behind him as he went in search of one of his men.

++++

As Jun's body warmed up, so did his wound, and his knee began to throb in a most painful fashion. He felt dizzy and exhausted and wished for nothing more than to lay down somewhere peaceful so that he might get his disordered thoughts in order before he told Sho of the happenings of the morning.

But he was not to have the opportunity, as a minute later the door was slammed back hard upon its hinges and Sho strode into the room, almost incandescent with rage.

Jun had never before seen such anger in his husband. He seemed to bristle with rage, his body seeming larger than it was as he loomed over Jun as he cowered in the chair.

"Who was it?" Sho snarled.

"I...I...do not.."

"Do not pretend that you do not know of whom I speak," Sho said, as he angrily grabbed Jun's wrist and pulled him closer. "Who were you embracing so amorously in the courtyard? I had a perfectly clear view of your treachery from the upstairs window."

"I would never betray you," Jun cried.

"Then who was it that I saw you with?"

"It was I!" came a voice from the doorway.

Not releasing his tight grip upon Jun, Sho turned and was bewildered to see King Ohno glaring at him with an angry expression. "Jun slipped upon the ice and injured his knee and I was assisting him to his feet."

The red mist of rage in Sho's eyes dimmed slightly as his brain tried to process this information. He was brought back to full consciousness as he heard a small voice nearby say, "It hurts."

Sho looked down at his hand which was still gripping Jun's delicate wrist tightly enough to almost grind the bones together. He immediately released his hold as if he was touching a hot ember. He could not fail to miss the bruises that were already forming on the tender skin before Jun clumsily hauled himself upright and rushed from the room.

Sho made to follow, but he was halted by a surprisingly strong grip upon his arm as the King held him in place. "You will go nowhere for the moment. You have caused enough harm to your husband for one day. I will speak with you, and you will listen; there are matters of which you must be apprised," Ohno said, looking more angry than Sho had ever seen him before.

++++

As Jun blindly fled the room he did not progress far before he ran into a solid obstacle. He looked up into Masaki's startled eyes, before his legs gave way. He would have collapsed to the ground if Ohno's man had not caught him by the arms. Between them, Masaki and the Sergeant lifted him and carried him up the stairs to his bedchamber.

A flustered Nino caught up with them when they were halfway up the stairs, panting from the exertion of moving so quickly, the twins weighing heavy in his belly.

Ohno's man withdrew after Jun was settled and Masaki commenced to examine him whilst asking him gentle questions to which he received no response. With Nino's able assistance, the wound upon Jun's knee was cleaned and dressed. They were concerned that Jun did not even flinch once whilst they completed the painful task. He seemed to have closed himself off behind a blank façade. When he espied the livid bruising upon Jun's wrist, Masaki asked more harshly than he had intended, "Toma is responsible for this? It is a miracle that the bones are not fractured."

Nino tensed as he awaited the answer, his fists balling at his sides.

"N-no, it was S-Sho," was Jun's faint answer.

Immediately Nino made to return downstairs and seek Sho out, but Masaki grabbed hold of him as said, "No, my tiger, this time I shall take matters into my own hands."

Nino wanted to argue that it was his duty to protect Jun, not Masaki's, but his husband looked so determined and angry he decided that he could be trusted to make Sho pay for his actions in his stead.

Jun, who was lying trembling upon the bed, looked so small and helpless that there was no way that Nino could leave his side even if he wished to. He was already sick to his stomach at the events of that day, and how perilously close Jun had come to being defiled by that creature. His own heart was pounding with guilt; he had meant to speak to Masaki so many times with regard to his suspicions of Toma’s motives, but he had been distracted by his marriage and pregnancy, focusing upon his own needs before those of Jun. He felt as if they had all sorely let Jun down by their obliviousness, leaving him alone and unguarded when he was at his most vulnerable.

++++

"Why did Jun not tell me this?" Sho asked as he paced angrily around the room like a caged lion. He could hardly believe what had occurred under his roof, without him having the slightest awareness. Toma had been a veritable brother to him and his staunchest ally upon the field of battle; to be betrayed like this was almost beyond his comprehension.

"He was concerned for your state of health. You were so very weakened by your wounds. He naively thought that if he ignored these attentions then Toma would soon give up. I think that he secretly hoped that it was but a trick of his overstressed imagination," Ohno replied.

"What occurred today? What did Toma dare to do to Jun?" Sho asked, his heart racing with sudden fear.

"I do not know precisely. When I happened upon them Jun's clothing was in disarray and he was struggling to free himself from Toma's grasp. I was about to intervene when Jun turned upon him and struck Toma in the face before fleeing into the courtyard," Ohno said. "I believe that Toma's nose is quite badly broken," he added with great satisfaction.

"Where is that vile creature? I shall not permit him to take such liberties with my husband in my own home," Sho growled, the rage building within him once again.

Ohno stepped over to him and took a firm hold of his arm, "I have already removed him from this place. Do not fear, he will find his punishment, but it will come from me in a proper fashion. I will not allow you to ruin your future by acting rashly."

Before Sho could respond, Masaki entered the room, calmly walked across the floor and punched him in the face hard enough to knock him to the ground.

Whilst Sho was still writhing on the floor clutching his face in pain Masaki turned to the King and bowed respectfully before silently striding from the room.

++++

Ohno did not assist Sho to rise from his position on the floor; instead he took a seat at Sho’s desk and merely sat, watching as he struggled to his feet.

"I would not normally condone such reprehensible behaviour, but on this occasion I am more than willing to overlook your friend's actions," Ohno said coldly.

Masaki's blow had shocked Sho back to his senses and he was only now realizing how poorly he had behaved and how badly he had dealt with his innocent husband. The room was fading in and out of focus as he struggled to his feet. He vaguely heard Ohno’s voice behind him, but he was determined to find his Kitten and make immediate amends for his unforgivable behaviour, knowing that to do so he would have to run the gauntlet of Masaki and Nino.

++++

Masaki was positioned firmly in front of the door to Jun's bedchamber with his arms crossed forbiddingly in front of his chest.

Sho staggered along the corridor bumping against the walls as he struggled to maintain his balance. The distance seemed to increase with every step that he made and there was an incessant buzzing in his ears. He was barely able to place one foot before the other but he was determined to repair the damage that had been done by his rash anger.

"Masaki, I..."

"I do not think that I am able to permit you to speak with Jun at this time. I fear that the confrontation may have an adverse effect upon your unborn child."

"I do not know what demon took possession of my soul...to have injured my precious love in such a way," Sho whispered hoarsely as his knees gave way and he collapsed to the floor.

Masaki's anger was replaced with confusion as he went to Sho's aid. As he pressed an enquiring hand to his forehead he came to the realization that Sho was burning with fever. His friend had obviously sorely overtaxed his weakened body over the previous weeks and was now paying the price for his stubbornness.

As he attempted to lift Sho, Masaki realized that it was impossible for him to accomplish the task alone. Sho had lost weight after his injury but his heavily muscled body was still a greater burden than he could manage without assistance

"Let me help."

Masaki turned in the direction that the voice had issued forth from.

"Y-your Majesty, I could not possibly ask you to..." Masaki stuttered.

"Am I too delicate for such a task?"

"Of course not, but your ranking should prevent you from lowering yourself..."

"Should my rank prevent me from showing compassion and aiding a fellow human being who is clearly suffering? Come, we shall lift him together."

After Sho was safety within his bed and had been dosed with one of Masaki's strongest remedies against fever the unlikely pair stood looking down upon him with a shared look of concern.

"I did not even think to allow Sho to offer me an explanation before striking him," Masaki said.

"I fear that we are both guilty of jumping to hasty conclusions, but we needed to consider Jun and his unborn child first before all," Ohno replied. "Sho himself will understand why we acted as we did, but I fear that he will never forgive himself for his actions which resulted in adding to Jun's trauma."

++++

Nino was absent from Jun's bedchamber when Ohno entered. Jun was lying upon his back, staring hopelessly at the ceiling.

Ohno took a seat on the edge of the bed and took Jun's right hand into his own as he softly asked, "Little One, how do you fare?"

Jun did not reply, but the tear that trickled down his pale cheek was answer enough.

As Ohno sat stroking the back of Jun's hand, Nino bustled into the room, carrying a basin of cool water that had been steeped with herbs and a bundle of cloths so that he might apply cold compresses to Jun's badly bruised forearm.

He jerked to a halt when he recognized Jun's visitor, "Your Majesty," he gulped as he bent into an awkward bow, his hands shaking badly enough to almost spill the contents of the basin to the floor.

Ohno rose and carefully removed the basin from Nino's grasp. The young man was looking far too pale for his liking.

"Perhaps you should also take some rest," Ohno suggested quietly not wishing to disturb Jun.

"I must care for Jun. These compresses must be regularly applied to reduce the swelling," Nino replied stubbornly in an equally low tone, looking for all the world as if he wished to snatch the medicinal supplies out of the King's grasp.

"Please trust me to accomplish this task for you. My children are forever falling from horses, or trees or some suchlike places and injuring themselves. I have much experience in treating similar injuries."

Nino glared at him suspiciously, but knew that he could never win against such a powerful opponent. "I shall instead seek out Lord Sakurai and demand and explanation for his outrageously uncivilized behaviour."

"He lays within the chamber next door with your husband in attendance. He has suffered a relapse of his fever and I believe it to be the root of his uncharacteristic behaviour."

"I shall be the judge of that," Nino replied with a scowl as he reluctantly took his leave.

++++

Ohno hummed quietly under his breath as he placed the compresses upon Jun's wrist. Jun turned his face away and screwed shut his eyes as a clear indicator that he did not wish to be engaged in conversation.

Ohno however, decided not to take notice of Jun’s reluctant demeanour and began to speak in a gentle tone, “I know that you were badly frighted by both the attack upon your person by Toma, and the rage that your husband displayed towards you. You have my personal assurance that Toma is far from here and he will not be able to cause you harm ever again. I know that you have suffered a terrible ordeal, and you will not wish to relive a moment of it, but eventually I hope that in time you will be able to recount to us exactly what occurred today so that I may make a fitting punishment for the perpetrator.”

“I do not wish for Sho to know…he will think of me differently,” Jun replied in a trembling voice.

“He is your husband and has vowed to love and protect you for life and he is the father of your unborn child. Do you think that such a bond is so easily severed by a happening that was none of your own doing?” Ohno asked gently as he used one of the cloths to wipe the tears from Jun’s cheeks.

“But he looked at me with such rage and hatred. Perhaps I should leave this place for a short while. Nino and Masaki would surely welcome me at their cottage…”

“Rest assured, he was not angry with you. He was filled with anger at a situation that he did not understand and even more so at himself because of his inability to protect you. Unbeknownst to us he was consumed with fever and was not in his right mind when he confronted you. Please do not think or act rashly until he is well enough to speak to you calmly and listen to your explanation.”

“If you promise to offer me your protection I shall recount my story to you both as soon as Sho is recovered,” Jun responded, his eyes drooping as the painkilling medicine that Masaki had dosed him with began to take effect.

“Jun, there is no possibility that you will need protecting, but rest assured I shall offer you my fullest support when you speak with Sho,” Ohno said, planting a kiss on Jun’s forehead before moving over to sit in the armchair next to Jun’s bed. No one would budge him from this spot until he was assured of Jun’s wellbeing and peace of mind.

++++

Nino stormed into Sho’s bedchamber fully prepared to confront Sho and set him in his place, but to his dismay Masaki caught him by the arms and steered him back into the corridor.

“Let me be. I must have this out with him immediately. I care not for the consequences. He laid his hands upon Jun and this is utterly unforgivable,” Nino cried desperately as he struggled to free himself.

“Sho sleeps a drugged sleep, he cannot answer to you,” Masaki said as he fought to keep Nino still. “He was burning with fever and insensible to his surroundings. I fear that we have all judged him too harshly.”

“Do not tell me that you regret striking him for the pain he inflicted upon Jun?”

“I confess that even though I understand the circumstances of his actions, I still do not regret my own.”

Nino finally ceased to struggle and allowed himself to sag into Masaki’s encircling arms. “It is my own fault. I sensed that something was amiss since Toma joined this household, but I did not press Jun enough upon the subject."

"We have all been remiss in our duty towards Jun. We should have taken more care of him whilst Sho was incapable of protecting him," Masaki said with a sorrowful look towards Nino. "We are all equally guilty of neglect. If His Majesty had not arrived at such a fortunate time and acted as Jun's saviour..."

Nino pulled himself upright with a determined expression. "We may have failed him upon this occasion but we shall not make the same mistake again. We must ensure that this does not impact upon his future or that of his unborn child."

Masaki nodded as he rocked Nino gently in a reassuring fashion, calming him with the repetitive motion of their bodies.

++++

Two evenings later Jun limped into the drawing room leaning heavily upon the King's arm. He was having difficulty bending his gashed and bruised knee and his back was excessively painful and marked where it had been harshly jammed against the edge of the desk during the assault upon his person.

Sho was already sitting stiffly in the armchair nearest the window, weak, but now free of fever, flanked by Nino and Masaki who were both wearing serious expressions. They were standing on either side of him as if acting as guards. When he saw Jun he made as if to stand but he was gently pushed back onto his seat by Masaki, with a warning look.

Ohno assisted Jun to sit before arraying himself beside him, taking Jun's trembling hand into his own. The contrast between their two hands was marked, Jun's pale and tender skin glowing against Ohno's calloused and tanned long fingers. The bruises on Jun's wrist showed clearly below the end of his sleeve as Ohno gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Jun my dear, are you able to now recount your ordeal to us? I do not by any means wish to compound your suffering, but in order to make a ruling upon the punishment I must dole out to Toma in the near future I must ask you to relive the attack," the Monarch said gently, but firmly.

Jun did not answer, merely nodding his agreement whilst focusing his eyes upon their clasped hands. He knew that it would be impossible to speak if he caught the eyes of anyone in the room, especially the deeply apologetic ones belonging to his suddenly slumped and defeated looking husband.

Masaki led Nino to the love seat, worried about the effect that Jun's revelations might have upon him. His young husband had barely slept the previous nights, tossing restlessly in their bed as he was plagued with concern regarding not just Jun's state of mind but the future of his friend's marriage also.

++++

A heavy silence descended upon the room as the assembled company waited for Jun to speak.

He took a deep breath and hesitantly commenced to recount his dealings with Toma over the past weeks. Although he had voiced his suspicious intuition regarding Toma to Nino on more than one occasion he had never spoken to anyone with regard to certain happenings.

There were many 'accidental' touches, whisper light and innocently delivered in such a way as to cause Jun to think it was only his mind playing tricks. Remarks jokingly delivered regarding Sho's age and his ability to sexually satisfy his much younger husband. Questions regarding their arranged match and their feelings for each other when first wed.

All of these things Jun had handled with a firm rebuff and a reiteration of his deep love for his husband, not speaking out for fear of causing Sho's health a setback. But in his heart he also kept his own council fearing that it would be thought that he must have offered Toma some form of encouragement or else why would he persist in his attentions after being refused each time.

As the words left his lips the others in the room struggled to rein in their own emotional response to his words. Masaki clenched Nino's hand tightly, anchoring him firmly in place, whilst Sho's face had become as white as parchment as his fist tightly gripped the armrests of his chair as is restraining himself from sweeping Jun into his arms and never letting him from his sight ever again.

When Jun reached the events of that fateful day, he faltered, swaying in in place and closing his eyes tightly as he remembered the harsh fumes of alcohol that Toma breathed over him as he rutted his hard length against his body obviously intent upon rape.

"Jun, do you need to rest?" Ohno asked gently, gesturing to Masaki to come forth and confirm that Jun was fit to continue.

Jun vehemently shook his head and blinked away his tears as Masaki felt his pulse. Masaki was not pleased with his findings, the beat in Jun's wrist was of a tempo and strength not to his liking, but Jun pulled his hand away saying, "I must finish my tale. I committed an act of violence and must be punished for my actions."

Ohno immediately protested, "You have committed no crime. By bravely defending your honour you meted out a swift and fitting punishment to your attacker and I will not permit you to think otherwise."

Closing his eyes to avoid the gaze of Sho, who was staring at him with a combination of shock and anger, Jun recounted the attack upon his person by the man his husband had considered to be one of his greatest friends.

When he reached the part where Toma had told him of his plans to separate him from his child immediately upon giving birth before impregnating him with his own seed Sho uttered a strangled cry pulling at his own hair with frustration at his inability to protect his beloved one from such harm whilst Nino buried his face into Masaki's chest, cradling his own swollen belly protectively, his anger replaced by fear.

Jun flinched at the commotion, but now that he was speaking, it was an impossibility for him to stop, the words flowing out as if of their own volition. "T-Toma cornered me so that I could not make my escape. He...he...pressed his member against me and...he grasped my manhood through my trousers. It...it.. was most painful and I cried out so he covered my mouth and nose, stopping the air from entering my lungs as he tried to remove the clothing from my lower half, so that he could access my... I feared for my honour...he said that once he had taken me then I would belong to him. There was a book resting upon the desk. I took it up in my hand and I struck him in the face to make him release me." 

Jun suddenly stopped and began to sob, "My husband, I dirtied your favourite book with his blood. I am s-sorry."

Sho's response was immediate, flinging himself to kneel upon the floor at Jun's feet he hugged him to his chest and joined him in weeping distressed tears and caring not who saw him in this state. "My beloved one, you have nothing to be sorry for. It is I who let you down by my failure to protect you, to recognize what was happening to you right before my unseeing eyes. I have let you down twice now since we were wed. I am a disgrace and failure as a husband and it is I who must most wholeheartedly beg for your forgiveness."

Masaki assisted Nino to rise from his seat and wrapped his arm around his waist, gently leading him from the room. Sho and Jun deserved their privacy at such a time. Nino, who was sobbing soundlessly, also needed the comfort and privacy that their borrowed quarters within the Manor would provide.

Ohno silently relinquished his place to Sho, passing Jun's trembling hand into his before discretely taking his leave also. He hoped that the rift in Jun and Sho's marriage could now begin to heal, but by the stiffly upright manner Jun was maintaining whilst in Sho's arms it appeared that he had not yet recovered from the physical and mental anguish caused by his husband's violent accusations of infidelity.

++++

The next evening Sho was already abed when Jun slowly shuffled into his bedchamber after taking a seemingly excessive amount of time to bathe; almost as if he had delayed this moment for as long as was possible within the scope of his abilities.

"My kitten, please come to bed; you must be exhausted," Sho said. The dark circles beneath Jun's eyes seemed pronounced due to the excessive pallor of his skin, whilst his eyes were red rimmed from the tears he had shed over the course of the past few days.

"Please accept my heartfelt apologies," Jun replied, "But I would prefer to once again sleep alone tonight. Please allow me to rest in my own bedchamber whilst you remain in yours. My mind is a whirl of confusion and I need time to reflect upon my feelings."

Sho felt as if his heart was shattering into motes of dust as he mutely watched his most precious and beloved one turn away and retreat once again to his own domain. The sound of Jun closing the connecting door behind him and turning the key in the lock with finality was almost enough to cause him to collapse with grief and the fear that he had utterly destroyed their love with one ill-conceived act of unfounded jealousy.


	15. Chapter 15

Jun lay down upon his bed and pulled the covers up tightly about his neck. He felt as if he wished to weep until all of his fears and sadness were leached from his body, but he knew that such an action would solve nothing.

His baby seemed to sense his sadness, moving gently within his belly as if to remind him that he was not alone.

"My sweetling, I am sorry if my unhappiness is causing you to be downcast," Jun whispered as he curled onto his side, gently clasping his belly.

++++

The sun was barely creeping over the horizon when Sho stirred from his restless slumber. He did not know how long he had actually slept. Sleep had proved to be most elusive for the larger part of the night until exhaustion had gained victory over his racing thoughts.

There was a rime of frost upon the windowpane and the bed should have been colder, since his tossing had caused the blankets to slide off the bed halfway to the floor.

It was only then that his sleep deprived mind realized the reason for the unaccountable pool of warmth within his proximity. Hardly daring to breathe he rolled onto his side very slowly and cautiously, his heart commencing a relentless highly paced dance as he looked down at the space beside him.

Instead of empty, cold linens there was a familiar warm body curled into a ball beside him. Jun's long thick eyelashes brushed his cheeks as he breathed slowly in a deep sleep. He looked younger and more fragile even than when Sho first met him, with his thin frame and protruding belly.

In his sleep, Jun appeared to sense Sho's close scrutiny, his eyelids fluttering open as he swam towards a wakening state.

His eyes appeared even larger than was usual as he sleepily rolled over onto his back to gaze up at Sho with a sleep befuddled expression.

"My love, when did you join me and why did you not awaken me when you did so?" Sho asked, restraining his desire to stroke Jun's sleep flushed cheek.

"I could not find peace without your comforting presence beside me. When you were returned to me alive I promised to never stray from your side and I could not break my vow."

"Was it just to not break your word that drove you to come to me?" Sho asked with a sad shadow in his eyes.

"Of course not," Jun protested, sitting up abruptly. "My heart is intimately connected to yours. I could not bear to be on the other side of that door for any longer. Even if you retain anger towards me, I still wish to be at your side."

"I should never have directed my anger at you, my beloved kitten. You are truly innocent in all of this and did not deserve to be treated so cruelly. I should have sensed that all was not well with you and intervened at the commencement of Toma's harassment. I was so consumed by my feelings of self-pity that I selfishly ignored your needs," Sho said as he tenderly cradled Jun's bruised wrist and pressed his lips to the underside in a series of apologetic kisses.

"You have known him far longer than I. He is your equal, whilst I am nothing but a helpless child in comparison, there was no reason for you to possibly suspect his motives," Jun mumbled sadly.

Sho sat up also and pulled Jun to face him, angry at Jun's self-deprecating words and the fact that Toma had managed to harm his shy husband's self-esteem. "Did he tell you this? Did he attempt to poison your mind and make you lose belief in my love for you?

Jun nodded mutely, unable to meet Sho's eyes, fearful of being a disappointment to him and willing himself to not shrink away from his husband’s touch.

Sho's voice was sure and certain as he said, "Jun my love, look at me. It is true that you are young. This is a fact that cannot be altered, but it truly does not matter to me. Your youth does not preclude you from displaying your mental strength and quick-witted and mature nature, and I am convinced that you will take far more easily to parenthood than I. The list of things that I might learn from you in that regard far outweighs anything that I might teach you."

"Is that really so? You are nervous with regard to raising our child?" Jun asked.

"Of course sweetheart, how could I not be? You have the privilege of already being acquainted with each other and have been building an unshakeable bond over the past eight months; whilst I may only meet our sweetling when I hold him in my arms for the first time."

Jun smiled as he rubbed his belly lovingly; it was true that he already felt as if had garnered an intimate knowledge of their unborn child that might perhaps stand him in good stead when the time came and they had his fragile new life within their stewardship.

Sho took Jun's smile as a hopeful sign that he might one day be forgiven. Although in his heart he knew that he would never forgive himself for laying a hand upon his young husband in anger and that he would spend the rest of his days making it up to Jun if given the opportunity.

"My husband, why do you look at me so?" Jun asked, puzzled by the crease between Sho's brows. "Is there something that causes you further pain?"

"Apart from the fact that I sorely hurt you and that knowledge will haunt me for the rest of my days?" Sho spoke without thinking, horrified that he had mistakenly voiced his fears out loud.

"It was surely not you my dear husband who reacted so. It was the fever that had taken possession of your mind," Jun said, speaking of the realization that had come to him in the middle of his restless night and been the catalyst for his return to Sho's side. "It is inconceivable that you would ever willingly harm me and now that my own mind is calm I understand that well."

Sho's body sagged with relief as he finally allowed himself to embrace Jun, holding him close enough to feel the reassuring beat of his heart.

"Please make love to me," Jun said softly, his voice muffled as he pressed his face into Sho's neck, inhaling the fragrance of his warm skin.

"My kitten, are you sure that this is what you desire?

"I have never been more sure of anything," Jun replied, wishing for his husband's loving touch to cleanse him from the lingering sensation of Toma's sickening attentions and his lingering fears.

++++

Jun sighed with pleasure as he felt his husband's thick cock pressing into him from behind, stretching him open with the familiar burn that meant that soon he would be feeling immeasurably satisfied.

He was lying positioned on his side, with his top leg bent upwards and resting comfortably upon a pillow for support.

Sho had taken meticulous care in preparing Jun for entry, gently teasing his opening until the muscles relaxed into his touch. Wrapping his arm around Jun's waist as he slowly slipped into the familiar tight heat of his husband's perfect body.

Jun hissed slightly as Sho's pelvis pressed against his buttocks, his thick cock reaching deeper in this position than he would have believed possible.

The feeling of Sho's body resting snugly against his back whilst embracing him tightly in his encircling arms gave Jun such a feeling of love and protection that he could not help allowing a happy tear to leak from his eye as he relaxed into his embrace.

"My love, if you are too discomforted I can stop," Sho said with gentle care, when he felt Jun's shoulders shake with repressed emotion.

Jun grasped Sho's hands, holding them firmly in place as he blinked away his tears before replying. "My husband, do not fear, my tears are ones of joy. You make me feel as if I am the most beloved and cherished being on earth and I give thanks that we are once again reconciled."

"My heart felt your absence most keenly and I do not ever wish to feel such pain ever again. The world loses its colour when we are not in harmony," Sho replied as he softly kissed the back of Jun's neck as he lightly ran his fingertips over Jun's nipples.

Jun moaned, closing his eyes and rubbing back against his husband as ripples of electricity spread through his body at Sho's sensual touch.

"I love you so much, my kitten," Sho murmured as he nibbled Jun's collarbone before licking a stripe up the side of his neck.

"I love you also, my husband," Jun gasped as he felt Sho withdraw slightly and push slowly back in. "Let us not quarrel again."

"I cannot guarantee that my love," Sho replied as he stroked the smooth skin of Jun's belly. "But let us make a pact to never sleep apart in anger without resolving our differences."

"I agree, but if you do not commence to move immediately we will quarrel sooner than you anticipate," Jun complained, clenching around Sho's hard length.

Sho laughed and immediately began to gently rut against Jun's back, shifting position until he elicited the most delicious moaning from Jun as the head of his cock rubbed firmly against his most pleasurable spot.

Neither of them wished to rush, slowly moving against each other in harmony as ripples of pleasure reverberated through their bodies.

Gradually increasing the scope of his thrusts but not increasing the pace, Sho continued to press against Jun's spot until he was arching back against him, insensible to everything but the feeling of being filled by his husband as all fears and doubts disappeared with their movements.

"S-Sho," Jun whined.

"Shh my love, be calm," Sho whispered, knowing instinctively what his husband was asking for. He reached down and slid his hand under Jun's thigh, lifting his leg higher, propping it up with his arm as he grasped Jun's cock and began to stoke it in time with the movements of his hips.

The angle of Jun's leg allowed him even deeper access; the increased sensation making them both gasp, Sho's movements becoming increasingly uncoordinated as their orgasms neared.

"I love you," Sho groaned as he stilled deep within Jun's body, his seed flowing out in a series of hot spurts.

"Love y-you," Jun cried as with one last twist of his husband's skilled hand he found his release a few moments later, his back arching against Sho's chest as his body convulsed.

Sho carefully lowered Jun's leg as his spent cock slid from his body, but otherwise they did not move, remaining wrapped together in their bubble of love, not caring that their bodies were sticking together, desperate to not lose the close contact and feelings of harmony and reconciliation they had just created.

++++

Masaki, Nino and the King were sitting uncomfortably arrayed around the luncheon table when Sho and Jun entered, hands tightly clasped for mutual support.

Ohno smiled at them indulgently, sensing that all was once again well between them, but Nino was not so easily convinced as he pinned down Sho with a narrow-eyed glare.

Masaki poked Nino in the side whilst muttering, "This is neither the time nor the place."

He had obviously not spoken softly enough as Sho said, "You are absolutely correct. There will be sufficient time for discussion later, but first I must ensure that my kitten eats well. I am afraid that we both slept through breakfast."

As he spoke he gently guided Jun to his seat being careful to not bump his gashed knee against the table leg as he assisted him to sit.

Jun was still too pale and subdued looking for Nino's comfort but he realized that creating a fuss at this moment would achieve little. With a sigh of surrender Nino commenced loading his plate with a heaping portion of cheese and little else.

"You greatly resemble my dear wife in your eating habits." King Ohno remarked as looked on in amusement. "If my assumptions are correct you will also be requiring this?" He added as he proffered the honeypot in Nino's direction.

Nino blushed a deep shade of red from his neck to his ears at Ohno's remarks, but he still gratefully accepted the honey before pouring copious quantities of the substance over his collection of assorted cheeses.

Jun ate very little though, toying with his food and not fully meeting anyone's gaze.

Sho was wondering what to do about Jun's lack of appetite when the King stepped in. He pulled his chair closer to Jun and picked up tiny morsels of food from his own plate with his fork before offering them to him.

Jun refused, shaking his head, but Ohno was not to be discouraged so easily as he jiggled the fork in front of his face whilst chanting, "Mama bird has a tasty treat for baby bird."

Jun could not help but laugh, at which time Ohno pushed the forkful of food into his mouth. As he swallowed, Jun waved his hands in surrender, picking up his own fork and commencing to slowly eat.

The other three sat and watched in stunned silence as Ohno patted Jun's shoulder encouragingly before sliding his chair back to its original position and recommenced eating his own meal. "Little One, it is important that you eat your fill, your own little one needs nourishing."

"Your Majesty?" Sho was still confused as to what had just occurred.

Ohno merely laughed, "You have my apology. After parenting three children, I am an expert on how to encourage a recalcitrant child to eat. My dear wife says that I have the knack."

++++

After the meal had been partaken of Masaki and Nino discretely returned to the cottage to allow Sho and Jun time and space to speak with the King without any distractions.

During lunch Ohno had announced that must depart soon afterwards, but that he wished for a private conversation with them before taking his leave.

Sho led Jun and the King into the sitting room, offering the most comfortable chair to Ohno. The King however declined, wishing for Jun to take the most comfortable seat possible. Sho fetched a footstool and propped Jun's injured leg up on it before taking a seat upon the sofa whilst Ohno took the other armchair.

"Toma has spoken to my men and attempted to offer an explanation for his actions," Ohno said, looking intently at the couple as he tried to gauge their reactions.

Sho's eyes instantly blazed with anger as he clenched his fists on his lap. Jun, on the other hand, seemed to shrink into the chair, encircling his belly protectively with his arms.

"He says that he is deeply sorry for his alcohol fuelled behaviour, but he still insists that he wanted only what is best for Jun," Ohno said. "I believe that he is intensely jealous of both you and your loving relationship. He is trapped in a loveless marriage without even a child as consolation. Perhaps the balance of his mind has been affected by his unhappy life; but no matter his excuse or his circumstances, nothing justifies his heinous acts against Jun."

“If he thinks that by offering such a feeble excuse, I will allow matters to stand as they do presently then he is sorely mistaken,” Sho barked angrily causing Jun to curl into an ever tighter position upon his chair.

Seeing the effect he was having upon his husband, Sho fought to control his anger, biting his lip to stem the flow of angry words.

“I would not wish for you to revenge yourself upon Toma,” Jun said quietly. “He has caused enough unhappiness in this household already. If we retain our anger, then in our minds we will never be free of him.”

“Jun is correct,” Ohno agreed, impressed with Jun’s composure under difficult circumstances. “I have already promised to punish him on your behalf with the full force of the law behind me and I shall not renege upon my word. I plan to send him as far from this place as possible with dire consequences if he were to ever dare to return.”

“Thank you,” Jun softly replied, relaxing slightly.

“Lord Sakurai, do I have your word that you abide by my decision?” Ohno asked.

“Your Majesty, I give you my word. I realize that by retaining my anger I am only hurting the one I love the most,” Sho said as he walked over and knelt before Jun and took his hand. “My kitten, you are a much greater person than I could ever hope to be, to forgive Toma so easily.”

“You are mistaken, my husband, I do not forgive him. How could I when he threatened to separate me from both you and my unborn child? I hope that he suffers for the rest of his days for the evil that he intended to inflict upon my person, upon our marriage, and upon our baby,” Jun replied fiercely. “But your revenge would solve nothing; only bring further misery down upon our heads.”

Ohno rose from his seat, saying “I hope with all of my heart that my own children will match you one day, Little One. Your courage and strength is to be admired. I must take my leave of you now, but rest assured I shall return soon. I am most eager to make the acquaintance of your precious child when it arrives. I feel almost as if I am an expectant grandparent.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Sho replied, scrambling to his feet in haste to show due deference to the departing Monarch. “I shall endeavour to do my best to return to full vigour as soon as may be so that I may return to your service.”

“My dear Sakurai, you have served me well over many years. I would not wish to separate you from your husband again when you have already sacrificed so much. I shall not call upon your services in combat again for a very long time, however if I may seek your council occasionally I hope that you will be willing to oblige me with advice?”

“Certainly Sir, it would be my very great honour,” Sho replied with a respectful bow.

Jun was unable to suppress a small squeak of joy at Ohno’s kind words which elicited a fond laugh from both of the older men.

“If Jun is feeling able, perhaps he would accompany me to my horse and bid me farewell?” Ohno asked, clearly hinting that he wished to steal a moment alone with his young friend before taking his leave.

“It would be my honour, Your Majesty,” Jun said as he attempted to climb out of the soft chair, struggling to gain enough balance on his injured leg to heave himself upright.

“Please allow me to assist,” Ohno said gently, taking Jun’s hands and pulling him to a standing position. "I hope you do not mind me taking such a liberty, but you seem to be sorely on need of some assistance. My dear wife would be most upset if she thought that I was not gentlemanly enough to aid you whilst you are in such a delicate condition."

"Thank you Your Majesty," Jun replied, blushing lightly as the strong tanned hands gripped his own.

++++

"Jun, are you completely at ease with the resolution that I have proposed with regard to Toma? Will you trust me to ensure that he can never hurt you again?" Ohno asked as they slowly made their way towards Ohno's stallion and his waiting men.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Jun replied meekly.

Ohno stopped walking and turned Jun to face him. "I wish for you to be completely honest with me. Your welfare is uppermost in my mind at this moment."

"I honestly wish to put this behind me and look to the future with my beloved husband and our child," Jun replied, running his hand lovingly over his swollen belly. "Toma made me doubt myself and my standing with my husband. I was fearful to speak out regarding his unwanted attentions. This fear could well have destroyed not just my own life but that of my child and my husband also.”

"Your husband loves you truly and deeply. Never doubt him or fear to tell him what lies in your heart. He will always place you first above anyone in this world,” Ohno said firmly, wishing to allay any lingering doubts that Jun might harbour.

“And I wish to ensure that I am worthy of his love. I was a disappointment to my father and I do not wish to repeat my mistakes once again and prove to be a disappointment to my husband,” Jun said softly. “I have therefore resolved within my heart to conquer my fears in the future,” he added with quiet determination.

“Jun, your father could not have been more wrong with his assessment of you. You have proven to be a son that any father would be proud and honoured to claim as his own, despite his lack of support whilst you were growing to adulthood,” Ohno said, gazing into Jun’s eyes searchingly as if seeking confirmation that he was in agreeance with his assessment. “Please understand that he is the one at fault here, not you. You are brave and loyal, and I count your sensitivity and kindness as a virtue, not a stain upon your character. I hope that you are able to take heed of my words and finally free yourself from the feeling that you are in some way flawed.”

“I have received no communication from him since I left his home although I have sent frequent missives enquiring with regard to his health,” Jun replied disappointedly. “He did not even respond when I informed him that I was with child.”

“Then I almost pity him, for he is missing out on the pleasure of sharing your life, and soon, that of his grandchild. But only almost, for his absence affords me the opportunity to treat you as if you were one of my own beloved children; something which fills my heart with boundless pleasure.”

“Your Majesty…I…”

Ohno, upon seeing tears welling in Jun’s eyes, pulled him into a gentle embrace, “Now hurry back indoors to your loving husband and dear friends; I would not wish for my adopted grandchild to catch a chill. Do not fear, I shall return to you as promised and meanwhile do not hesitate to send me a message if you require even the slightest thing.”

Jun nodded, not trusting himself to speak. For the first time in a very long time he felt as if he had the love of a gentle and caring father and he wondered that if his own father had treated him with such respect if then he would have been possessed of more confidence in himself and of his worth to others. At that very moment he realized that he no longer needed his father’s approval; the love and support of those whom he loved and loved him in return was all that he needed to build a happy life for himself.

++++

Masaki was brewing a pot of tea whilst Nino sat at the table impatiently tapping his fingers upon its surface.

"I have still not been able to avail myself of the opportunity to speak with Jun," Nino complained with a sigh. The guilt of not protecting Jun when he was suffering at Toma's hands weighed heavily upon his conscience.

Knowing that his husband had slept little since the incident Masaki tried suggesting that Nino rest for a while after drinking his tea; not in the least surprised that Nino did not even feel the need to reply, merely pinning him in place with a steely glare of refusal.

A minute later the slightly uneasy atmosphere was broken by a hesitant knock at the door. Pressing Nino back into his seat, Masaki went to greet their visitor, surprised to see a slightly shivering Jun standing there.

"Jun, did you walk here alone? Does Sho know of your whereabouts?" Masaki asked as he helped him to limp across the room to the chair opposite Nino.

"I was saying my farewell to His Majesty and since I was already afoot, it seemed the perfect opportunity to speak with Nino," Jun replied, slightly breathless after slithering his way there through the melting slush.

At these words Nino pushed himself up from his chair and pressed his hand to Jun's cheek, frowning at the chilled flesh under his fingers.

"You are coming with me to sit in front of the fire in the sitting room until you thaw out. In the meantime Masaki will make you a cup of tea," Nino said bossily.

"That I shall do, my dear, and then I shall go forth and inform Sho of his husband's whereabouts before he begins to panic at Jun’s protracted absence,” Masaki replied as he added fresh water to the teapot and went through to the sitting room to place another piece of wood upon the fire.

++++

Nino saw Masaki off at the door, fastening his scarf tightly enough around his neck to make his eyes bulge whilst kissing him fiercely. He knew that he was treating his husband unfairly and leaving him in a permanent state of confusion, but his emotions had recently been spiralling out of control at the least provocation. After fetching some healing supplies from Masaki’s workroom Nino went to join Jun in front of the fire.

“The legs of your trousers are soaked,” Nino admonished as he knelt on the floor next to Jun who had his injured leg propped up on a small footstool. He carefully exposed Jun’s gashed knee and set about changing the dressing on the wound. “If this is the trouble that you get yourself into when I am not present I must most seriously consider never allowing you to stray from my sight again.”

“I am just a little damp. I am not so delicate that this will cause me harm,” Jun replied with a wince as Nino dabbed his knee with a strong smelling herbal concoction.

“But you came within a hairs breadth of being permanently harmed, and I did nothing whatsoever to prevent it from occurring,” Nino said, steadfastly gazing at Jun’s knee, in an attempt to disguise the fact that he was perilously close to tears. “I failed you, and I fully understand if you no longer wish to consider me as your friend.”

“Nino, you are in no way responsible for Toma’s actions,” Jun said softly.

“That may be so, but I still failed in my responsibility to protect you,” Nino replied stubbornly.

Jun gripped Nino’s chin and attempted to meet his gaze, but Nino kept his eyes locked firmly upon the floor.

“It was my own failure to act and lack of self-confidence, if anything, which worsened the situation. I should have spoken out about what was happening instead of keeping quiet and hoping that I was mistaken with regard to Toma’s intentions,” Jun said as he finally succeeded in catching Nino’s gaze. “Nino, we are no longer children and sometimes there are will be situations where you can no longer protect me. I will always value you as my dearest and best friend and shall continue to do so for as long as we live, but I must ultimately be responsible for my own safety and wellbeing. From this day hence I must learn to be brave and not rely upon your strength or even that of my beloved husband. I promise that it does not mean that I love either of you any less.”

Nino could not believe that Jun was the one speaking so calmly and with such resolve whilst he was the one weeping helplessly upon the floor. “But if I am not attending to your needs what shall I do instead?”

Jun looked pointedly at Nino’s bulging belly as he replied, “I think that you mayhaps be forgetful of your own circumstances?”

“These two would never allow that to be so,” Nino sighed as he experienced a particularly boisterous movement from one of the twins.

“Obviously they already show signs of taking after you in temperament,” Jun laughed as he slid from the chair to take his place beside Nino upon the floor. “I have nothing but pity in my heart for poor Masaki; soon he will be quite outnumbered.”

“Unfair! You are meant to side with me,” Nino cried, poking Jun in the ribs with a stumpy finger.

“Ooof,” Jun squeaked as he attempted to wriggle away, complaining as he did so. “You are the one who is most unfair. This battle is three against two,” he added as he drew a cushion down from the chair and tried to ward off Nino’s jabbing fingers that were now remorselessly tickling his sides.

Soon the two of them were rolling about on the floor together, wheezing helplessly as laughter bubbled up from their chests as they poked each other in their most ticklish of places. Places learnt from many a battle when they were small and such fights were frequent. For a few happy minutes they forgot their cares and their responsibilities as they fought as they had as children. They did not need words to signify that their friendship would endure, these small touches were both reassuring and a way to cement their promises of a lifelong bond.

++++

Sho strode purposefully up the pathway towards Masaki’s cottage; anxiety lending him extra strength. He had been almost frantic when Jun had not returned immediately after bidding the King farewell. Just as he was pulling on his boots to exit the house and seek out his elusive husband Masaki had arrived and informed him that he was safely arrived at the cottage and in talks with Nino.

Immediately grabbing Masaki by the arm, Sho pulled him back through the door and along the drive, wishing to reassure himself of Jun’s wellbeing as soon as may be.

“Sho, please allow them a modicum of time alone together. There are things that must be discussed between them. Nino has been wracked with guilt regarding his failure to protect Jun from harm,” Masaki said, as he tried to slow his friends pace.

“Nino is far from blame. It is I who was neglectful of my husband. When I think of the way that I insisted that he accompany Toma when at every step he was being made to feel uncomfortable…” Sho’s steps slowed as he spoke, his arms falling uselessly to his sides as he finally stopped, allowing Masaki to catch up to him.

“There was no reason for you to think badly of Toma; he was your friend and companion in battle. You were in a weakened state from your wounds and your mind was clouded,” Masaki replied in an attempt to reason with Sho. “I am equally at fault. You entrusted me with the task of caring for Jun throughout his pregnancy. I should have noticed his change of mood and questioned him with regards to the reason behind it, but I was so distracted by my own concerns towards Nino and his pregnancy that I missed the signs of Jun’s distress.”

“But I am his husband. It is my duty to protect him,” Sho replied stubbornly.

“We were all remiss in our attentions towards Jun, but there is nothing to be done now except to ensure that such a situation never occurs again. But Sho, you cannot go back in time to alter what has already occurred. Jun may still yet suffer emotionally from the consequences of this assault upon his person in the near future and the best we can do is to remain alert to such a situation if and when it arises.”

“I hope that his conversation with Nino has not caused either of them too great an upset,” Sho replied, finally conceding that there was nothing that could be done to turn back time and prevent Toma’s indecent act. “They are both so emotionally unstable at this time due to their condition…” he added worriedly

“We must do our best to calm and console them if there are tears,” Masaki agreed. “There has been more than enough upset over the last few days for those who are so heavily pregnant.”

Sho nodded his agreeance as Masaki opened the door and ushered him in to the sitting room, both fearful for what scene might greet them.

The last thing they expected was the sound of helpless giggling which was issuing from their respective husbands who were rolling about on the floor tickling each other mercilessly.

Masaki and Sho shared a look of utter astonishment and disbelief at the sight.

“I think that for the moment our fears are groundless,” Sho said, shaking his head in dismay at the antics of the pair on the floor.

Whatever response Masaki might had wished to make was effectively silenced as a flying cushion smacked him fairly in the centre of his face.

“I think that a tactical retreat is in order,” Sho said as he ducked another soft missile that issued from Jun’s direction.

“I could not agree more,” Masaki replied as they fled the room, slamming the door shut behind them, filled with utter confusion but also hope that all might soon return to normal.


	16. Chapter 16

Eventually a still giggling and disheveled looking Jun emerged from the sitting room followed by a slightly shame-faced Nino.

"May I take it that you two are reconciled?" Sho asked with a smirk.

"Our friendship was never in doubt," Jun replied indignantly as he wrapped his arms around his husband's neck.

Nino walked across the kitchen and dropped himself onto Masaki's lap, making him wince at the weight that was suddenly pressed onto him.

Nino instantly picked up on this and began to bounce up and down on his husband's lap causing Masaki to emit a series of breathless gasps.

The other couple immediately decided that it was imperative for them to depart immediately.

"Do not bother to see us out. We are more than capable of finding our own way," Sho said, holding in his laughter at Masaki's discomfiture. Nino's bouncing was obviously having a profound effect upon Masaki's nether regions.

++++

Sho laced his fingers through those of his husband as they carefully made their way back towards the Manor. He was concerned about Jun’s injured knee and the possibility of him losing his footing on the slippery ground. They were studiously avoiding catching each other’s eyes; the memory of Masaki's embarrassment at the hands of Nino was still too fresh in their minds as they tried to contain their laughter.

"Poor Masaki. The look writ upon his face was priceless," Sho snorted.

"I am sure that Nino will see to it that his troubles are cured in a most pleasant way," Jun replied with a suggestive tilt of his eyebrow.

"I am deeply shocked that you think this way," Sho responded with a laugh. "Where has my innocent kitten of yore disappeared to?"

Jun turned to gaze at him with enormously innocent eyes, "I do not know of what you speak?" The effect was ruined somewhat as Jun slipped slightly on the muddy ground, spinning and flailing his arms in an attempt to retain his balance.

Sho immediately leapt forwards, using his solid body to prop Jun up and prevent him from falling. Jun ended up with his back pressed firmly against Sho chest and one of his hands pressing even more firmly against Sho's manhood.

Jun twisted his head and looked back over his shoulder, his wide eyes sparkling with mischief as he gave his husband's member a teasing squeeze. "Oh dear, whatever have I done? I hope I did not cause you any injury when I fell against you," he added as he turned and continued to stroke his fingers against Sho's swelling length.

Sho had to bite back a moan as he attempted to manoeuvre himself out of reach from Jun's slender teasing fingers. "You...call this innocent?"

"I was merely checking for damage. There seems to be some localized swelling in the area," Jun replied coyly before bursting into an uncontrolled fit of giggling.

Sho's breath caught at the sight of Jun; his hair was tousled around his face, his cheeks flushed and his eyes flashed with mischief. In that moment he was stunningly beautiful and Sho could not resist tugging him closer and capturing his plump lips in a searing kiss. He hoped sincerely that Jun was on the way to forgetting about his ordeal, and returning to their peaceful life.

When Sho finally released him, Jun gasped for breath and gazed back at him with a dreamily unfocused gaze. His lips were arousingly red and slightly swollen from being crushed to Sho's own.

This was no longer a game for either of them as desire pooled in their stomachs. "My kitten, do not make me forget myself and take you here and now," Sho said in a deep voice, rendered husky with passion.

"My husband, I wish to feel you inside of me," sighed Jun, his own erect member pressing uncomfortably against his clothing as he rubbed himself sensually against Sho's side.

"Then let us make all haste to return to the house so that I may make it so," Sho replied grasping Jun's hand and hurrying him along the path towards home.

++++

"K-Kazu..." Masaki panted as he thrust fiercely into his husband.

Nino was lying upon the kitchen table with his legs wrapped around Masaki's waist, his body sliding up and down the smooth surface of the table as it was propelled by the force of his husband's movements.

Nino's taunting had caused to him end up in this position, not that he wished complain, as Masaki deftly manhandled him, pulling him into the best position for him to receive maximum pleasure.

"You behaved very badly before our friends and I really should make you regretful of your actions by punishing you," Masaki panted as he increased the speed of his thrusts.

"Y-yes p-please," Nino gasped as stars danced across his vision.

++++

Sho eagerly pulled Jun into the house, hoping to have him up the stairs and in their bed with all haste, but his actions were forestalled by his Estate Manager and the local Mayor wishing to discuss urgent business.

Jun freed himself from Sho’s grip and graciously greeted their guests and offered them refreshments, grateful that the long, loose shirt he was wearing to comfortably accommodate his pregnant belly also served to disguise the obvious bulge in the front of his trousers.

Sho was not so lucky as he delayed the removal of his outer garments, praying that his erection would subside before he was placed in an awkward and humiliating position.

Jun took pity upon his husband's embarrassed state and swept their guests into the study, chatting lightly to them with regards to the health of those in the village and the prospect of spring weather arriving shortly. They were so charmed by him that they did not notice that Sho was lagging behind, delaying his entry to the room until he was decent.

When Sho joined the others a few minutes later, he was most surprised that they were in the midst of a serious discussion regarding the village school and the feasibility of providing luncheon for those children who came from underprivileged families and whose parents were making great sacrifices to allow them an education.

Sho hovered in the doorway listening to Jun speak confidently and intelligently upon the subject offering thoughtful suggestions and offering to investigate the feasibility of support from the Manor after consulting with his husband. He was filled with pride at the way Jun held the older men's attention and the knowledgeable way in which he spoke.

However, once Jun spotted that his husband had arrived and was observing his interaction with their visitors, he blushed and immediately excused himself, almost fleeing from the room, afraid that he had overstepped his boundaries and taken action that was rightfully his husband’s to take.

++++

Sho was greatly relieved when his unexpected visitors finally took their leave. He was sure that he had only heard half of what had been discussed, occupied as he was with visions of Jun waiting expectantly for him in his bedchamber. His vision was not to be realized though; both of their adjoining rooms were currently unoccupied.

“Jun?” Sho called as he walked along the corridor in search of his elusive husband.

“The young master has gone to bathe, sir,” replied a passing servant, who was carrying a bundle of warm fluffy towels in precisely that direction.

“Please allow me,” Sho said, taking them from her arms.

After making his way to the bathroom, Sho paused and knocked upon the door, wishing to surprise his beloved. “Your towels, sir,” he called in an unnaturally high voice.

“Please leave them by the door,” Jun called in reply.

Sho smiled to himself at the prospect of surprising his husband, but he found the door to be firmly locked, as he rattled the doorknob.

"I am sorry; I am unable to allow you entry. Imagine my husband's displeasure if he knew that I allowed a servant to see me whilst I am unclothed," Jun called back, valiantly attempting to supress his laughter.

"Sweetheart, please let me in. Would you see me stranded in the corridor with an arm full of towels?" Sho pouted.

"But I am entirely without clothing," Jun said in a low voice from directly on the other side of the door. "My skin is flushed and droplets of water are beading upon my chest and neck, defining the muscles there as they slowly trickle southwards.”

Sho groaned in response and once again tried the doorknob, overjoyed when it turned allowing him admittance. He immediately dropped the towels and made sure that the door was firmly locked behind him.

Jun was indeed completely naked and still damp from his bath, his hair hanging in moist tendrils around his face.

Sho made to grab him but Jun ducked away. "The water is still pleasantly warm and I would love to wash your back."

Hastily removing his clothing, almost tearing the fastenings in his impatience, Sho was in the bath in moments, sighing in pleasure as the soothingly warm water wrapped gently around his arousal.

Jun was most diligent in his attentions, scrubbing Sho's back and running his long fingers through his hair, gently massaging his scalp as he washed it. Sho was almost purring after Jun's efforts and almost failed to catch the mischievous glint in his eye when his hands slid lower under the scented water.

"And what exactly do you think you are doing?" Sho said as he caught Jun's slender wrist in his hand.

"I just wished to ensure that all of you is quite clean," Jun said as he slid the pile of towels across the floor to kneel upon, not wishing to slow the healing of his injured knee.

Sho wanted to admonish Jun for possibly over exerting himself but once he felt the soft and nimble fingers wrap themselves firmly around his member, he somehow was stripped of the ability to speak.

++++

Every time he made love to Jun, Sho was filled with wonder at the perfect way their bodies fitted together. It was as if they had been expressly made for each other. As Jun's tight heat wrapped around his throbbing member once again Sho could not contain his groan of bliss and perfect satisfaction.

He did not wish to take too long though as Jun was kneeling upon the pile of towels with his head cradled upon his forearms. Considering the size of his belly, the bruises on the base of his spine and the extra weight he was carrying the position could not have been one of comfort, but Jun had insisted that they not wait until returning to their bedchambers.

Sho slid his hand up Jun's smooth back enjoying the feel of his soft skin as he began to thrust into his warm body. Jun groaned in return, pressing back against every snap of Sho's hips, seeking for him to reach as deeply as possible with each movement.

The teasing in the bathtub had worked them up and Sho's strength was still sorely lacking so that they both knew that their coupling would not last long. Sho had still taken a great deal of care whilst gently opening Jun's body in preparation, utilizing the scented bath oil that stood on the vanity, watching in wonder as his fingers were allowed entry to Jun's most intimate place.

Sho only realized that his movements had slowed as he became lost in his thoughts when Jun whined in frustration and wriggled beneath him. "Sho!"

"Sorry, my love," Sho said. "I shall make it up to you with all haste." He added as he gripped Jun's hips firmly and began to set a punishing pace; all the while ensuring that the head of his cock was repeatedly hitting his husband's most pleasure endowing spot.

When he felt Jun tensing as his orgasm approached, Sho released one hand from Jun's hips and took a firm grip upon Jun's cock as he began to pump it in time with his thrusts. Sho's movements stuttered out of sync as his own orgasm came upon him suddenly, hips jerking forwards repeatedly as he released his seed into Jun's trembling body in a series of almost painful spurts.

Jun cried out at the sensation as his insides were filled with splashes of hot liquid, his own seed spilling onto the tiled floor before he collapsed into an exhausted heap upon the floor, Sho's slowly softening cock slipping out of him as he fell. Jun was loath to tell Sho that he still felt anxious at his touch; he hoped that by encouraging intimacy the feelings would soon disappear.

Sho instantly scooped him up into a sitting position, worried by his gasping inability to take a full breath. "Jun, should I send for Masaki?"

"N-no...it is the baby...he is squeezing my lungs upwards...making it harder for me to b-breathe. I shall be fine presently."

Sho sat holding Jun in his arms and rubbing his back until his breathing returned to normal.

"I still think that Masaki should cast his eye over you."

"He warned me that this may happen. It merely means that our sweetling is growing big and strong. It is a positive sign, not an ill one."

Sho was still not entirely happy as after they had both wrapped themselves in robes he wrapped his arm around Jun's waist and assisted him to his bed, not wishing for him to exert himself any further.

++++

Jun was nestled against Sho's side as they snuggled together in bed, his arm laying heavily over Sho's torso as if it was made of lead.

Sho was quite concerned at how exhausted Jun appeared to be after their vigorous lovemaking in the bathroom. He felt guilty for taking him twice in one day whilst he was still recovering from his injuries. Humming softly under his breath he ran his fingers through Jun's soft hair, encouraging him to sleep for a time.

As Jun's breathing slowed, Sho thought back to the easy way in which Jun had conversed upon serious topics with their visitors earlier in the day. He thought that perhaps he had underestimated the contribution that Jun had made to the smooth running of the estate during his extended absence.

As he wrapped his arms tightly around his husband, Sho resolved to further investigate exactly how much Jun had exerted himself upon his behalf whilst he was away. He was beginning to fear that he had until now not shown a full appreciation or offered sufficient thanks for his beloved’s efforts.

++++

“Jun my love, it would please me if you would meet with me in my study whenever you feel able,” Sho said one morning as he dressed himself.

The only response he received was a muffled humming sound issuing from the tangled mess of bedclothes that were piled up in the middle of the bed.

As Masaki had earlier predicted, the latter stages of Jun’s pregnancy were finally beginning to take their toll upon his body, requiring him to sleep for ever longer periods and to rest more frequently.

In between these times of exhaustion though, Jun appeared to be filled with boundless energy, rushing about putting finishing touches to the ongoing nursery preparations and consulting with the gardening staff with regard to the new season and his plans to continue with additional plantings to improve the appearance of the extensive gardens surrounding the house.

Jun was often taking his breakfast whilst still abed, exactly as he had done during the earliest stage of his pregnancy. The servants were constantly bringing him tempting plates of snacks or ensuring that his pillows were plumped. Wherever Jun went, there always seemed to be a watchful figure nearby ready to attend to his slightest whim and make him as comfortable as possible. It was not only his friends and husband who harboured regrets and guilt in their hearts for not protecting Jun as well as they believed they should.

++++

Jun hesitated for a moment before entering his husband’s study, trying to recall anything that he might have said or done that warranted his early morning summons. He was fully aware that such thoughts were foolish, but he could not help feeling as if he was a small child about to be scolded for some transgression.

“My kitten, please cease your hovering in my doorway and make a full entrance,” Sho called out from inside the room, obviously aware of Jun’s pause prior to entering his domain.

“I…I am sorry, my husband,” Jun stuttered as he entered the room, and stood meekly before his husband, twisting his hands nervously, and shuffling his feet in place as he looked at the carpet, unable to take in his surroundings.

“My love, why do you look so guilty?” Sho asked with an amused smile. “I am not your tutor ready to take you to task for unruly behaviour.”

“I am sorry,” Jun replied as a blush spread up his neck, suffusing his face with a soft pink hue. This was the first time since the incident with Toma, that he had entered this room. Even before the attack he had never quite felt at ease in this room and the thought that Sho was displeased with him in some way was suddenly making tears prick at the back of his eyes. “I always feel as if I am intruding upon your own private domain."

Sho was fully aware that Jun might be fearful to return to the very place where Toma had betrayed them all. "My love, there are no part of my lands or property that do not belong to you also."

Jun almost flinched when Sho took his hand and kissed the palm. "Sweetheart, I am aware of the anguish you must be feeling at your return to this place, but I cannot condone you fearing entry to any part of your own home."

Jun shuddered slightly but managed to look up from the carpeted floor and into the warm and loving eyes of his beloved husband.

"My love, nothing will happen, for I am by your side and this is how we shall work together from this day forwards." Sho stepped aside, offering Jun an unimpeded view of the room.

The large mahogany desk that Jun had been forced up against was gone. In its stead were two smaller desks made from oak placed next to each other, each with a beautifully constructed chair to match.

"I...I do not understand. Why do you require two desks?"

"One of them is yours, my kitten. See, the chair has a soft cushion placed upon it for your comfort."

"But this is your own private room."

"Why would I seek privacy from you, my love? You have worked hard for this estate during my absence and even now you do your best for this land and the people who rely upon it for their livelihood. I have been sorely remiss in showing you my gratitude for all of your hard work. Will you please accept this small thing?"

It was all too much for Jun as he held onto Sho as if he never wished to let go as he sobbed with happiness. For the first time he felt as if he was his husband's equal and fully deserving of his love. He was resolved to no longer feel inferior or lacking in any way. He would work alongside Sho, and together they would build a better future for all.

++++

Jun and Nino were partaking of afternoon tea when a servant arrived bearing good tidings from His Majesty King Ohno. A wagon had arrived along with strict instructions that the contents were a surprise gift for Jun from His Majesty and therefore he was not to be permitted to take delivery of the goods personally.

Such news contained enough excitement to cause Nino to consider leaving his buttered and honey soaked crumpet half uneaten so that he might discover the exact nature of the surprise, but he was forestalled by Sho striding into the room declaring, “You two will remain exactly where you are. I do not want either of you impeding the staff whilst the wagon is unloaded. It is not safe for either of you to be present. I shall come and collect you when all is in readiness.”

“But...” Nino began.

“I will hear not one word of protest from either of you. Masaki will never forgive me if something unforeseen were to occur to either of you because of your curiosity,” Sho said quelling the pair with a look before sweeping from the room, snatching up the last of the crumpets on his way; an act which caused synchronized squeaks of anguish to emit from the pregnant duo.

++++

“Step carefully my kitten,” Sho said as he guided his blindfolded husband along the corridor.

“Sho, this is making me feel quite disorientated,” Jun complained as he shuffled along making tiny cautious movements with his feet, fearful that he might lose his balance since his expanded belly had radically shifted his centre of gravity.

“Do not fear my love, I have you safely within my grasp,” Sho replied as he steered Jun to a halt.

“Keep your eyes closed after I remove the blindfold,” Sho said as he suddenly pressed a kiss to Jun’s cheek. This was most happily reminding him of Jun’s birthday trip when his young husband had encountered the sea for the very first time.

“I am not going to be near the sea this time, am I?” Jun laughingly queried, obviously also fondly remembering the very time his pregnancy was confirmed.

When the blindfold was carefully removed by a beaming Sho, Jun could not help but to exclaim in surprise.

They were standing in the nursery and Jun gazed around him with a look of wonder. Jun had made arrangements with the Housekeeper for the room to be thoroughly cleaned and the nursery furniture utilized by Sho when he was growing up to be set up in it. He had been quite disappointed with the dull look of the worn looking furniture, but had not wished to disrespect the memory of Sho’s beloved mother.

But now the furniture had been removed and in its stead stood beautifully hand carved replacements built from a warmly glowing red-coloured timber.

“Oh!” Jun exclaimed, touching the border of the linens in the cradle with the lightest of strokes. They were embroidered with tiny comically leaping fishes in a shade of sapphire blue and the linens in the cot were identically embellished.

Everything was so beautiful that Jun could not decide where to cast his gaze first. But he could not help being drawn to the rocking horse that stood proudly in the corner, ready for the time when the room’s occupant was of an age to ride it. It was a perfect replica of Sho’s stallion and Jun’s own mare Beauty, right down to the flowing steel grey mane and dappling across its rump. The saddle and bridle were stitched from the finest blue leather and decorated with red and purple stitching.

Jun could not begin to find the words of appreciation that he would send in response to such a magnificent gift.

“I…I have done nothing to warrant such generosity,” Jun said, biting his lip to try and halt the quiver that was a precursor to the tears that were welling in his eyes.

“I freely admit that I am more than a mite jealous of your relationship with King Ohno. I have known him for many years, but have never reached the level of intimacy that you have found so easily and rapidly with each other,” Sho said as he came to stand behind Jun and wrap his arms around his waist before continuing, “He feels that your own father was not all he should have been to you whilst you were growing up, and even now. His Majesty hopes that in some small way he is able to bestow a father’s love upon you in his stead.”

“The royal children are so very fortunate to have such a marvellous man as their father. Surely they will grow to be as noble and benevolent as he,” Jun said.

“When His Majesty informed me of the gift he intended for you he stressed that it would be sturdy enough to provide service to this child and to our future ones also.”

“I am barely coping with this pregnancy let alone contemplating future ones,” Jun said with a bemused frown.

“He said to tell you that he has discovered that three children are a joy, but the number that he had in mind for us is perhaps four,” Sho laughed.

++++

"Masaki, how fares Jun and our unborn child?" Sho asked as they each took a seat in Sho's study.

The two couples would dine together later, but presently Jun and Nino were resting together in Jun's bedchamber. Nino's prediction that their pregnant bellies would not both fit upon the bed had so far not proven to be true. They happily dozed together, as always easily slotting their bodies comfortably next to each other in a tangle of limbs. To Nino's disgust, his own belly was almost larger than Jun's even though Jun's child was due at any time whilst Nino still had three months left to endure before the arrival of his twins.

"The baby was kicking strongly whilst I conducted my examination and Jun seems to be coping well, although I hope that you may persuade him to take more rest," Masaki replied as he accepted a small glass of wine from his friend.

"I have tried to keep him indoors, but since we have been recently blessed with this glorious weather he has been most keen to observe the progress of the spring bulbs he requested the gardeners to plant. He is eager to continue to improve upon my dear Mother's plan for the gardens," Sho replied with a fond smile.

"I think that it is time for me to send word to King Ohno's personal healer to make his way here with all haste," Masaki added, watching closely for his friend’s reaction to his news. "I feel that the time for Jun's confinement is almost upon us."

Sho coughed violently as he accidentally inhaled his wine as Masaki made this pronouncement.

Masaki could not help laughing at the shock clearly writ upon his friend’s face as he moved to pat Sho’s back encouragingly. “Surely this cannot be a matter of such surprise for you?”

Still spluttering, Sho replied, “In some abstract fashion I knew that it must occur sooner rather than later, but with the upsets revolving around Toma’s unforgivable act and my need to mend my relationship with Jun, I have somehow lost track of time.”

“I am afraid that your unborn child follows his own schedule, and whether you are prepared or not he will soon make his entrance into the world,” Masaki said as he returned to his seat, reassured that Sho was not going to choke.

“What must I do for my kitten to ensure that things go well? I fear that if I guard him too closely he will react with resentment towards me; he has been quite moody of late.”

“You need not fear, Nino and I will watch over him also. As to his exaggerated emotions; you must understand that his body is surging with hormones as the time for him to give birth nears and he will be experiencing apprehension regarding the delivery itself, since he is so young and this his first child. I am very much afraid to say that this will probably not alter until he has been safely delivered of your firstborn. The best you can do is act consolingly throughout his changes of mood and ensure that he gains sufficient rest.”

"I will watch him most carefully," Sho replied, his stomach fluttering with excitement and nervous anticipation of what was soon to come.


	17. Chapter 17

Sho could not believe the sight before him. Jun was in the garden once again, despite the unexpectedly icy wind that blew with some force, whipping his hair wildly around his face which looked pinched with cold. As he made his way outdoors to retrieve his husband Sho caught the attention of a passing servant and asked for a pot of herbal tea to be brought to the drawing room.

A chill ran through Sho and the wind seemed to pierce his body as with a disapproving click of his tongue he strode over to his husband, concern perhaps making his voice sound sterner than he intended. "Jun, the weather is most inhospitable, it is best if you accompany me indoors immediately."

Jun jumped slightly in shock at the unexpected presence of his husband behind him. He had not spoken to anyone and especially not Sho regarding his residual fears after Toma’s unspeakable attack upon his person. Sometimes even his own beloved husband’s touch made him cringe inside. "Spring has arrived I must ensure that my plans for the gardens are being carried out as I desire."

"My love you are under Masaki's orders to gain as much rest as possible. He has surely informed you that the birth of our child is nigh?"

"I have been feeling restless of late and the urge to ensure that our surroundings are perfect for our sweetling’s arrival compels me to forgo my rest," Jun replied blithely. “And Masaki said nothing about remaining indoors."

"I cannot condone such reckless behaviour," Sho scolded.

Jun turned to face him with further words of protest upon his lips which Sho forestalled by sweeping him into his arms and carrying him into the house ignoring Jun's feeble wriggles of complaint.

Sho plopped Jun down upon the settee closest to the fire which had been lit earlier to remove the chill from the room. Much to Sho's horror, Jun's skin felt like ice and he was shivering. Taking up a blanket from the sofa Sho wrapped it none too gently around Jun's shoulders before kneeling to remove Jun's shoes, rubbing his feet to restore the circulation.

"Jun, how can you be so foolish? Your feet must be quite numb," Sho chided gently as the servant arrived bearing the requested hot tea.

Sho placed another blanket over Jun’s legs, carefully tucking it tightly around his knees, before he retrieved the tray of tea and placed it upon the low table within easy reach of Jun’s position. He poured a cup and held it out saying, “Here, drink this. Hopefully it shall soon restore the warmth to your body.”

To his horror instead of taking the cup, Jun burst into a flood of noisy tears, throwing himself facedown upon the settee.

“Jun, my love, what is wrong?”

“You are angry with me!” Jun's voice was muffled but his sobbing grew even louder.

Sho felt completely out of his depth at Jun's violent reaction to remarks that had in his eyes been nothing but him showing concern for his husband's health. With the baby due at any time he was terrified of Jun falling ill with a fever through becoming too chilled.

Alerted by the volume of Jun's weeping Nino burst into the room a minute later, dragging Masaki behind him.

"What have you done?" Nino asked angrily, glaring at Sho.

Masaki was ineffectually attempting to remove Nino from the room, not wishing to intrude upon a private moment. "Nino, you cannot speak to Sho in that manner."

"I will speak as I see fit when Jun's welfare is at stake," Nino responded defiantly. He knew that he was overreacting, but since in his own eyes he had failed to protect Jun from Toma his guilt had led him to be even stronger in his resolve to give his all to prevent Jun from ever being hurt again.

Whilst Masaki and Nino bickered Sho attempted to console Jun but when he attempted to touch him Jun's distressed weeping only increased in volume, prompting Nino to push past and pull Jun into his own arms.

With a fierce glare Nino gestured with his head for the other two to leave the room.

For one brief moment Sho looked as if he wished to refuse, before Masaki forcibly pushed him out through the open door.

++++

Once they had reached the sanctuary of Sho's study Masaki began to laugh at his friend's bewildered expression. "You have the look about you of a man in dire need of a strong drink."

"I must confess that I do not fully fathom what just occurred. I merely brought Jun in from the cold. I certainly did not expect to cause this reaction by my actions."

"My friend, do you not recall our talk? I warned you that his emotions might careen out of control due to the changes taking place within his body. All I can suggest is that you prepare for a storm," Masaki said with a smile.

"Do not look so smugly at me," Sho replied. "Might I remind you that in three months your own husband is due to give birth, not to just one child, but twins?"

Masaki's face blanched at the thought as he replied. "I think it best if I join you in partaking of that drink."

++++

"Tell me what he said to upset you. If you like I can go and strike him on your behalf. I am sure that since he is a gentleman he would not dare to retaliate whilst I am in my present condition," Nino said with a gesture towards his swollen belly. "And if I am near enough, I am convinced that the twins will do their best to kick him."

Nino's words had the desired effect as Jun's sobs were replaced by giggles. But a frown soon spread across Jun's face once more as he recalled his grievances against his husband. "He forced me indoors from the garden," he pouted.

"And then?"

"He insisted upon wrapping me in blankets and bringing me hot tea…” Jun’s voice trailed off as it came to his attention that perhaps Sho had not been angry with him at all.

Nino looked out the window where heavy steel grey clouds had blotted out the sun and the wind was bending the trees over at an impossible angle as their tender new shoots were snapped off by the violent motion of the branches.

“You were out of doors in this weather?” Nino asked incredulously. He sat up straight and pulled away from Jun slightly, “Have you taken leave of your senses? I think that your husband was more restrained in his actions that I would have been. You have behaved most foolishly.”

Jun looked at him with tear-filled eyes and an expression of utter betrayal writ upon his face. “I thought that you at least would be on my side rather than chastise me also. Perhaps you are not the friend that I believed you to be,” Jun cried as he pushed Nino away from him before fleeing the room, slamming the door loudly behind him.

He did not make it far before Sho, who had been alerted by the slamming of the door, caught up with him as he made his way past the study, catching hold of his arms and steering him into the room.

Nino, who was panting and clutching his sides as he lumbered angrily in pursuit of his more graceful quarry, was captured by a very concerned Masaki who picked him up and carried him back to the drawing room resisting all of his very vocal protests along the way.

++++

Jun struggled to free himself from Sho’s embrace. Sho had pulled him onto his lap and they were both now squashed into his well-used leather armchair before the fireplace.

Tears flowed down Jun’s cheeks and he gasped for breath as he struggled to free himself, but Sho was holding him far too tightly to allow the possibility of that occurring. Gradually Jun was coming to realize that he had sorely wronged those whom he loved.

“Shh, my kitten, please do not distress yourself. There is no need for such upset,” Sho said quietly.

“I do not know why I acted so badly towards you when you were only trying to make me see sense, and now Nino and I have quarrelled…” Jun managed to say between sobs.

“My love, I only wished to ensure that you and our child are safe,” Sho replied. “I was not angry with you, only worried about you catching cold. I am sorry if I frightened you.”

Jun buried his face into Sho’s shoulder as his husband gently petted his hair, feeling his breathing calm as he relaxed against Sho’s familiar warmth.

“I am sorry for my outburst. I did not mean to behave like a spoilt child,” Jun said in a very small and very contrite voice.

“You need not apologise to me, sweetheart,” Sho replied. “I am the one who must offer my apologies. I was too abrupt with you when I brought you inside. My concern for you made me speak more roughly to you than I intended.”

“I love you so,” Jun said as he lifted his head from Sho’s shoulder and peppered his face with light kisses. “And I am eternally grateful for you enduring my unpredictable moods.”

“My dearest kitten I love you also, and please believe that it is not your fault. I fear that it is our precious sweetling’s influence upon your emotions that is causing such a disruption to your equilibrium,” Sho said as he stroked Jun’s belly lovingly.

“I am pleased that our differences are reconciled,” Jun said as he burrowed deeper into Sho’s arms. “But what am I to do with regards to Nino?”

“He is your dear friend who loves you well. He will not hold a grudge if you go to him with sincerity and make amends.”

++++

Masaki was sitting opposite Nino in the drawing room patiently listening to his complaining rant with regards to Jun's unreasonable and unfeeling behaviour when he noticed a hesitant movement in the doorway.

Jun was hovering nervously, a small covered plate clutched tightly in his hands.

Upon seeing this Masaki gestured for Jun to enter, before standing up and preparing to take his leave.

"Masa, why must you abandon me like this?" Nino pouted. "Why does no one care about me?"

"I care," Jun replied as he approached Nino from behind.

"You need not pretend to care. As you so clearly pointed out I am not your friend and as such I shall leave immediately," Nino huffed as he struggled to rise from his seat.

"You shall go nowhere, my tiger. Sheath your claws and allow Jun the courtesy of allowing him to speak," Masaki said in a voice that brooked no argument.

Jun nodded to Masaki as he walked from the room leaving him alone with Nino.

"I stole this from the kitchens for you," Jun said as he lifted the lid from the plate and proffered it to Nino. "It is honey toffee."

"Perhaps you should find a friend to gift it to," Nino replied coldly, refusing to even look in Jun's direction.

Jun replaced the cover and dropped the plate onto the nearby side table before speaking in quiet voice choked by tears, "I have only ever been blessed with one true friend in my lifetime and through my own anger and foolishness I have lost him and we appear to be friends no more."

Nino's heart clenched at Jun's words but he found it impossible to speak; his wounded pride would not allow it.

Despite Nino's lack of response Jun continued to speak as he paced the floor. "Recently it has become near to impossible to master my emotions. I constantly waver between anger and the desire to weep. Masaki has told me that it is because my body is producing hormones in preparation for giving birth. I am afraid of what the future holds for me at that time and I am constantly plagued by a sense of foreboding and the fear that I shall not live to see my child."

"Jun...I," Nino felt a chill run through his body as Jun spoke.

Jun continued to speak as if he did not hear Nino's words. "I am certain that I cannot endure what is ahead of me if you are not by my side. Your steadfast support and determined nature lend me a strength that I alone do not possess. Please accept my heartfelt apologies and do not withdraw your friendship from me...I could not bear it." As he finished speaking all of the strength seemed to leave Jun's body as he sank down onto the floor at Nino's feet weeping as if his heart was irrevocably broken.

Nino immediately called for assistance as he knelt upon the floor next to Jun, trying to soothe him, "Please calm yourself. Of course I am your friend still. Did we not vow eternal friendship to one another? I behaved badly also and should not have rejected your apologies. You know that I would never abandon you."

When Masaki and Sho rushed into the room they found both Jun and Nino tangled together upon the floor, both of them weeping copiously as Nino cradled Jun in his arms.

Upon seeing their distress Sho and Masaki scooped their respective husbands into their arms and attempted to calm them both.

When they were both somewhat calmer and had been dosed with one of Masaki's herbal remedies, the pair was carried upstairs to bed, since they were both exhausted by their emotional outpourings. They refused to be separated though, so they were both firmly tucked into Sho's enormous bed, where they almost instantly fell into a deep sleep.

The two older men collapsed into chairs in Jun's bedchamber and sat watching over them whilst they slept.

"I fear that I lack the endurance to cope with many more of these upheavals before the completion of Jun's pregnancy," Sho sighed as he finally relaxed.

"Consider yourself lucky, my friend; as you pointed out to me earlier Nino still has three months until he reaches the time for his confinement," Masaki replied, closing his eyes and massaging his temples as he contemplated what still lay ahead.

++++

Two days later they awoke to a world wreathed in unseasonable white. Obviously the icy wind had brought the snow with it. Sho was pleased for the excuse to spend additional time in bed with Jun, who had been in a most peculiar mood since his emotional outburst.

Jun was not yet fully awake, sleepily pulling a pillow over his head to block out the bright light streaming in through the window after Sho had pulled back the curtains to gaze at the snow.

Sho slipped back into bed and attempted to snuggle up against Jun's back, but Jun whined and wiggled slightly away from him, pulling his pillows with him. Heaving a deep sigh at Jun's latest rejection of his attempt at physical contact, Sho made a move to leave Jun alone in the bed.

They had not made love since their reconciliation after Toma's attack when Sho had taken Jun twice in the same day. Sho had been fearful of causing Jun physical pain after leaving him sore afterwards, and had allowed his husband time to recover. To his dismay after that time Jun had showed no interest in any further intimate contact between them.

"I am sorry my love," Sho said as he moved away from Jun, carefully distancing himself.

"No, I am the one who should be sorry."

Jun's words were spoken so softly and with such sorrow that Sho barely heard them.

"My kitten?"

"I have not been fulfilling my duties as your husband these past weeks."

"My love you are heavily pregnant. I do not expect you be desirous of lovemaking in such a condition."

"It is not my condition that makes me so." Jun replied tremulously. "In my mind I can still feel that man's touch upon my most intimate parts. I do not wish for you to touch someone who is unclean."

Sho rose from the bed and walked around to Jun's side so that he might look at him whilst he spoke. His heart was heavy with the knowledge that he had not even considered that Jun could possibly still feel this way. During their lovemaking after the incident Jun had offered no clues that he harboured such feelings. His heart began to race guiltily as he realized that once again he had been unable to read the signs of distress issuing from his young husband.

"Jun, please look at me," Sho said in serious tones.

Jun looked up immediately. Sho rarely spoke to him without using the affectionate nickname that he had christened him with on their wedding night. His gaze was met by Sho's round and expressive eyes, brimming with unshed tears. Jun reached out and hesitantly brushed his fingertips across his husband's cheek.

Sho gripped Jun's hand and kissed his palm fervently. "My love, why did you not speak of this before? I am sorry to be so unaware of your feelings. I have had little practice at sensing the hidden emotions of others. Masaki was my only other long-term relationship and I think you will agree that his emotions are more than visible to all. I am sorry that you have such an insensitive oaf as a husband."

Jun tried to respond, but all that issued from his mouth was a repressed sob.

"My kitten, you have not been tarnished in any way. You did not offer yourself to him willingly and you remain as pure as you have ever been. I adore and worship you with every fibre of my being and nothing will ever diminish my feelings of love towards you."

"But he touched me where only you have the right to touch me and I could not prevent him from doing so."

"He touched your body without your consent, but he did not reach your heart, it still remains within my stewardship. Do you think that my love for you is so weak that it will be lessened by such a thing as this?"

"But I have been sullied by his touch," Jun repeated stubbornly.

"Since you are so insistent let me cleanse you once and for all," Sho said as he pulled down the bed linens and removed Jun's loose sleeping garments. "I shall kiss each and every part of your body until you are convinced that his touch lingers no more."

At first Jun lay stiffly upon the mattress as Sho carefully and gently ran his lips over his skin, kissing and nuzzling, nibbling and sucking, but soon he could not help but to sigh at the enticingly pleasurable sensations Sho’s movements engendered.

Sho was careful to take as much time as was required to ensure that he did not miss even the smallest patch of skin on Jun’s body. The skin across his belly was stretched taut but still soft and smooth due to Jun’s faithful application of the lotion concocted by Masaki to prevent marks. Sho nuzzled it with extra care kissing the spot where a tiny foot made the skin ripple as if their unborn child found his attentions most enjoyable also.

Before long Jun's breathing quickened as Sho's tongue explored his most intimate places; something that he had never experienced before. His cheeks blushed a delicate pink as he realized that his husband had indeed kissed and adored every single part of his body without shame or hesitation.

The only place that had not yet received Sho's loving attention was Jun's, by now stiffly erect, cock. After placing a light kiss to the tip, Sho pulled away to look his husband in the eye.

"My kitten, now do you believe that my love and adoration of you is limitless? Please believe me when I tell you that nothing in this world could ever lessen my love for you."

Jun blinked at him, his eyes appearing larger than ever as he considered his words. "You can overlook the fact that another laid his hands upon me?"

"My beloved kitten I do not know how to further convince you. Look into your heart. Can you still feel his touch or has my love washed it away? I do not wish to cause you distress when I say this but even if the unthinkable had happened and he had successfully forced himself upon you I would not feel any differently towards you. You would still be my brave and pure-of-heart most beloved husband to whom my future happiness is inextricably bound."

When Jun looked into Sho's earnestly pleading eyes all he could detect was loving concern. There was no hint of the disgust or repulsion that he had feared to see and at that moment Jun realized that Sho had never stopped desiring him. it was he who had shied away from lovemaking because of his own fears.

Tears welled in Jun's eyes as he looked towards his husband. "I should never have dwelled upon the past. Not when we have such a happy future to look forward to. I can no longer feel the shadow of fear hovering over my shoulder."

"In that case my kitten may I continue my exploration of your delectable body?" Sho asked as he stroked his hand across Jun's cheek, fascinated by the way the blush deepened at his words.

Jun nodded shyly, emitting a gasp when Sho finally turned his loving attention to his erect member.

Sho caressed the sensitive skin of Jun's inner thighs as he drew his husband's cock into the warm cavern of his mouth. Even throughout this act of lovemaking Sho was careful to take the time to thoroughly savour even the tiniest portion of his love's most intimate place, hoping by his actions to finally ensure that Jun would never again shy away from his touch or continue to live with the residual fear from Toma's cruel attack.

With an unrestrained cry, Jun released his seed into his husband's mouth. Sho swallowed it down with a grunt of satisfaction and licked Jun's softening cock clean before pressing a kiss to its tip.

Jun sighed contentedly and nestled sleepily back into his pile of pillows as Sho pulled the covers over his naked form and tucked them tightly under his chin. 

"My kitten, please never shy away from telling me of your fears or concerns. I will always be here to offer you my unconditional love and support, come what may."

"I love you so very much," Jun murmured. "I promise..."

Sho smiled to himself as Jun's words trailed off into a calming sleep. He kissed Jun's nape as he lay down behind him, pressing himself protectively against his back as he lovingly ran his hand over Jun's swollen belly. Sho's stomach churned with nervous anticipation at the thought that soon he would be responsible for another precious life as well as that of his most beloved husband.

++++

It was just barely after the first rays of dawn light had breached the horizon when Jun silently climbed out of bed, being most careful to not disturb his husband's slumber. No matter which way he folded himself upon the mattress the backache which had begun to plague him in the early hours was worsening, rather than improving.

Jun shuffled over to the window, sighing at the sight of unseasonable snow crushing the spring flowers beneath its weight. He winced as he stretched and rubbed his back as he felt another twinge of pain.

It was only when he felt the tightening of the muscles in his belly that he realized that he was experiencing the first pangs of labour.


	18. Chapter 18

Sho was surprised to find that Jun was no longer abed when he woke. Jun had been quite restless during the previous night, obviously struggling to find a comfortable resting position so he had imagined that he would still be asleep beside him.

Jun's body had been placed under enormous strain over these last days, his pregnancy causing him to tire easily and sleep for large portions of the daylight hours. He was no longer fighting their urging for him to rest and not tire himself outdoors in the garden. Masaki had warned them of this when Jun's pregnancy had first been confirmed. It was most unusual for a male of his tender years to successfully carry his baby to full term and they had all been quite filled with nervous anticipation over the last week.

Wondering where his love had disappeared to at such an early time of day Sho climbed from his bed, intent upon dressing and seeking out his husband with immediacy.

++++

"Masa, why do you stare at the window so?" Nino asked from their bed, only his head visible above his cosy nest of pillows.

"His Majesty's Healer should have made his presence felt by now. I fear that the inhospitable weather of recent days has delayed his arrival," Masaki replied with a frown.

Nino shifted his bulk slightly to ease his backache. At seven months into his pregnancy the twins already nearly overwhelmed his small frame and the muscles of his back were struggling to support the weight of their ever-growing bodies.

"Why do you worry so? You have delivered many infants without assistance in the past," Nino said as he slowly began to unravel himself from the blankets.

"Jun's case differs because of his age and the emotional turmoil he has experienced. It is nothing less than a miracle that he has so far retained his good health throughout this pregnancy.” Masaki replied worriedly.

Nino was instantly alert to a possible problem with his best friend and struggled to raise himself up from the bed.

Masaki instantly moved to calm him. “Kazu, do not distress yourself. Jun is in no immediate danger. We must just be on the alert for signs that his labour has begun.”

“But…” Nino wheezed.

Masaki sat beside Nino and pulled him into his arms, “My dearest, please do not upset yourself. You must rest also. You have our own children to think of.”

“Do you think that I could ever forget them when I am like this?” Nino replied, gesturing angrily at his swollen belly.

Further argument was forestalled by a knock at the door of their chamber.

++++

When Masaki opened the door after making sure that Nino was decently covered by the bedlinens, he was surprised to see Sho standing before him with a wild look upon his face.

“Sho? Is something amiss?”

“When I awoke this morning Jun was no longer abed. He is nowhere to be found.”

“Perhaps he has decided to bathe early? He has found it most soothing recently for his muscle ache.”

“Masaki I am not a complete fool,” Sho replied angrily. “I have searched in all of the obvious places and still he remains hidden from view.”

“Calm yourself, my friend. We have perhaps been overzealous in our attentions towards him just lately. Our concerns have left him with little privacy. I am sure that he will reappear at the breakfast table. Pregnant people rarely miss a meal willingly.” Masaki appeared to have momentarily forgotten who was also present in the room.

“Are you implying that I eat too much? You think that I am enormously fat don’t you?” Nino spat angrily.

Sho decided to beat a hasty retreat and wait for Jun in the dining room as Nino’s angry voice followed him down the corridor.

++++

Sho paced the room restlessly, starting at every noise in the corridor. His concern for Jun was making a cold sweat break out upon his brow.

Nino burst into the room, his eyes still ablaze with anger at the perceived slight that his husband had offered him earlier.

Masaki was trailing along behind his husband with a most contrite expression writ upon his face as he carried the special cushion that Nino had become accustomed to using when his back was particularly painful.

A hearty breakfast was set out upon the table but as yet sat untouched. Nino was unable to resist the lure of his favourite crumpets and graciously allowed Masaki to assist him to take his place at the table and pile his plate high with his preferred foodstuffs.

Sho, however, was in no mood to eat. “Masaki, I still have not yet laid eyes upon Jun this morning. What if he has fallen down somewhere and injured himself? Or perhaps he has collapsed?”

“Do not fret. I shall assist you in seeking out his whereabouts,” Masaki said, squeezing Nino’s shoulder supportively as his husband blanched at Sho’s words.

“I shall also help,” Nino said, struggling to rise from his seat.

Masaki and Sho exchanged a look over Nino’s head, worried that Nino would exceed the limits of his strength whilst searching for his dear friend.

“I think perhaps someone should wait here,” Sho suggested, much to Masaki’s great relief. “If Jun returns here it would be of great help if you could send a servant to seek us out so that we may call a halt to our searching.”

Nino grudgingly gave his approval to this plan and under Masaki’s urging continued to slowly partake of his morning meal.

++++

Surprisingly, it was Masaki who found Jun in his hiding place and not Sho, who was searching outside the Manor with the garden staff.

A suite of rooms near to the nursery had been prepared for the delivery. One had been rendered completely spotless and emptied of all but the most essential of furniture and equipment and was to be utilized as the birthing room. The larger connecting room next door was to serve as bedroom and sitting room for Jun and the baby for the first weeks whilst Jun was recovering from the procedure. It also contained a comfortable armchair for Sho to utilize whilst Masaki and Nino assisted King Ohno's healer to undertake the operation to safely deliver Jun's child. It had certainly not been anticipated that the unseasonal fall of snow would cause Masaki to deliver the child with only Nino for assistance.

The bedroom had a bay window with a padded window seat that was partially obscured by the heavy velvet curtains. It was in the very corner where Jun was curled, almost entirely hidden by the window coverings.

He looked at Masaki with wide and frightened eyes, but did not speak. His breath came in shallow nervous gasps, as if he was barely able to contain his emotions.

Masaki settled himself beside Jun and they both looked out over the snow covered grounds as he waited for Jun to be ready to communicate with him. He knew by the way that Jun was holding himself that his suspicions were correct and that he was indeed experiencing the early stages of labour.

"It is a most beautiful day is it not?" Masaki asked softly.

Jun did not reply, biting his lower lip and tensing his body as he felt a pain that rippled across his whole lower half.

"We have been worried about you. Sho was most disturbed to wake and find you absent. At what time did the birthing pains commence?"

"H-how did you know?" Jun asked in confusion.

"I can tell just by looking at you that your child is determined to arrive today."

"It cannot be so...I am not prepared."

"My dear you do not have much choice in the matter. Once begun there is no turning back, and think of how happy you will be when you hold your child in your arms."

When Jun next spoke his voice sounded hollow, "If something goes wrong please ensure that my baby lives, even if I must die. My life is of little importance to Sho in comparison to having an heir to carry on his name."

"Jun, Sho loves you with every fibre of his being. How could he live without you by his side? You are every bit as important as the new life that you nurture. I will not allow anything disastrous to befall either you or your baby. I give you my word."

"I know that you cannot guarantee any such thing and I would not wish you to live with such guilt if proven wrong. It is important for me to know that if I do not survive you and Nino will help Sho to raise my son in the way I would have wished. He will be angry and saddened by his loss and I would not want my child to suffer because of it."

"Jun...I...I promise that it shall be so if the worst was to happen. But I am equally confident that all will be well," Masaki replied, finding it hard to speak around the lump in his throat.

"Thank you. I have been worrying about this recently and now you have set my mind at ease," Jun said appearing much calmer than before.

"Shall I find Sho and bring him to you?"

"I think that I would like to go downstairs if I may? The pangs are very far apart and if I remain here I am likely to dwell on what might possibly go wrong," Jun asked, hoping to delay matters for as long as possible.

"Of course, I think that it will be many hours before the time to deliver your child has arrived. There is no reason for things not to continue as usual until you feel the time is right to return here," Masaki replied, happy that Jun seemed more at ease after their talk, but worried by Jun's feeling of impending doom.

++++

Nino was squirming nervously upon his seat. It seemed as if an unreasonable quantity of time had passed since Masaki and Sho had commenced their search for Jun when he had failed to make an appearance at the breakfast table.

Sho burst worriedly into the room after an unsuccessful search of the grounds nearest to the house. Considering the depth of the snow surrounding the building the possibility of Jun being out-of-doors was remote at best but he had needed to reassure himself that his beloved one was not lying stricken upon the ground somewhere.

A few moments later Masaki and Jun entered the room calmly, as if there was nothing amiss and as if the household had not been in complete uproar for the past hour searching for Sho’s wayward husband.

Sho and Nino both made to speak at the same moment, but a fierce look and a subtle shake of the head from Masaki quelled their voices as he guided Jun over to the chair nearest the fireplace.

“Sho, I think that perhaps we should partake of breakfast whilst it is still edible,” Masaki said, pointedly ignoring the look that Nino was sending his way.

“Oh, um, yes. I am most particularly hungry this morning,” Sho replied stiltedly as he took his place at the table.

Before they could settle themselves, Jun rose from his seat, blushing as he excused himself to go to the bathroom. Sho and Nino were fit to burst with curiosity and were pleased for the opportunity to speak with Masaki once he had taken his departure.

“Masaki, what is the meaning of this?” Nino hissed quietly, not wishing Jun to overhear.

“Why did neither Jun nor you offer any explanation of his absence?” Sho complained. “This is not acceptable behaviour.”

“Jun has gone into labour,” Masaki replied calmly as he took a piece of bacon onto his plate.

“What?” Nino squawked, his eyes becoming large.

“Why did he not tell me this rather than run away and hide from me?” Sho asked, his heart pounding loudly in his chest.

“Because it is the very early stages and his pains are infrequent. He does not wish for any fuss and I think that we should abide by his wishes,” Masaki said attempting to reach for a crumpet only to have the dish snatched away by his extremely angry husband.

“How can you sit there so calmly and tell us this?” Nino was embarrassed by the high pitched nervous squeak to his voice.

“Should he not be abed?” Sho asked.

“Please calm yourselves.” Masaki said, taking Nino’s hand into his and squeezing it gently. “If you make a fuss you will only make him anxious. I found him upstairs in the delivery suite and we spoke for quite a considerable amount of time. He is already nervous enough, and if you make a fuss over him, you will only worsen the situation.”

“But…”

“Please do as I ask and allow him to cope with this in his own way. Rest assured, as the pains strengthen he will be more than happy to return upstairs but until then I would ask you to respect his wishes and behave as if everything is completely as usual.”

“But I am his husband and the father of this child; does he not think I have the right to know?” Sho was confused and afraid that in some way he had failed his husband.

“Nino and I will go upstairs for a time to ensure that the birthing suite is fully prepared and allow you two to be alone. I am sure that he will tell you in his own good time,” Masaki said as he placed his bacon on a slice of bread and taking that in one hand and Nino in the other, departed the room.

++++

When Jun returned a few minutes later he was surprised at the absence of the other two. He had assumed that Masaki would have spoken on his labour pains and that Nino would have pounced on him upon his return. Instead Sho was sitting at the table calmly eating his breakfast and drinking a cup of tea.

“Would you care for anything my love?” Sho enquired politely.

“N-no, thank you, I am not hungry this morning.”

“Tea?”

“Y-yes perhaps a little would be nice.”

As Jun picked up the delicate porcelain cup he stilled, holding his breath, seeming to be frozen in time as he felt another contraction tighten his belly.

Sho wished for nothing more than to scoop Jun into his arms and soothe him until the pain was gone, but he remembered Masaki's words well and pretended that he had noticed nothing amiss with his husband.

"Is the tea too hot for you, my kitten?" Sho asked hoping that Jun had not noticed that he was aware of the reason for his sudden pause.

Taking a deep breath, Jun summoned all of his courage and replied, “It is not the tea. Your son has merely decided that it is high time that he meets his Papa."

Sho was out of his seat in an instant, suddenly lost for words, kneeling at Jun's feet and pressing his lips to the back of his husband’s slightly trembling hand. "My love."

Jun swallowed visibly and blinked back tears as he softly replied, "I am equally excited and terrified at the prospect, but with you by my side I know that I will not lack for support."

"My most beloved one," Sho breathed as he stoked Jun's belly with the lightest of touches as if afraid of causing him further discomfort.

"I still have a very long way to go before we may hold our child, but I promise to do my utmost to ensure his safe arrival."

"What can I do to ease your pain?" Sho asked as he cupped Jun's face and searched his eyes for a sign of what was required of him.

"All I wish is be in good company until the time comes for me to venture upstairs to the birthing chamber."

Sho smiled and stiffened his spine; if Jun was being so brave then he must follow suit. "In that case drink your tea before it becomes too cool."

Jun smiled and nodded in return, feeling more relaxed in that moment than he had all day.

++++

An hour later when Masaki and Nino retuned back downstairs Sho and Jun had removed themselves to the drawing room and were sitting comfortably together upon the love seat.

Nino's eyes were still slightly red from crying after he had burst into a flood of nervous tears as soon as they had begun to prepare the surgical instruments for the surgery.

It had taken all of Masaki's abilities to return his husband to a state of calm after allowing him to vent his fears and worries until he ran out of things to say. Masaki had simply held him tightly to his chest and run his hand across his back until his tears finally dried up.

Jun on the other hand was remarkably calm as he sat listening to Sho reading to him from a book of fairy tales that had been purchased for their baby.

As Nino moved to take a seat Jun tensed and clutched Sho's hand, gasping as another pain gripped him. Masaki held his husband back and firmly pressed him into the chair ignoring the fierce look he received from Nino in return. They had agreed between them to only attend to Jun upon his request apart from the regular examinations required to be performed by Masaki to gauge the progress of Jun's labour.

As Sho continued to read in a gentle voice Jun's head gradually drooped as he fell asleep on Sho's shoulder. The lack of sleep from the previous night was catching up with him at last. Sho placed the book down carefully so as to not disturb Jun's slumber. He smoothed his hand over Jun's soft locks of hair as Masaki moved forwards and ran his hands over Jun's belly.

Sho and Nino both looked at Masaki hopefully, but he shook his head in response. "It will be quite some time yet. I suggest that we have some luncheon and then Kazu should also try and sleep for a time."

Nino immediately bristled, but his complaint was once again cut off by his husband. "My dearest I know that you do not wish to leave Jun's side for even a moment, but it may still be some hours yet and I will need you to be fully alert when we deliver the infant."

Finding himself powerless to argue with this new, dominant version of his gentle husband Nino meekly agreed.

++++

"Sho, I think that it is time to go to the delivery chambers," Jun said softly, finally surrendering to the pain.

It was nearing nightfall and they had all done their best to keep Jun distracted from the increasing frequency and severity of the contractions.

Nino had run through his entire repertoire of card tricks after awakening from his short sleep, taking over from Masaki. His husband had produced a harmonica out of one of his pockets and played a selection of cheerful tunes for Jun; not always completely in the right key but with a great deal of enthusiasm.

Sho had hovered protectively by his husband’s side, rubbing the base of Jun’s spine when he hissed with pain and allowing his hand to be squeezed tightly when a particularly bad contraction struck. Over the past few hours things had gradually worsened until Jun was possessed with the desire to lie down in the specially prepared bed. Nino and Masaki had already made their way upstairs, leaving Sho to assist Jun to join them at his own slow pace.

Sho wrapped his arm around Jun's waist and supported him with his other hand as they made their slow way towards the stairs. There was a nervous cough behind them and when they turned, the young kitchen maid who had assisted Jun when all were stricken with fever was standing there.

"Cherii, is there something amiss in the kitchens?” Jun asked drawing to a halt, ignoring Sho who was tugging impatiently upon his arm.

"No sir. I am sorry to disturb you at such a time, sir, but I have made this for the baby and I wanted you to have it. I meant to give it to you earlier, but Cook is ever so strict and I had to wait for a moment to slip away," she said as she proffered a messily wrapped parcel. "I am sorry if I am intruding upon a private moment with you and His Lordship," she added with a deep bow.

Sho frowned at her and looked as he was going to speak, but Jun cut off his words. He knew that his husband was still not fully aware of the close bond that he had formed with some of the staff during his absence. "Now is the perfect time," he said as he took the package and carefully unwrapped it, smiling for the first time all day as he saw what it contained.

It was a toy bear, sewn from scraps of soft velvet and it looked up at him with such an eager and cheerful expression stitched upon its face that Jun giggled at the sight, all pain momentarily forgotten.

"I am sorry that it is such a jumble of colours, but I didn't have enough fabric of any colour to make the whole thing," the girl said, shifting nervously from foot to foot as she awaited Jun's reaction.

Jun could barely contain his delight at the simple gift. To him, the bear was a perfect rainbow of cheer. The arms and legs were green and yellow, the body purple and red and his head was of bright blue with a neatly embroidered black nose, smiling mouth and two carefully stitched eyes that seemed to gaze back with a cheeky expression.

"It is absolutely perfect and I am sure that it will become our child's steadfast companion," Jun replied a moment before another contraction caused him to double over in pain, clutching tightly onto his husband for support.

With a squeak the girl bowed once again before turning and scuttling back downstairs, embarrassed to have interrupted such a moment of intimacy between Lord Sakurai and his husband.

++++

Nino assisted Jun to change into a light nightshirt and helped him into bed. It was not yet time to move to the room set aside for the delivery even though Jun was beginning to suffer most severely from the contractions. As the pains increased in intensity Jun clutched a small brightly coloured bear as if seeking reassurance. Nino had no idea whence it had sprung from, but was pleased that it seemed to bring his friend comfort.

Sho hovered about the edge of the room unsure of how to handle Jun's pain wishing that he could take it onto himself, since he had become accustomed to coping with it after suffering many wounds and injuries of his own and roughly treating those of his comrades in battle over the years. But knowing that he was the cause of it made his stomach churn with a sickening feeling of guilt. He had always been aware that birthing was a painful and bloody process but he had not been mentally prepared to witness the suffering that Jun was enduring so bravely. His heart ached to see Jun suffer so and his own feelings of inadequacy threatened to overwhelm him.

As Jun silently writhed upon the bed with tears of pain leaking from the corners of his eyes Masaki checked his pulse. He was concerned by the fluctuations in its rhythm he had been feeling over the last few contractions.

Nino had already noticed Sho’s reluctance to approach Jun and decided that it was time that he did his part to offer Jun succour during the next contraction.

Sho was drawn out of his gloomy thoughts by Nino taking hold of his elbow and steering him to the far corner of the room.

“He needs you,” Nino said firmly. “You must not leave him to our care alone.”

“I cannot bear to see him suffer so and I do not know how I may be of any use.”

“And he cannot bear this suffering any longer without your support.”

Sho tiredly rubbed his hand across his eyes and replied softly “I fear that I am letting my kitten down once again.”

“Then do something to alter that. When you rode away to battle, you gifted him with a ring. And with that ring you left him an assurance that you would be by his side during every minute of his confinement. He treasures that ring and he treasures your love. Please do not abandon him now when his need is greatest.” Nino’s face had flushed as the words had spilled unbidden from his lips. He knew that he had overstepped the boundaries of propriety but his love for Jun outweighed all else.

Instead of losing his temper with Nino, Sho bowed respectfully towards him before pulling himself upright and walking over to Jun with a determined stride. He lay upon the bed next to Jun and wiped his sweat covered forehead with a damp cloth, pulling Jun’s tense body flush against his own as the next contraction made Jun groan and arch backwards as the pain gripped his body once again.

Seeing Nino's face suddenly blanch at the sounds of distress issuing from his friend, Masaki insisted that he take a seat in the armchair and consume a little water. As if by magic Masaki produced small honey cake from his pocket and insisted that Nino eat. After muttering a token protest Nino took the food and gratefully gulped it down; the room had been spinning around him before Masaki's timely intervention. 

Whilst Nino rested and Masaki perched on the arm of the chair stroking his hair Sho continued to support Jun through his subsequent contractions.

Jun felt as if his body was being slowly and painfully rendered into two halves. The room became a blur and it seemed as if the others were speaking from a great distance. His world had become one of unrelenting pain and the only thing that anchored him to consciousness was the steadying touch of his husband. Sho held him firm, murmuring words of loving encouragement into his ear and wiping the sweat from his eyes.

Time had lost all meaning for Jun, he only knew that time had passed when he was gripped by the next contraction, barely able to rest before being gripped by the next.

When released from its grasp Jun spoke breathlessly, "Sho, I do not think that I can bear this pain for much longer. I am sorry..."

"My love, your courage puts me to shame. If I had only half your strength I should count myself to be a most fortunate man," Sho replied, pressing kisses to Jun's sweaty neck, noting with concern as he did so that Jun appeared to be developing a fever.

After Sho cast him a concerned look over Jun's shoulder Masaki came and once again checked Jun's pulse and palpated his abdomen causing Jun to whine weakly and try and shy away from his touch.

Masaki hummed soothingly as he brushed a stray lock of hair from Jun's eyes, checking his forehead for fever as he did so. An almost imperceptible frown crossed his face quickly replaced with a reassuring smile as he spoke. "Jun, would you like to meet your baby?"

Jun's eyes lost their exhausted glaze as he turned to face his husband. Sho smiled back at him with a proud and loving expression as Masaki continued, “The muscles in your belly have been sufficiently softened by the contractions. I think it best to perform the caesarean before you become too stressed from further labour pains."

"I think I would like that very much," Jun replied, his words ending in an agonized cry as the most powerful contraction yet ripped through his exhausted body.

++++

They helped Jun from the bed and assisted him to move to the next room where Masaki bade him to drink the special elixir that had been prepared for this moment. Jun would sleep deeply enough and for just long enough to permit Masaki to safely deliver his baby and close the wound.

Sho cradled Jun in his arms and spoke softly to him as Masaki and Nino doubly ensured that everything they would require was safely at hand.

Jun felt the pain ebbing from his body as he was overtaken by lethargy, barely able to form words, but he still managed to murmur parting words of love to Sho. "I have loved you as well as I could. I am sorry if I failed you in any way."

"My love, no one could love better than you. You are my world and my reason for living and my love and admiration for you knows no limit. Be calm, my kitten for soon you shall hold the proof of that love within your arms."

Jun did not reply; he had already drifted away from consciousness. 

Nino took Sho by the arm and quickly but gently guided him from the room. Sho barely seemed to even notice as he was pressed down into the armchair before Nino left him, closing the door to the other chamber firmly behind him.

Sho was insensible to his surroundings as Jun's parting words to him echoed repeatedly in his head. They had seemed like a final farewell rather than words of a brief parting.


	19. Chapter 19

Sho sat slumped in the armchair seemingly oblivious of time passing as he remembered his wedding night when he had shared a bed with Jun for the first time. He could still hear the frightened mewl that Jun had made in his attempt to avoid his new husband’s touch, fearing to be taken by force.

Knowing that he had been nothing less than patient and loving before taking Jun for the first time did nothing to assuage the guilt he was now feeling at impregnating him whilst he was still at such a very young age. If anything were to happen to Jun he knew that the blame would rest squarely upon his own shoulders. He should have taken more care in ensuring that it had never happened in the first place.

Staring at the closed door to the connecting room as if hoping to be able to see through the solid metal bound timber, Sho strained his ears for the slightest of sounds.

++++

Sho was about to lose patience and enter the birthing chamber and ignore Masaki's strict instructions to not enter until invited. As he paced restlessly across the floor it seemed to him that his child should surely have been safely delivered by now but he was still yet to hear an infant's cry.

A full moon was casting its silvery light through the windows and Sho moved to draw the curtains when the door finally opened and Nino entered the room.

His face was pale and the white apron stretched across his belly was flecked with spots of blood. In his arms was a soft blanket that contained something that wriggled slightly and emitted a soft snuffling noise.

Sho did not dare to breathe as Nino held out the bundle towards him with a tired smile. "Your sweetling wishes to make your acquaintance."

Before Nino could pass the bundle over Masaki called urgently from the other room. "Nino! I need your help!" The sound of panic was writ clear in Masaki's desperate tone of voice.

Nino carefully thrust the squirming bundle into Sho's arms and rushed back into the adjoining chamber, slamming the door closed behind him.

Sho looked down in astonishment at the tiny face that was peering up at him from the blanket. A pair of unfocused eyes gazed up at him, large and shaped exactly like Jun's as the infant seemed to try to come to terms with this new and far too brightly lit world.

Nino had not even had the time to tell him whether they had been blessed with a boy or girl. Pulling aside the blanket slightly Sho was excited to see that Jun's strong instincts had been correct. He was holding his son for the first time. Obviously the feeling of the cold air touching his body displeased the new little life as he immediately screwed up his face and began to wail with displeasure, his little fists balling angrily as he squirmed in his father's arms.

Torn between concern for his husband and for the welfare of his firstborn, Sho paced the floor once again in an attempt to placate his angry child. This was certainly not how he had envisioned his first meeting with their already much loved sweetling. "Hush, my sweet, I know that I am a clumsy Papa and have little skill at taking care of your needs. Your precious Father will soon be awake and able to care for you properly, but until then please take pity on me."

His words and movements seemed to have the desired calming effect and soon his son's eyes closed and he fell asleep in his arms. It was then that Sho noticed the rosy red plumply pursed lips that closely resembled his own and his heart swelled with pride at the beautiful new life that he and Jun had created between them.

++++

So fascinated was he by the tiny life that he cradled in his arms that Sho barely noticed Masaki entering the room only registering his presence when he stood directly before him. “Masaki, may I bring our son through to Jun now?”

The look on Masaki’s face made Sho’s blood run cold as he gently took the sleeping newborn from Sho’s arms and placed him carefully in the cradle beside the bed. “Sho, I need to speak with you first.”

“Masaki? What has happened?” Sho replied as his heart raced frantically. He tried to push past Masaki but was held firmly in place by the Healer.

“After the baby was delivered Jun suffered from a haemorrhage when the afterbirth came away.” Masaki looked much older than his years as he delivered the news in a low and exhausted voice.

Sho struggled to escape Masaki’s hold “Masaki, let me go to my kitten. I must see him immediately.”

But Masaki refused to release him as he continued to deliver his news. “He has lost a great deal of blood and is very weak. He is deeply unconscious and barely clings to life. I am afraid that he will not be aware of your presence.” Masaki’s voice broke as he said, “I am so very sorry. I fear that he may not live through the night.”

“No!” Sho pushed Masaki roughly away and rushed past him into the birthing chamber. “I do not believe you. There is not the remotest chance that Jun would leave this earth without first seeing his son. His bond with our child is far too deep to be broken so easily.”

++++

The first thing that Sho noticed when he entered the chamber was the overwhelming odour of blood. He had been in enough battles to recognize the smell immediately; in the corner of the room stood a bucket that was filled with blood soaked rags; the cloth thrown over it doing little to disguise it grisly contents.

Nino was standing immobile next to the bed, white faced and swaying on his feet as he gripped Jun’s hand. Fortunately Masaki entered the room just in time to catch him as he swooned. He lifted his husband and carried him through to the adjoining room and placed him upon the bed that Jun should have been tucked up in with his newborn son.

Jun was no longer flushed with fever; instead his skin was ice cold to the touch and his complexion as pale and immobile as if carved from the finest white marble. 

Sho stroked his fingers lovingly over Jun's cheek inwardly shuddering at the cold and clammy feel of his skin. 

"My kitten, I well understand that you are tired after your labours and wish to rest for a time, but please do not take too long to awaken. Our sweetling knows you intimately already but he has not yet felt the loving warmth of your arms or the soft brush of your lips against his skin," Sho said as he seated himself upon the edge of the mattress and took Jun's limp hand into his own, all the time being careful not to jostle his husband lest he re-opened the fresh incision across his lower abdomen. "I shall wait here as long as it takes for you to decide that it is time to join us once again."

++++

Small noises issued from the corner of the room as the newborn began to whimper hungrily. He had no knowledge of the trauma his parents were presently experiencing or the reasons why he was all alone and feeling cold. He shivered slightly and began to express his displeasure at his current state of being through a series of tremulous cries.

Nino pulled himself away from Masaki's arms as cry of the tiny boy went straight to his heart. His own unborn children squirmed in an agitated fashion within his belly seemingly in response to the sounds of distress issuing from Jun's baby. He struggled to climb from the bed, halted by Masaki firmly pushing him back down into a prone position.

"Do not stress yourself my dear. I shall bring him to you so that you may offer him comfort whilst I make arrangements for his temporary care." Masaki carefully retrieved the baby and placed him in Nino's arms.

Nino held the baby as if afraid of his fragility, but he was unable to resist the unique smell of a newborn as he pressed his nose to the downy head and breathed in deeply.

Masaki's heart skipped a beat at the sight and he felt a sudden rush of guilt at abandoning Jun for the few minutes that he had spent ensuring that Nino had suffered no lasting damage from his fainting spell and from the emotional storm that was engulfing him after witnessing his best friend almost bleed to death in front of him.

++++

"Sho what do you think you are doing?" Masaki asked, agitated at the sight of Sho pulling the covers back from Jun's limp and immobile form. It had been two long days and nights after the birth and still his husband had not returned to consciousness, but at least he still clung to life. Sho now felt that he had some small understanding of the stress that Jun had suffered during his own protracted illness, but he was not pregnant as Jun had been and therefore would never know how much additional stress Jun had suffered whilst faithfully remaining by his bedside until his recovery.

Masaki had made hasty arrangements with the Housekeeper for the kitchen maid that Jun favoured to take up the temporary care of the baby boy, Nino being too distraught to do more than cradle him in his arms and press his tiny body to his own tear-streaked face.

The servants had also discreetly removed the reminder of Jun's blood loss from the chamber, somehow managing to still their tears until they were out of earshot of their stricken young master. They owed Sho respect as their Lord and employer but they freely offered Jun their love and their undying devotion after he had spent many hours down in the kitchens, making any unsuspecting passers-by try his latest creations and listening intently to any gossip regarding the village. He had used this knowledge to do his best to improve living conditions and encourage the education and protection of the youngest and most vulnerable of those who lived upon his husband's estate.

Sho turned to his friend with a haunted expression writ upon his face. "I cannot bear for my kitten to remain in this chamber for a minute longer. It still reeks of blood and I do not wish for that to be the first thing my love senses when he awakes."

"Sho, it is not advisable to move him whilst his condition is so delicate."

Jun was completely still, his face leached of colour and the movement of his chest when he breathed barely perceptible. The rich black of his hair and thick eyelashes and brows contrasting markedly with the unhealthy pallor of his skin.

"You cannot guarantee me that he shall live even if I follow your instructions precisely; therefore I shall instead follow my instincts. I know Jun better than anyone else in this world and I would never to anything that would put his already fragile grasp upon life at risk."

Masaki flinched guiltily at Sho's words even though not a soul had so far blamed him for Jun's condition. "Then allow me to assist you to move him with the least possible risk of causing him any discomfort."

Sho nodded grimly and allowed Masaki to help him to gently lift Jun's limp and unresponsive body from the stained mattress and carry him through into the chamber next door. They carefully arrayed him upon the bed, pulling the crisply fragrant linens up to cover him after Masaki checked that his wound had not been disturbed by the movement.

Sho stroked the hair out of Jun's eyes and pressed a kiss to his cold lips. "There, my kitten, surely you are more comfortable here with your son to keep you company." Sho's eyes narrowed with anger as he noticed that the cradle was empty. "Where is my son?"

"Do not fret, he is safely under Nino's watch, whist his bodily needs are being met by the newly appointed nursery maid."

"He should be with Jun, not some stranger. He needs the love of his birth-father."

"Sho!" Masaki called after Sho but it was too late; he was already striding away to retrieve his son.

++++

Sho burst into the nursery, startling the girl who was dressing the infant after changing his nappy. She emitted a startled squeak and jumped nervously.

Sho recognized her as the girl who had gifted Jun with the stuffed bear when they were ascending the stairs and after seeing the terror upon her face he attempted to rein in his anger before speaking. "My apologies for startling you Cherii. How fares my son?"

"He is a real treasure and ever such a placid little soul. He eats with such a hunger and finishes each bottle right to the end," she replied, too nervous to quite meet his eyes.

The newborn blinked up at his Papa with Jun's eyes, which almost broke Sho there and then. Taking a calming breath, he softly stroked the tiny starfish fingers that instantly clamped around his finger with a most determined grip.

When Sho spoke his voice was husky with his supressed emotions. "I shall take him to visit with his Father. When next you need to attend to him you will find him in the cradle next to my husband's bed." He carefully removed his finger before lifting his son and cradling him to his chest. As left the room he turned and said, "Thank you for your attendance upon my son. Jun will be most pleased with the loving attention you have shown him."

The girl bowed respectfully, her heart filled with compassion for the tortured expression upon his Lordship's face.

++++

Nino had joined Masaki in watching over Jun whilst Sho retrieved the infant from the nursery. Masaki watched on grimly as Nino chattered to Jun in a brittle voice about the beauty of his son and the pride that he should feel for producing something so precious and wondrous and asking if he was comfortable.

"He cannot answer you," Masaki said gruffly. "He may never speak to anyone ever again and it will be of my making."

"You surely do not believe that?" Nino responded as he gripped Masaki's trembling hand and pressed a kiss onto the palm.

"Who else should be to blame if not I?"

"You did not err in any of your actions. As you have taught me over these past few months, childbirth is a dangerous time and every person, no matter how healthy they may be, might lose their life in the process, no matter how much care is taken."

"If I..."

Nino knew most precisely in which direction his husband's imagination was winging. "You will not lose me in such a fashion. Do you think that I could ever abandon you and our twins? Am I not the most stubborn person you have ever had the pleasure to be acquainted with?"

Masaki did not trust himself to speak, instead he buried his face in Nino's soft hair and breathed in the sweet scent of his husband that was at once familiar and comforting, his racing heartbeat gradually slowing as a sense of calm washed over him.

++++

After Sho arrived, bearing his yet unnamed son safely nestled within his arms, Masaki examined Jun closely, and deeming it safe to leave him for a short while exited the room with Nino in tow, his hand gripped firmly within his own.

After their departure Sho laid his son in the cradle before kissing Jun's waxen cheek. "My kitten, I have brought your sweetling to visit with you. I know that you must long for the touch of his skin upon yours." As he spoke Sho slowly unbuttoned the front of the nightshirt Jun was wearing, revealing the smooth skin of his chest. He then removed the soft embroidered gown that his son was wearing before placing him upon Jun's chest, ensuring that his head was precisely placed over Jun's slowly beating heart before pulling the covers up to keep the infant from becoming chilled.

The baby emitted soft snuffling and mewling noises as he wriggled slightly upon Jun’s chest, moving his head from side to side as if searching for a nipple to latch onto. Only a tiny portion of male Carriers possessed the ability to nourish their babies, and due to Jun's grave condition they would not know if it would have even been possible in his case, but the newborn seemed content to nuzzle against Jun's nipple anyway as if seeking comfort.

Sho could no longer contain his suppressed emotions, finally breaking down at the sight of his two most precious people brought together at last. But what should have been a happy scene was, instead, one of heartbreak.

"My kitten, you must awaken soon. Our son still lacks a name and he shall remain so until you tell us which one you have chosen for him. You surely would not wish for him to wait too long before he knows how the world will address him over the entire course of his life?" Sho wiped the tears from his cheeks as he stroked the wispy hair of their son as he now peacefully slept upon his father's chest, barely rising and falling with the shallow movements of Jun's breathing.

A sense of peace fell over the room, lulling Sho into a doze in the armchair next to the bed, the silence broken occasionally by the contented snuffles of the baby as he clung to his Father and suckled softy upon his nipple even in his sleep.

++++

Masaki crept into the room; loathe to disturb such a scene of calm. He was happy to feel Jun's pulse beating stronger than it had been since the haemorrhage, but still he displayed no signs of a return to consciousness.

It was time for the next feeding and the baby soon began to stir restlessly, displeased with the lack of nourishment issuing from his Father. He began to make small grizzling noises, twisting his head and balling his hands into tiny angry fists. He released Jun's nipple as if in disgust and began to wail as loudly as his small form would allow.

Sho awoke instantly and he and Masaki reached to pick up the infant at the same time, but someone else moved to comfort him first. 

Jun's hand moved slowly and tremulously up from the bed until it barely touched the side of his wriggling son's flailing arm. Jun's eyes did not open, but his fingers loosely wrapped themselves around the baby's hand before his own hand dropped back to the mattress exhausted by that small movement. 

"Jun?" Sho dared not to breathe as he awaited Jun's response.

"Sleepy..."

"My love, you have slept long and now it is time for you to awaken."

The baby continued to cry as Masaki attempted to lift him from Jun's chest, but his actions were forestalled by Jun opening his eyes a fraction to gaze at the small body resting upon his own.

Jun smiled and murmured weakly, "Satoshi" before his eyes closed once again.

Sho's body jerked in fear at the sight of Jun lapsing into unconsciousness once more as looked to Masaki for reassurance. 

Masaki was quick to reassure him, "He merely sleeps. I am sure that he has passed the critical time and will soon begin to recover." Masaki felt as if his legs could no longer support him as relief flooded through his body.

Sho lifted his crying son from Jun's chest and soothed him. "Satoshi. Sakurai Satoshi. I think that is a very fine name for you, my sweetling. But I fear that His Majesty is going to spoil you most excessively when he learns that you share his name."

++++

When Nino heard of Jun's brief awakening he immediately punched Masaki on the arm for being present at such a time whilst he was not. He then burst into floods of relieved tears, holding Masaki tightly around the neck as he sobbed. He only reluctantly released his husband when choking noises issued from Masaki due to the lack of oxygen reaching his lungs.

"I must see him immediately. I need to reassure myself that he is recovering."

"I think that perhaps you should delay your visit for the present. Sho hovers over him most possessively whilst awaiting his next awakening," Masaki said as he joined Nino on their bed where Nino had collapsed in relief.

"It has been a most terrible time for us all," Masaki said, tears of remorse and relief welling in his own eyes.

Nino sensed that all was not well with his own husband and became determined to comfort him in his own way. Reaching down he lightly stroked Masaki's cock through the fabric of his trousers, wishing to reassure him of his love and support in a way that was most pleasurable for them both.

++++

Sho's eyes burned with fatigue, but he dared not sleep. Jun had not yet reawakened after his brief awareness. He stroked the back of Jun's hand with his thumb and bent to kiss the unresponsive lips of his beloved husband.

At first Sho thought it a trick of his imagination, but Jun's lips really did respond to the feeling of his own lips, parting slightly as Jun sighed dreamily before his eyes fluttered open once again.

"My kitten?"

"S-sho?" Jun's voice was cracked and husky, but his words were clear. "My baby? Does he live?"

Sho had never imagined that Jun would not remember his first touch of their child, and he hastened to reassure him.

"My love, he is as strong and beautiful as you. Our little Satoshi rests in the cradle by your bedside exactly as planned."

"Satoshi? How did you know that was the name I chose for him?" Jun blinked confusedly, attempting to clear the fog that engulfed his thoughts. 

"You answered his cry. Our son drew you from limbo and returned you to the land of the living, and when you awakened you named him so." Sho's own voice cracked as tears slowly made their way down his cheeks.

Jun was still as pale as the linens he was laid upon but his eyes contained a determined spark. "Satoshi? May I see him?"

"Oh, my love, I am sorry to make you wait." Sho immediately walked to the cradle and lifted Satoshi from it, waking him. The newborn instantly began to cry, most unhappy to be so rudely awakened. Sho tried to calm him so that he might once again place him upon Jun's chest, but the infant was far too angry to allow himself to be calmed, his face turning redder with each wail.

Sho carefully placed his son upon Jun's chest holding him gently in place as he continued to voice his displeasure. Jun fell deeply and instantly in love with the angry scrap of humanity as he felt a tiny angry fist punch his collarbone. Smiling at his disgruntled son who looked exactly like Sho when he did not get his own way, Jun gestured for his husband to assist him in raising his hands to embrace his tiny form, making a soothing humming as he did so.

Satoshi seemed to recognize the sound, calming instantly and gazing at Jun with wide eyes before settling back to sleep once again, safe in his Father's embrace. 

Sho was about to praise Jun for calming the baby so quickly, but he discovered that Jun had also fallen asleep once more, a gentle smile upon his lips as his son nestled against his chest, once again sucking lightly upon his nipple in his sleep.

For the first time since the birth of his son Sho felt as if he was able to take a full breath.


	20. Chapter 20

"There's my big strong boy."

Satoshi greedily sucked on the teat of the bottle as Jun held him in his arms. The infant was three weeks old and Jun had finally been able to leave the bed for the first time to sit in the armchair to feed his son.

"He's a greedy little mite. I wonder who that reminds me of?" Nino said with a snicker.

Jun glared at him with narrowed eyes. "I hope that you are not referring to my beloved husband?" Considering that Nino was laying back upon the bed with a plate of snacks feeding them into his mouth without even seeming to be aware of what he was consuming, Jun strongly believed that his friend had no grounds to refer to anyone else's appetite so snidely.

The brewing argument was forestalled by Masaki's entrance to the chamber. "Kazu, you know that you are not supposed to eat between meals." The bowl of sesame crackers was snatched from Nino's hand as his husband spoke, eliciting an angry whine from the rotund figure on the bed.

"I have come to conduct my examination of Jun's condition, not to monitor your eating habits," scolded Masaki. Since Jun's difficult and near fatal delivery, he had been exceedingly protective of Nino's health and not always succeeded in expressing it in the most diplomatic of fashions.

"Since I seem to have offended everyone in this chamber in some way I had best take my leave,” Nino huffed as he levered himself up off the bed and waddled from the room.

"Perhaps you should go after him?" Jun asked whilst he patted Satoshi's back as the bottle was now empty.

"I will catch up with him and make amends before he travels far. His speed is rather limited of late."

Jun laughed before his expression became serious. "Masaki I know why you hover over him so closely. Please do not think that what happened to me was in any way your fault. I place no blame upon your shoulders. I firmly believe that no better care could have been taken of me throughout the delivery of my sweetling and that the fates decreed whether I lived or not.”

“But you might have died.” Masaki felt a cold sweat beading his brow as the relived the horrors of that night. Neither he nor Sho had slept; instead they had sat and listened to the sounds of Jun’s shallow breathing, willing each breath to be followed by another, until dawn had finally arrived and with it the hope that Jun might yet survive.

“And I was fully prepared to do so, if it meant that Satoshi’s life was saved. Do you not recall our conversation upon the morning that I went into labour? I meant every word when I told you that I wished for you to save the life of my child even at the expense of my own. Please do not give Nino cause to fear the delivery of your twins; instead offer him your loving support for the balance of his pregnancy and try to make it as pleasurable as might be for him.”

Masaki looked at Jun with a new respect; somehow it had passed his notice that over the past few months that the shy and delicate teenager had become a strong and confident adult.

++++

Nino huffed and rolled over on the bed, turning his back to his husband as he sat down beside him.

“Kazu, I am deeply sorry for my treatment of you over these past weeks. My feelings of guilt and remorse with regard to Jun's delivery have weighed heavily upon my conscience and I have made you suffer most sorely for my lack of confidence."

Nino angled himself slightly in Masaki's direction, indicating that he was at least listening to his words, if not finding forgiveness in his heart just yet.

"The last thing that I wished for was to take the joy from your remaining weeks of pregnancy. It is a special time, and one which allows you to bond with our unborn children, as Jun so rightly pointed out."

"Jun?"

"He is an eminently sensible young man and a steadfast friend whom you should treasure."

"Are you saying that I am foolish in comparison?" Nino was unwilling to admit that perhaps he indeed was.

"No my dearest one; you are perfect as you are and I give thanks every day that you chose to favour me with your love," Masaki replied, daring to reach out and stroke his husband's hair with a tentative touch. "I have a gift for you."

These last words attracted Nino's attention, and he rolled back over to face his husband. "A gift?"

"I commissioned the local silversmith to craft this piece for you. I believe that it will highlight your beautifully slender wrist perfectly." As spoke Masaki drew a silver cuff from his pocket and slipped it on Nino's wrist.

Apart from his simple wedding band, it was the first piece of jewellery that Nino had ever owned. He turned his wrist this way and that, admiring the twisted strands of silver that had been woven together to create a unique piece that was everything than he could have ever wished for.

"Am I forgiven?"

"You stupid man," Nino said, blinking back his tears. "You have done nothing that requires forgiveness. All you have done is once again ably demonstrate why it was so easy to fall in love with you. Your overprotectiveness is merely a symbol of your own love for both me and our babies."

"Then, may I kiss you without fear of injury?”

"You need only fear injury if you do not do so immediately," Nino said as he gripped Masaki's face firmly and ravished his plump lips with every sign of satisfaction.

++++

“Sho, what are you doing?”

Sho gently plucked Satoshi from Jun’s arms and handed him over his nurserymaid who carried the sleeping infant to his new home in the beautifully decorated nursery.

"Masaki has at last granted permission for your return to our own bedchambers. I have missed you dearly for these past weeks. I am unsettled if you do not rest by my side."

Jun's face lit up with pleasure at his husband's words, immediately rising from the armchair and heading towards the door. As much as he treasured every moment with his son, he longed to be once more included in the daily life of the Manor.

"Husband, what are you doing?" Jun exclaimed as Sho swept him into his arms. "I am perfectly capable of walking."

"My love, this reminds me well of your arrival at this household whilst suffering from the injuries from your fall. Please allow me this moment of nostalgia."

Jun nodded and buried his face comfortably into the side of Sho's neck; allowing himself to be carried along. He attempted to not display any of the disappointment he felt when Sho deposited him upon the bed in his own room rather than in Sho's own larger chamber, without any success.

"Do not pout so my kitten. I feel it best that you reside here for a little time. I do not wish to slow your recovery," Sho said as slipped onto the bed beside his husband and cradled him gently in his arms.

++++

"Jun, please try and eat a little more of this meat. Masaki said that you must if you are to regain your strength." Sho tried to place more thinly sliced steak upon Jun's dinner plate only to be rebuffed once more.

"Must I come over and feed you again myself?"

Jun squeaked with excitement at the familiar voice issuing from the doorway. He immediately leapt to his feet and rushed across the room to fling himself upon their unexpected visitor. He squeezed him in a tight hug, which was returned enthusiastically.

"Little One," King Ohno said, drawing away slightly to obtain a better view of his young friend. He was concerned by the unhealthy pallor of Jun's skin, but was pleased to see such a wide grin stretching across his face.

"Jun!" Sho said in an admonishing tone, horrified at his husband's familiarity with the Monarch.

"I...I am sorry Your Majesty...I did not mean to..." Jun stuttered, blushing as he tried to back away.

Ohmo was having none of that as he refused to let Jun go until he planted a fatherly kiss upon his forehead. "You have done nothing except make an old man happy. If only my own dear children greeted me so enthusiastically after a short separation."

"You are far from old," Jun replied as he led the King to a seat at the table and rang for a servant to bring an extra place setting.

"But I am a grandfather in all but name now," Ohno replied with a twinkle. "May I see my namesake soon?"

"Only after you eat a proper meal. You must be famished after your travels," Jun replied.

"I shall eat only if you do," Ohno replied firmly, gesturing towards the uneaten meat upon Jun's plate.

Sho could only sit and watch with bemusement as the pair gobbled down their food with unseemly haste before rushing to the nursery, leaving him quite alone to finish eating his meal at a more normal speed.

++++

"Oh, he is beautiful," Ohno breathed as he traced the curve of the sleeping infant's cheek with the lightest of touches of his fingertip.

Long dark lashes rested upon Satoshi's rosy cheeks, his tiny heart shaped lips pursed as he made sucking motions in his sleep. His fingers flexed as he wriggled, gradually waking as Ohno tickled under his chin.

"Jun, you have created a magnificent little individual," Ohno said as he gazed into the large pair of blinking eyes gazing up at him. The King pulled a silver rattle in the shape of a leaping dolphin out of his deep pocket and shook it above Satoshi's head. The baby reached up batting it with his hand and smiling at the jingling sounds that his actions created. He was almost eleven weeks old and beginning to show an interest in the world surrounding him.

"May I hold him? I am quite experienced after raising my own three and I shall not drop him."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Jun said, lifting his son and placing him in Ohno's arms.

"Little One, there is no need to address me in such a formal tone whilst we are alone. It would give me great pleasure of you would address me as 'Pa'. If that does not cause you offence of course..."

Jun's eyes grew large enough to fill his entire face as he nodded his silent agreement, not trusting himself to speak without bursting into unseemly tears.

++++

Next morning at the breakfast table Ohno asked Jun to accompany him to the river on a fishing expedition. He was concerned about Jun's pale complexion and the sad look in his eyes when he thought that no one was looking.

"I cannot leave Satoshi," Jun replied immediately, with a stubborn expression.

"I know that you have not been separated from him for any length of time, but he will be well cared for whilst we are gone and no possible harm will befall him."

"My love, it will be good for you to venture outdoors and enjoy fresh air." Sho added his powers of persuasion to those of the King.

Jun was unable to resist their gaze and reluctantly agreed to the adventure, spending as much time as possible cuddling his baby before joining Ohno outside where their horses were waiting. Beauty whickered in pleasure at the sight of her master. It had been a long time since Jun had been able to ride her and she nuzzled him affectionately as he stroked her velvety soft nose.

"It appears than even animals cannot resist your charms," Ohno said as he mounted his stallion.

"Not at all. It is more usual for them to rebuff my attempts at friendship. I think that perhaps she is trying to impress Storm." Jun laughed at the flirtatious antics of the mare at the sight of the huge black horse.

++++

"Where has your Father disappeared to?" Nino asked the gurgling infant, who seemed to be attempting to smile and laugh at the same time, resulting in a giggling hiccup as Nino lightly tickled his sides.

Masaki smiled at the sight of Nino handling Satoshi with such confidence. Being forced to assist with the care of the infant whilst Jun was so ill had removed all of Nino's fear of caring for one so young. He was sure that Nino would be more than able to cope with the imminent arrival of their much loved twins.

"You should still be abed my dear. You must take as much rest as you are able." Nino's tiny frame was quite overwhelmed by the size of his belly, causing him difficulties when breathing and a sometimes crippling back ache.

When King Ohno had unexpectedly arrived, his healers had been with him. Jun had apparently requested their attendance at Nino's confinement; a request that had been happlily granted by the monarch. Masaki was more than a little relieved that he did not have to undertake the delivery of his own children. He would have more than enough stress with just helping Nino to work through the early stages of labour, and there was no possible way that he could ever envisage taking up a knife and cutting into his husband's tender skin.

"Perhaps you are right, but only if you accompany me," Nino replied with a suggestive smile.

Due to Nino's discomfort they had been unable to make love for the past weeks so Masaki knew that Nino was merely bluffing, but if it made it easier to persuade Nino to rest then he was happy to go along with the charade.

"In that case we had best adjourn to our chamber immediately." Masaki replied in a sensual tone.

They were once again residing in the guest wing; Jun wished to keep a watchful eye upon his friend until the twins had safely arriven into the world.

++++

"I fear that the fish have taken their leave today. I have not even had the slightest bite." Ohno looked at Jun expectantly but received no response. His young friend was staring at the rushing water of the river with a most melancholy expression.

Jun was drawn abruptly from his reverie when the fishing rod was tugged from his hand. He looked at the King with startled eyes as he was pulled under the shade of a nearby tree and offered a flagon of cool ginger beer.

"Little One what troubles you? Do you feel unwell?"

Jun blushed; his problems were those of an intimate nature and he did not know whether it was entirely appropriate to discuss such private matters with another.

"I am perfectly well, thank you."

"Then what worries you? You appear to carry the weight of the world upon your shoulders," Ohno replied, touching the back of Jun's hand lightly.

At the feel of such a gentle and loving touch Jun found himself suddenly sobbing before being engulfed in a fatherly embrace. When he calmed slightly Jun was able to share his worries with the kindly Monarch.

"Since the birth Sho has avoided all intimacy with me. We do not even share the same bed. What if his professions of love were only pretence and now that he has the heir he required he no longer needs me?"

"Oh, Jun, how could you believe such a thing? I have never seen a man look more in love than when he gazes at you."

"Then perhaps he is no longer physically attacted to me," Jun said, unconsciously rubbing his hand across his lower belly where the slowly fading scar of the cesarean resided.

"Now you are just being silly. You are just as beautiful as before, perhaps more so because you glow like a beacon when you hold your son in your arms."

"Then why?"

"After my dear wife gave birth to our first son I also feared to recommence intimacies with her. It was not for the reasons that you have mentioned; it was because I feared to cause her hurt or discomfort. I believe that Sho feels the same way. If you wish for him to make love to you once again then you must take the initiative and demonstrate to him that you are ready."

Jun blushed deeply, unsure of how to bring about such an opportunity.

Ohno smiled wisely and offered Jun further advice upon the subject as they continued to sip their ginger beer under the shady tree, all thoughts of fishing temporarily abandoned.

++++

Sho was engrossed in the seemingly never-ending pile of paperwork that seemed to be taking over his desk. In complete contrast Jun's desk had a small stack of neatly piled papers neatly aligned pens resting upon the blotter set precisely in the exact centre.

So concentrated was he that he did not hear Jun's approach until a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his neck and a kiss was pressed to his cheek.

"You work too hard my love," Jun said softly into his ear. "I have prepared us a picnic luncheon. There is freshly cured ham and crusty bread and I have baked your favourite cream cake for afters."

Sho noticed two large wicker baskets at Jun's feet, obviously containing the foodstuffs that Jun had mentioned and by the size of them possibly much else besides.

"Where were you thinking of having this picnic, my kitten?" Sho asked as he abandoned his paperwork in favour of kissing his husband and picking up the baskets.

"Since it is a lovely day I thought we might walk to our lake. Satoshi has been fed and he sleeps soundly in the nursery. He will not miss us for a few hours. His Majesty has said that he will look in upon him also in case he needs a cuddle," Jun said, before adding, "Although I think perhaps that Pa is more in need of the cuddles than our son."

"Who?"

"Sorry, I mean His Majesty."

Sho knew that he would never fully comprehend the bond between his husband and the Monarch and wisely decided not to pry further.

++++

Masaki was seated at the dining table waiting for his husband to join him for luncheon. Nino had spent the greater part of the morning in their bed, before paying a visit to the nursery to spend a little time with Satoshi.

"Ow! What transgression have I committed to warrant such treatment?" Masaki yelped in pain.

As Nino had walked past him to take his place at the table he had pinched the skin on the back of Masaki's hand with all of his might.

"Now you know how I have been feeling for the last two hours," Nino growled with a glare at his bewildered husband.

"Kazu! Your labour has begun?"

"You had best reassure me that it will not become more painful than this," Nino hissed as another contraction gripped him. "Or else you will be the one carrying our future children."

"You are contemplating future children with me?" Masaki asked with a foolish grin.

"If you do not cease looking at me in that fashion you will soon lack the abilty to father any further children at all, " Nino replied, picking up his knife and waggling it threateningly in Masaki's direction.

++++

"The lake is beautiful today," Jun said as he spread the soft blue woollen picnic rug upon the grass next to the calm, clear water. "Unfortunately the water is still too cold for us to swim." He sighed regretfully, remembering the first time that he had seen Sho naked and their actions in the shallows of the lake afterwards.

Sho shared a smile of remembrance with him as he also recalled their playful lovemaking in this very place.

Jun took hold of Sho's hand and pulled him down beside him upon the rug, settling himself upon his husband's lap and nuzzling his lips up the side of Sho's neck.

Sho responded by turning Jun to face him and capturing his lips in a tender kiss, but as Jun attempted to deepen the kiss Sho pulled away slightly, his body stiffening as he attempted to not touch Jun any further.

Jun felt tears of disappointment and confusion welling in his eyes. "Why do you not want me? I do not understand what I have done to lose your love."

"I love you more with every beat of my heart, my kitten," Sho responded, reaching to take Jun's hand.

Jun pulled away, "Then why have you not taken me since Satoshi's birth?" His carefully constructed plan to seduce his husband was forgotten as anger washed over him.

Sho was unable to quite meet Jun's eyes as he responded. "I did not wish to hurt you. You were so weak..."

"I am perfectly well now." Jun reached out and ran his fingers over Sho's member through the fabric of his trousers as he licked the shell of his ear.

Sho groaned and momentarily leant into Jun's touch before once again pulling away, with a regretful expression. "I cannot. What if I get you with child again immediately? I could not live with my conscience were that to happen. "

Jun laughed with relief, happy that it was such an easily remedied thing holding his husband back from making love to him. "Masaki has taken care of that. He has prepared me a herbal remedy to prevent such a thing happening again until we desire it to be so. So you may make love to me with abandon and without fear."

As he spoke these words Jun began to slowly unbutton Sho's shirt, parting it to expose his muscular chest. Sho groaned and arched his back as Jun bent and licked his nipples, playing with each until they were slightly swollen and erect.

Gathering the last of his common sense before abandoning all reason, Sho said, "Once again we have no lubricant to hand. My kitten, do not take this as rejection but I fear that we cannot..."

Jun reluctantly released Sho's nipple and reached into the second basket, triumphantly drawing forth a bottle of sweet oil and some soft cloths to be used to clean themsleves afterwards.

Sho smiled as he drew Jun close to his prone body, murmuring, "Clever kitten" as he slid his hand inside Jun's trousers and squeezed a pert buttock.

++++

Nino refused all requests from the Healers to remain in bed as he paced angrily about the delivery chamber, he felt the pains less when he was moving than when he was prone upon the bed.

Masaki hovered beside him as if doubtful of Nino's ability to remain upright without his assistance.

"Stop trailing about behind me like a lost puppy," Nino said with a glare. "I am perfectly capable of walking by myself." His words proved to be less than effective as he doubled over as the next pain struck, clutching tightly to Masaki for support.

"Are you still refusing to allow me to send a servant to fetch Jun?" Masaki asked with slight desperation. He knew that Jun was far better at dealing with Nino's moods than he was.

Nino nodded his head firmly. He had spoken with King Ohno upon the subject earlier whilst in the nursery and he knew that Jun's private time with Sho was an important step to remedy a lack of intimacy in their relationship. He had no desire to interrupt at such a time when he knew that his babies would not arrive for some hours yet.

++++

Sho took as much time to carefully prepare him as Jun's impatience would allow. He had not taken him in many weeks and he did not wish their first time since the birth of their son to be anything less than perfect.

To Sho it almost felt as if he was taking Jun's virginity all over again as he pressed slowly into his tight heat.

Jun mewled with a mixture of pleasure and pain as he felt his husband's thick cock breaching his hole. Their eyes remained locked together as Sho inched his way into Jun's body, neither able to look away as they shared a look of mutual love and desire.

After a lengthy pause to kiss each other deeply whilst Jun adjusted to the feel of his husband's length stretching his body ever more open, Sho finally began to move. The tiny movements of his hips made Jun squirm with pleasure as he raised his legs, wrapping them tightly around Sho's waist, pressing him even deeper into his body.

Jun rocked slightly against Sho with each movement, meeting him halfway, moaning with pleasure as Sho bent his head and nuzzled the sensitive spot just below his left ear.

"You are so beautiful like this, all willing and filled with need as you lie beneath me," Sho said as he began to gradually increase the scope of his movements.

"S-Sho, I l-love you." Jun could barely speak as he felt the head of Sho's cock rub firmly against his most pleasurable spot.

Their bodies danced together in a well remembered rhythm as their movements increased in urgency. Sighs and moans of pleasure leaving them as they worked their way towards release.

Jun raked his fingernails lightly down Sho's back as his husband began to slide his oil slicked hand along his length in time with their thrusting bodies.

"Come with me, my love," Sho gasped, his hips losing their rhythm, stuttering and jerking as his orgasm overcame him.

Jun cried out at the sensation of his husband's seed filling him and marking him as his own. He maintained eye contact with Sho as he found his own release, his cum filling the space between their bodies with spurts of of liquid heat.

Sho was careful to not press his weight upon Jun's body as they sagged with relief, kissing until his softened cock slipped from Jun's body. With a satisfied sigh he collapsed onto his back, pulling Jun tightly to his chest. They remained there, unspeaking, as their hearts beat together as one.

Taking up the cloths Jun had packed, Sho dampened them in the lake and cleaned them both down. Whilst he did so he planted a series of featherlight kisses across the scar on Jun's belly. Jun responded by kissing the scar on Sho's left shoulder with a great deal of tenderness.

"We both now carry scars of battles won," Sho said, gazing at Jun proudly, his eyes conveying a world of love.

++++

They were pulled abruptly from their haze of loving feelings later that afternoon when they passed through the entranceway into the house to be greeted by the nursery maid.

She was wringing her hands with worry and her face bore a most upset expression.

Jun's heart almost leapt from his chest and his blood ran cold. "What has happened Cherii? Is something amiss with Satoshi?" He clutched Sho's hand tightly as he spoke, as if seeking something to ground him.

"Um, not at all Sir. I am sorry to worry you so. It is Mr Nino. His babies are on their way."

Jun immediately wrenched his hand from his husband's grasp and ran up the stairs to to delivery chambers.

++++

"It is all your fault!" Nino punched weakly at Masaki's arm as he tried to ease him through the latest contraction.

"Try and breathe through it Kazu my love," Masaki advised somewhat unwisely.

He managed to dodge the beaker of water that Nino hurled at his head as he shrieked, "I have not ceased to breathe yet, and it makes no difference whatsoever."

The door opened just as the mug bounced off it and onto the floor. Jun scowled as he carefully stepped around the spreading puddle soaking into the carpet.

"Nino! Cease this ruckus immediately. What will your babies think? Come here immediately."

With a cry Nino flung himself bodily into Jun's open arms, almost tumbling them both down to the floor. The two Healers were cowering in the far corner of the room, obviously in disarray after bearing the brunt of Nino's anger for several hours already.

"It hurts so much," Nino whined, cluching Jun's arms tightly enough to bruise. "Why did you not warn me?"

"But Nino, you were beside me throughout the entirety of my own labour. You must have known what to expect?"

"But I have always believed myself to be much stronger than you. Why were you able to cope with such poise?"

"Are you saying that I am weaker than you?"

"Well, remember when we were children and that chicken attacked..." Nino's words were cut off by a light cuff to his head a moment before the next contraction struck.

Sho had entered the room in time to hear the remark about the chicken. He and Masaki exchanged amused looks. They both mentally resolved to hear the remainder of that story some time in the future.

++++

"Kazu, will you please hold still so that the Healers might examine you?" Masaki begged as his husband writhed away from their examination once again.

"No, for every time they touch me they squeeze me in a most inconsiderate fashion," Nino whined.

"Nino, do you not wish for your babies to be here?" Jun asked, wiping Nino's brow with a cooling cloth.

"Perhaps they are better off where they are. I will probably make a terrible parent," Nino whinged.

"Have you not always cared for me since we were both small? Did I turn out so very badly?"

"N-no, you are almost irritatingly without fault," Nino grumbled.

"I shall choose to take that as a compliment," Jun replied with a wry smile, before adding,"You will not fail them if you care for them with as much love as you have always shown me."

Whilst they had been talking, the Healers had finally been able to complete their examination, nodding to Masaki in confirmation that the time for delivery was finally upon them.

++++

"Little One you will wear a hole in the carpet if you do not cease this relentless pacing," Ohno said as he watched Jun walk nervously by him once again, jiggling Satoshi in his arms.

The infant whimpered as he attempted to reach his bottle, but Jun's movements kept moving the teat away from his mouth. Unable to cope with such teasing Satoshi began to grizzle unhappily at his lack of sustenance.

With a fond smile Sho took the baby from his husband's arms and took over the task of feeding him. Finally able to eat, Satoshi gulped down his milk with unseemly haste. When finished he twisted uncomfortably in his Papa's arms, his tiny stomach full of wind from eating far too quickly than was good for him.

The King gently plucked him from Sho's inexperienced arms and patted his back until he was able to release the trapped air. "He reminds me of you on campaign when we have a break from the fighting. You always seem scared that someone will steal the food from your mouth." Ohno laughed at the offended look upon Sho's face.

Sho looked to his husband for support against this attack upon his person but Jun was not paying attention, instead he was standing, straining his hearing as he listened intently.

A broad smile stretched across Jun's face as he heard a thin cry issuing from the chamber next door, followed shortly after by another high pitched wail. The twins had safely made their way into the world.

++++

The room slowly came into focus as Nino blinked slowly, his mind still filled with confusion from the sleeping draft. His body felt strangely light and his mouth was dry. A hand proffered a glass of water to him and Nino accepted it gratefully, the cool liquid instantly soothing his throat. He looked blearily up into a pair of warm and beautiful eyes that gazed down at him with an expression filled with love and pride.

"Congratulations my sweet," Masaki said as he swept Nino's damp hair back off his face. "I am so very proud of you."

"My babies! Where are they?"

"Right here, my love," Masaki said gently as he accepted a small squirming bundle from one of the Healers. "Our son. He arrived first."

Nino sighed with relief as the tiny warm body was placed upon his chest. Their eyes met and was instantly in love, all of his fears forgotten.

"And this is our little girl." Masaki kissed the infants head before placing her next to her big brother.

"We have a son and a daughter? They are well?"

"They are perfect, just as you are," Masaki replied as he kissed Nino's forehead, imprinting this vision of his new family into his memory forever.

Nino stroked the wispy hair on their heads and listened to their soft snuffling breathing as the twins cuddled together as if seeking comfort in each other.

"So Kazu my love, have you decided upon names for our precious ones?"

Nino nodded and stroked the soft skin of his son's cheek. "Taro, our firstborn son."

Masaki nodded his approval. "And our little girl?"

"Tamiko, our most beautiful child," Nino replied, looking with awe at her pert little nose and rosy lips.

Masaki had a mischievous thought that he could not help voicing, "Our first son? So you will give me further children?"

Nino glared at him with narrowed eyes, but so intoxicated was he with love for the two tiny new lives nestled upon his chest that he did not even bite back with a cutting response.

++++

Masaki walked the Healers from the chamber, offering them profuse thanks as he did so. Jun took the opportunity to slip quietly into the chamber, desperate to reassure himself of Nino's wellbeing.

Nino was dozing lightly whilst the infants slept together in a happy tangle of limbs in the cradle beside the bed. He awoke when Jun sat near him on the bed and pressed a hand to his forehead as if checking for fever.

"I am perfectly well, so you need not fuss," Nino muttered grumpily. "Have you seen my babies?"

"They are beautiful and remarkably peaceful. They must take after Masaki."

"Why is it that everyone feels able to make fun of me whilst I am unable to fight back?" Nino complained with a laugh, wincing and pressing his hand to the incision in his belly.

"We have both made much progress in our lives since my arranged marriage. At the time I thought that my life was over, but I now know it to be the most fortunate day of my life." Jun was suddenly serious.

"For me also, for if not for your marriage I would never have become acquainted with the love of my life and I would not have these two little blessings that sleep beside me," Nino replied in a voice thick with unshed tears as he gripped Jun's hand tightly.

"I hope that our children will share such a friendship as ours," Jun said, wiping his own tears from his cheek as he squeezed his friend's hand in reply.

"I am sure that things could not possibly be otherwise."

++++

"I hope you do not mind me bringing someone to visit the new arrivals." King Ohno entered the room bearing a gurgling Satoshi in his arms. He was followed by his man servant bearing a tray laden with glasses and a bottle of the finest wine.

Nino was sitting propped up upon a pile of pillows with Tamiko nestled in the crook of his elbow whilst Masaki held Taro as he perched upon the edge of the bed.

Satoshi seemed to be most interested in the tiny girl, reaching out his chubby hand to touch her in his uncoordinated way. All of the adults smiled at his attempts to pat her.

Jun and Nino shared a look of pride as their tiny offspring interacted with each other. Satoshi was treating Taro with slightly less interest than his little sister, blinking at his crumpled little face that was presently bearing the same crotchety expression that Nino had worn throughout the larger part of the birth.

The glasses were soon filled and passed around. King Ohno juggled baby Satoshi in his arms with ease as he raised his glass in a toast.

"To the future!"

"The future." Nino and Masaki echoed his words, laughing as both of their infants began to cry at once as if adding an exclamation point to their toast, forcing them to quickly gulp down their wine before consoling their unhappy offspring.

"The future." Jun and Sho tapped their glasses together, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes, secure in the knowledge that whatever the future might bring, they would face it together, for theirs truly was a love match.


End file.
